Hazardous Dragon Just Wants to Live a Quiet Harem Life
by StreamingViking
Summary: There were many things I expected, but being dropped into another world and given various powers and Female Servants. Without being asked, certainly wasn't one of them. (I would have said yes if asked.) SI/OCxHarem. This story is a Megacrossover. Many Genderbend characters and very alternate Universe. Bleach/Fate/DxD/Marvel/DC/HP/PJ/Sekirei/Digimon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a for fun story. Do not take it very seriously just hopefully some porn with plot.

Enjoy.

Xxx

 _God, what happened._ I thought as I stood up from the grass I had been laying on laying on. _Also, I've just been R.O.D'ed haven't I._ I mentally added as I looked around the park I seemed to be in now, instead of the convention center I had been in a moment ago. And what confirmed that thought was the fact I was now much smaller. As the bench, I was standing next to should have gone to my knees instead of a little above my hips.

And to make it even worse, I think I had passed out after buying some things from a stall, but I couldn't recall what I had bought.

I hoped I just been displaced and was now in Equestria like those had suffered the same fate I just had.

I tried to remember what I had bought, but I stopped as I felt something around my neck and on my chest. I quickly reached to my neck, and I felt a chain of metal.

 _Am I wearing a necklace?_ Followed the chain to what it was attached to and pulled it out from where it was hiding under my t-shirt. I took note of what I was wearing wasn't the clothes I had been wearing before, but an entirely new outfit.

 _You have got to kidding me._ I thought as I looked at what had been hiding under my shirt. It was a Tag, a goddamn Digidestined Tag. And the best thing about it was the crest it bore. And that crest was the Hazard, The Digital Hazard. I would deal with it later. I let the Hazard Crest drop back underneath my shirt. Seeing it made me also remember that I had, in fact, bought it, but I had also bought something else. Though what that was continued to elude me.

I left the speculations to later. First I needed to find out where I was.

I really hoped I wasn't in Equestria.

I began walking forward on my now shorter legs.

 _ **ROAR**_

I came to a stop as I heard it the sound of thousand souls crying out in pain.

"What in the world was that?" I asked out loud and used my voice for the first time, I noticed that it was different from before. I could no longer hear my accent.

I also quickly got my wish answered. And I wish I hadn't.

 _ **Boom**_

I heard something land behind me.

I turned around to see what it was and I regretted it immediately, as I felt my heart jump. I was now looking at the white bone mask of a Hollow. Which meant that I had been sent into the universe of Bleach, which contained all kinds Fridge horror if you thought about the setting for more than five minutes.

I immediately began running away from the soul-eating monster.

But it seemed that it was hunting me as it began to follow me through the park.

"Help! Help please anybody help!" I shouted hoping that somebody or at least Ichigo would hear me. When the most stupid thing happened, I tripped.

I tumbled to the ground.

I sat up again and saw the Hollow run towards me.

"Please, I don't want to die!" I shouted as I closed my eyes in fear.

And when I saw it, it was like a light appearing in my head, and it gave of kinds of feelings.

I didn't know what to do so I just focused on it and pulled.

"Ragh."

 _ **Vush/Slice**_

I heard the Hollow roar, but it was cut short as I heard it being cut by something and when it was quiet.

"Ah, Master are you okay." A calm female voice said.

I opened my eyes to see who was talking and I saw.

I saw a woman standing before me, and she was beautiful. Her skin had a nice tan, her eyes were a ruby red, her hair was a silvery-white color hidden beneath a veil. She was dressed in skimpy white clothing that just covered her modesty. And her skin was painted with white tattoos. In her hand was sword colored like the rainbow.

She Altera King of the Huns, the White Titan of Velber.

"Altera?" I asked as I looked at her.

I saw her cheeks heat up a bit. "Ah, Master knows this one's name. I feel happy about that." She didn't sound happy, but I knew that she had trouble expressing emotions. "I ask if Master is okay. I killed the monster that threatened Master's life."

"Yeah, I'm okay Altera," I said and stood up on my legs and dusted myself off. "Good job on killing the Hollow."

"Hollow? Master?" She asked confused about the term is just used.

I pointed at the spot she had killed the soul eater. "It's the name of the monster's species you just killed."

"Ah, do you know what the creature is Master? It felt like a Spirit." She questioned. She probably wanted to know more about them so she could fight them better.

"It was. In this World, after people die, if they aren't to the afterlife and stick around they turn into Hollows and become soul-eating monsters, that devour living and dead souls, along with their own kind."

"This World Master?" Was a question I hadn't expected from her.

"Yeah, this isn't the World you knew in this one you weren't the White Titan," I told her. I saw her freeze up as I mentioned her previous life.

"Ma-Master knows about this one's past." I think she sounded sad, but I couldn't tell because her voice was kinda monotone.

"I do, and I don't care. You're not that thing anymore, you are Altera the King of the Huns." I stated. Yeah, she was smiling now. "Anyway, we need to get out here before more show up."

 _ **Rip.**_

We both heard the sound of ripping and looked up into the air where we saw the sky split open to a black void and out of it began to stream Hollows out.

I felt wind hit my face, and I saw Altera was directly in front of me and I took a moment to appreciate her behind.

"I feel that Master is powerful, but Master is untrained, so I shall protect you, Master," Altera stated, and I saw her get into a stance. "Master I think you should summon another Servant."

I blinked. "Another Servant?"

"Yes, from the same place you summoned this one. This one felt more Servants there, so Master should summon one more to defend himself."

"Okay, I try that." I closed my eyes and focused in on myself trying to find a similar presence to one I had felt before I summoned Altera. I looked in, and there I felt it again. They were like lights floating, and each of them felt powerful, and they had their own flavor so to speak.

I mentally reached for one of the lights, the one I was touching felt like sorrow, fear, and wind blowing in my face.

I pulled on it, and it responded.

The light disappeared from my mind, and so did the others.

"I answer your call Master, what do you wish for me to do."

I opened my eyes and saw before me another woman, she was dressed in a purple robe, and I could see her lips under her hood. I of course easily recognized her, how could I not this was Medea, the Witch of Betrayal and the Princess of Colchis.

"Medea I need you to help Altera take out those," I said.

"Take care of what?" I pointed into the sky, and she turned to see what I was pointing my finger. "Oh?" I heard her say as she saw the Hollows in the sky.

And when I thought about, the current number of Hollows gave levy to a certain competition happening between Ichigo and Uryuu right now.

I saw Medea turn her head to look at Altera. "Do you have a plan in how to deal with these monsters King of Combat?" I think Medea tried to tease Altera, but it just went over the Hun woman's head.

"I will do what Master tells me to do," Altera stated, and the two of them turned their heads to me.

"Altera go out and exterminate as many Hollows as you can and defend the people from being killed by them," I ordered her. "And Medea is going to protect me from any that comes here."

"Your orders have been accepted, Master," Altera said and when she blasted off at full speed towards the Hollows.

Xxx

Medea saw the King of Combat rush towards the monsters that had appeared to try and harm their Master.

Now she needed to set up some protections around him. "Please stand still Master I'm going to be putting a barrier around you to defend you." She saw him nod, his bushy auburn hair shaking along with the nod. "Αιγίδα κύκλος." Medea chanted the defensive spell, and it created an invisible bubble around him. "Master, could you tell me what these things are?" Medea asked as she set some of the monsters on fire.

And he told her, and did she love that she heard. Hollows spirits of the dead who lingered too long in the world of the living. Soul Reapers whose job is to exterminate Hollows and sent the dead to the afterlife. And the Quincy a race of humans who could manipulate the Mana in the air to their will. Hearing all that about the World they currently found themselves in, Medea couldn't wait to try and study them. She especially wanted to take a look at the Soul Reapers and their Magic System. Medea was very grateful to her Master for telling her about this very exciting World.

And speaking of her Master, he was also fascinating. She had noticed it immediately when he had summoned her from the room. She could sense her Master's power it was like an infinite pool of energy and she could also feel the presence of more Servants seemingly inside him. She could feel it through her connection with him, and it was almost like it was sealed behind a wall that he couldn't access it. And when there was the other presence that her Master gave of, it was that of a Dragon. It easy to recognize as she had spent a lot of time around Argon to become familiar with such a presence to easily identify it.

Medea took a quick look at her very young Master, his red slit eyes giving him an exotic look. And that was another thing her Master looked to be about ten years old, but the mind contained with was much older, though with him being a Dragon he could change his shape. And it was that thought that sent Medea's imagination into overdrive.

As she remembered what Argon did with his shapeshifting, how he had shrunk down and when thrusted his draconic dick inside her and pumped her of his spunk and her lay tons. The memory came to Medea's mind as she blasted another Hollow with an Ether Blast, it made her nether regions heat up a bit.

Meda wondered how many of Argon's eggs had passed through her lower during their time together. Even though she had been basically a Dragon's breeding bitch, it had been the times of Medea's life before Jason arrived and Aphrodite made her follow in love with and made Medea betray Argon and taking the fleece.

And those thoughts now let back to if her Master would do the same thing to her that Argon had done. And Medea hopped so, as the fantasy of that happening made her juices leak out of her. Medea was already in lust with her Master, not love, lust at least, for now, she would see how he treated her before she made any long-term decisions. But so far he seemed like a good Master to have.

Though she should probably get to know her Master's actual name first.

"Master, what is your name exactly?" She asked while frying another Hollow with a bolt of lightning. Putting the tormented soul out its misery.

"Well, my name is [Censored]." Medea blinked as she heard her Master try to speak his name, but instead, she just heard scrambled noise. "Well that was interesting, it seems that whatever sent me here and made me your Master. Took my name as payment. It appears that I need a new one."

"Peculiar price, but do you have an idea for a new name Master?" She asked as a pair of Dragon Teeth skewed a Hollow that tried to attack her back.

"Not right now, I try to come up with one later." He said, and Medea had to agree right now wasn't the time maybe later when there wasn't a chance of dying.

Xxx

"Not right now, I try to up with one later," I said, and Medea went back to blasting Hollows.

It was quite a spectacle to witness, seeing her eliminate them in various different ways.

She seemed to be having a good time.

"Well, aren't you having a good time." A male voice behind.

 _Of course, how could he not be here?_ I thought as I looked at the stupid, grinning, bucket hat wearing face of Kisuke Urahara.

And around him were the shop kids and Tessai.

"Who are you?" Medea questioned/threatened him, around her floated three magic circle ready to fire.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, and I'm here to help with little Hollow infestation you've stumbled upon," Urahara stated. "Now I ask who are you?"

Xxx

Altera swung her sword again and again. Cleaving many Hollows into pieces, doing what she did best destroy things.

But even so, as she killed as many Hollows as she could and probably saved many humans, the Hollows seemed to come in an endless horde.

Altera knew that this unnatural, even if she hadn't been in this World for a few minutes with her Master. She knew that the current situation was abnormal.

"Help." Altera heard the people and went to save the girl who had screamed as her Master had commanded, she really didn't care about the people who were in danger. But she cared about Master and if she didn't do what Master would probably get mad at her. And Altera didn't want that.

She cut down the Hollow and quickly carried the orange-headed child to a safer place and left immediately to continue the mission.

Altera came to a stop on a building as she saw that it had another occupant on it.

Altera looked at the orange-headed woman wearing a black rope that was barely able to contain her breasts. And she wielded a massive sword that Altera thought looked like a Zweihander's overweight cousin.

 _Where did that come from?._ Altera thought as she realized what she had been thinking in regards to the warrior's sword. Though she left those thoughts as the woman was looking at her.

"Hey, who are you." The female warrior asked. Altera could feel a tremendous amount of power inside the woman and decided that she would be a useful ally to have in exterminating the Hollows.

"I am Altera, who are you?" She asked.

"Name is Ichigo Kurosaki substitute Shinigami, are you one too?" The woman now identified as Ichigo asked.

Altera had to scoff at that. "I'm not a God of Death, I'm a tool, a machine for my Master to use. He has ordered me to protect the living from the dead. But do you know why there are so many Hollows this amount seems unnatural?" Altera asked.

"Oh okay, but yeah I do. Some asshole by the name of Ishida broke something called a Hollow Bait and summoned them to say that he could kill more than me.

"I see." Altera took in the information she had learned from the so-called part-time God of Death. "Where are you going next?"

 _ **Ring, Ring**_

Altera heard the ringing sound and saw Ichigo reach into her robe and pulled out a phone. _How do I know what a phone is_? Ichigo answered the device.

"Hey, Rukia is everything okay? The Hollows are going where? Okay, I see you there." Ichigo hung up and put the phone away. "A friend called me and said that Hollows were converging on the park."

Altera's eyes went wide at that. The park was where Master was.

 _Master is in danger._

Altera immediately began to move, jumping off the roof and running back to the park.

"Hey, wait for me." Altera heard the female Shinigami shout, but she ignored her. All of Altera's focus was on her Master's safety. She ran through the city and back to the park in only a few seconds due to her high rank in agility.

Altera saw her Master standing in the park still with Meda at his side. Altera's heart felt immense relief. But I quickly changed as she saw a group standing in front of her Master. And she could feel a hidden power in the man wearing green, and along with she could see Medea pointing magic circles as them. Which meant that they were the…

Enemy.

"You shall not harm Master." Altera did not shout, but she stated it like it was a fact of life.

Altera enhanced her body with **[Natural Body]** and swung the **[The Sword of The War God]** and the green-clad man, who turned around to face and tried to block her **[Divine]** blade with his own. She saw the surprise in his eyes as **[Photon Ray]** cut straight through his sword, like such a thing was inconceivable to him.

The man moved using a technique she did not recognize and was now a few feet away from her. He clutches his chest as blood began to spill out of the wound she managed to inflict on him.

 _Sloppy,_ she thought. _Should have him killed in one hit._

She went to attack again.

"Altera!" She came to a complete stop as her Master's voice spoke. "Return, he is not the enemy he is here to help." She obeyed and returned to her Master's side kneeling while deactivating her skills.

"I'm sorry Master." She apologized for her mistake in attacking the green man.

Xxx

I wanted to sigh as I looked at kneeling Altera at my side after I had stopped her from killing Kisuke.

"It's fine Altera, there is no need to apologize. You thought I was in danger and tried to defend me. Am I right?" I saw her nod her head. "See not your fault now stand up." She obeyed and stood upright like a statue. "And now to answer your question Hat'n Clogs I currently don't have a name, but you can call me the Master," I told the now injured Kisuke Urahara holding his broken Zanpaktou. His group now looking at us hostilely.

"Like the villain from Doctor Who?" I certainly didn't expect that out his mouth.

"Wait? You watch Doctor Who?" Was the only thing I could say to that revelation.

"Yeah, it's my favorite show, so sad that Tennant's run is over." Kisuke lamented.

"Sir you're getting off topic." Came Tessai's cool and calm voice.

"Right, anyway I can see that your girls are eliminating the Hollows, let's continue doing that until Mr. Ishida's Hollow Bait stop working. Jinta, Ururu get to work."

"Yes, sir." I heard the two kids answer.

"Medea, Altera you heard him there are still more Hollows coming.

"Yes, Master." They acknowledged my order and went back to work.

"Hey, Hat'n Clogs. Your helping too?" I heard a female voice asked.

I turned around to see who had spoken and when I did I had to blink. Orange hair, overly large sword, wearing a Shihakusho. Yep, I was looking at Ichigo. _A very female Ichigo Kurosaki with large breasts._ I thought as I looked at her bouncing orbs.

"Glad that you come to Kurosaki." Kisuke greeted the hybrid and confirmed the fact that she was indeed Ichigo.

"Wow, what happened to you Hat'n Clogs?" Ichigo asked. As she finally saw the wound that Kisuke had.

"It's nothing just a minor misunderstanding. Rainbow sword over there thought I was about to hurt here Master over there." Kisuke pointed at a fighting Altera when at me and Ichigo's eyes followed his finger.

"So you're the one Altera called her Master. But your just a kid?" She said in surprise.

"Not a kid," I grumbled.

Ichigo was about to say something but was interrupted by the appearance and sound of arrows shooting by and hitting a couple of Hollows.

Ichigo and turned our heads towards where the arrows had come from and now standing in the park was Uryuu Ishida, along with a displeased Rukia. "Kurosaki do you surrender the competition to me and admit defeat," Ishida said, and I saw Ichigo's face turn into one of anger as she stormed over to Uryuu and grabbed him by the collar.

"You think I ever got on board with your stupid contest just so you could stroke your ego! Rukia told me that the Shinigami exterminated your people. That's sad and all, but don't go projecting your prejudice on to me I only became a Shinigami two months ago. And second what the hell you thinking by using that bait. I'm happy that those three were here to help or who knows how many people would have died!" Ichigo tore and ranted into Uryuu. And everyone looked at her while she did so.

"She certainly got fire." I heard Medea say as she now stood next to me.

"Now excuse me I've got a job to do." Ichigo let go of Uryuu and turned to look at Rukia. "So, did he give you a lift here?" Ichigo asked her and Rukia responded by kicking her in the shins.

"You idiot, you left me behind. And yes he did give me a lift, now get back to work you knucklehead." Rukia said, reversing her mood twice in one sentence.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry for leaving you behind, and I'm going," Ichigo said and took her Zanpakuto out of its sheath.

"There is no need for that Shinigami." I addressed Ichigo, and her attention was now on me.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Cause in a few seconds there isn't going to be anymore Hollows. Medea finish them off we have spent enough time fooling around." I commanded the Princess of Colchis.

"Yes, my Master," Medea answered and when she took to the air.

"What in the world?" I heard the others say as they saw Medea float in the air above them.

"Βροχή του φωτός!" I heard Medea chant as she pointed her staff down upon the Hollows, and so a **[Rain of Light]** appeared and most of the Hollows were eliminated, and she continued until they were all gone. I could see that everyone one was gaping at Medea as she floated back down to me.

"Mission accomplished Master."

"Thanks for that Medea it was appreciated." I praised her.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Master, besides that was trivial for me."

"Master, what do you wish for us to do now?" Asked Altera walking up to us, now that she didn't have any more to kill.

"Leave there shouldn't be any more Hollows coming now, as the idiot over there's-"

"Hey!"

"-Hollow Bait should have worn off now," I stated.

 _ **Crack**_

Of course, the universe had to prove me wrong as we heard the loud cracking sound and we turned our eyes to the sky where we saw a large crack open up and out it stepped a large and tall Hollow.

"That's-that's a Gillian. What is one doing here, not even a Hollow Bait should have been able to call one." I heard Rukia stammer.

"Master that Hollow is much larger than the others and the girl called it a Gillian, so I assume that is special?" Medea asked as she seemed to be analyzing the towering monster.

"Gillian is the lowest rank of Hollows called Menos Grande. I hope you listening to this Kurosaki as you appear to be uneducated." _Wow did I sound like an asshole just now?_

"I'm not, I'm just new to this." Ichigo retorted.

"Hollows can evolve by consuming many souls and when they have eaten enough the become Gillian. And after that, if a Hollow's ego manages to stand atop the others and take control of the body. They will now consume their fellow Gillian to evolve further to become Adjuchas. After that, the process repeats and they consume other Adjuchas and reach the end of their evolution and become Vasto Lorde." I explained as the Gillian finished leaving the Garganta. "Altera could you take care of its kind of an eyesore."

"Yes, Master," Altera answered and lifted her sword up above her head.

"Watch this," I said to the others. "This going to be quick."

When the sword was above her head, she activated the sword, and the blade began to spin around generating a much larger blade of energy.

Altera casually swung it down sending the energy blade lying at Gillian cleaving it in half and also for good measure made a rift in reality that the two halves got sucked into before it closed.

"Holy shit." I heard Ichigo say as I saw, she was looking at Altera. They all were, they probably hadn't expected her also to have stupid amounts of power.

"Well, it seems the show is over everyone." Hollered Kisuke while waving his fan. "And you there Mr. Master, I be seeing you later." Kisuke tried to sound ominous, but I think it felt.

What followed was a bit of small talk as there was said goodbye for the day and Ichigo giving Uryuu one last verbal ass whopping before he too left. And I recalled Medea and Altera back to the space I had summoned them from, along with quickly explaining to Ichigo and Rukia where they had gone.

"So, why exactly are you following us?" Ichigo as we walked through the streets of Karakura Town. She was now back in her normal body having run into Kon quickly.

"I would too like to know." Rukia reaffirmed the question.

"I don't have a home to go to, so I'm following you," I answered.

"Wait you don't have parents you live with?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, no parents, no home. I'm homeless, and all I have is the clothes I have on and seemingly the power to summon powerful women to fight for me."

The two Soul Reapers were quiet for a few moments before Ichigo spoke. "Okay you can come home with me I think I can convince mom to let you stay."

 _Wait, mom? How? Masaki was supposed to be dead, so how the hell, if I heard Ichigo correctly, is she still alive? But since Ichigo is a girl in this universe, I'm pretty much already in an AU._ Having thought of that. I knew that whatever information I had about canon was pretty much out of the window.

"I forgot to ask what is your name anyway? You didn't tell us."

My name? that was a good question as I couldn't speak my old one, I needed a new one. Luckily we had gone past a few windows, and I had gotten a good look at my appearance. And it was very different from what I had looked before.

Now though I looked like a cross between Takato and Shirou, so the name I had chosen to use was obvious as to honor them both.

"My name is Takato Emiya nice to meet you both," I answered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki/ Rukia Kuchiki." They responded at the same time.

We then went to Ichigo's home, and it was confirmed to that Masaki was still alive, and it was, in fact, Isshin who had died that rainy night. Ichigo and Rukia told her that they found me outside and that I was homeless due to the fact my parents had been killed by a "monster." Masaki had accepted the story and welcomed me in with open arms into her, with me being smothered between her breasts. After that close encounter, Masaki had declared me dirt and sent off to the bathroom to get washed. Which was all fine and dandy if it weren't for the fact that Ichigo had decided to join me in bathing to show me how you used a Japanese bathroom.

And what made it even worse was fact when I had undressed I had discovered two things.

The first was that my body was covered in black tattoos like those on a Guilmon with a large Digital Hazard Symbol on my chest.

The second was my genitalia was different. Now it wasn't like I had taken my pants off and saw that I had a vagina now. Nope, I still had a dick or rather dicks, yep I had more than on penis now I had two. And both of them weren't very human looking. They were red and from the hentai had seen very draconic now. And very large when erect.

Which let me to the situation found myself in now, I don't know how it had happened, but it did.

I was sitting on a stool with my back against Ichigo, I could feel her large breasts against my back, her hard nips poking me.

And her hands instead of washing me were currently now around my dicks and stroking them.

"Ah." I moaned as her hands worked up and down my dicks.

They were at full size now and one her hands couldn't reach all the way around them.

She had already me so aroused I was seemingly continuously pissing a small stream of pre-cum. I continued to moan as Ichigo worked my gigantic member's their length at least had to be around an English foot.

Xxx

Ichigo didn't know how this had happened.

The reason she had decided to go bathing with Takato was to teach the little brat a lesson and embarrass him a little, for his earlier manners.

While Ichigo was seen by most as a violent delinquent, few knew that she had a mean streak a mile wide for those had pissed her off.

Ichigo had guessed that Takato looked to be about eleven years and was probably starting puberty. So she had thought she could embarrass by having him pop the tiny five centimeters he probably had and trying to hide it.

Though the image that had been in Ichigo's head did not match the reality, she saw when he did pop his boner.

No child that age should have dicks that size. Were her thoughts when she had seen them, they had at least been thirty centimeters long. And looked to be as thick as her wrists.

And yes she meant plural as Takato was wielding two very inhuman cocks that looked ready to wreck any pussy they got near.

She had at first tried to ignore them and began washing Takato like she would have her Sisters, but that resistance had proven hopeless as her nether regions had started to heat up and leak out her sexual fluids. Until she had surrendered to her desires and she was now jerking Takato's two cocks off, like one massaging a leg.

But it wasn't enough for Ichigo.

She got off her stool and quickly was in front of Takato, and before he could react, she had taken on his inhuman animalistic cocks into her mouth and started blowing him.

"Feels so good." She heard him moan as she pulled her mouth back and forth across the upper cock. And to spice it up a little bit more she, grabbed her breasts and began to tit fuck the lower cock.

And now Takato began to moan in earnest.

Ichigo continues her pleasuring of Takato's cocks until she could feel them start to expand. Know he was about to blow, she began to pull back but was stopped by hands grabbing head.

Ichigo managed to turn her eyes up to look up at Takato's and that the intellect she saw before was gone and now only pure animalistic lust was left in his eyes.

Ichigo had awoken a beast inside Takato, and it wasn't about to go yet.

Takato pushed his hips, and Ichigo was now lips first with his crotch, and his cock was now buried in her throat.

And so began the face fucking of her mind until she felt the cock in her mouth expand again and when she felt something splash into her stomach and onto her chest.

Ichigo could feel the torrents of Takato's hit her inside and outside. And after a good minute, she felt the cocks stop cumming, and the one in her mouth be pulled out too.

Ichigo collapsed to the bathroom floor and looked up at Takato, but where she thought they were going to shrink down. Ichigo saw that the two cocks were still just as rock hard when they had fucked her throat.

And Ichigo knew what to do. She laid down and spread her legs showing him her bald pussy that was flooded with juices. "Take me," Ichigo begged Takato and ultimately submitted to the male in front her.

Takato's beastly mindset seemed to act fast and was quickly upon her. And in one swoop showed both dicks into her ass and pussy taking both of her holes virginities.

And now the true fucking began.

Ichigo didn't know how many times she had come since Takato had started fucking both of her lower holes. But she did know how many times Takato had, and that number was four and was in the middle of fifth. As that was as many times, she had felt Takato's Knott expand inside of her and pumping her full of cum.

Now though Ichigo could feel Takato's current load stopped shooting.

But instead of continuing to fuck her, he pulled out of her and Ichigo lamented the loss of the dick. But now the cum that expanded her belly to suck a degree that she looked she was at full term. Could leave her womb.

But it looked like something else had caught Takato's attention.

Ichigo tried to bend her head and see what Takato was watching, and she succeeded. And to her surprise, she saw Rukia standing in the door, but without any pants or panties on.

Her labia was puff and sleek with juices that could have only come from one place.

 _Had Rukia been masturbating to them._

What happened next Ichigo considered funny as Takato's primal mind grabbed Rukia and fucked her like he had done Ichigo.

And when he was done with her, Ichigo's mother had shown up, and the same happened with her and Rukia. Masaki laying on the bathroom floor full of Takato's slowly seeping out the.

And when the exact same happened to her her sisters, but it seemed they were rather prepared. As the two thirteen-year-olds rode the boy for all, he was worth until he had finally fucked himself into exhaustion.

And the entire Kurosaki family was lying on the bathroom floor naked, covered in white cum.

They wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Xxx

 **Party:**

Saber – Altera

Caster – Medea


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not mad are you?" I asked a now conscious Masaki Kurosaki. Having awoken from me fucking her unconscious much faster than the others and she was also no longer consumed by lust.

And right now standing up looking down at me. Masaki's entire female form clad was in sperm, and some of it was still seeping out of her pussy.

 _I how much I have, I released._ I thought as I seemed to have shot my total mass out in pure semen. My balls definitely appeared to be running on porn logic.

"you're asking I mad because you fucked me, my daughters, two of them you're still lodged inside of."

That was true, my two draconic dicks were still inside the unconscious thirteen-year-old bodies of Yuzu and Karin. Their wombs like the others were filled with my cum.

"Sorry." I apologized and pulled out of them, though knocked out I still heard them moan as my dicks protrusions massaged their insides. And when I was done with leaving them, a stream of sperm began to come out of their well-fucked pussies.

"As I was saying," continued Masaki. "Along with my oldest daughter's friend. No, I'm not."

 _What._

"And as much as I love my deceased husband, that was the best sex I had in my life, and you certainly seem like a good replacement."

 _What._

"I'm mad at myself really for not noticing my daughter taking a dragon home."

 _What._

"I've really gotten rusty, I couldn't recognize the mana signature you were giving off. Though your dicks and lust aura did reveal your nature to me."

 _What._

"And it seems that what they about dragons are true, that you're insatiable." I didn't get what she meant until I looked down at crotch and saw that my dicks were erect once again. _How much stamina did I have?_

"Wait, how do you know what dragons feel like?" I asked.

"I meet one of course, though it was sealed inside a **[Sacred Gear]** ," Masaki answered.

" **[Sacred Gear]**! How? Those shouldn't be in this world." I said in surprise at what Masaki said. **[Sacred Gears]** belonged in Highschool DXD, not Bleach.

"What do you mean by `shouldn't be in this world?´" Masaki asked her eyes narrowed.

"I should probably just come clean tell you everything right?"

"That is the least you could do after fucking all of us. Takato if that even is your real name?"

"It is now, can't use my old one anymore," I told.

"Okay, let's first wait for the others to wake up, so you don't have to repeat yourself. And in the meantime let's take care of those before they become a problem." Masaki said, and when walking over to me stepping over her sleeping daughters.

"Heh?" Was all I could say as she crouched down in front of me. Masaki's breasts were now in front of my eyes, and her pussy was right above my lower dick. "Now please enjoy yourself."

Oh, God!

Hot, tight, soft, wet.

There were too many words to describe what I was feeling and sensing now that I was sound mind to experience what was happening to me, as I felt Masaki's cunt clench around my draconic member.

And when she began to move.

Up.

Down

Up.

Down.

Went the motions as my cock pumped in out and of the Quincy's gushing hole, her female liquid seeping around my meat.

And she bounced on my cock I could see Masaki's breast also move.

I wanted them.

I reached out with my hands and began to fondle her breasts. The large amount of tit-flesh seemed to mold like marshmallow under my touch. They were so soft and round to touch it felt amazing for my fingers. Masaki was truly a top-tier MILF.

"More you naughty dragon." I heard Masaki moan and she then went on the attack and grabbed hold of my free cock and began to jerk it off too.

It was too much for me.

The sensation of her cunt, hands, and breast, were too much stimuli for my brain.

I thrusted into Masaki one more, with as much force I could, but I stopped as my cock felt a barrier it could penetrate.

And when I could feel the Knott I had expand and enlarge Masaki's love tunnel even more than I had before.

And when I began to cum again.

I could feel my sperm pass through my dick and deposit into Masaki's womb and her stomach, and as I did, I could feel her also reaching her climax. As Masaki's cunt began to clench even harder around my member trying to milk it for everything it was worth.

Her hands did the same as I gave her front another beautiful coat of dragon jizz.

I continued to cum for at least a minute until it tapered off.

And I could see that Masaki's stomach had expanded a bit due how much baby cream I had filled her with.

"Woo go, mom." Said a voice.

And we were quickly knocked out of our blissful state to turn around see that the others were now awake and boy did Rukia look pissed.

Though Karin just had a pleased expression on her face.

Xxx

"So shall we talk about what happened, and a few other things," Masaki said, as we all sat around livingroom table. Now clean of my sexual fluids and dressed in clothes now.

"You mean the fact we all got fucked silly by. Mr. Double Dick over there." Karin pointed her finger at me.

"Karin language." Chided her mother.

"What its true and we all enjoyed it don't lie!" And all the women had blushes on their faces. "But what I want to know how he has two animal dicks?" She asked.

"That is a more complicated question that you realize Karin." Masaki. "To make a story short Takato here is a dragon or least very dragon blooded."

"What!" They all said at the same.

"What are you talking about mom?"

"I'm saying Yuzu, Karin that the Supernatural is real. Ghosts, monsters, magic, and dragons all it is real." She turned her eyes to Ichigo and Rukia. "And I know that the two of you are Shinigami."

I saw their eyes almost bulge out of their faces it was kind of a funny image.

"Mom, how do you know about?" Ichigo asked

"I'm a Quincy Ichigo, or at least I used to be," Masaki explained. Well, it seemed that every secret was coming out of the woods.

"Wait what's a Quincy and how Ichi-Nee a Shinigami? She isn't dead is she, are you dead Rukia?" Well, Yuzu certainly could put, people on the spot.

And so came the exposition, Masaki telling what Quincy's were and about their abilities. And Rukia went to explain her role and how she had given Ichigo her powers when she had gotten injured. And now had taken over her duties, while she recovered, and the fact that Ichigo wasn't dead. Along with explaining what a Shinigami's job was.

"So those monsters with bone masks are Hollows right?" Yuzu asked.

Masaki and Ichigo looked at the twins. "You can see them now can't you?" Both girls nodded. And the mother just sighed. "Knew that would happen eventually."

"They are really scary, and one of them tried to attack me earlier." I saw fear appear in all the women's eyes at Yuzu telling them that. "But a woman with white hair saved me." I saw recognition appear in Ichigo's eyes and I recognized that description of Altera

I had to thank her for saving Yuzu the next time I summoned her.

"Mom you said you used to be a Quincy, does that mean you aren't one and do we have Quincy powers too?"

"Let's save those questions for later, for there is also something I need to tell you about your father. But let's shift focus back to one who made this conversation happen in the first place." And when Masaki turned the attention back around to me. "So Takato could you tell us who you are?"

Well, guess this was it. "Okay, first of my real name isn't Takato, but when I try to speak it, this happens [Censored]." I saw them wich as I tried to speak my birth name. "So just call me Takato, and I'm not from this universe."

"That shouldn't be possible." I heard Rukia say.

"I'm pretty sure it is, cause yesterday… Quick question what's the date?"

"July 18th," Ichigo answered.

"Yesterday for me was September 10th 2017." I saw their eyes widen. "And I wasn't a bloody dragon or had two dicks. Along with the fact that the Supernatural didn't exist." I ground my face into my hands. "And I apologize for my behavior earlier Ichigo, I was stressed, scared. I was basic ripped from my world. And it was true when I told you that I was basically homeless, cause at the moment I don't have anything. But if you wish for me to leave after what happened earlier I will."

"No," Masaki spoke.

"What," I said in confusion.

"I'm not going to throw you out, especially not a kid."

"I'm not a child."

"Maybe not mentally, but you are physically, and the whole sex is not our fault either, you can't control your pheromones when my daughter arouses you with her sweet breasts."

"MOM!"

"Anyway, I've got a final question for you Takato. What by when you said they shouldn't be in this world?"

Oh, boy time to explain multiverse theory.

"In my universe, there exists a manga."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Karin was probably starting to get impatient.

"That manga is about a person by the Ichigo Kurosaki and how he meet and gained powers from a Shinigami by the name of Rukia Kuchiki." They all looked at me. "There is exist an infinite amount of universes out there. In my your fiction and in that Ichigo is a boy. In another, she was also born a boy, and Masaki died that rainy night. And it goes on and on with infinite variation. But Masaki earlier mentioned the words **[Sacred Gears]** which belonged to a differing series and not Bleach." I explained, and the room was silent. "So this world is very different from the one I know. So any questions?" I finished.

"Actually I've got one." Ichigo joined the conversation again. "Who were the women you were with?"

"What women?" The other member of the Kurosaki family asked.

"Oh, those yeah went I got sent here I was apparently also granted the power to Summon Servants, I introduce you to them later. But short story Servants are beings called Heroic Spirits who are human souls, that transcended space and time upon their death and became some something close to Divine Spirits. And they live in a place called the Throne." I explained to them, but they kinda looked confused.

"Thanks for telling us what you could Takato, now could you and Rukia leave us alone for a bit we need to discuss something private?" She asked.

"Of course we both said and left the living room and closed the door behind.

"Let's go up to Ichigo's room." She suggested, and I agreed.

We walked up to Ichigo's on the first floor. The room itself was basically just like male!Ichigo's but, there was a flat screen tv on the desk and a laptop on her desk.

"Is it really true that you know everything about through that manga?" Rukia asked me, as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah." That was really the only answer I could give.

"Even about my brother?"

"I know your brother is Byakuya Kuchiki, and he is the Captain of Squad six, his Zanpakuto is Zenbonsakura, and his Bankai is Zenbonsakura Kageyoshi. I know that you don't like being part of the Nobles of Seireitei. You wish that you could be an ordinary girl and be friends with Renji again and talk to him." I told her. I saw her body and eye sink a bit.

"Is my situation going to change?"

"Oh yeah, it is if certain things happen your relation with them will change for the better."

I saw a small smile appear on her face. "I see."

"Now Rukia saw that you were looking a bit pissed after waking up after you know." She knew what I obviously hinting at, and I saw her face blush. "And if you're still mad you can hit me for if you want."

"No Takato, I'm not mad about the sex I quite enjoyed, but what I was pissed about was losing my virginity. I wanted to save it for when I got married to somebody." She said, And I just fell worse about it happening me being consumed by my desires and acting upon them with thinking I wouldn't let that happen again.

"Sorry, so I guess you're mad about how and when it happened and not that it did happen." I tried to summarize.

"Don't apologize if somebody has to it's Ichigo, and yeah I guess so."

We were quiet for a good minute or two until I spoke up. "So do you wanna watch some tv?"

"Sure I'm still surprised about what humans have managed to invent sometimes."

I picked up the remote and turned on the TV, and we began to watch it. It also when I realized something I really should have noticed earlier.

That everything I saw and heard was automatically translated into English.

We sat and watched until Ichigo came in having finished that family talk and told us that Masaki had started to make dinner. And then she joined us on the bed.

Thankfully the situation didn't devolve into sexy time, as apparently, the previous session had managed to empty my tanks for at least a few hours. Even I spent most of the time watching the TV with my head using Ichigo's breasts as pillows.

The news was currently on, and I got another surprise.

"In other news, Minaka Hiroto the CEO of the Pharmaceutical Company MBI has once again bought up more of the land that composes Tokyo. And once again has faced criticism from other CEOs such as Bruce Wayne the CEO of WAYNE Enterprises and the CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark also known as the American Hero Iron. Has once again come out and disapproved of Minaka's action and us at Tokyo Metropolis News wonder if Minaka will suffer a backlash from his actions. In other international news, Victor von Doom has once again been elected as head of state of the small European nation of Latveria."

I could only stare at the screen as the seemingly impossible news continued before me.

And all I could think was.

 _What the actual fuck is going on in this universe._

xxx

Ares walked through the halls of Olympus shining as pristine as they all ways did. If one didn't know they would have never have guessed the place had been destroyed by Kronus two years prior.

Ares walked into the meeting hall that Greek Gods of Olympus used to discuss events and what decision to make.

In there he saw his father Zeus and his mother Hera along with the other gods and they were all waiting for him.

For he was the one who had called a meeting this time.

Ares took his seat, and his father spoke up. "Ares for what did you call this meeting?" The King of the Olympians asked him. Dressed in a red and gold rope, he had taken a fancy to, though Ares wished he would drop the goatee. While all the other gods had adopted clothing similar to what the mortals wore. He would not comment on Poseidon's stupid Hawaiian shirt. He had done that too many times already.

"I think that we might have a problem," Ares stated, and he could already feel a headache building from this. He might be a god of war, but this battle that would happen soon was not one he would enjoy.

"What do you mean Ares?" His half-brother Apollo asked. Who had recently returned to Olympus after Zeus had pulled an Odin on him and Banished him to the mortal realm for some time until he had learned his lesson?

"Earlier today I felt my sword as Mars **[Photon Ray]**." He explained

"You mean that gay ass rainbow sword? Of course, you felt it, you carry it around all the time." Came Athena's mocking voice. How he wanted to slap her for that, he really liked that weapon it was his favorite. As both Mars and Ares.

"I felt it outside of Olympus, being used." And when everybody went silent.

"Ares are you sure?"

"Yes, when I felt it couldn't almost believe it myself as I was in the middle of polishing it and I felt a fraction its power being activated from outside of Olympus."

"That's absurd how could a gods weapon be used by somebody else while he was holding it."

"No, he I think Ares speaks the truth." Came the always calm voice of Hecate. "Earlier today I felt something too, a presence I hadn't felt in many years, one I shouldn't be able to feel anymore. Earlier today I felt Medea's soul among the living and then it disappeared."

At that, the room exploded with shouting.

And Ares could feel his metaphysical headache now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell am I now?" I asked out loud.

I looked around where I was, and it looked to be some sort of, I would say castle tower. As the stone that surrounded me certainly looked medieval.

There were also doors all around me, twenty in total, they were all made of wood. An each door had a symbol on them.

I recognized all but one of them, the one I didn't was on one of the two largest doors.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked myself as I thought back to before I had appeared here.

I had been watching TV with Rukia and Ichigo where I had learned that this universe cosmology should not work at all, as being mashed up of many that weren't compatible with each other.

I didn't know who should blame for this reality being wack, but my top contestants were Barry and Rick.

While watching TV Masaki come up and told us that dinner was ready. We eat dinner, and I got to taste real Japanese food for the first time, and it was great. After dinner we spent some more time bonding with each other talking, getting to know each other and me explaining some more stuff.

And when came bed time. Yeah, I was dreaming right now, and my sleeping body was currently deep inside of Masaki after the woman had enticed all of us back into another orgy.

And the woman called me insatiable.

I could only sigh at that. And now that I understood that this universe was part DxD I now knew why they were so sexually charged.

Ecchi and lewd things had probably been written into the worlds source code, for lack of a better metaphor.

Now I looked at the door I should go into first as it bore the mark of the Digital Hazard on it. While all the others had the symbol of Servant classes on them. I had at least sixteen Servants to summon, and I didn't know how to deal with all of them. If they all turned out to be women who wanted my body and do sex.

 _And just realized that I have a Harem of sexy, powerful, strong women at my disposal, who by the power of my dragon dick would do everything I told them to._ I wanted to groan even harder at those thoughts.

 _Let future me deal with those problems. Time to meet the Digimon version of Great Red. Or is he Dream of the Endless now since this world is also crossed with DC._

I walked towards the door that with great chance contained Megidramon.

I pushed the door open and walked inside. And what I saw inside made me want to facepalm

"Of all the bullshit overpowered bullshit, power fantasy this has been. The shark has been jumped when shot and eaten. UBW really?" I cursed and complained as I stood inside a more hellish version of Unlimited Blade Works.

"I have been waiting for you, my host." I heard a loud growling voice speak behind me.

I turned around and immediately took a step back as I took the hell dragon before me into view. I looked at the Chrome Digizoid composite body of Megidramon.

"Oh, does my host find my form frightening?"

 _Yes, Yes I do you are literally the scariest thing I've ever seen in real life._

"I take that as a compliment, but perhaps you find more pleasing to your eyes," Megidramon spoke.

 _Oh Great, it can hear my thoughts wait what are you doing._ I thought in confusion as I saw Megidramon's body light up and shrink down to a form I recognized, but still different as the light disappeared.

I felt my pants tighten as my cocks hardened, as I looked upon the changed Megidramon.

 _I'm going to have to change it to her now._ I thought as I looked at very female form of Guilmon Megidramon had taken

She looked like a regular Guilmon, but her body was more lean and slim. There were also large breasts on her chest, and I could see her pussy lips, giving of clear liquids.

It was evident to see that she was turned on.

 _Why does this happen to me?_

"Ah, that's a much better reaction," Megidramon spoke cause I wasn't going to call her Guilmon. It was going to become confusing latter. And her voice was very sultry, and it reeked of sexual desire. "Making those changes to your body, they are certainly worthy of being part of a dragon." She was now standing right in front of me. I could feel the heat of her body against my skin.

"You were the one that changed my body?"

"I did I saw your inner thoughts, and I thought that you would enjoy them. Your mates seemed to do at least I had to express some of your Dragon nature that wasn't obvious to notice by others." She placed a claw on my pants and pulled them down, and cock was freed from their confinement. "And I must say I did an impressive job." I saw her mouth form into a smirk, as she looked at my hard picks that were leaking a pre-cum from their tips.

I looked at Megidramon, and I wanted her to just use mouth or pussy already. I know the bitch wanted to, I wanted to use those breasts like the cock sleeve that they were.

I was the superior Dragon here. She was just meant to lay my eggs.

 _Okay, what the heck was that brain._ I thought as I realized what I had been thinking.

"Okay, I understand that by why too and why did you make them so big?" I had so many other questions, so why did I ask those.

"Oh, are you dissatisfied with them, how about one large one instead," Megidramon suggested.

"Wait no! Oh!" I was interrupted as I felt a surge of pleasure in my crotch and moaned, as I dropped to my knees.

"I hope you like it." I heard Megidramon say.

"Ah," I moaned as felt the heat in my crotch increase and I felt go to my draconic dicks.

I looked down them and saw the top one squirt a significant amount of pre-cum out, and it landed on the ground of UBW.

I couldn't almost believe it I as I saw my lower dick shrink grown and soon the lower one was gone, and the top one was nearly twice its previous size in length and girth.

I now had a single Dragon dick over two feet long now.

If I wasn't before I was now officially in smut/porn logic territory as it should not be possible for a body my size to have such a thing, heck even before they shouldn't have been possible.

I hadn't cum yet, but I could feel I was on the edge to release my stored up sperm.

"Why did you that? How am I going to fit this in my pants?" I complained as I really no longer cared about my situation at the moment.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart it's going to much smaller when you're soft," Megidramon said as the female Digimon looked at her handiwork. "You didn't like two, so I gave you one. Now let's move away from your sexual problems and move to more important things."

And I stood up, and my new dick stood straight, and the tip was right near her muzzle. "Yeah, I got a few questions before we move onto fucking your brains out."

"Ah, it seems somebody is becoming assertive, and I take you up on that, now what questions do you have for me?" Megidramon asked as she licked her lips and if elt her breath on my supersized prick.

"I would like to know how all this happened? How the hell you in my soul cause with all the doors and Unlimited Blade Works here I guess this is my Inner World. And how the hell is this here anyway." The questions spewed out my mouth.

"Slow down. Or I bite your dick off," I stayed silent. "No, I don't know how this instance of me came to reside inside you."

"Wait? this instance of you?" I asked.

"Tell me, my dear host."

"My name is Takato, please use it?"

"Oh? So you named yourself after a favorite host? I'm flattered. Now, do you know what I am?" She asked me.

"You're a Megidramon are you not a Digimon of tremendous power," I answered.

"True, but I am so much more. I'm the Digital Hazard a Virus, a force of hat and destruction that has transcended time and space. I'm a pool of infinite power that can be used. Those that bare my mark can use it. Somehow a connection between you and me have been made. And you are now a host/avatar for me and my power. You're following me?" Megidramon asked me.

"I am so far anyway," I answered.

"Now there is human Avatar's of the Digital Hazard in other universes. Most of the time it's the Takato you know of, but they express my power through their partnership with their Guilmon. Now you are different, you can use the power of the Hazard yourself. But that is something you to learn to use, and I will instruct you in its use. The other thing is instead of having a Guilmon as your partner. Somehow, the one who did this incorporated the data of the Guilmon line into your body. Which gave you the aspect of a Dragon also."

"And that means?" I asked.

"That means you're part Digimon now. You can use that lines power as your own with again training. And with my assistance, you will be able to assume the form of Megidramon or Chaosgallantmon if you so chose."

 _Okay, that will be hella useful to have in this crazy ass universe._

"Glad that you like it."

"I do now you told me about what powers you can give me, but what about the Crest I woke up with?" I asked cause I was curious about that.

"Bah, it's just an accessory that shows your status as the DigiDestined of Hatred. Just like the other Digidestined, the power is inside, and the Crest acts like a funnel to direct their energy into the Digivice." Megidramon explained.

"Okay, I get it, but what about UBW here how is it inside your room?" I asked as I looked at the land of infinite swords. Distracting myself from Megidramon's massive tits. I felt my giant dick throb at my thoughts going to them.

"Ah I saw the thing you called a Class Card inside your body, so I installed it into your soul so that you could use it. And this place isn't my room like the other Servants stored inside your Inner World for you to summon. This here is the main part of your Soul the core of your being. And I'm just a guest here, one you can do anything to." I saw her use her arms to squish her breasts together making them stand out.

 _Dammit, women don't entice me._

"And I'm almost done making it usable for you, I just need to do one… Final… Thing." Megidramon punctuated the last part as she poked my chest with her claws.

"And what is that?" I asked.

At that, she turned around lifted her behind into the air showing me her drenched pussy. "I need you to fuck me good." I heard her beg.

"With pleasure," I said.

I took hold of my draconic cock and placed it up against her leaking cunt, but I did not penetrate. Instead, I just massaged her lips with my dick. Trailing it up and down, but not in.

I could hear Megidramon moaned as I took my time with foreplay this time. I wouldn't fuck her into the ground until she begged me to do it.

I continued to tease her, but I this time had put my fingers into play, and used one hand to open and close her lips. I had for to control myself and just madly begin fuckin the big and powerful Dragon that was starting to submit.

"Please." I heard her say.

"Please what?" I asked as I continued.

"Please fuck me."

 _My? Is the big bad Digital Hazard secretly a submissive bitch._

"Fuck you with what?"

"Your cock, I want you to fuck me with the big fat cock I gave you so you could fuck my pussy." She screamed.

And I pushed the head of my cock into her cunt, I only inserted that, but it was enough to make her cum. I could feel her juices hit my dick.

"More, give me more!" She moaned into the dirt.

"When beg for it you bitch for that what you is aren't you. You just a submissive Dragon bitch that wants be breed by my big Dragon dick. You want to be filled with my sperm and lay eggs won't you." I pushed a little bit more in.

"Yes, I just a breeding bitch for you to use, and I want your cock filling me with sperm and be breed with your young!" She begged and moaned like a wanton whore.

"I give it to you if you submit to me and I become your Master," I told her the price she had to pay if she wanted my giant cock.

"Yes I submit to you, please fuck me, Master!" She screamed for me to fuck her.

"Wish granted."

I showed my cock all the way in, in a single thrust due to how wet Megidramon had become her cunt was a sobbing wreck.

I came to a stop as I hit her cervix.

But I still had a lot of my draconic prick outside of her cunt.

I pulled a little bit out, and she moaned as I did it and then I thrusted back in. I penetrated the barrier that protected her womb.

"Ahhh!" Megidramon screamed in pleasure as my cock filled her womb up and now the entirety of my cock was inside of her.

And then I began to thrust back and forth, but my head never left Megidramon's womb staying inside.

"Yes, Master! Fuck me! Breed me! Fill me up! Your cock is so good," She moaned out her words as I got into the fucking.

I was moaning myself as I submitted to the pleasure of Megidramon's tight cunt as she convulsed and came continuously around my prick.

I still wanted more and adjusted myself and her tail so that I could grab her breasts. I found them bouncing on her chest and grabbed them now keeping them still.

Megidramon moaned harder as fondled her titflesh, I could feel her soft scales as touched them and pinched her nipples.

"Oh Megi, you feel so good." I moaned as I thrusted into her one more time. "I getting close."

"Yes, Master fill me with your seed." When she turned around and was now riding me cowgirl style instead of the reverse we had been doing just before.

Though to my surprise, she pressed her lips to mine and kissed me passionately, I opened up my mouth and found Megidramon's tongue inside.

We both moaned as we shared our passion and I could now feel my Knott expanding. "Cumming." I moaned into her mouth.

"Yes."

And then I came.

It was even greater than I did it with Masaki. As I let lose shot after shot of cum into Megidramon's womb filling it to the brim and even more.

But as my Knott blocked the flowing cum from running out. Megidramon's womb began to expand, and I could feel her stomach press against my own.

And after how long I finally stopped cumming and my Knott shrank so that I could pull out.

Megidramon her herself was bloated with cum and looked nine months pregnant. She moaned as I pulled out of her womb and her tunnel.

Cum came like a fountain out her pussy as there was no longer anything blocking it from coming out.

However, despite having cum several liters into her, my Dragon cock was still rock hard, and its spear-flat head was leaking pre-cum again.

"So did you get what you needed?" I asked.

"Yes, Master you can use it when you wake up." Megidramon's speech was interrupted by her moaning as my cum leaked from her pussy and her stomach shrunk in size.

"Good, but I'm still not satisfied, so I go introduce myself to my others Servants," I said with a confidence I had never felt before. "And shrink it would you, you might be able to take two feet, but they won't," I ordered

"Sure thing Master." She said, and a second later I felt the heat in my crotch again and saw my dick shrink down to at least forty centimeters. When I saw my testicles expand too. "Sorry Master, but I had to send the mass elsewhere."

I knew that sounded like bullshit, but I let her get away with it, they felt rather nice now.

But my dick was still rock hard, and I needed to get some release, and Megi was spent.

 _He, Megi. That's a good nickname for her._

So I needed to get somebody else filled with cum. And from what I had seen Altera would probably be happy to do it. And it could be a thank you gift for her saving Yuzu.

I walked out of the door and back into the tower. And I looked at the two doors that bore the symbol of the Saber Class.

 _Now which is Altera's room._

And seemingly at that thought, I saw the left door open up.

 _Guess that's hers.¨_

I walked through the door and what I entered seemed to look like a luxurious tent. Like the one from Harry Potter, you took to the extreme. It very much screamed royalty and wealth.

And at the end of the tent was a golden bed and on it sat Altera with her back turned to me.

"Altera," I spoke out loud, and the Servant reacted immediately and turned around to face me.

"Ah, Master is here to visit… this…one." I saw Altera freeze up, as her eyes landed n my erect draconic penis and I saw her brown skin light up with a red hue. "Master, you're?" She tried to speak, but she began to mumble her words.

"Yeah, I couldn't get it down, so I hoped that you would help me?" I asked as I walked closer to Altera and I was now in front of her, and my dick were only a few centimeters from her lips.

I saw her ventilating as she looked at it.

"Master should not do that with this one, she does not know how to make love." She answered and turned her head to the side looking away.

No, I wouldn't let her act like that anymore. I grabbed her chin and turned her face towards me again.

I looked her directly in the eye as I spoke. "Don't degrade yourself like that Altera, if you know how to make love let me show you." It was complete nonsense what I was saying, but it seemed to be working.

"Then show this one how to make love Master."

With that, I kissed her on the mouth, and it quickly developed into a full makeout session like with Megi, and it soon began involving our tongues. I pulled back after at least a minute of face sucking each other.

"That felt amazing Master, now what do you me to do?" She asked like a virgin about to be deflowered, and she probably was. I wanted her to give me a blowjob, but that probably a little too fast for her.

"Strip," I commanded, and she obeyed taking off her outfit, and she was now sitting nude in her bed. "Lay down on your back and spread your legs."

She did what she was told and was now showing her delectable shaved pussy. Now to get a taste of that and get her ready for my dick.

I placed my face down near, and I heard Altera speak. "Master is you're ahh." Altera's words turned into moans as I began to work my tongue on her cunt. Eating and licking her out, I could taste her juices as spilled out as I worked her until it all literally came to a crescendo as Altera spurted her juices into my mouth and I swallowed they tasted delicious.

"Master, what did you just do?" She asked me, and I could only stare at her dumbfounded, had she never experienced an orgasm before.

"Altera have you ever had sex before?" I asked.

"No." She answered. "I know what is involved with it, but I have never laid with a man or woman before."

"But weren't you married to Kriemhild?"

"I was, but we never laid together. It was not a marriage of love, but of politics." She answered.

"Then Altera let me show you the pleasure of love and Sex."

"Please, Master show me what love is."

I felt that she was wet enough now, and placed my dick at the entrance of pussy. I wasn't ruff as with Megi earlier, I was gentle as slowly pushed inside Altera allowing her to accommodate me inside herself.

Altera moaned in pleasure as I slowly began to fuck her as not to cause her any discomfort.

This, not the fucking I had done with the Kurosaki's and Rukia, along with Megi. It was lovemaking, and soon the pleasure was too much, and my knott began to expand again, and I emptied my seed inside Altera as we both came.

But we both weren't done yet.

Xxx

"Argh." I groaned myself to waking and when I did the smell of semen hit my nose, my sperm in fact.

My eyes fully opened and I saw that I was no longer inside my Inner World, but back in Masaki's bedroom, where our previous night's orgy had taken place.

I quickly noticed that I was alone in the bed, and despite having spent my sleep inside my Inner World and having sex with Altera for what felt like hours, I felt awake and fresh.

But second, after I awoke, my mind was flooded with information in how to **[Trace]** and all the **[Skills]** of Counter Guardian EMIYA.

And just as Overpowered bullshit as I thought it was, as I had practically infinite Prana to use due to being a Dragon.

With a quick thought, the married blades of **[Kansho and Bakuya]** appeared in my hands, and I quickly dismissed them after I had traced them.

" _Told you, you could use it when you woke up Takato."_ I heard the not so sultry anymore voice of Megi inside my head.

"How can you talk inside my head?" I asked as took off the bed covers and saw that the alterations she made to my body, in my Inner World had happened in reality too.

" _By you boinking me earlier, it fixed the connection problem. Thanks for that by the way really needed it, and you were great for a novice Takato. Though I think we should keep the Master/Pet thing to the bedroom only."_ Megi said.

"I agree, we are partners in this crazy reality aren't we?" I asked as I looked around for my clothes. But I couldn't find them.

 _Guess that Masaki took them to the wash._

" _Your right about that Takato, this universe is whack, and it also seems attached to a version of the Eastern Digital Quadrant. So there is a good guess we will run into the Digidestined."_ Megi informed. And now I had to deal with another crossover element, that I hoped would have stayed a gimmick of mine. _"Hey I'm not a gimmick and just to say it I like the nickname Megi, it fits. Now I talk to later Takato so we can discuss your training. For right now you need to get some breakfast before you starve to death."_

And she was right I hear my stomach growling for food. "Right, talk to you later."

She closed the metaphysical end call button, and my head was now silent except my own thoughts.

And so I opened the bedroom door and walked to the kitchen naked, and I hoped that Masaki had some clothes or underwear for me.

For my penis was kinda feeling a little chill.

Xxx

A/N: I really hope I explained the whole deal with the Hazard well enough and if you have any questions regarding that or other things feel free to ask I try to answer them. And for those who complained that this is just pure wish fulfillment. Then you're correct, for it is, but I will try and make it enjoyable to read and have some good smut.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Exposition heavy chapter, I hope I got everything across, you're welcome to ask any question about what you just read then you are done.

xxx

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

I was still butt naked as I sat at the kitchen table. With Masaki sitting right in front of me as the only still left in the house. The others had already left for school.

 _And I seem to have lost all sense of modesty._ I thought as I I didn't feel uncomfortable being naked in front of Masaki.

"Your clothes are currently in the dryer, so then they are done we are going to go out and buy more for you." She told the plan.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea cause I need ah," I moaned as I felt my rock hard dick twitch as Masaki continued the food job, she had begun since I had sat down to eat my breakfast. "Why did you start this?"

"To pass the time until your clothes are dry and to make sure our beastly doesn't seduce anymore women while we're out." She stated as I could feel her feet stroke my length. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was leaking precum like a faucet.

"More like yours."

And I felt her feet tighten around my draconic cock.

"You said something Takato?"

"No."

"Good boy, now question what happened to your cocks last night?" She asked.

"I went into my Inner World as it were last night, and learned why I'm a Dragon."

"Really could you tell me what happened?"

I told Masaki everything that Megi had said to me during my time asleep.

"Interesting? So can you also have a standard Dragon form you change into like those two Digimon forms?" Masaki asked as she moved a foot down to my balls and began tickling them.

And that was an interesting question.

" _Hey, Megi do I have a Dragon form I can take that isn't Megidramon?"_

I got her reply. _"I can't believe I forgot to tell you about that. You do have a non-Digimon Dragon form you can change into. But it's somehow chained to the Digital Hazard, so the more you channel it, the more your form will change. Currently, you're a Dragon, shaped like a human and not a Dragon, shaped like well a Dragon."_

I told Masaki what Megi had just told me.

"You just get more and more interesting don't you Takato."

"I take that as a compliment, but anyway I'm about to cum," I said as I could feel my knott starting to expand.

"Let's not let it go to waste." Masaki a second later wasn't sitting on her chair, but now under the table and I felt her mouth go over my dick pushing me over the edge.

I let loose load after load of my sperm into her mouth I think she swallowed it all, but before I was done, she pulled me out of her mouth. I fired a few more shots before I finally stopped and went limp.

Masaki crawled back from out under the table, and I saw that she had gotten a nice facial of gooey white cum.

"We'll be going in about half an hour, your clothes will be dry by that time, so in the meantime, you find out how this world is different from what you remember?" Masaki suggested as she licked some of my cum on her face. "Salty but sweet. You did say that this world was a lot of others combined."

"I did so a trip to the internet will probably be required," I said as I took some paper and whipped my dick off cum and salvia.

"Have fun with that, the password to Ichigo's laptop is strawberry."

I giggled a bit at that. "See you in half an hour, Masaki," I said and I the kitchen and headed up to Ichigo's bedroom before the MILF wanted to escalate our previous activity. I wanted to cut down on the lewds, or I was sure I would burn out on the sex.

I went over to the desk where the laptop was and opened it up and entered the password.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw what her wallpaper was. It was a picture of an adolescent Ichigo holding a baby Yuzu and Karin in her arms, with Isshin and Masaki on the side.

They looked like such a happy family.

Fuck Aizen and his schemes.

I felt my hate from him spike and with a felt a surge of power inside of me.

" _Be careful with that rage and hatred of yours Takato. That is what fuels the Hazard so try not to let I go out of control, or we aren't going to have a reality anymore."_ I heard Megi speak.

" _Thanks for reminding Megi, I try not to do that."_

" _I know that Takato, that's why I'm going to help you make sure that won't happen."_

" _Wait, you said that the Hazard is fueled by Hatred and Rage, so what about you?"_

" _Me? Well, I'm so angry and hate everything that I've gone full circle and achieved Rage Enlightenment. I think that's how I transcended in the first place from being just a Megidramon. It's been so long I've kinda forgotten."_

" _Thanks for telling me, now I got to go researching."_

" _Enjoy yourself Takato."_

I opened up for Chrome and began searching on google.

I first went down the obvious ones so that I got a clear view o fight current state of the world.

The first thing I did was to look at the DC and Marvel side of this universe as they would probably be the easiest thing to look after.

I searched for the first appearances of superhumans, which was around World War 2 with the first major Superhero group that appeared was the All-Star Squadron led by Captain America and his partner Bucky. The Superhero team had been composed mostly of DC Heroes. The members were The Flash, Green Lantern, Doctor Fate, Wildcat, Sandman, Firebrand, The Human Torch, Namor.

And of course, Steve and Bucky had been declared dead after a raid on the Red Skulls base. That meant Cap was still in ice and Bucky was running around as the Winter Soldier. After their leader had been presumed dead and the War ended, they renamed themselves to The Justice Society of America. The stayed active until the begin of the seventies they simply disappeared off the face of the earth, and during their years as JSA, they lost a lot of members. Such a Torch, Firebrand and Sandman.

And they stopped being active there were no Superheroes for thirty years until 2001 there Mutants/Metahumans burst onto the scene. They were lead by the X-men as a group of heroes, and they now served as a police force to apprehend Metahuman criminals. I was rather surprised their reveal had gone over so well. That there hadn't formed any hates groups against them like FoH, heck even the Mutant inference to Metahumans had been deemed a racial slur in many countries, mainly every first world country. Which meant that Sublime wasn't a thing anymore, I guess that some God did them in.

 _I bet it was Gaea who did it, for the Marvel/DC version loves humanity. As Sublime was a threat against them._

Though their appearance in less developed countries hadn't gone that great. Most of Africa's countries had developed into Metahuman feudalism over last few years. The most noticeable example was the takeover of the small state of Khandaq by Teth Adon AKA Black Adam. And yes Captain Marvel was around too.

 _I wonder what Carol is going to call herself then she gets her powers._

Though back to the takeovers one of the better examples had been North Korea, where the country had been taken over by a benevolent telepath, and it seems the country was on the road to recovery now and in it was planned in 2020 for talk to start about South and North reuniting.

And so after the X-men, more and more heroes of both franchises began appearing. Around the same time, Batman made his debut, but he kept to the shadows and wasn't well known publicly until 2004 where Joker made his appearance.

After that more Marvel characters did their thing, with Stark disappearing in Afghanistan like his MCU version and afterward, he went public as Iron Man. Other Marvel Heroes were running around, such as the Fantastic Four, Ant-Man, Spider-Girl aka Spider-Gwen (I mentally sighed). Banner had become the Hulk and was on the run at the moment.

Then there was SHIELD public knowledge about them wasn't much, they just thought that they were and ABC organization like the FBI and CIA. And that they were responsible for making prisons for Metahumans

 _Of course, I know better._

And the only Hero group around right now was the Titans let by Robin, having splintered off from Batman a year ago.

That was the stuff I had found about the heroes who were around. But what worried me were the heroes who weren't around at the moment.

Wonder Woman, Barry as The Flash, Hal or Stewart as a Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter along with a few others such as Thor. And there was the big one who wasn't here, and that was Superman, but as it seemed that the DC universe that had been spliced in had been the DCAU, and the current Robin looked to Dick. Clark was probably a teenager at this point in time. So I wasn't that worried.

But that was just the information about the heroes I had been able to gather, now what I had gotten about the Villains, on the other hand, was a bit more interesting. All the heroes seem to have met their Rogue's gallery, but there hasn't been any attack by what I would call event Villains. Except by one, that being Apokolips briefly showing up in New York last year, for only a few hours before he got the ass kicking of his life.

Now for the other parts of this universe, I had confirmed that this was, in fact, Digimon Adventure as Odaiba had been covered in an unnatural, large fog in 2009, though there hadn't been any talk of a world appearing in the sky. So I guess that memory had been erased from peoples minds or it had never happened in the first place.

Since this universe was made up of so many other franchises, I wanted to know it was composed of more than ones I had found out so far.

And there was an easy way I could do that. Begin looking up the protagonist's names on Facebook, and the idea had born results.

Fortunately or unfortunately I had only been able to find one more franchise to add to the list that composed this universe.

I was currently looking at the Facebook Profile of one Jackie Darby, living in Jasper, Nevada. The female version of Jackson Darby and I had made sure I actually was him/her. For her mother was named June and friends with two kids by the name of Miko and Raf. And there was a picture of her riding a familiar blue motorcycle Which meant that Transformers Prime cosmo was a part of this reality, and that meant that Unicron was in the center of the planet, along with The White Entity. But as I looked at her picture I had to admit that fem Jack was kinda hot and she a lovely pair of large breasts. I immediately smacked myself at those thoughts, instead of lamented why the protag had been genderbend what next female Issei?

 _God, I hope not._

After learning that I just sat in my chair and tried to figure out how Highschool DxD fit into all of this. The other cosmologies that had been fused together to make this reality could work well together with only a few hiccups, but the DxD part kinda threw a wrench into it.

 _Just thinking about make my head hurts_. _I will think about later._

I looked at the clock and saw that forty minutes had passed, ten more than the thirty Masaki had said it would take for my clothes to dry.

I left Ichigo's bedroom after shutting off the laptop and went back downstairs, and where I went into washing room, there is saw Masaki blowing my clothes with a hairdryer.

"I guess that they weren't as dry as you had hoped they were?" I asked, and I saw her jump in surprise at my voice.

"Arent you a little sneak and no most of it were dry, but the ends are somehow always what stays wet, though?" Masaki put the dryer down and felt my clothes for any wet spots. "They are dry now, so put them on or do you wish to go nude outside." Masaki tried to tease me.

But I deflected it like I had just used counter. "But if I did that, other women would occupy my dick so much you wouldn't get any again." I grabbed my clothes and put them on.

"Cheeky little Dragon. Now let's get going its shopping time." Masaki said as finished put my jacket on.

After snipping at each other for a bit, we went into Masaki's car and drove to a local shopping center inside the greater Tokyo Metropolis outside of the area known as Karakura town.

We spent the next few hours buying me clothes and trying out various outfits, we left the shopping center with multiple bags of clothes. T-Shirt, pants, underwear, and socks. I had had also gotten Masaki to buy me a cell phone at the request of Megi, she apparently needed one to make me a Digivice.

"Well, what next?" I asked as I put the bags into the car.

"Would you like to get a look at Tokyo's Magical District?" Masaki asked.

 _Wait, what?_

"Magical District?"

"Right you don't have supernatural in your reality, well a Magical District is there Wizards, Magicians and other supernatural creatures buy supplies, live and other things. Most countries have one large Area and some smaller ones. The most famous one is the Diagon Alley in England."

 _God fucking dammit Harry Potter too._

This universe should have fucking combusted already.

"Takato are you alright?" Masaki asked me with concern.

I noticed I had facepalmed. "I'm okay, I just have put another franchise into this universe."

"Really?"

"Yeah that Diagon Alley in England belongs to a book franchise and I guess that Wizards you mentioned use wands to do magic?" I asked.

"Yep, there are two types of humans, that can use magic. Wizards who use Wands and have a Magical Core that refines the Mana, their Souls produce into a more useful form. Magicians use Magic Circle also known as Formalcraft to accomplish magic by utilizing outside power." Masaki explained.

"Thanks for explaining Masaki. But I got to ask why? Take me there?" I asked.

"I thought you like some books to learn more about this World on the Supernatural side, and while I have some books myself they are kinda old, so I would like to see if any of them needs to be replaced."

"That sounds interesting, but I think we should save that for another day and take the others with us," I suggested, and Masaki agreed with my sentiment. "But I would like to see those books you already have?"

"Sure thing Takato I just got get them from the attic." We opened the car doors, and Masaki put the keys into the ignition and started up the car.

"Masaki I actually got a few questions for you," I said as began to drive out of the shopping centers garage.

"You can ask me anything you want Takato." Masaki's voice was bit sultry as said that, probably expecting me to go for something lewd.

"Yesterday you said I would make a good replacement for Isshin, I think I know what you meant by that, but could I get some clarification."

"As you know you're a Dragon Takato," Masaki stated.

"I think we hammered that point home, Masaki."

"I know, but I want to make sure you understand that, at their core Dragons of the Western kind, like you seem to be, are creatures of Greed and Desires. You claimed us Takato, we are part of your hoard now. Now you might not have realized it but could you ever imagine us leaving you or get taken?"

After Masaki finished talking my thoughts turned to exactly that, and she was right.

I would never be able to give them up, for they were mine!

Mine and mine alone, no one else.

My mind turned to images of me in the form a great Western Dragon laying on a massive pile of gold and treasure. Around me lay, my women and many others, with their bellies swollen and filled with eggs.

As it should

 _Okay, what the heck brain again._ I thought as I mentally shook myself out my Dragon instincts going crazy and took control of my thoughts.

"Sorry." I apologized again, for I had not meant for that to happen.

"I told you Takato its fine, you have nothing to be sorry for, while I would have liked my daughters not to get pregnant at thirteen. Oh don't look at me like that, of course, we're pregnant do you have any idea how seed you have filled us up with? I sure don't." And her saying that sent my straight back to the image of them round with eggs, and I went further of imagining that slip out of her pussy lips.

I felt my dick grow hard at the filthy fantasies inside my head that hit all my fetishes.

"So do you have another question Takato you want to ask first, or do you want me to take care this first." She took her right hand and began caressing my stiffening draconic member through my pants.

I had to resist her for now. "Just one, do you still have our Quincy Power's or did Juha take those?"

"I do not, anymore that piece of him, that is inside every Quincy that grants them their power is gone for me: luckily the removal didn't kill me like it did Katagiri. But I have gotten something else. You know about the Hollow that infected me right?"

I nodded, I also noticed she stopped jerking me off.

"Well now that piece of Juha was gone, it took up the place it had been in my soul and no longer attacked it like a parasite or disease it was. Now I have a Fullbring, and I can even summon a Hollow mask, and use Hollow techniques. I'm like a human Vizard now."

"That shouldn't be possible." Was the only thing I could say to that.

"Urahara said the same thing. But I'm thankful that it happened for now at least have a way to protect my girls." I wouldn't mention the night Rukia showed up, there was a high chance Masaki hadn't been home at the time to stop it, so canon had happened like normal. "I also know how to do a little bit of Formalcraft and Rune Magic, along with being able to make some talismans."

"Now get us home quick so you can take of this." With that, I let out my draconic dick into the free air along with all smells it had produced in my pants.

My dick was now at full mast, and a bit of precum was ruing down it.

I saw Masaki's face go full bed red as one of her eyes of looking at my cock and one of her hands was held back so to hold and stroke it.

She was now entirely focused on the road until we were back at the house.

But to my surprise, she couldn't wait until we got inside, as the moment she turned off the car, she in one smooth motion took my entire horse-cock sized dragon-dick into her mouth and began sucking.


	5. Chapter 5

"So that actually worked?" I said to myself as I once again stood in the field of blades that composed the area of my Soul that had been restructured into **[Unlimited Blade Works]**.

This time I hadn't entered my Inner World by sleeping, but using that meditation technique Soul Reapers used. I had done it after I had finished Masaki into unconscious bliss. For after had given me orgasm via a blowjob, she shifted to using her pussy and me fucking my way into her womb, and after spending a good half an hour inside the car. I had used the strength granted to me by EMIYA's Class Card to carry Masaki back into the house while still inside her and continuing in the living room. We had kept having sex until the clock was two and Masaki felt asleep with a womb filled with cum like the previous times.

And now I was here for it was about goddamn time I got introduced to my Servants and get them up to speed and tell them about this crazy ass reality. That seemed to have been made by some Cosmic God that decided to throw different universes together like a child did action figures and created a story from there.

"Hey, Takato back again so soon." I heard Megi's voice from behind me.

I turned around to see my busty saurian dragon laying on the ground, in a paint me like your French Girls pose. Who was currently using a single claw to masturbate her reptilian pussy.

"Yep, I figured that I should introduce myself to my Servants, also can you make a copy of the information I have about this World in the form of a book for them to read?" I asked the digital embodiment of hate.

"I can, but in return, you have to take me on another ride." Megi pulled her claw out of her pussy and on it clung her juices, and she began to lick it off in a seductive manner.

I ignored the erotic display and said. "Sure thing Megi." I walked towards the door that leads to the tower.

"Also when you wake up the real world again, and I'm going to be making your Digivice," Megi shouted as the door closed behind me.

And I immediately felt something hit my head.

"Aw." I nursed my head of the pain and looked at what had just been dropped on me. A decently sized bag now laid at my feet.

I opened it up and saw a little over dozen books in it with the title _How to guide for this crazy reality._

Very funny Megi.

I picked the bag up.

"Now who to visit first?" I looked at all nineteen doors. "Might as well go in order," I said as I went over to the Saber door that didn't lead to Altera.

And the moment I stepped inside the room that belonged to the Saber Class Servant. I was glomped on by a female figure, my head showed in between her breasts making me unable to see her face.

"So you finally came to see me Preator, umu. Your Emporer is happy to shower you with her presence." But I didn't need to as there was one only one Servant I knew who spoke like that.

"Nero," I said as I tried to wrestle out of her bosom.

"Preator knows who I am. Of course, you do, and yes it is I Nero the Fifth Emperor of Rome, umu." She let go of and spun around as she introduced herself.

And no longer being stuck between her breasts I could actually get a good look at Nero now and her room.

The room was actually rather recognizable with it being her Domus, and Nero was dressed in her standard red outfit, that showed off her front. And the dress being almost unable to contain her breasts, as I saw them bounce as she danced about.

"So Preator is there something I can help you with?" Nero asked as the small blond came closer to me.

"I'm just going around to meet all of you and give you this." I reached into the bag Megi had given me and took out one of the books.

"A book Preator, I would have expected something more passionate for one such as I, umu."

"It's a book that contains all the information I know about this world so that I don't have to always explain it to everyone of you every time I pull you," I explained.

"It is nice to see you prepared preator and efficient, though I will only read if you do me a favor umu," Nero said, and I could see her face was rather smug. Which easy to see as her face was right in front of mine.

"And what is that?" I asked, and she immediately pulled away from my face and spun around.

"To watch my glorious performance umu!" She yelled, and roses seemingly fell from the ceiling.

"Okay, Nero show me what you can."

Nero smiled. I could now hear musical instruments throughout the theater, and Nero started to sing.

"A lone dream was secretly born  
The moment that gaze stopped looking at me  
A warm palm, that feels just like magic  
Opened up my heart, that was cautiously closed  
You gently talked to  
A flower that nobody addressed  
I want to show you  
The light just before daybreak. A bud blossoms  
This tiny piece of me  
Touched it, melt into it, and then it falls  
This frail, cherry-colored love  
Will, one day, grow into true love  
If what awaits you is a future filled with sorrow  
I will change the future and the whole world for you  
Rather than beautiful words spoken by a poet  
A casual smile is what reflects my true self  
You alone embrace all the pain  
So that others won't notice it  
I want to live for your sake  
Let's exchange our eternal vows while I wear a pure, snow-white dress  
The innocent times are passing by right now  
As I think, as I wish, my body burns  
What I desire, an unstoppable love  
Shall one day, surpass this carnal love  
You gave that flower nobody talked to  
A reason to be proud  
I want you to live  
Even if a strong gust of wind were to scatter this flower  
I want to transmit to you  
Whatever little hope I have  
Even though this awkward desire and distorted love  
Will one day return to sand  
Because I can see a future that has not been consumed!"

The music went quiet, and Nero stopped singing and smiled at me. I couldn't help but clap and laugh in appreciation of the song.

"Praise me Preator, praise me more umu," Nero said jovially.

"That was great Nero, you were terrific, excellent singing." I praised her.

"Umu Preator, Umu. Now was there something else you wanted from me." I could hear Nero's voice getting sultry, and I could now feel her breasts pressing against my chest.

"Yes," I said, I could feel my cock getting hard, so I needed to get off, and I had the perfect tool to do so right here. I grabbed Nero's head and began French kissing her.

She quickly recuperated, and we began wrestling our tongues, and I was very much winning. I grabbed hold of her dress and tore it open, freeing Nero's magnificent breasts to the air. I quickly took hold of the double Ds, and I began to fondle them. I pinched her erect nipples making Nero moan into my mouth the whore she was.

We only pulled apart when I felt the mental need for air to set in, even though I didn't need to breathe while inside here.

I could hear Nero pant and moan like she was about to cum on the spot.

"Umu, so forceful Preator." Nero' voice was filled with lust. "But seems like your about to burst." And she was right I could feel my draconic cock strain against my jeans ready to burst out at a moments notice, ruining the pair I had inside my Inner World. "Let your Emperor take care of you."

Nero went down on her knees and began to fiddle with my pants and a second later my oversized cock flop out hitting the blond Roman in her face and hitting my chest afterward. My ridiculous eighteen-inch cock stood fully erect now, my pre leaking out in a stream ready to drank.

"This is a cock worthy to be pleasured by an Emperor like me," Nero spoke, and a second later her outfit was gone, and she was truly now naked, displaying her magnificent body to me. "I was jealous you know when I heard you fuck those other two yesterday, I think it let all of us in here hot and bothered waiting for this big draconic cock to claim us. For you to make us your breeders umu." Nero spoke. And I had to sigh internally at that was my dragon pheromones and seemingly lust aura that strong to make somebody like Nero submit to me. And that question rather answered itself, as the Emperor of Rome looked more like a bitch in heat than a ruler of an empire.

"I would rather have this be a Partnership than, you being a thing to have sex with," I said, for as much as my seemingly dragon side wanted me to make that fantasy real. I wanted it to stay fantasy, as I could not live with just continually having sex. I wanted actual people to talk to and not just glorified fleshlights that looked like people. I wanted to just feel unconditional love from others that weren't only my family.

"And that I why you will become a great Preator umu, but now I'm rather horny, and I want my needs to be taken care of." And on that, I could comply.

Nero opened her mouth and began to swallow my member down into her throat.

"Nero that feels so good." I moaned as I felt her tight, hot and wet throat contract around my prick.

Nero had supreme cocksucking skills as she used every possible thing to get me off, from her tongue being used to suckle me like I was a lollipop and to Nero using her magnificent breasts to titfuck me while sucking.

"Grkh, grkh, glurk." Came the sounds from Nero as tried to deepthroat all of me.

And it didn't take long for me to succumb to her superior mouth skills as I saw my knott start to expand. "Cumming."

Nero took me out of her mouth and began jacking me off using both her hands, as I started shooting my load. I quickly wondered what was happening in the real world as my body actually would cum if I did it in here.

I opened my eyes again as the force of cum had been a bit too much for me to handle as my mind was still mostly that of a human for I had still yet adjusted to my new dragon body.

I saw that Nero was much more white than before as her entire upper body was coated in my thick spunk. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth to taste them cum, and I heard moan in satisfaction as she swallowed a bit of it.

"I thank you for the meal you have given me Preator." She most definitely sounded pleased. "I shall read the book you have given me, and I can see that you're still in need of release get the others to do it while I enjoy my meal. Though next time you will have the pleasure of feeding my lower mouth umu." Nero said.

I bid her goodbye and left the room.

Now to see if Altera could give me a blowjob too.

Xxx

Servants:

Saber-Nero

Saber-Altera

Caster-Medea


	6. Chapter 6

Altera was laying in her bed with her stomach face down on it. With her head just over the edge. The Huns thoughts were related to her current situation of having her face hanging over the side of her bed.

For that reason could be discerned by the sound flesh slapping against each other, the sight of her Master's ball sack hitting her chin. As his horse sized dragon cock skull fucked her oblivion. His went in and out her mouth and every time it did she could see her salvia coat the large red length.

Before he slammed it right back down into throat, it bulging around her Master's girth.

Of course, the fucking that was happening right now was not for her own pleasure as it had been the previous night. No, right now it was for solely her Master's own pleasure and relief as he had his hands behind her head holding her in place as he used her throat and mouth as a masturbation aid.

One might be asking why the feared Scourge of God, would let herself be used in such a way. And the simple reason for that was she had allowed her Master to do so because she loved him.

Altera, of course, knew that love had been artificially implanted into her by whoever had caused her and her fellow Servants current circumstance of being looked within rooms of their Master's Soul. For him to summon them out and entering to do whatever he wanted to them.

Altera didn't blame Takato for it all, and she didn't think the other Servants in their room did either. For it was not his fault what had happened, happened. And from what Altera had gathered Takato had very much not wanted this to happen. He had not desired to be transported from his World, changed into a dragon, sub-coming to his powerful draconic instincts which were now why he was using her mouth and throat. Like the moment he had stepped back into her room, she had seen the change in his eyes as the instincts to mate, breed and dominate, overtook his mind.

It wasn't his fault that he now had an aura that compelled the females around him to submit and be dominated by his huge draconic cock. One that made them fall in love with him after long enough exposure. An effect she had already submitted to, and soon her fellow Servants would be too, and the ones in the outside world if they hadn't already.

And because that Altera didn't hate her Master for his actions, even if she had been capable of doing so. She would along with the other give him the companionship and love that he craved for, from what she had seen of Takato in his memories when she had gone through them earlier.

Altera was brought back to the present of Takato fucking her as she felt the cock's girth expand in her throat and the knot at the end growing larger and arriving at full size.

Altera now viewing it from her current position was glad that she had **[Natural Body]** as a Skill or she wouldn't have been able to take that massive ball of meat last night.

 _He's Cumming!_ Altera thought as the knot was pushed right in front of her face stopping at her mouth as it was unable to enter.

A second later Altera had an orgasm and moaned delightfully as she the liter of sperm being shot directly into her stomach, cock firing like a one those hoses she had seen from his memories. It continued for a minute, but after Takato was done firing his first load. He began thrusting again, but this time he came much sooner, but the amount allowed him to go one more time before his testicles had emptied their tanks. And seemingly every time Takato came, so did Altera coating her bedsheets in her clear fem-cum.

Takato began pulling out his horse sized draconic shlong from her mouth, and as salvia and cum slick pointy head left her mouth, Altera realized her Master wasn't done quite yet. As he began stroking his length with one hand it not even going halfway around its girth, he let loose a few shots of his thick and sticky cum right on her face. The thick stuff that hadn't managed to leave his shaft.

It was after that Altera saw lucidity return to her Master's eyes and after blinking for few and realizing what had happened, he looked away in shame as his penis shrunk down to a smaller size and packed it away in a pair of pants he seemingly summoned

 _Please, Master, don't be ashamed it liked you don't have to blame yourself for what just happened._ Was what Altera thought and wanted to say, but when she tried to cum came out her mouth. Altera looked down onto her stomach and saw that it was very rounded and filled to the brim with cum. That was going to be a pain to process into Mana for her to use.

"Sorry about that Altera, here is a book about all I know about the World we're currently in please read it," Takato said as he took out a book from the back he had brought with him and quickly left her room and closed the door behind him.

Xxx

"Fuck, fuck, fuck it happened again!" I cursed myself as I stood once again in the tower that leads to the rooms of my other Servants. I did so because I had once again lost myself to my new draconic instincts and while doing so skull fucked Altera and filling her stomach with a tremendous amount of cum.

It had happened when I had walked into her room, and I saw her still looking like she had when I had fucked her the previous night. Naked and covered in my sperm, the air still smelling like sex. I had made my instincts roar and forced me to further dominate her once again.

Sure I would have liked to have her give me a blowjob like Nero just had done so, but I would have asked her if she wanted to and not being taken over by my own lust and forcing myself on her.

" _Hey, Megi do you think you can suppress my draconic instincts and that Lust Aura? That I have so, this doesn't happen again, or make any women I met want to have sex with?"_ I sent the mental message to her.

She answered a few seconds later. _"I can't do that those things are part of your mind and soul. I can modify your body, but those things are off limits to me. They are part of the source base code as it were, and the only reason why I could fuse your Soul with the Archer Class Card because that's more like an add-on. I can add and remove things like that, but the base stuff like your instincts and Domination Aura that I can't touch."_

" _Why not you're a Virus aren't you messing with the base code is kinda what you do isn't it?"_

" _I can mess with the base code of the body, but not the mind or the Soul. Ever."_

" _Why?"_

" _look Takato I have personal reasons for that, so don't ask me I won't tell you. But you should control those on your own I won't baby you. And from what I learned about this world, Women would have thrown themselves at you regardless of Aura or not it just speeded the progress up from a few days to hours. Now could you not contact me until you're done talking to your Servants and filled them with your eggs."_

"I fucked that one up didn't," I said to myself as I pulled my hair back in frustration. It seems super social skills weren't one of my new powers. And I certainly hadn't gained Archer's woman handling skills or did those only extend to handling Rin and Saber.

But I couldn't mope around for fuck angst right in the ass, I wasn't going to act like Canon Ichigo during and after the time-skip.

But as I looked a the rest of the seventeen doors left, I couldn't help but sigh. For if every Servant behind those doors were a woman and they wanted to have sex with me, my dick was going to fall off.

I was going to have to create a graph for which girls were going to sleep with me every night didn't, and if my luck were any indication my 'Harem' was going to grow wasn't it. Fuck me this going to turn into Emiya Clan wasn't it?

Well onto meeting my Lancers.

I walked towards the first door, opened it and entered.

And just like with Nero and Altera, the room of this Servant was a place they held dear to their heart. Nero had her Theater, Altera was the tent she slept in while she was King of the Huns.

And for Artoria Pendragon even the Lancer Alter version it was the room of where the Knight of the Round Table met.

She sat upon in her seat that was located right in front of me.

She was out her dragon scale armor, she wore in her first and second Ascension artwork in F/GO, and was in her body piece she wore underneath. The one that showed a stupid amount of underboob.

I took in a breath of air through my nose, and I did so, a smell I had become very familiar with over the last twenty-four hours. The smell of arousal, female arousal, the scent of a needy leaking pussy that needed to be stuffed with my cock to stop.

And this wasn't any kind of arousal, this was arousal of a female dragon in heat, I need of being breed by me.

I took in another breath this time with my mouth, I would restrain myself I would not let my literal lizard brain take over again just to satisfy its need to have sex.

And it was seemingly now that she noticed me being in her room as the door closed shut behind me and her eyes opened up. Showing off their sulfuric yellow color, she lifted her hand away from her chin, and she began to speak.

"You're finally here Master, I was beginning to think you would never show your face before me." Her voice was cold, and monotone as spoke putting no emotion into her voice. "Now might I know your name Master, I would too know who I'm going to serve." At the end I sure she had just put emotion into her voice, and that feeling had been lust. God, she much be incredible horny for her to let that slip through and she was.

I could smell it.

"My name is Takato Emiya, and you're one of my Lancer Servants Artoria Pendragon. The King of Knights and King of Britain." I told her.

I saw a small smile appear on her lips. "So, you know who I am Master, that saves me some time on introduction, but I want you to know that my Saint Graph has been modified."

 _That is either good or very, very bad._ "Modified in what way, Artoria?" I asked.

"It seems that in addition to being summoned with my lance Rhongomyniad, I have also been summoned with my sword." She explained.

"Wait, you were also summoned with Excalibur?"

"I was Master. Now, could you come over here to me? There is something I want you to do for me. And don't worry that aura of your won't affect my mind." She asked me, and I could tell from the tone of her voice what was going to happen next, I was not that dense. I just wished the sex would slow down a bit.

I walked alongside the edge of the table and came to where Artoria was sitting. And as I came closer the smell of her arousal got stronger and with that, a tent began to pitch a tent once again in my pants.

But as I was right at her side she turned around and pulled me into a hug, and very much on purpose, I thought took my head right in between her large mammaries.

"You're quite small for a dragon aren't you?" Artoria began to tease, and I was about to protest, but before I could, she began speaking. "But appearances can be deceiving can't they." She moved her hand and palmed my crotch stroking me to further hardness. My newly summoned pants were about to break apart if she continued.

"Now while your aura has minimal effect on my mind, my body has a very profound reaction to it, and it has activated the dragon blood I carry and sent me into a form of heat I think. So, Master, I'm going to need you to help me deal with it. And by that I mean you're going to insert your penis into my vagina." She spoke with such a cold tone she made the imminent sex we were about to have sound methodical and boring. "And if you don't believe me just look down."

I did.

And I wish I didn't.

Why was I so gullible, if that even was the right word for listening to her.

I looked down, and I saw that she was bare below her waist, her literal waterfall of a cunt was on display for me to see. And I meant that I could see her opening flex and close as it let out a stream of pussy juice that hit the chair and flowed down to the ground.

And with the smell and sight before my eyes, my pants were unable to resist anymore, and it was somewhat comical as my penis shot forth like a missile and went straight inside Artoria's cunt. My thick dragon head parting her lips. Plugging the sopping hole like a cork.

"Ah!" We both moaned as I felt the wet, warm tightness of her cunt around my dick as it went further into her love tunnel.

"Now Master put the rest of it in, I can see there a lot of is outside of my vagina. Don't worry there is a lot of room inside my womb for it. Though if you need more motivation? Tell me Master do you like my breasts? I saw you staring at them, now be honest and answer me." Her voice was commanding as she tried to work her shitty **[Charisma]** Skill on me.

I did answer her. "Yes, I like big breasts like yours," I admitted.

"Is that so when, please play with them." She said as she moved my head away from her covered breasts with one hand and with her other she removed the clothes that covered them.

Her breasts were bare for me to see.

 _Inverted nipples!_ Was all I could think as I saw them hidden inside the mounds of flesh, and the areolas besides were a dark brown color.

I moved closer, and doing so moved more of dick into her cunt as tried to get to her breasts. I came to a stop as I felt the cervix, the entrance to Artoria's womb stop me from going further.

I stil had a little over five inches remaining outside.

I pulled back a little and slammed my way in.

"Oh yes Master, violate my womb with your humongous dragon cock, turn me inside satiate this slutty King." It seemed that I had broken through her wall and her stone cold personality, as Artoria spewed out profanities. While doing so, I could feel her hot walls clamp down on my member as she came several times in a row.

Though now that I was hilted entirely inside of the goddess that could have been, I took hold of my prize.

I pressed my lips against her right breast and began to fish the inverted nipple out of its place, while my left hand worked the left tit.

Artoria moaned as I freed her nipples and took into my mouth and I began sucking on them like a baby. Artoria continued to cry obscenities, as I actually started to fuck her properly tough my lower head never left her womb it was enough to cause her to cum consistently.

"Fuck, Artoria your cunt is so wet," I said temporarily taking her nipple out of my mouth.

"Keep quiet, and keep fucking my womb and sucking my nipples Master," Artoria ordered me coming out of her fucked stupid mind for second to reprimand me for slowing down a bit.

So I got back to my fucking of her with a renewed vigor and grabbed both of her breasts and took the nipples into my mouth and sucked and munched on them.

It didn't take long for Artoria to return to her previous mindset.

Though it was not long after I could feel my knot starting to expand and parted the Slut of The Round's vaginal lips further away from each other.

"Cuming!" I shouted as blasted Artoria's insides white with my seed, expelling it vast quantities, so much so, like Altera. Her stomach became around of ballon filled with cum.

Honestly, the most disbelieving thing about the current situation was the fact we had remained seated in Artoria's chair the entire time we had been fucking.

After waiting for about ten minutes, my knot had deflated so much that I could pull out of Artoria's cunt, though the moment I did. My thick cum started leaking out her cunt and down onto the floor.

Though it was when I left her, it seems that her body had given out and she fell from the chair and down to the floor. She landed on her stomach which meant that cum was shot out of cunt as it was deflated by her belly pressing against the floor.

I went back to the door and picked up the bag with the guidebooks and placed one of them on the Round Table, as my dick returned to a flaccid state.

"The book that is on the table contains all the information I know about the world we're currently, I would appreciate it if you read it when you're back to your usual self.

I summoned a pair of new pants again, well at least the sex allowed me to better control my Inner World by creating stuff inside of it.

I left the room and went into the neighboring Lancer one. I hoped this one didn't lead to sex as I didn't want to stay in here for too long and so that I could summon my Servants to the outside world so they could experience it. It was not right for them to trapped literally inside my Soul.

Indian.

That was I all I could say.

For this room both felt and looked like it. And also seemed to be very temple-ish?

But that made me wonder which hero, the place belonged to as I didn't know any female Indian heroes at the top of my head.

Unless? No? Whoever did this to me wouldn't? Would they?

Though it seems my mental questions were answered as I saw a curtain at the top of the stairs in front of me was pulled to the side and I saw who my second Lancer Class Servant was.

The form was unmistakable the white hair and white skin body. Clad in a black and wearing gold armor. And in her hand was a golden spear, one meant to slay, gods, when activated.

Ways from me stood Karna, The Hero of Generosity, the Demigod of The Indian Sun God. And I did not make a mistake earlier when I referred to Karna as her. This a very female, genderbend Karna, and she was a beautiful woman of exotic beauty. And she had a nice pair of tits that would fr fight inside my hand.

She began to address me as she walked down the stairs from presumably her bedroom down to me. "Oh, you're surprised to see me, Master. No you know who I'm, you recognize most of my form. But you. No, what surprised you was not me and my form, though it was instead my gender that surprised you. For the Karna you know about is male, is he not?" She asked.

"Yes," I Answered the daughter of the sun.

She was halfway down the stairs now. "But even if you know who I am Master Takato, let us finalize our contract, which our unknown third party has established. I am Karna, The Daughter of The Sun God, my Class is Lancer. My Skills, talents, Noble Phantasms-"

Karna had made her way down the stairs and was now right in front of me. Though to my surprise instead of continuing speaking, she kneeled down to my height and pulled me into a kiss tongue and all. After a few seconds, she pulled back.

"- along with my body, is yours to use in anyway shape or form. Though we shall perhaps save that later as your still recharging from your session with the King of Knights." Karna said with a smile on her lips.

I blushed a little. "I accept your contract Karna, and I take you up on it later if you want. Anyway, I got this book for you to read, got everything I know about the world we're currently." I handed the Indian heroine the book.

"Thank you, Master, and remember I'm always ready to be called upon for help. To fight or to satisfy your draconic urges upon my flesh."

"See you later."

"We shall Master. Though I would say, you should suckle on my sister's breasts." Karna spoke just before the doors to her room closed behind me.

"Why me?" I groaned as now I not only had to deal with a female Karna but also a genderbend Arjuna. I hoped she wouldn't be mad at me for to Karna's door first.

Xxx

A/N: These next few chapters are just going to be Servant introductions, with the occasional lewdness. Also, I'm asking you the readers for Metahuman Powers Yuzu and Karin could get, as they are neither going to be Shinigami or Quinzy.

Karna: imgmaster/

img/2016/01/27/12/40/54/54932920_p1_

Lancer Artoria Alter: 6463/ 1a96c0e9726b6596fbbec02809cea3da121e1de1_


	7. Chapter 7

As I made my way over to the door that would lead to the room where Arjuna was or should it be Brihannala now actually. As that was the name had taken in his legend when had cursed to turn into a woman for a year.

As I again thought, why however had put me in this situation in the first place saw it fit to give me nineteen servants to have under my control. And all them being a woman who, I needed to sexually satisfy, along with all the other woman who I would attract, and then they fall in love with me

Because this world was fused with DxD being a Dragon just did that. Plus also Megi, to a degree, it seemed whatever caused women to fall for me didn't quite work on her. Though that might because she was a Dragon herself. But as much as I complained about it, there was nothing I could do about it.

Sure I could probably hideaway on a mountain, but that would only work for some time until my lust got the better of me. And rushed into the nearest town and raped all the women there, turning them into my slaves.

For that was what basically had happened to the Kurosakis and Rukia I had basically walked into their home and raped them. And they were perfectly okay with it, and were now loving towards me acting like I had been a part of their family their entire lives.

God, I was a horrible fucking person.

And I wasn't like I could leave and go home. Nope, that was the fate of all inserted like me, we were forever stuck in the place some being had sent us to. And I was sure if I didn't continue to act like had done before. The being that had inserted me into this multi-cross I found myself in was going to push for it.

Or rather would punish those around me instead. And I wouldn't let that happen they were mine, and no would take my treasure from me.

Fucking Dragon instincts would you quit it.

So, if that was the case why not just enjoy my new life in this world, and continue to be a fucking Dragon and fucking bitches while being the overpowered protagonist. Again with a Harem of lovers, I could do anything to, and they would still love me. Not that I was going to hurt them, I might be a bit of an asshole but was not a goddamn dick.

And speaking of power, there was the matter of **Unlimited Blade Works** and my other Servants. I had nineteen Servants technically twenty with myself as EMIYA. But why was it that EMIYA wasn't a Servant like literally all the others.

The best theory I had about was Class Cards. All my other Servants were all Class Cards, but they had materialized inside my **Inner World** with their minds intact. Except for EMIYA who hadn't and Megi had just installed like in Prisma Iliya allowing me to use his power.

But there was the fact that I didn't need it.

I had the Digital Hazard for god's sake, I didn't need any other power but that. Sure weapon spamming was all when and fun. But if I wanted that and because again the universe was part DxD I could just steal of a Blade Blacksmith or Sword Birth from some unfortunate smuck. Or any other weapon creating Sacred Gear. For I was pretty sure, there were more than the sword making kind. For again being DxD, I was 99% sure that the Arash of this earths ability to make bows and arrows was a Sacred Gear. It was an idea I had planned for one of my fics.

Actually, a lot of this world had ideas taken from my fanfic. If it turned out the Harry Potter of this universe had a brother named Gil, I was going to kill somebody.

 _Enough about that, back to ranting about my powers._ For I could turn into fucking Megidramon, ChaosGallantmon, and a giant normal dragon. And I needed a sword I could just make the sword that Guilmon could use, with the Hazard.

So, why did I need to use the Archer card, that contained EMIYA?

That was it was even for me to use in the first place? For it was Megi that had installed it on her own, I hadn't ordered her to at all. I had few ideas, and I would propose them to Megi, later to make her not upset anymore.

I didn't want to see my little apocalypse Dragon be sad.

Can't believe I just thought that.

Now onto met the other Servants, I had procrastinated enough with my own ramblings.

I opened the door and entered the room. Which looked just like Karna's but the colors were more blue and white than gold and black.

"Hello, Master," A voice greeted me and sitting on a bed I saw, the female form of Arjuna. Her skin a choco color compared to Karna's bleach white. She was also more top heavy that Karna, her breast the size of my head. Arjuna was also wearing a white dress? Rope? I didn't know what it was called that highlighted her curves, along with long flowing black hair that she had. Just made her beauty more apparent.

"Hello to you too Arjuna or is Brihannala?" I asked in my greeting of the Servant of the bow.

"So, Master knows of me and my legend, that is good I believe. And please address me as Arjuna, though Master. Despite having been summoned in this form, because of the part of my legend I spend as a Eunuch. I'm still just as capable of fighting as I am in my male body." Arjuna said though I could see her starting to flush. Guess my aura was beginning to affect her in its lewd ways, making her all kinds of horny.

"Of course you are. So Arjuna do you want to finalize the contract?" I asked her.

I got a nod in response. "I am Arjuna, the epic hero of the Mahabharata, one of five Pandava princes son of the lightning god Indra. I have come to you in the form of an Archer Class Servant Master. My bow and body are yours to do with, and I shall fight against all who oppose your will." Arjuna announced, her voice ringing throughout the room.

"I accept your contract Servant Archer. my name is Takato Emiya, and I am your Master," I said, but I did chuckle a bit.

Though that caught her attention. "What is it you're laughing about?"

"It's just that you almost said the same thing Karna did when we finished our contract."

"Karna, is here? Yes, I can feel his power now that focus."

"Though, that is actually she now really," I told her.

"Wait are you saying, Master? That Karna is a?" I nodded. "Hehehehehehe," Arjuna laughed maniacally, though stopped after a few seconds. "Sorry Master that was inappropriate of me."

"Well, I don't think so, I thought It sounded rather cute," I admitted, and I saw her blush intensify.

"Master, you shouldn't say such, words you might get an unexpected reaction out of a Servant." I saw Arjuna's thighs grind together, man they were thick. I admitted as I actually took note of them. "Though, I would have to admit I'm pleased that Karna has suffered the same fate as me, by appearing in bodies opposite of our real gender." Yes, I could tell she sounded a bit happy about that.

Well, it was time to push my advance, for I could feel my lust stir as continued to look at Arjuna's fuckable body. For I had finally come to terms with my situation if this were my life I would experience every part of it a hundred percent. Now more angsting around about, cause angst was terrible, but if I ever met the fucker who did this, I would kill him. "Though Arjuna, might I ask if you're okay. You're looking rather uncomfortable right now?"

"You see Master, while did spend a year as a Eunuch, I was still a male and only dressed as women then I was still alive. It seemed that variations of the tale had me become a woman and that is why I'm one now." She was blushing rather hard now. "So I'm very much unused to the desires of a female body, the aura of domination and desire, you seem to passively create. Has had a profound effect on my body." At that, she lifted up the front of her dress showing me her drenched leggings fo pussy juice, and the cameltoe that had formed. It showed off perfectly her heated lips and her erect clit. "So, please Master, Takato, could you satiate this body and rid it of the lust you're making it feel?"

I just smiled. "Sure thing Arjuna, but first you need to strip naked, I would like to see those breasts of yours in action." I grinned as her clothed vanished from her body, showing off naked glory.

Xxx

"Ah," I sighed in satisfaction as I left Arjuna's room behind me. Leaving behind said Servant well fucked and quivering mess on the floor. Having not being able to handle my draconic cock with her inexperienced female body. Right now she was laying on her bed, ass in the air and cum dripping out both of her holes. Her stomach inflated with all my cum, I had also rewarded her, previous foreplay with her breasts and used both my dicks on her. I had managed to control my dragon biology and form a little bit now. Though at the moment it only counted for my genitals. If I wanted I could probably turn into a girl.

That was kink ideas for another time.

I had also taken Karna's advice and sucked on Arjuna's breasts and to my surprise milk had come out of them. Giving me a tasty snack, much to the genderbend Servant's surprise, but she had enjoyed.

Though that left the question of how the Lancer knew that. Though I wouldn't ask ecchi/porn logic, should not be questioned, or else one would become mad.

I had also left my guidebook on top her delicious chocolate ass.

Now I made my way to my second Archer's room and opened the door like all the past and all the others I would do.

And I see a flaming hellscape of burning buildings all around me, the smell of ash and death entered my nose.

 _What the hell?_

My thoughts were halted by the sound of an electric guitar playing, rock out familiar rock and roll song.

 _Oh, yes please tell me its?_ I thought hopefully as I had undoubtedly guessed the Servant who resided in this part of **Inner World** was.

"Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do Do, do, do, do, do, do, do Do, do, do, do, do, do, do!" I could hear being sung, and through the fire and flames, I saw the form of my Servant in front of me. Rocking out on the guitar she would in her Summer Berserker Form. But since she had technically manifested in Japan and this was her reality Marble there was no reason for not.

She continued to perform the Kiss song, damn she was really good at singing. I couldn't choose between her and Nero and tell who was the better one. They worked in different genres, so there was no reason to compare them in the first. But one thing was for certain, I wanted to bang both of them.

For they were quite literally hot.

"I was made for loving you, baby!" She finished playing the last few notes of the song, ending with giving me a massive grin. "So, Master what do you think of the performance of I Servant Archer! Oda Nobunaga The Demon King of The Sixth Haven!" Nobu introduced herself.

"You're awesome Nobu!" I said right back. Cause she goddamn was.

"Don't state the obvious of course I'm awesome, I'm the mighty NOBU! Now Master, now that we have completed our contract. I have to say, it's a first time for me to have a Dragon as a Master. One as small as human looking at you?"

"How, did you know that I'm a Dragon?" I asked the Japanese Servant.

"I met a Kirin once when I was alive, sent by the gods to kill me. I beat the snot out of it. And you're giving off a similar presence to it." She explained.

"I got turned into more inline with a Western Dragon that shares similarities with Fafnir and Siegfried." For that was the truth Megidramon and Gallantmon, were the Digimon version of the pair. It was a rather obvious one, and one had to be an idiot to not notice.

Especially if one was a Fate and Digimon fan like myself.

"That's interesting Master, but at least you still have your human, despite being a Dragon." She said, in a way that was meant to be praise.

"Mostly, I got Dragon instincts and they been fucking with my head," I complained, they really were annoying, especially I got feel them telling me to bend Nobu over and breed her with eggs. But now it was just an annoying buzz, that could be ignored. No longer that hammering of desire they had been before. Guess I must have satisfied my Dragon hindbrain at the moment. It certainly wasn't a lizard anymore.

"Though, Master if you wish to lewd me like the others, do Summon from here, cause I don't think you want to do it here. Unless you're into fucking badasses like me in fiery ruins." She smirked as she said that so confidently.

"I do that Nobu."

"And do it quick, I want to see how good Dragon dick is. Hopefully, it's bigger than the thing my brother possessed." Got damn Nobu, don't speak of your incestuous relationship with your brother to me. That is an image I don't want in my head. Give mother/daughter or sister/sister, not brother/sister. That just killed my boner.

I wonder if Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo could give me a triple blowjob.

And now it's back.

"Hey, Nobu got this book about all the things I know about the world you should read it."

"Really Master reading?"

"Hey, I don't want waste my time telling it to all my Servants."

"Yeah, you're right Master, expositions scenes are boring." She singsonged the last part. I handed her the book, and she took it. "Thanks, Master I get right on reading it while masturbating to the thoughts of you sticking our Dragon dick in my vagina."

God fucking dammit Nobu.

"You're a very lewd girl Oda Nobunaga."

"I like to think I'm a free-spirited woman, and besides my age is over, and there is no Grail war to be had. So, I'm just going to live my life leisurely and carefree."

"Well, you're going to hate this world, when cause soon we have to start fighting," I told her as I left Nobu's room.

Leaving her yelling at me. "Hey, Master what did you mean by that? Master?"

The door shut behind me.

Man, she was going to be pissed later.

Now it was time for my Riders to have their visit I wondered who it was going to be.

I opened the door and entered my first Rider's room, which seemed to be some sort of chamber, no cabin.

"Why, hello there Master, you know its seen as a crime to enter the Captain's cabin without permission, but since your my Master I let it slide." I immediately recognized that tone of voice.

"Francis Drake." I greeted the pirate with the most prominent rack in the world. Where it could be compared to Anne Boony's or was it Mary Read's? Shit, I all ways got the two mixed up with each other.

Francis was currently sitting at a large round table decked to the brim with food fit for royalty. Wearing her standard red jacket, but her hat was hanging on the wall.

"Ah, so you know who I am Master, please take a seat and join me in my feast. Though won't really do anything as I conjured them up." Francis said. I headed her words and took a seat at the opposite end of the round dining table. "So, might I ask who you are Master?" She took another bite out of some chicken.

"The name I go by now is Takato Emiya, can't speak my real one out loud, so that's the point of using it?" I told her.

"That seems reasonable." She emptied a beer keg. "So, then tell me, Master, why should I Francis Drake, the one who destroyed Spain, the leader of the Wild Hunt and a king of storms should follow you? There is no Grail War going on, and you don't even have Command Seals. And why should I follow a child?"

"Believe me, Francis Drake I don't look like I child because I wanted to, I was forced into it if I could make… Fuck forgot that existed for a moment, going to have to retrieve that later." I saw Francis' eyebrows raise at my statement. "But, that isn't important right now. As to why you should follow me. You're currently stuck inside of my Soul a place you can't leave without my permission, and If I did, I could pull you back in without any trouble. So, unless you want to spend eternity in here and not see the real and experience real food, then listen to me?" I said the cold hard facts to her. I was actually surprised that she was the first Servant to question my status as Master.

"It seems that you aren't a child, but might I ask wants in it for me?"

"Well, as I said, you can experience the real world, and you can enjoy the pleasure of laying with a real Dragon?" I said proudly stood out of my chair and walked over to Francis.

"You a Dragon, now that I have to experience, I take you up on your hidden challenge. If you can satisfy me in bed, I follow your orders, Master."

She began to grind my crotch with her hand, making my arousal apparent. "Oh, believe me, Francis, you're going to be begging and riding my cock like all the others." I reached out and released her tits from her jacket the boob flesh ready for me to fondle and grope.

"We see about that, now let's get to the bed shall we."

Xxx

The sound of moaning and flesh slapping against each other would be easily heard if there was another person in the room with us. As I slammed my draconic cock in and out of Francis Drake's now utterly soaked pussy, it felt so slippery good.

"Harder Master, fuck me harder!" Drake moaned as I fucked her doggy style. My oversized cock at full mast stretching her stomach out like it was a condom. "Cum inside of me and fill me up." She begged, I had utterly ruined her, her mind clouded with lust and my aura obscuring every rational thought she had.

"Only if you say who you belong to Francis Drake," I said continuing to thrust in and out of her.

"You Master, I belong to you and your cock!" She screamed as I felt her orgasm on my rod again.

"Good, now here is your reward," I said as I pushed forward with all my might and my head entered her womb, where I unleashed my load. Her stomach immediately bloated with cream I filled her with if I by looking at her side I would say she was almost at term.

Glad, I finally figured out I could cum as much as I wanted, while inside my **Inner World.**

I pulled out of Drake's well-fucked snatch, letting all my sperm leave her womb.

"Well, I got a book for you about the world we're currently in, and what I know about it, you should read it later," I informed the blissed-out pirate and left her room.

Now it was on to the next one.

I opened the door, and I didn't even get to see much of the room or who my Servant was before I was tackled to the floor and sat on.

I quickly got my bearings, and I saw who my other Rider Servant was…

 _OH SHIT!_

"Welcome to my Chariot, Master I'm quite horny now do your best to satisfy your Queen." Said the greatest thot in the world, the one, and only Medb. And she was completely naked grinding a glistening wet pussy on my crotch.

I wasn't sure if I was going to survive this or not.

That was when she took my dick out my pants and impaled herself on it before it got hard.

Xxx

"My not since Fergus have I been so satisfied, not even my Cu Alter, can compete with that dragon dick of your Master." Medb praised me as she snuggled into my body.

And me I just let her do it after I didn't know how long I had spent in my **Inner World** of Medb riding me. Hours? Days? I didn't know just that I wasn't going to able to have an erection even in here for another few hours. Though that would probably be quickly rectified by seeing my next sexy ass all hell Servant.

"Glad, you liked it Medb, but I need to get going now, and talk to my other Servants," I told the Queen of Connacht.

"Yes, you need to do don't you, you are the Master of all of us. And it would be in bad shape if you didn't know who we were. But now that our contract is complete Master, Takato Emiya. I am Servant Rider, Medb and I shall lend you all my abilities in whatever fight you have. If you keep having sex with me. But do find a way to look older soon, young boys are fine, but I like men that look like men." Medb requested.

"Sure thing Medb I already have an idea of how to fix that," I told her.

"Good, then pulling me out from here soon I want to see the world and not my chariot for all eternity." She complained.

"Again, if that is what you want my dear Rider." I took hold of her hands, and I saw her blush as I did. "I shall see you later. And here a book about the current world we're in."

I let go, handing her the book and left the way I came rather quickly as to not give her chance to engage in another sex marathon with me.

For that was what I had felt like.

I opened the door that lead to my first Caster.

I entered the room, hoping that this was Medea's room.

And I was proven correct as I was now in a greek looking bedchamber. The Magus from the age of gods was laying naked on her bed spread eagle. Giving me a beautiful view of a drenched pussy that looked like had been masturbated furiously with.

"Hello Master, do you like the view." Medea's voice was husky and horny as she spoke. I could see her eyes looking at my crotch with hunger in them.

Damn, I almost had to say that she was just as thirsty as Medb.

And like I had stated before I could feel my draconic lust begin to stir again, at seeing the sexy woman offering herself to me like that.

"So, what's the occasion for doing this Dea?" I asked as I walked closer to the Greek woman.

"To celebrate our partnership as Servant and Master?" She said.

"And?"

"And I just wanted you to stuff that cock in pussy and breed me." She begged as she began to rub her nether lips making her juice spill as she seemingly came from touching her clit.

"Well, you should just have said so Dea, and I will fulfill those fantasies in your head. For you like taking dragon cock into your cunt don't you." I began to tease as I took my red meat out and grinding it into her lips.

"Yes, I love the feeling of eggs growing in my belly, the feeling of giving birth, I get off on it."

"Really, you do?"

"Yes, now please Master breed me, and make me happy again," Medea begged.

"As you wish my perverted little princess," I said as the tip of my dick went past her lips and into her love tunnel.

"Yes!" Medea moaned as she achieved her first orgasm.

Xxx

"So are you feeling better now?" I asked Medea as she laid down the better after I finished pounding her womb full of cum.

"I enjoyed that very much, Master." She said with a pleased smile on her face. "Hadn't felt like this in many years, even when I was alive."

"Guess you had sex with a Dragon before?" I asked, which sounded believable.

"The Dragon of Colchis, the who guarded the Golden Fleece. I was its mate, and I birthed its eggs. But then Jason came, and you probably know what happened from there." She sounded so sad.

"You were forced to love him, and when made you betray the Dragon to get the Fleece." I just saw her nod in response. "Fuck Jason."

"Not anymore, heck being with fucked by dragon dick, gave me an appreciation for large cocks. Even if Aphrodite made me fall in love with him. I didn't have sex with him until switched out his penis for that of horses." She admitted.

I just turned to look at Medea. "You really did that?"

"Yeah, I did. Think I have what can call a fetish for animal dicks, and animals. I regularly fucked my steed after I left Jason. And if ran into wild animals I just spread my legs for them and let them have their way with me. And I think I developed a pregnancy addiction, I just loved the feeling of life growing inside of me. I used magic to accelerate the births, so I bore a lot of centaur and other monsters while I was alive. You think I'm a freak now don't you?" Damn, she looked so hurt when she said that.

"What no not all Dea, you have your kinks, and I think that they are kinda hot. So, if you like pregnancy I better keep filling you with eggs and get those milfy tits of our filled with milk again." I teased her, and for emphasis, I took and sucked on one of her nipples.

"Well, aren't you trying to be flattering?"

"Is it working?" I asked taking the nipple out of my mouth.

"Very much, but that filling you gave has tired me out, so I be sleeping now," Medea said as she turned around.

"Yeah, talk to you later Dea. And I'm going to leave a book I made from the information about this world we are in for you to have read latter." I said as I placed the book on the bed next to her.

I, however, left the bed and put on my clothes again, before leaving Medea's room quickly tugged her in, and as I left, I could hear her snore.

So, fucking cute.

I closed the door to the room behind me and headed for the next one. But the next one wasn't my second Caster, but rather the room with the unknown Servant symbol.

I still had no idea, which Class that symbol that belonged to. I had an idea of who it was, but I wasn't quite sure.

But he or instead she would be the only I knew who would have their own Class.

I opened the door and was met by the voice of my unknown Servant.

"It seems my Master, you finally decided to dine me with your presence." Came the haughty voice of Semiramis. Sitting on her throne in the gardens main room.

Well, I hadn't seen that coming.

"I am Semiramis summoned in my personal Class of Temptress. Now, what is your name, my Master who is Dragon in the shape of a boy?" She asked.

"My name is Takato Emiya, Queen of Assyria."

"Good, it seems that you know respect dragon, I shall let you be my Master. But if you think I'm going to spread my legs for you, like all the others have. When you're wrong. If you wish to touch my flesh in such a way prove your worth to me. But you can gain favor by taking me out this place and let me construct my Garden." Semiramis ordered me with her queenly voice.

"Yes, your highness I shall do as you command. And here is a book that contains what I know of the world we're in Semiramis I would recommend you reading it." I acknowledge despite my draconic instincts telling me not to. Too just go up to her show the bitch that her position was to be beneath me and be breed. But I would get there, and soon she would be chocking on dick and begging me to fill her up.

It was kinda an assholish thing to do, so I would just warm her up the old fashioned way, and then fuck the Tsun out of her. I had smelled her arousal, and I could she wanted to fuck me, but that queenly facade of hers prevented her from doing so.

I left Semiramis' room, leaving the book behind. I closed the much larger door before, entering the room of my second Caster.

I was met by the enthusiastic greetings of Leonardo Da Vinci, looking as pepper and proud as she always did in FGO.

"It good to see you, Master, I am the Caster Class Servant Leonardo Da Vinci, but you probably already knew that." Da Vinci said while smiling as she ran around the room that was a recreation of her Workshop.

"Good to meet you Da Vinci and yeah I already knew that, but my name is Takato Emiya and just came by to say hi, and give you this book about the world we're currently in," I said as I took the book out of its bag.

"Oh, really? Thank you for it Takato I shall read it as soon as possible. Though while you're here could you help me with something?" She asked coming to complete stop in front of me.

"Ah, sure thing what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Yes, now while this place we're currently in is an imaginary one located in your Soul I can still do Magecraft in here, and I never studied a Dragon before I wondered if you could give me a few samples of you? It will work like if we were in the real world." Da Vinci explained.

"Ah okay so do you need blood, scales? I can grow those if you want?" I asked what she needed.

"Nope, I just need you to masturbate and release all your sperm into this bowl." Da Vinci said while holding a bowl I was pretty sure hadn't been in her hands before.

"What?" Was I managed to say in response.

"Well, if external stimuli are what you need I will help you." And before I knew it Da Vinci had fished my cock out of my pants and was sucking the head like it was a lollipop.

"Ah, not so fast Da Vinci." I moaned as her tongue rolled around my head licking it making my pre-start to leak from the tip of it. The renaissance woman didn't say anything as she stopped licking and went for full deepthroat as my cock reached its maximum hardness and length.

"Oh Vinci your throat is so tight and hot I moaned as took in half it, though for the rest I didn't expect her to take out her large tits and wrap them around my red draconic length.

I began thrusting back and forth as Da Vinci jerked my cock off using her tits and mouth. I was so happy Servants didn't need to breathe of she would have chocked to death by now.

Da Vinci continued to suck until I saw my knot start to expand at the bottom, showing I was about to blow my load. "Da Vinci I'm about to cum." As I said that Da Vinci stopped using her breasts to titfuck me. But I could still feel her tongue caressing my length inside her mouth. Bu that soon to come to a literal end as she took it out, but she continued to lick the side of dick until I started to finally cum.

Ropes of fat and gooey cum shot out my penis in thick, wide streams as Da Vinci aimed it right at the bowl, making it overflow from how much I was making. But in another surprising move, she took my cock back into her mouth and swallowed the rest of it.

"Thanks for the sample Master and the meal, now let's get some testing done, talk to you later," Da Vinci said as she went over to a table placing the bowl with my cum in it on the table.

"Yeah, talk to you latter Da Vinci," I said as I tucked my dick back into my pants, and left the room.

But as the door closed I realized something.

I had just passed the half-way point of meeting all of my Servants, and an again the problem of handling the all came to mind.

I was going to have to make a schedule, wasn't I?

God fucking dammit, having a harem shouldn't include having to have a fucking schedule.

Xxx

A/N: And so the next chapter is going to end tour de Servant and move onto the actual plot and not PLOT. Also, I've realized the name of the story is kinda shit, so anyone reading got a recommendation for a new one? I thought in the line of A Hazardous Dragon's Harem.


	8. Chapter 8

My body was seemingly on autopilot as I continued into the next room.

It was time to see who my first Assassin was.

I entered through the door, and I was met with heavy mist blocking my vision.

I heard the familiar sound of my feet walking on a brick road.

I knew exactly who my Assassin was. There was only one Servant that I knew of that would fit this kind of environment.

"Mother is that you." I heard the sound of a young girl speak. And through the fog, I saw the skimpy clothed for of Jackie walk out.

And here was the world's cutest little serial killer.

"Yes, Jackie. Mother is here," I said. And kneeled down.

"Mother!" She said as she ran towards me.

She smiled as I hugged her body. "Mother we have been waiting for you. It's so cold and lonely here. Can you take us with you? We don't want to stay here." She asked.

"Sure, thing sweetheart. Let's go meet some of your other mothers." I said as I stood back up.

"Mother is almost the same size as us," Jackie stated, and it was true I was a little bit taller than the loli currently.

And remember Takato, Jackie is for head pats, not lewds. Said, my mind. But my penis disagreed as I saw Jackie's large behind.

Her panties highlighting her ass, even more, making it more erotic looking. And they also gave have her a cameltoe.

Oh, fuck it. I'm going to stuff that loli pussy.

"I am, but don't worry I'm going get taller soon. But Jackie can't you call me father?"

"No!"

"But, why? Mothers are girls and fathers are boys and I'm a boy so shouldn't I be your father?" I asked, the serial killer.

"No, Mother is Mother even if Mother is a boy." She started with a small put on her face.

God, she was so adorable.

"Okay, then Jackie you can call me Mother. Though only on one condition." I said holding up a finger.

"And what is that?" She asked looking at me with curiosity.

"That lewd outfit of yours have made me rather aroused so could you relieve me." I requested.

"So, Mother wants to have sex with us?" She asked, and I nodded. "Okay, we help Mother feel good."

And within a second I was laying down on the brick road and straddled by Jackie, as she on my crotch. I could feel her ass up against my growing bulge. "Just lay down Mother and let us do what we need to do," Jackie said, and she then turned around, and I was face to behind with Jackie's pussy. I could see that she was turned on, by the fact that her panties were now wet and the smell of pussy showed it.

I felt my dick be released from my pants. "Oh, Mother has a very big penis. We never have sucked on one this big." Right some of the souls that composed her had grown up and become child prostitutes. Though any further thoughts ended as felt that tight, wet warm feeling of mouth around my dick.

I moaned as Jackie continued to give me a blowjob.

Though it was fair for Jackie for me to be the only one that was currently feeling good.

I lifted my hands up and moved her wet panties to the side, revealing to me her small, pink, hairless pussy that was dripping with juices.

My fingers pumped in and out of tight pussy, Jackie's walls were clenching around them.

Though the foreplay ended, then I cam along with Jackie, my draconic red dick began to spew its cum everywhere. It was a little too much for Jackie, and I felt her mouth disappear around my dick, and now she was sitting up again, though my dick was like a hose as it plastered Jackie body with cum.

Which I could easily see as she turned around her innocent looking face covered in my thick white dragon cum. Her stomach had expanded a little due to the cum she had managed to swallow before she had been blasted off dick.

A dick that was still rock hard.

"Ah, Mother came a lot down our stomach and on us, we're all stick." She said and stuck her tongue licking up some of my cum. "Mother is salty."

And that was too much for me.

This time it was me that acted and quickly I had grabbed Jackie and was pressing my dick against her wet pussy. Her top was pushed to the side which gave me access to her small tits.

"Mother is about to go inside of us, Mother's penis feels really good up against our vagina. Mother put your penis inside us. We have been really hot and warm since we woke up, and now it feels like we are burning." Jackie begged and squirmed against my body. She was moaning and breathing heavily, her face was red as she looked at me. Her eyes begging me to fuck her.

My what a lewd little daughter that I have.

I thrusted inside, it was slow as my large cock could barely move inside of her tight pussy. The loli moaned as I moved my cock in and of her, it was a bit too much for her as pussy was just so small. I could see the outline of my draconic cock as moved inside of her vagina. I could feel the head of my cock brush up against her womb.

It and I wanted to enter it so bad.

"Oh, Jackie your so tight, your making Mother feel so good. Your pussy is so tight around my dick." I dirty talked as continued to thrust my cock, so hard that my large testicles were starting to hit her big fat mama ass. I saw my knot outside of her pussy was starting to expand. "Jackie I'm cumming now!" I shouted as thrusted one more time and finally penetrated my way into her womb.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I seeded her womb, I felt her walls clench as she came while her stomach became bloated with my seed.

Her stomach became like a soccer ball but filled with cum instead of air. I didn't pull out until I was completely empty. Though most of it had escaped her womb as it wasn't completely airtight and so I was standing in a puddle of my cum.

It was now I pulled out of the abused loli pussy.

My now soft dragon dick slipped out with a wet slick, and cum followed out and spilled onto the ground, while Jackie just moaned as her womb was emptied.

"We felt really good Mother can we do it again soon?" Jackie asked as she got up on her legs, shaking as she did.

Her pussy was still leaking as she stood fully up, and she was completely covered in cum.

"Now let's get you cleaned you up," I said, as I raised myself.

"What about you Mother, your penis is wet and sticky like us." She said.

"Yeah, I need to clean it. Probably conjure up so tissue and wipes."

"I help you, Mother." Was all I heard from Jackie and with her high agility within a second she was down on her knees her head at level with my crotch. I could saw her tongue lick at the side of my cock as she cleaned it with her tongue.

Well, Jackie if that was what you wanted. My little loli slut of a daughter.

Blood began to flow downwards as my dick became erect again and Jackie took its pointed red tip into her mouth.

Xxx

I left Jackie's room along with the adorable serial killer after having blown a few more loads inside of her. And getting to take her anal virginity, her fat ass had felt great around my dick.

Now Jackie was sitting on my shoulders now as we headed for the next room. My thoughts went quickly to Jackie's behavior, and how she was a lot more sexual. It probably had something to do with how her Mental Pollution skill had manifested. So, it made her lewder rather than murder happy probably due to being inside my Inner World and being constantly exposed to that Aura of mine. But I didn't really care about that, Jackie was mine, and I was never going to give her up.

We entered the room of my next Assassin which was very different from the others with it being more in line with Jackies and it being outdoors. It was a very stereotypical Japanese Endo Period garden surrounded by walls, the moon shining down from above.

I heard the sound of that bamboo thing hitting the ground.

"Ahh, Mother this place is really pretty!" Jackie exclaimed from her position. But within a second she was gone.

I turned around to Jackie with her knives against my other Assassin's throat as she kneeled in front of me. "My fellow Servant I have no wish to harm our Master." The kunoichi spoke with an emotionless tone. Rather fitting as she was a doll.

Jackie looked me in the eyes before I nodded and she removed her knife from her throat, and she returned to my side.

"Master I am the Assassin Class Servant, Kato Danzo, and I pledge myself to you as your Servant. You may wish to use me in way shape or form." She announced.

"Well then, I am Takato Emiya, and I am your Master. Now I need to get going I will call upon you when I have need of your skills." I answered and turned around to leave with Jackie. "And here a book about the world we're currently in." I handed Danzo the information.

"Thank you, Master, I shall put the information to good use, and I shall await your orders," Danzo answered.

The door closed behind us.

Now it was time to go check on my Berserkers, and I already had a certain idea of who they were going to be.

"Now, Jackie?" I asked the girls attention. "I'm going to go talk to you other mothers right now, and that is going to be boring and maybe dangerous for you. So, I need you to go into that room and wait for me?" I pointed at Megi's room.

Jackie just gave me a sad look. "Do you no want us Mother?"

"No, no not at all Jackie, I just don't want you to get hurt. They won't hurt me, but I'm not so sure about you Jackie." I explained my concerns to the tiny serial killer. "But she won't hurt you, do you understand sweetheart?"

A few seconds passed before the girl nodded. "Okay, Mother I understand."

"And thank you for that my dear daughter," I said as I patted her head, which made Jackie do shutter of bliss. "Now I will try to be quick about this."

"You promise?"

"I do Jackie."

"Okay, talk to you later Mother, I go see my other mommy now."

At that, she ran towards Megi's door.

Now I just had to meet my last six Servants before Jackie got antsy and got a desire to start killing. Not like she could as Megi would keep her in check. Though I did wonder what Jackie's reaction would be to seeing the Digimon.

I would bet a hundred bucks on Jackie suckling on her breasts.

I entered my first Berserker's room, which was a Japanese style bedroom.

And what greeted my sight was a naked and masturbating Raikou, her right hand pumped in and out of her pussy while her left hand fondled her breasts.

It seemed she took immediate notice of my presence inside her room and she stopped jilling herself. "Oh, you're a naughty boy Master, walking in on your Mother pleasuring herself, not that I'm mad you made me so horny being inside your soul. Now, how about you come over her Master and fuck mommy with your big hard cock." Raikou's voice dripped with lust as she spoke.

She spread her legs apart giving me a clear view of her clean shaven pussy, pressing her breasts together emphasizing their ludicrous size even more. As they were bigger than her head.

So, so sexy with her long purple hair and sweaty body, smelling of arousal.

"Anything for you mommy," I responded and stripped out of my clothes once again, my boner having returned in full force as this was one of my top kinks.

My dick was at full mast, for a cow like Raikou deserved a bull sized cock.

"My Master what I big cock you have." The Berserker spoke in wonder as she was now face to face with my red dragon dick. "Mommy wonders if it can fit inside of her."

"How about we find out?" I asked as I bowed down so that my dick was right in front of her slit.

Raikou moaned as I part her plump lips, my member spreading her inside wide open.

"Oh, Master your filling mother up all the way." The Japanese hero said as I inserted my dick down to the hilt easily entering her womb as her cervix was just a gaping hole that invited me inside. At that, she locked her legs around my back so that wouldn't be able to back out. "Now Master fill mommy up with your cum so that I can have lots of girls that can help relieve you of your lust." The madwoman spoke as I thrusted in and out of her, but my dick was never able to leave her drenched nether lips.

But lying if her words didn't turn me on.

I managed to move my arms and get a hold of Raikou's massive milk tanks. Quite literally as the moment, I began to suck on them I felt liquid flow into my mouth as had happened with Arjuna.

"Ah, yes Master, suck on my breasts and drink my milk, all of it is for you. My body and mind belong to you Master. Now would you give mother your milk-ahhh." She moaned as she came around my rod.

It didn't take long for me to follow up on Raikou's request as I began to cum to filling her womb up with my creamy sperm, my draconic seed seeking out eggs to try and fertilize.

But I wasn't done until I pulled out much later Raikou's stomach like a balloon just like the others and completely fucked out her mind. Which for her was the reverse of what she had been like when I had entered her room.

"Thank you for that Master, I feel much better now Mother appreciates both you and your massive dragon cock's help." She said now wearing clothes, but her stomach was still filled with my cum which tried to leak out her pussy through her spandex suit. Well no longer lust crazy just back to normal crazy. "Now Master I'm your new Mother Minamoto no Yorimitsu, but you can just call me Raikou. But prefer to hear mother or mommy from your mouth. I'm a Berserker Class Servant, and I will help you in whatever way I can."

"Good to meet you to Mommy Raikou." And I think just orgasmed from me saying that as more cum escaped from her pussy and her breasts area now looked drenched. "And here could you read this book. It contains all that I know about the mess of a world were currently in." I said taking out a book from the bag and handing it to the Berserker.

"I will be sure to read it, Master."

"Now I need to go and visit my other Servants," I said, and I hoped I didn't trigger Raikou's button.

"Okay Master, but remember that if you need to relieve yourself. Mother's pussy is always ready to receive your cum." The lewd Berserker spoke, as she looked down at me.

I really needed to fix my height and age issue after this, I was pretty damn tired of being a shota. That was Hans job to be that, too bad my fellow Dane wasn't here.

"Talk to you later Mommy Raikou." I heard her cum one more time from those words as I left her room and went straight to the next one.

It was another outdoors one kinda.

I right now I was looking at an open blue sky and a Greek temple looking thing with my next berserker looking directly at me. And unlike Raikou, she wasn't masturbating and begin me to fuck her.

No, she looked more like was about squash me with her two large spiked wrecking balls that lay at her feet.

"So, you're the one who is my Master. I didn't think that I would be a kid, but since you reek of dragons, I'm not going to let your appearance speak for your age." Penthesilea spoke as she stood up and went down the stairs towards me.

"And you would be right I'm going to fix my body image soon, but I'm actually nineteen," I answered the ripped Amazon.

God, you could grind meat on those things.

"But is good to meet you Penthesilea, I'm glad that I got Servant as strong as you," I told her, for it would be the end of my life if I said she was beautiful.

Well at least until that mouth of hers I around my dick. But that could wait I didn't want to press sex from her.

"So, you already know who I am Master, but I don't know who you are." She spoke with a harsh tone, but I could see a small smile on lips for saying she was beautiful.

"Of course how could I not recognize the power of an Amazonian queen." And that was what I was most happy about with her. As now I had access to Themiscyra and some Wonder pussy. God, by the time I was done eliminating all of the cosmic threats I was going to have not a harem but a literal collection of powerful women at my beck and call.

For that was a one-hundred percent guarantee.

"Now as for me my name is Takato Emiya, and I've been going around meeting my various Servants and giving them this book that contains all that I know about this world we have been sent to," I told the Greek woman.

"So we are in a different world?" Penny asked as she took the book from my hands.

"Yes, and in this one, Hippolyta is still alive."

"Are you lying?"

"No, I'm not. She even has a daughter named Diana." I answered the girl of sweet, marvelous abs.

"I-I can apologize to her," Penny said in happiness.

"You can if you can still enter that islands of yours if the mechanics to enter are still the same in this world as it was in yours," I told her.

"I see thank you for telling me, Master. Now could you leave? I need to be alone for a bit."

"Sure thing Penny," I said, and quickly realized what I did.

"Penny? I like the sound of that. You can call me that if you want Master."

"If you call me Takato," I said as I left.

"Sure thing Takato and thank you. For giving me this chance." I heard her say as the door closed.

Now it was time for me to go and meet possibly my most dangerous Servants at least towards my own health.

My Avengers.

I nervously opened the door to my first Avenger and stepped inside.

I was met with complete darkness.

"Hello!" I yelled and stepped forward I felt uneven ground beneath my feet, was the room some sort of cave?

 _Oh Shit!_ I mentally yelled as I realized which Avenger was in this room.

But it was too late as I felt something snatch around my waist and quickly lifted me up into the air and dragged me further into the cave where there actually was light, and I got to see my Servant.

Gorgon hung me in the air with her hair as her square iliac eyes looked at me. She had at the moment also enlarged her form to the point that I could sit on her tits or use her nipples like a pussy.

"Didn't expect a fellow serpent to be my Master," Gorgon spoke with a husky voice that dripped with desire. "You're certainly strong as my eyes haven't turned you to stone."

"Well, you are currently inside my soul so I don't think your eyes would petrify me, regardless if I were powerful or not Gorgon," I said. And she was wrong a part of me had turned hard as stone.

"Oh? So you know who I am Master?"

"Of course, I do why wouldn't I recognize the sexiest snake in the world." I complimented her for unlike with Penny saying to Gorgon that she was beautiful would endear her to.

I hoped so, as her base was still that of Medusa, and she had a whole host of body image issues.

And so I hoped they carried over to Gorgon and she didn't try to eat me for the comment.

Xxx

Gorgon's mind froze as she heard the words that came out of her so-called Master's mouth.

Her? Sexy? She was a monster how could he say such a thing and still be telling the truth for she knew those words weren't lies.

The shock of the words made her loosen her grip on the small dragon that looked like a boy, he fell out of her hair and landed right between her breasts.

"What did you just say?" Gorgon demanded, she tried to sound angry, but instead, her voice was light, and she felt her body start to heat up. It was pleasant warmth that was spreading from her crotch.

She couldn't be aroused could she no, such simple words wouldn't make Gorgon drench herself like she was one of Aphrodite's whores.

"I said you were a sexy snake? Isn't that the truth? At least I think so with a body like this." Her Master complimented Gorgon, praising her with words that she hadn't heard before. It didn't matter that he was Dragon, he looked at acted like a human. Nobody wanted her they, they all wanted them instead. They had said, that her body was ugly that nobody body wanted a woman with breasts that belonged on a cow. "Especially, these tits of yours I just want to suckle on them." Her Master moved his arms, and from his position he was able to grab hold of her breast flesh, bringing forth a moan from Gorgon's throat. How? Why was her flesh so sensitive all of a sudden.

"Oh, you like that Gorgon? Now how about we free those from their confines."

Huh?

Gorgon didn't react quick enough before her Master took hold of her support and pulled them down, making her breasts move as they were no longer constrained, her nipples were standing thick and erect. And with Gorgon's current size they could easily be used for a different purpose if one was naughty enough.

"Though Gorgon I have to admit that you did have an effect and a part of me became hard as a rock." At that Gorgon saw her Master stand up on her enlarged body and pulled down his pants revealing to her, his hard rock dick. It looked oversized on his childlike body, the red and pointed dick seemed to be throbbing with need as pre-cum leaked from the tip onto her chest. The clear liquid hot on her flesh.

Gorgon's focus was entirely on the cock in front of her.

She wanted it, she wanted it so much.

Her scaled hands began to move to a certain spot as her Master walked forward and within a few seconds, the draconic cock that he wielded was passing through her lips.

"Enjoy the meal Gorgon, you look so hungry for it." He teased her, but Gorgon ignored it and began to mover her tongue inside her mouth all over the cock as more entered and so the entire thing was in. Though due to having puffed herself up it didn't enter her throat very much like it would have at her smallest size.

"Damn Gorgon your mouth is so hot and wet." Her Master complimented her again as he began to skulls fuck her, his hands on her head as he trusted his hips at Gorgon's face, she saw her saliva coat the red prick he as left and entered her mouth.

Gorgon didn't really give any thought to have already submitted to the dragon boy and suck his dick. But it made sense she was a serpent and he a dragon and naturally standing above her in terms of rank. So it made sense to a primal part of her mind to give herself to him and let him her way have. She hoped he would move on to the burning pussy that she was pumping with her fingers and breed her full of eggs.

"Shit I'm cumming!" Her Master announced and quickly sheathed his entire cock into her mouth. Gorgon felt them, member, expand in her mouth and her tongue could feel a ball at the bottom expanded.

 _Did he have a knot!_ Gorgon thought as she now felt the shots of cum bin shot into her mouth and down her throat.

It tasted so salty good.

The load was so thick and huge Gorgon thought she was going to choke on the baby making cream.

He pulled out after he finished filling her mouth and she swallowed the cum and showed her empty mouth off to her Master.

"Good, girl now are you going to shrink down so I can fuck your pussy, or do you want me to fuck your breasts, your nipples are certainly big enough so that my dick can be inside of them and I can do both."

Gorgon thought about her Master's request as naughty as the second option sounded Gorgon wanted to do that later. Now she just wanted that draconic dick filling her up, with seed and eggs.

Having come to a decision, she began to shrink down until she went as small as she could stopping at 172cm of height. Now her Master's legs were straddling her sides, and his dick was squished in between her breasts, it was hot as it throbbed against her flesh more pre-cum leaking from the tip.

"My you're so wet." Her Master said, as Gorgon now just noticed that his body was turned a bit so that his hand was now down with her hand, caressing her pussy.

Gorgon could feel his hand against her own scaley one.

"You're ready for me aren't you? My sexy snake." Gorgon moaned as he said.

When he began moving, downwards.

Within a few seconds, she could feel his cock pierce her outer walls and enter her sopping pussy.

Her Master didn't say anything as he thrusted his enormous draconic cock in and out of her cunt, turning it inside out. Gorgon moaned and pleaded for her Master to fuck her harder. Her Master was not one for words as he breeds her.

Gorgon didn't know how long her Master fucked and came inside of her again and again, it was long enough for her stomach to stick out like a balloon one filled with cum. Gorgon already felt like she was pregnant.

Gorgon felt a sting of sadness as her Master's cock left her internal cumdumpster. Gorgon immediate clenched her vaginal muscles so that none of her mate's cum wouldn't escape.

Yes mate. That was what her Master was.

"You were excellent Gorgon, now I need to go now, and meet the rest of my Servants I let you out of here when I get an actual room for you." Her Master told her. "And I got this book for you can read in the meantime about the World we're currently in. Also, my name is Takato." Her Master and mate said as he placed the book on the floor next to her.

"I will Master, and I shall wait for your call," Gorgon answered.

"When I see you later." At the Takato left her cave.

Xxx

I sighed as the door to Gorgon's room closed behind me.

Had seriously not expected that to go down like that, Gorgon changing personality and becoming submissive like allow me to have sex with her. Acting more like a pet that wanted to pampered by their owner really. I had an idea if it had something to do with my dragon status as dragons and snakes had a clear relationship with each other, but dragons were above snakes. So, maybe it was a hierarchy thing?

It was just a theory, and I wouldn't know until I asked her later if I even remembered to ask.

I moved from the door and headed into the next one, which I was met with the insides of a gothic chapel/church. I really didn't know what they were actually called.

"Oh, Master to think that you finally showed your face and I was right that you were a dragon." I heard a female voice filled with annoyance and mirth.

I saw her leaning against the center altar with no care for the world, dressed in dark clothing with dark pieces of armor covering her, but in a way that made her bust be emphasized, a nice pair of doubles dees. At her side was a flagpole that fit her coloring scheme. Yellow eyes looked at me.

This Jeanne d'Arc Alter, the artificial hero created by Caster Gilles de Rais, who made a wish on the Holy Grail, in Singularity in another World. She was meant to be the non-existent dark side of Jeanne d'Arc.

"And sound disappointed?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm not f I'm here that means you wanted me, which I'm grateful for and you feel like Fafnir, it's a rather pleasant feeling." Her face looked like one who was experiencing extreme. "Wish, you didn't look like a kid."

I finished my walk to the altar and leaned on it next to the Avenger. "Please I'm actually nineteen-years-old, its just however made this thing possible made my body this way, but I'm going to fix that soon enough," I told her.

"Yeah, that would be good to do Master, and if you do that you get to bed me, for this place is making me wet." Jeanne state like it was an ordinary fact of life that she was currently turned on.

"And why not now?" I asked with a tone of surprise at her statement.

"I don't want to have sex with somebody that looks like a kid." She answered.

"Huh, the others weren't that bothered about, it is dick size our worrying about when don't worry I'm packing a mighty dragon dong." Oh god, can't believe I just said that.

"Nah, it's not that it feels weird to want to have sex with you looking like that despite my body wanting it." She admitted, and I found it funny of the over 20 women I had fucked in the last twenty-four hours she was the only one to have a shred of morality by wanting to fuck somebody that looked like a child. Not that I was one of those as I had fucked Jackie and the twins.

But still?

"Sure, if that is what you want I won't force you I didn't even come here for sex I just wanted to greet you, introduce myself, my name is Takato Emiya by the way, give you a book about the world we're currently in. And be on my way, but I kept getting sidetracked by sex."

That got a chuckle of Jeanne.

"Well, give it to me, and I give it a read. Is there anything particular you want me to read about?" Jeanne asked.

"Not really, but in this World, the soul of Jeanne d'Arc reincarnates into various girls and grants them power," I told her.

Which caused Jeanne to smile a cruel smile.

"Oh, thanks for telling me that Master. Now I can't wait to meet her." Something told me that she was planning something nasty for her. Not that I cared really, she could do whatever as long as made her happy, she was my Jeanne I didn't care about this world's Holy Maiden.

"Anyway here is the book, and I talk to you later I need to talk to my last two Servants," I told my second Avenger.

"Yeah, talk to you later Master, do thing fix the height thing I want to defile Gods Altar," Jeanne said as I left her room and headed into the room of my first Ruler.

I opened the door and was met by another room that was outdoors based. This one was a lake with a green grassed coast surrounding it. And surrounding that was a forest around it.

So it was easy to guess that my Ruler was none other than Martha, the fact that I could see her sitting on the edge of the lake her staff next to her.

She was wearing her Rider, outfit, not her Swimsuit, she had as Ruler in FGO.

Walked over to her and took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Martha my name is Takato Emiya, and I came to say and give you this book about the world we're currently in." I greeted her and I expected to get a quick answer back or a greeting from her.

That's when I noticed it.

The sound that came from her throat, and the fact that her eyes were closed.

Saint Martha had fallen asleep, and boy did she look adorable, I almost wanted to laugh at the sight of her sleeping.

Had she fallen asleep waiting for me? That made me actually feel kind of bad, for taking so long.

I took a book out for her and placed it, next to her.

I focused mentally as I summoned up a note for her to read when she woke up.

"She fell asleep an hour ago, while she was waiting for you, Boss." I heard a male voice speak.

I quickly took notice of the head poking out of the water.

"Hello, Tarasque." I greeted the dragon, the child of Leviathan.

"Hello to you too Boss, do you want me to tell here you were here when she wakes up?"

"Yeah, can you do that for me?"

"Sure do Boss." And when the turtle dragon went back under the water.

I stood back up and left the room, leaving Martha to her sleep. And it was good to have her as Servant. She would be the ultimate weapon against Batman.

Ah, fuck Snyder.

I was about to open the door to the next room then took notice of the door itself.

My mind had to be playing tricks on me.

It was not the symbol of the Rule Class that was on it, but a different one, one that I didn't recognize like Semiramis' but it wasn't her Classes mark in the form of Temptress. This really threw off the rhythm of having to of each Servant Class.

It looked like two harlequins laying up against one another in reverse.

Well, this was going to be an interesting experience, to say the least, to see who this Servant was.

I entered the room and was met by another Japanese looking garden, I had a lot of Asian Servants didn't I. Well not like that mattered.

I saw the last Servant in my roster standing in the garden and wait? Was that a tanned Okita?

Xxx

Okita Souji also known as Majin stood and waited for her Master to arrive the one that had saved her from oblivion and her duties as a Counter Guardian. She was starting to doze of, but her eyes shot open as she heard the door to her domain inside his Soul open up and the avatar of his physical body stepped inside.

Her Master's small child body entered, and with it, his draconic aura increased exponentially from what had been in her room than before. But even at that level, she could easily ignore it and not let it affect her.

But she didn't, Okita let it run through her body, and the desired effect happened as his power caused her body to orgasm. Her female liquids ran down her leg moistening herself up to be easier fucked by her Lord and Master.

And it seemed that he had noticed her current arousal as she saw start sniffing the air and his pants starting to bulge showing off the massive cock that his small body seemingly possessed.

"So, what's your true name and your Class, I have an idea, but I'm not quite sure." He spoke with a sweet.

"I'm Okita Souji, my Class is Alter Ego." She introduced herself as she kneeled before her Master, looking straight at his crotch.

"Nice to meet you Okita, my name, for now, is Takato Emiya, and don't worry about my height I'm going to change that soon enough." He spoke, and she smiled as she heard her Master's name.

"Thank you in kind, my Lord, though might I make a request of you?" She asked her voice unable to contain her desire for her Master. Okita needed to use her body to pleasure the one that had saved her existence.

"Sure anything you want." He answered, and her wish came immediately.

"I wish to suck your cock." Were her words.

"Then get to it." Was his words.

At that Okita moved from her position to her pressing up against her Master's bulge she moved her hands frantically to get to her desired object pulling down the zipper and pants. And then she did then was met by his big fat cock slapping her in the face leaving her splattered in his pre.

Okita acted quickly and pulled the cock into her mouth and began to give her Lord the best blowjob she could muster under her current arousal.

Okita moved her head back and forth pleasuring the meat in her mouth, and the draconic cock rewarded her with it tasty liquid.

Okita continued to use her mouth as a pleasuring tool for who knows how long until it finally brought her Lord to the brink of pleasure.

And she felt her mouth, throat, and stomach being filled with his cum, there was so much, and it was so good she was beginning to lose consciousness from her own pleasure.

She regained her barings a little as the cock was removed from her throat. However, it didn't last long as her Lord further ravaged her body by tearing off her clothes and inserted his massive cock into her snatch and began to truly fuck her unlike anybody had before. His member filling every inch of her pussy. While he sucked and played with her tits. She was brought to many climaxes as her Lord pounded into her body and the greatest where then he filled her womb with his thick cum.

At that Okita had fully surrounded her body to her Lord wishing to experience this everyday, as her fucked silly mind filled with images of birthing his children for eternity, eggs flowing out her womb one after another.

Okita was so deep in her fantasy that she didn't even notice her Lord remove his god given cock from her stuffed cunt and thank her for the experience and leaving.

xxx

"Hope, you had a nice nap Takato." I heard the voice of Masaki, and I quickly reoriented myself, and I saw that she was now clean and not coated with a vicious amount of sperm anymore. But sitting in clean clothes next to on the sofa, watching some TV.

"Not really a nap, I went into my Inner World and meet with all of my Servants," I told the matriarch of the Kurosaki household.

"Yeah, you had those Heroic Spirits was it that you could summon from it?" The red-head asked for clarification.

"Yep, actually would you like to meet three of them right now? I bought three them out right now, cause I promised one I would, and I need the other two to transform the house into a magical fortress and make it so it can be lived in by a great many people."

"You want to bring all of them out? How many do you have? And I guess by the magical fortress part they are magic users. Well, three of them are dedicated Magic users, but the third she needs another kind of materials to work her magic." I answered. And I mean that quite literally when I talked about Semiramis.

I needed to get her to Iraq.

Yeah, I was going to have to plan that with her.

"Hmm, I guess that all these Servants are women right? Well, I didn't want to share you with others besides my family, but you're a Dragon, and people will be drawn to your power." Masaki admitted.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly my hand going back behind my neck.

"Don't apologize, it the way the world is," Masaki stated like it was a common fact.

"And I wish it wasn't. Masaki, I came into your home, and I raped you and your family, along with Rukia. How, how can you be nice to me? Be this welcome to my presence that basically aired all the dirty laundry you tried to keep secret."

"Takato that wasn't your fault, you didn't know about your aura and your powers as a dragon, which you're suppressing nicely just now, I can barely feel it. But despite how horny it can make us feel, and want to fuck. We still submitted to that great dick of yours of our own free will. While I would have liked that my daughters didn't lose their virginity so early, they are legal. And you have been such a kind person so far Takato, and you have done your best to treat us with as much respect as possible. Despite our own advances on you. We took, advantage of you Takato, you haven't of us. You haven't raped us, we raped you, and I'm sorry." Well didn't this conversation turn around? "Now, summon those girls would you I would like to meet them."

"All of us weren't in ou right mind when that first session happened, weren't we. But the sex afterward was equally our fault. But I'm happy to say that even if had been a day with your family so far Masaki, it has been amazing for me."

"Glad to hear that Takato," Masaki answered back with a smile.

And now it was time to call on three of my girls. I pulled on their internal light. And soon Medea, Da Vinci, and Jackie were in the living room. "Mother!" Jackie cried out as she saw and jumped up into my lap.

"Hello, there Jackie, hope I didn't make you wait long with Megi?" I asked.

"Nope, we rode around and sucked on her large boobies," Jackie answered.

"That's good to hear, now Masaki, this is Jackie, Medea, and Da Vinci. Jackie, Medea, and Da Vinci this is Masaki, the mother of the family that this home belongs to." I told.

"I see, thank you for taking in our Master, and you must be another one of his conquests. " Medea stated like it was a fact.

"Yes, along with my daughters to that wonderful cock, and see you've all had a taste of it. Now your Medea, as in the Witch of Colchis and Leonardo Da Vinci, and if you are? Why are you looking like the Mona Lisa and not a guy."

"I am indeed, but please do not call me Witch, it was title gained after the gods messed with my life."

"I'm indeed the genius Leonardo Da Vinci, as for why well, I choose to look like this, as my Mona Lisa, is my view of beauty, and I'm bi-sexual. So really no problem for me." Da Vinci answered.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to have that history lesson, and you're just adorable," Masaki said as she went to nuzzle Jackie sitting on my lap.

"Da Vinci, and Medea I need you to work on the house and turn it into a fortress and make it suitable for the others to live here," I ordered the two.

"As you wish Master," They answered.

As they did that, and Masaki had turned all her attention to spoiling Jackie. I need to talk with Megi about a certain card and the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Fuck been a few months. But the next chapter is here and Also I made a few changes in Chapter 8 and 4. Spider-Man is now Spider-Gwen and switched B.B out for a more fitting Servant. And if like what I write you can Donate to my **P A Treon.**

xxx

Karin and Yuzu were currently in the middle of school their Teacher having given them an assignment to be done in pairs. Which of course meant that Karin and Yuzu were working together as they always did.

Or rather Karin was the only currently sitting in front of the school given laptop in their little private corner as her Sister was currently between her legs licking her cunt trying to get at her love juices. Yuzu was a hungry slut, and Karin accommodated her sister's needs easily, they had been doing this for the past year. Yuzu was just a glutinous slut for having drunken how much of her sister's sexy fluids, and Karin a lustful one for allowing it even in front of other people.

Karin had become so used to her sister's mouth and tongue on her pussy, and inside it, when she Yuzu had brought Karin to orgasm while she had been talking to a teacher, he had been none the wiser. Karin's mask had been one of stone, while her sister was under the table as she feed the teacher the lie of her sister having gone to the toilet.

But she gave out a little bit of a huff as Yuzu coaxed the fifth orgasm out of her in ten minutes. Her sister had become too well acquainted with her cunt to know all of her pussy's weak spots.

"Are you done yet? The faster we get done, the faster we can get back home to Takato." A smile appeared on Karin's face as she thought about the

man who looked like a boy, who had been in there life for a little over a day. Quite literally

dominated the thoughts of the twins. Their mind constantly going back to the one that had fucked them into submission with a real cock. He had turned them into his cocksleeves and filled them with his cum.

They had been conquered by a Dragon and added to his hoard that was an instinctive thing they knew. And Karin was sure as hell her dear elder sisters and mother knew it too, having been bread by Takato like they had. The black-haired thirteen-year-old almost laughed out loud at the image of her and Yuzu walking to schools with pregnant round stomachs and enlarged tits filled with milk. Well, at least Yuzu would soon have a third source of lewd fluid to swallow.

But even with that, Karin felt an internal kind of anger as they no powers of their own and so could not assist Takato in anyway shape or form. Unlike Ichigo, Rukia and her mom, and she was sure Yuzu felt the same.

"Yeah, I'm done sis, thanks for the snack."

"You're welcome now, let's write a good Essay for Tainawa-sensei." Karin moved began typing into the text document, but suddenly the screen seemingly froze and started to glitch. "Oh come on you piece of crap." Karin groaned as she hit the computer.

 **YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!**

"Karin? Did you hear that?" Yuzu asked her sister as heard the voice inside her head? As the screen turned white.

"Yeah, I did."

 **CHOSEN TO BEAR THE SINS OF LUST AND GLOUTENNY! THE CRESTS ARE YOURS!**

"Uhm?" Karin said in confusion as she heard the voice speak again.

That was when two lights slammed into the hands of the twins, and the screen returned to normal as they now saw a device like object in each of their hand. It had the same shape as remote, but it had three buttons on it and a small screen that was lit up with some sort of symbol on it. It was also dual colored with Karins being dark purple and gold, while Yuzu's was dark blue and black.

"Yuzu I think we just got what we wanted." Karin grinned.

Xxx

I watched as Megi's big round naked breasts moved up on down her chest her, nipples thick and areolas large. As she bounced on my cock in her new body.

My little experiment had been a success. Megi had uninstalled the Archer Card from my Soul afterward I had pulled the Card out of my Soul like I did my Servants, somewhat confirming my theory of all them having been formed from Class Cards but managed to emerge with a sense of self.

Unlike Emiya.

So with a little help from Medea, I had Megi infect the Class Card and manifest the body around it, and now was basically an existence made out of Ether and Data.

She still had the shape of Emiya's body but as a female, which was smoking hot with her tanned skin. Megi still had things incorporated aspects of her Digital form into it, primarily the Tattoos and the red tail that extended from her spine that flopped up and down as she moaned.

And hopefully this little fuck session I had promised to her, and not turn into a marathon cause I wanted to get a few things done before night rolled around. And there was a large chance it would with Medb sitting over on a chair and masturbating to us. Medea and Da Vinci had been working fast, and so I had summoned my other Servants in the now expanded house.

I grabbed Megi's hips and slammed her down all the way on my cock, I felt my cock pierce her womb as I unloaded my sperm into her. Making her stomach expand as she screamed in joy. "Oh, Master! Fill this fresh pussy with your sperm, give me your babies." And in the end, her stomach was bloated and expanded by my cum, making her look pregnant.

I pulled out, and the creampie flowed out of her no longer virgin hole, it flowing out onto the sofa we had been fucking on.

"Did you enjoy breaking my new body in?" Megi asked as she sat up.

"I did now, can you get to making my Digivice so that I can actually change to Megidramon/ChaosGallantmon along with how to use your/my Digisoul of the Hazard along with just summoning the weapons of your line. Along with High-Code programming of Medival." I said.

"My Takato you're so demanding."

"Yeah, I need that now that I don't have access to UBW anymore. And how are you finding your new body? And no Medb I won't fuck you right now. Save it for later." I turned my eyes towards the still masturbating Celtic Queen.

"Aww!" She complained, but she did stop and put her panties back on covering up her soaked cunt from view.

"I'm finding it excellent UBW is quite interesting I'm going to have some fun with it," Megi said as Emiya's clothes appeared on her body, the black armor a tight fit on her chest. "Can you hand me the phone you bought?" She asked.

"Here." I took the phone from the coffee table and gave it to Megi who stapped an elongated nail into it, and I watched as the phone transforming into a Digital Hazard style Digivice. It looked more like the one used in Xross Wars, but edgier with it being black and red.

"Here you go Takato the perfect Digivice for you. Execute function for your Digital Shift and a port function. So that you can go to the Digital World and a few Digimon to your Harem. I'm sure there a few you want. Also didn't that Child of Light have an Angemon as a partner." And the thought of turning Kairi and Angewoman into my bitches was a massive turn on.

Goddamit Megi you horny rage dragon for putting that image in my brain.

"Maybe later, I want to wait a year so until the others find Ken doing his Emperor stuff until I step in there. In the meantime, I have a lot of other things to take care of. Like the Soul Society, Vandenreich, The Wand using Wizards, MBI, The Cybertronians, all the superheroes and finally check out Kuoh." I was going to see if Issei was a boy or not if he were I would stay out, cause taking another man's Harem and he wasn't an asshole was in bad shape. And if Issei were a big breasted girl and just as perverse as normal, she would probably love to ride me. And I get the rest of the Kuho Devil's to my hoard as it was. "Along with seeing if there are other franchises I haven't noticed being snuck in. Note check New York sewers for giant turtles. Hey, Megi-." I was about to ask the Living Hazard. But I was stopped as Yuzu and Karin ran straight into the expanded Living Room.

"Hey, mom hey Takato. Whoa, what is going on here?" They asked as they finally took notice of the renovated house now bigger on the inside. Along with the almost twenty new occupants in it. Who was all doing their own thing?

"The house I getting a magical makeover to hold all of its new inhabitants, and Yuzu, Karin, all of these women are my Servants, and this is Megi, you could say she is like the physical embodiment of my power. Is that an accurate description?" I asked Megi to be sure.

"It trims out a lot of the technical stuff, but that is good enough for me." She responded.

"Anyway, Takato while we were in school we both got one of these," Karin said, and I watched as she and Yuzu pulled out a D-Tector from their jackets.

"Well isn't that a surprise." I heard Megi say and I was in agreement, I had expected the twins to get some form of power up. But I had expected ether things from the Supernatural or X-Gene side of the power spectrum and not the Digital World. Heck, them getting Power Rings would be less expected than the two of them getting Spirits. Wait were they Spirits.

"Girls where did you get these?" I asked.

"You know what these are Takato. They popped out of our Schools' laptop and after we heard a voice say something about Lust and Gluttony." Yuzu explained.

And they had gotten The Crests of Sin. "Megi check those out quickly would you?" I wanted to know if they were safe for the Twins to use. As I didn't want my treasure to be taken over by another personality. If I wanted Lillithmon and Beelzemon, I go and get my own. Not having them replace the twins.

"Can I have those quickly?" Megi asked, and the twins gave the D-Tectors too her as he held on in each of her hands, before returning the devices to them. "They are fine for them to use, no chance of taking over." She told me.

"Okay, so what are they exactly?" Karin asked.

"Those devices right there are D-Tectors, and they will allow you to turn into an extremely powerful Digimon based on the Seven Deadly Sins, Lust for you Karin and Gluttony for Yuzu," I told them.

"That fits, but what are Digimon exactly?" Karin asked.

"Megi can explain that too you two later, but first try them out, you do it by dragging our hand over the top and shouting Execute," I told them cause I really wanted to know what Yuzu was going to look like. I knew what Karin as Lillithmon would, but not Yuzu as Beelzemon. As Beelzemon had a distinct male appearance.

"Okay, Takato if you say," Karin said.

"Execute." They both shouted.

And in a flash of light both Karin and Yuzu stood in their respective Mega form. Karin as the voluptuous Lillithmon Nazar Nail on her right hand. And Yuzu? Guess BelleStarmon=Beelzemon in this case as she had the same form as the musketeer Digimon.

"I've got actual breasts now!" Karin shouted as she admired and ran her hands over her new form. But I had to disagree with what she said, as while she or Yuzu weren't as big as Ichigo and their mother, having still room to grow they had been a slid C-Cups each going on D-Cups. Now they were basically both high-end DD-Cups. Or bigger maybe I didn't know how to judge cup size, they were much bigger than before.

It looked like both Yuzu and Karin was about to jump me as they both stared at me with want.

But thankfully they interrupted by the arrival of Rukia and Ichigo. "Okay, what is actually going on here?" She asked as watched the current scene.

Xxx

After an explanation and long introduction to the households new members and dinner, because of how long their little talk section took.

Rukia found herself sitting on the enlarged couch that fit the newly expanded living room that fit almost the thirty-person occupation of the Kurosaki household.

They were all now sitting in front of the TV watching a movie.

With powerful legendary heroes from around the world, people that should have been dead, though it had been a surprise to learn that those that were supposed to be men were actually women. But that just showed how little Rukia knew about the world outside of Soul Society. And the twins had apparently gotten powers from another dimension separate from the living and the dead.

She had been absolutely stomped then Minamoto-no-Raikou had asked if Shinigamis like here served Izanami. But then she had told them that the Shinigami served the Soul King, she and the rest of the Japanese Heroic Spirit looked at her puzzled. For that was what they apparently were. Telling her that no such god existed in the Shinto Pantheon.

After that Rukia just sat awkwardly in her spot next to Ichigo, as she realized how truly ignorant of the world she was. But hopefully, with them, she would be able to learn more about the Living World.

While Takato had told her that she would make up with her brother and Renji, truthfully she didn't want to go back to Soul Society, she wanted to stay with those that had welcomed her into her home and treated her like an actual family. She wanted to stay with Takato, her Master, it felt weird to think that but so right. He had dominated her with that magical dick of his causing her to orgasms so much that her brain had melted. And she was pretty sure she was addicted to it now, cause watching the movie just kinda wanted him to grab her and impale her on his dick.

God, all her thoughts had turned absolutely perverted, hadn't they?

"Ah, we seem to be out of candy." Stated the tall, pale-skinned woman by the name of Arturia as she held up the empty snack bowl.

"We just have to go buy and buy some more, isn't there a 24/7 convenience store about ten minutes from here?" Masaki asked as she looked over at her daughter.

"Yeah, there is can I get the credit card I go buy some," Ichigo answered as she stood up.

"I go with you Ichigo, I need some fresh air," Rukia said as she followed her. And today was also the day that her mission to the World of The Living was supposed to end, and with the confrontation, she had with the member of the stealth squad during the anniversary death of Isshin Kurosaki.

Rukia was sure Seireitei was going to send somebody to pick her up, which was perfect as that gave her the opportunity to hand in her resignation and quit her job.

It was as they were heading home from the convenience store that Rukia's thoughts became a reality as she saw Renji and her brother standing in front of her and Ichigo. Thankfully the city street was empty. Karakura Town didn't have a lot of night time activity. And was it with those google looking things on Renji's forehead?

"Hello Rukia, your assignment to the World of the Living has ended, and you were supposed to return hours ago, but could you tell us why your Spiritual Power is so, weak and who that girl with no control of her spiritual flow?" Byakuya asked

"Name's Ichigo Kurosaki Substitute Shinigami and who might you Ass Clowns be?" Ichigo said as she stepped in front of Rukia, who could not believe she had just called them that.

"Substitute? Rukia you didn't is that why?" This time it was Renji who asked the question his face filled with worry.

"I did, I gave her my Shinigami powers after a Hollow took a bite out of my shoulder when it caught me by surprise." She explained.

"Rukia you're under arrest for breaking Seireitei Law." Byakuya calmly stated. And Rukia just had to sigh at that. Her brother was still in her new families words a Beucratic Hardass.

"Wait, what? So what if Rukia broke the law, I can understand that it's bad to give out powers willy-nilly, but it was an emergency if she hadn't her, my sisters and I would have died." Her mother hadn't been in the home at the time, out partying at her friend's birthday party. "So like hell, she is going with you back for a crime that isn't serious," Ichigo said.

"You have no say in this." Said Renji as he glared at Ichigo.

"Ichigo is correct Renji I won't be going with you," Rukia told them both.

"Rukia are you defying the laws of the Seireitei." Her brother said, and Rukia was sure she actually heard anger in his voice.

"I am because they won't apply to me anymore. I quit, I quit being a Shinigami, I'm staying in the Living World with my girlfriend." She told which caused the expected shock face on Renji, her brother's face was still stoic. Though she was sure if she had used the other description of her and Ichigo's relation. That being Harem Sisters, she was sure even he would have looked like a gapping.

Oh god, Rukia thought as she realized her thought process, the others had already perverted her mind with dirty thoughts.

Well not like she cared.

"G-girlfriend." Renji stammered.

"Then Traitor it is." Okay, Rukia did not expect those words from her brother's mouth. Had something happened while she had been here? He had always been cold but caring for her, but this was a whole nother level of stone cold than he usually was.

"I am, and if you're going to get her, you have to go through me first," Ichigo said as she swallowed a green pill and stood in her Shinigami form.

"So what's going on here boss." Asked the Mod Soul now inhabiting her body.

"Kon, run home and tell Takato and mom that we're in trouble here," Ichigo told her.

"Yes, boss." At that Kon ran off with the snacks in a burst of speed back home.

"We can add possession of Illegal Mod Soul to that list now," Byakuya said.

"Ichigo you can't fight them, they are much stronger than you currently," Rukia warned her friend, who didn't even know the name of her Zanpakutou. "Renji is a Vice-Captain, and my brother here is his Captain.

"So, this asshole is your sibling that just means I have to kick his ass even harder, and Rukia I know," Ichigo said.

"Captain, let me defeat this novice who can't even control her own Spiritual Power. Such a person doesn't deserve to feel your blade." Renji stated as he drew his own Zanpakutou from its sheath.

What followed was a rather shockingly even fight between Renji and Ichigo in the beginning while he was only allowed to use twenty percent of his power while in the living world. Which was a great showcase of how far she had come in the past two months?

But it all came to an end when.

"Roar Zabimura!" Renji shouted as he unleashed his Shikai on Ichigo, who barely managed to block the chain like sword.

"What, the hell it transformed?" Ichigo questioned as she now saw the changed blade.

"You don't know what a Shikai is? You really are a novice. New feel the difference of our power that you're a hundred years too early to oppose." Renji boasted as his sword cut into the Ichigo girls body.

After that, she collapsed and fell to the ground bleeding from the chest wound he had dealt her. "Come now Rukia don't resist anymore." He said as she looked at the now fearful face of his friend.

"No, I won't give with you, Renji your my friend and Byuakuya I don't know what happened over these past three months, but I still love you as my brother. But I won't go back to living a life of ignorance of how the world really is." She stated.

"What are you talking about Rukia?" Renji questioned her.

"Everything we know about the World of the Living is wrong and outdated, we know so little about the things outside of our little sphere of Hollows, Quincy and Shinigami, here in Japan." She told them.

It was at that moment a large amount of Spiritual Pressure began weighing down on both Renji and Rukia, they all turned to look at Ichigo who was not standing back up, her Spiritual Energy flowing like a storm from her form.

"Hey, didn't I tell you, you had to go through me before you could get to Rukia," Ichigo stated with a mad grin on her face.

She rushed at Renji with her enormous blade who blocked it but instead of standing still he was sent flying down the road.

Rukia could tell, at this moment in time, Ichigo was stronger than Renji, but not stronger than her brother who now stood in front of her and behind Ichigo, with her now broken blade in hand.

"Ichigo no!" Rukia shouted as she saw Ichigo collapse to the ground once again even more blood spilling from two new holes in her chest created by Byakuya. Oh no he didn't? Rukia thought. Afraid to voice the new found fear in her mind, over what her brother had just done to her new found sister.

"Slow even falling, come to Rukia let us return to Seireitei, and you shall face judgment for your crimes." He still as stone cold as ever as he now Renji who had recovered, stood before her.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, that girl belongs to our Master, and you have harmed his property." Said, a female voice that just as cold as Byakuya's own.

They all turned their head to see on the street lamp, stod a very pale woman clad in black and gold, dual colored eyes of red and green, along with bleach white hair, bordering on silver.

In her hand was a golden spear. "Karna," Rukia stated as she easily recognized one of Takato's Servants. At that her mind became at ease, knowing that both her and Ichigo were safe.

"Who are you?" Renji questioned the newcomer brandishing his sword at her.

"I told you I'm here to retrieve my Master's property."

"Master? Property? How dare you talk about Rukia that they." Renji spat in disgust and rushed at the pale woman who had insulted Rukia and attacked her. "Roar, Zabimaru!" He shouted as the sword extended and it was about to hit her exposed shoulder. The woman made no move to defend herself, even when carried a weapon.

"Renji, don't!" Shouted Byakuya as he realized the trap his Vice-Captain had fallen into, but it was too late. So instead of cutting up her flesh, like it had done Ichigo's own. Zabimaru came to a complete halt as the fangs of the blade didn't even sink a single millimeter into her skin.

Renji quickly created a platform of Reishi underneath his feet to stand in the air, as he tried to process what was happening, it was like he had just decided to try and cut into Zaraki's skin instead.

And Renji knew what he was talking about, the Captain of Squad Eleven had a few years ago, given everybody a chance to try and cut him. And Renji had tried and had been met with failure just like he was now.

"What was it you said? 'You're a hundred years too early.´ Wasn't what you said?" The woman stated, and in the blink of an eye Renji watched as Zabimaru was shattered into a hundred piece found the woman's spear inside of body spearing him all the way through.

What the fuck? Was all Renji managed to think before his vision went dark, and the world silent.

Karna watched as the boy went unconscious as he fell to the ground but was caught by his superior.

"Now then you have the choice of pursuing your mission and die failing, or you can retreat and save your subordinates life." Karna proposed to the so-called Shinigami at her Master's order.

The man responded with taking out his blade stapping it into the air and summoning some sort of door by twisting it. And leaving through it with his wounded, soldier taking the smart choice.

Well, that was interesting, so that was how they traveled to and from their realm, she had read about it in the book provided by Takato. But it was one thing to see such a blatant act of moving to what could be considered the Reverse side of the World in her worlds terms, an act only the most powerful of gods could do in the modern era. But here the rules were different, and beings of great power existed in this universe. But thankfully her Master's Hazardous powers were transforming her spiritual body to become even stronger than she could ever be as a normal Servant. She wouldn't gain more Noble Phantasms or Skills, but her Parameters just like all the others were shooting up steadily.

Karna landed next to Ichigo and picked up the wounded girl whose, power seemed no longer constrained by that other source but now seemed to ready to be truly released. That was why she had not intervened earlier then Takato had sent her out the same time as Ichigo and Rukia had left for the store.

"Let us return to our Master, he is very much concerned about you. Thankfully he saw this happen."

"And let me guess you were only to intervene when the time was right?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, apparently Ichigo had to have your powers severed from her soul to access her own."

It made sense, but Rukia was still going to ride him until she was satisfied, due to the scare of doing that without telling at least her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo groaned as she woke from her slumber and sat up on her bed. Despite her loss of consciousness she still remembered the events of last night, she knew it was morning due to her alarm clock saying 0700.

She had gotten her ass stomped, but thankfully Rukia hadn't been taken thanks to the intervention of Karna. She stil found it hard to believe that she was now living with living legends, thanks to Takato. Though surely she now would be able to ace any mythology test in religion especially with goddamn Saint Martha, and evil looking Jeanne d'Arc. Guess even a Saint like her would be pissed if she got burnt alive.

And speaking of Takato, she was in greatly need of his dick as it currently was her families turn at him according to the new schedule they had made yesterday to manage the sex. Five got to have him the morning and night. And if she missed it now, she wouldn't be able to get to feel his cock for another few days until it was her turn again.

And she also hoped that he would be able to fix her power problem, cause she could no longer feel hers. He probably knew how, if this had happened in the manga that he had read.

Ichigo left her bedroom and stepped into the magically expanded hallways of her house. Magic was fucking awesome.

She made her way to her mother's bedroom as that was where Takato would sleep most of the time. Ichigo never believed she would be jealous of her own mother ever, but in that she was. She wanted to cuddle up to Takato in her own bed. She was his first lay after all.

She opened the door to her mother's bedroom to see the four of them in middle of fucking Takato like it was the last day on earth. The currently shota sized teenager even had his second draconic dick out that was getting blown by Yuzu and Karin in their new Digimon form. They had been granted by their powers. Guess they wanted to test them out in a way that didn't involve fighting namely in how to please their Master the best way.

Her mother meanwhile was riding the top reverse cowgirl style, her large breasts bouncing up and down on her chest, while her face was on the verge of going full ahoge.

Ichigo could also currently see Rukia behind her mother having her pussy eaten out by Takato squalling and moaning as she repeatedly orgasmed from his tongue and she also…

"When did Rukia get actual boobs?" She asked as the door closed behind her. Ichigo watched the new mammaries on Rukia's chest that Takato was fondling with.

"Hey, sis," Karin said as she took notice that Ichigo was now in the room with them and disengaged her mouth from her Master's red length. "Well, apparently this form of mine has biokinetic abilities as long as its used for lewd shit, and Rukia was jealous of the fact that she was only one without tits of this group, so I gave her a pair," Karin explained.

"Well, that makes sense," Ichigo responded taking the explanation in stride if Rukia wanted large breasts she could see et them earlier. Cause Ichigo was sure that everybody's chest size was going to grow after they had laid a few of Takato eggs he had and would put in them. God she was going to have even large tits filled with milk now. And she was sure that after the summer then the crazy lesbian that was Chizuru decided to molest she was going to be spray. Though it wouldn't bother her if Takato were in the scene watching.

A naughty idea came to her mind of Takato coming to her school and having an orgy with all her female classmates and teacher. Though Orihime and Tatsuki would be added earlier to Takato's hoard/harem of women with them having gained powers during the Ishida's little stunt with the Hollow Bait. Still needed to kick his as for that even if he had apologized after school.

Now she had something else to deal with, her desire for Takato's cum in her stomach. "Hey, girls can you make room me?" Ichigo asked her sisters.

Her sisters didn't respond verbally, to busy licking his shaft and balls but made it, so there was room for her to blow his tipped animal cock.

Ichigo went down on her knees and took the cock into her mouth, moaning at the salty taste of the pre-cum that now hit her taste buds.

It didn't take long for Ichigo and her mother to get the first load of cum this hour of sex would bring.

Xxx

Byakuya walked the halls of Squad One's compound on the way to the Captain's meeting that morning where he had to explain the failure of a mission to retrieve Rukia from the World of The Living and how his Vice-Captain got wounded.

The current head of the Noble Kuchiki house entered the meeting room where he was met by the eyes of his fellow twelve captains, well ten, Kenpachi and Ukitake wasn't present as usual. He avoided looking at the smug eyes of Soi-Fon, of him having failed. As much as he denied it, he wished that Yoruichi was here to put the smug bug in her place.

"Thank you for coming Captain Kuchiki, now please could you deliver your report." Spoke the Head Captain. The old man's voice was calm, and his eyes were shut in a way that he couldn't tell what emotion he was currently feeling.

But he could guess disappointment.

"Vice-Captain Abarai and I went to The World of the Living to retrieve the rogue Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki of Squad Thirteen. As due to our family relationship, Abaraj and I was the one who could take her back with least resistance besides Ukitake. After making contact with Rukia Kuchiki, we learned after having received an injury she transferred her powers to a human woman breaking one of our laws. The woman's whose name is Ichigo had apparently started a relationship with Kuchiki, who told us that she wanted to stay in the Living World and quit her position as a Shinigami of the Seireitei." That caused some murmurs from the others. Which was stilled by a tap of the Head Captain's cane. "We denied that and so both of them went to resist us extracting Kuchiki, Ichigo tried to fight but was taken down and had powers taken away by me." There was no need to explain what he had done to the girl.

"Then could you tell us how your obvious success turned to a hard defeat and your Vice-Captain being mortally wounded?" Asked Soi-Fon.

"I was getting to that Captain Soi-Fon. Before we could return with Rukia Kuchiki to Soul Society, we were interrupted by a third-party. An Indian woman who Rukia called Karna with powers that rivaled a Captain's, pierced Vice Captain's Abarai's chest with a golden spear. I saw my options and retreated prioritizing my Vice-Captain's life over the mission." Byakuya finished.

"To add to that, though the device that I gave these imbeciles to locate the elusive Miss Kuchiki was damaged, I was able to retrieve some small of amount of footage of the now named Karna," Mayuri said as he used a remote to call down the projector screen installed in the room for longer briefings.

The footage wasn't very long and without sound, but what they saw was the woman appearing and taking down Renji, ending with him falling down to the ground.

"Thank you for the report Captain Kuchiki and the video Captain Mayuri." Said the Head Captain.

"It was my pleasure."

"Now then shall we discuss the situation and how to deal with it." Said the Head Captain.

"If the Stealth Force had been given the mission, we would have retrieved Rukia Kuchiki, and they would have been none the wiser until this morning." Stated Soi-Fon.

"Your comment has been noted Captain Soi-Fon. Now let us discuss." The Head Captain Said.

It was a half hour later that the meeting was over, and they had come to the decision of having the Stealth Force retrieve Rukia tomorrow night. Which would then force Karna to rescue her from them as she seemed adamant about protecting her. Which would then allow them to take Urahara down finally as he was the only one in the world that could make such a thing happen. Due to breaking his exile and aiding a criminal. Byakuya left the room, though first, he had to talk Unohana before he left for his Squad.

"Captain Unohana how is Renji doing?" Byakuya asked the Captain of the Medical Division allowing his concern and worry to finally show.

"He stable now thanks to one my officer's Shikai, that put him out of critical. Abarai is still out, and he is going to have a large scar. She probably deserves a seat position for that." She said.

"That is good to hear."

"It is my job, now I hope your sister is going to make out of this okay." The healer said as she left to go heal the idiots from Squad Eleven.

"Captain Kuchiki could speak to you in private for a second." Came the voice Toushiro Hitsugaya. Byakuya turned around and looked down at the much smaller Captain. She was one three female Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, being the captain of the tenth. Most would call her a child due to her size and age. But then they looked down at her they saw the most 'Mature' part of her on full display. Namely, her breasts, that she showed off proudly or at least people thoughts she did, due to who her Vice-Captain was, her style of clothing definitely influenced Hitsugaya. As they were almost the same size.

He gave her a nod, and they moved over to a corner to talk. "What is it you wish to talk to me about."

"About Karna, I don't know if the others noticed, but you omitted something in regards to her. We saw in the video that she said something what was it? You must have heard?" She inquired.

And that's why she was captain not due to the fact that she just had a Bankai. No, she was also perceptive as hell. "I did, she said. "I came to retrieve my Master's property." Which was why Abarai attacked her." He told the smaller Captain.

"Well that is a disturbing implication, but it tells us that Karna is subordinate to someone. Why did you not mention it."

"I did not wish further tarnish my sister's name with such derogatory statements." He responded.

"I see, that is understandable she is already in hot water. Well, I'll be seeing you later Captain Kuchiki." Hitsugaya said as she left.

"You too, Captain Hitsugaya." He responded and headed back to his squad.

"Well, that was interesting to hear." Said Aizen as the illusion that covered him vanished.

Xxx

"So, we've managed to stop the Seireitei this time from taking Rukia. They are obviously going to try again, don't know then but we have to be as prepared as possible and that means training, and that means you getting your powers back Ichigo. And you to getting yours fixed Rukia." I said to them. We were in a little meeting currently discussing the events of last night and what to do now.

"And how are we going to go about that?" Ichigo asked.

"Go talk to Urahara he knows the method. And after that, it means training for all of us. I need to get to know my powers better. The same goes you too." I pointed at Karin and Yuzu. "And Masaki I hate to say this but you're very rusty."

"Yeah, you're right, and with all those extra threats you've told us about, I'm going to need to get back into fighting shape. And don't worry I know who to go to." She assured me.

"The Vizoreds?" I asked.

"Yep."

"For me, I need to fix my size issue, and I promised Semiramis to take her somewhere she can do her thing," I told them.

"Well I hope it works out for you Takato, come Rukia let's go and see if Hat'n clogs can fix our shit." Ichigo said as she stood up.

I mentally contact the Servants that I had decided to take with me on my little trip to Iraq for Semiramis and to Kamar-Taj in Nepal for the time stone to age myself back to my original age and height.

I made my way up to the roof of the household and took out my Digivice. While I could use my Digivice to access the Datastreams to basically Fast Travel to anywhere that had a Wifi connection. I really wanted to do use this form already.

"Execute, Hazard Evolution!" Shouted with extra ham as possible and a second, later I stood in the form of ChaosGallantmon. While it was only the X-Antibody and the Crimson Mode, Azure for Chaos and maybe MedievalGallantmon that had innate flight capabilities. I could still summon and ride on Grani.

I jumped into the air, and a second later I was flying at speeds no human aircraft could achieve and probably making various military go into a panic as someone that was not Iron Man flew over their airspace at supersonic speeds.

It only took minutes to land in an Iraqi forest that was near a mountain area where Semiramis could do her magic and make the Hanging Gardens with necessary materials.

The Ancient Queen appeared before me as I pulled her out of my Inner World.

"I this spot suitable your Majesty?" I asked her.

"It is, and my what a form Master, you look truly like the perfection of a dark knight." She complimented me. But sadly I wasn't Batman, which I hoped was the Young Justice's batdad, and Miller Time Batman.

"Thank you for the compliment, your Majesty, now I shall leave you to your business. I have a height problem I need to take care of. See you in a few days." I said as I sped off at the speed of sound.

It only took me an additional few minutes for me to find Kamar-Taj, hoping it was the MCU one with the time stone as the Eye of Agamotto. Which I could easily confirm with one thing. They had wifi, with an IP address.

And luckily for me, I was correct, as, after a few minutes of using my Digivice to confirm the correct data, I found the Nepal Sanctum.

There was no need to be subtle about my intentions, so I landed in their courtyard, and changed back to my human form and transformed back to my human form and summoned forth the Servants I had brought with me. That being Medea, Okita, Arjuna, and Medb. The last one being for the fact that if this truly was the MCU version of Doctor Strange, the current Sorcerer Supreme was explicitly Celtic if I remembered correctly it was a possibility she knew who Medb was. And so she could help with the negotiation for me to use the Time Stone. Cause it was here, I could sense it.

And I really hoped this was going to be smooth sailing and not become a fight cause I had no idea what the power level on the comics side was. And Comic Strange was the highest of bullshit even then he didn't have the Vishanti backing him up. So I didn't know what to expect from the Ancient One in terms of power.

The door to the courtyard opened up, and a dozen or so Magicians streamed out of the door and surrounded us taking a combat stance.

Well, that's a surprise? I thoughts as I saw the Ancient One step out, at least I assumed it to be her.

"Who are you to intrude upon these grounds?" She asked her voice stern.

"Master you didn't tell us that we would be meeting with Scathach here," Medb said surprise as we all looked at purple haired Queen of The Shadow Lands.

xxx

A/N: And if you like this or any of my other stories you can donate to my P A Treon. and have commissioned your own one-shots if you desire.


	11. Chapter 11

"No, I didn't expect her to be the Ancient One Medb, so I'm just as surprised as you are." I freely admitted, but with all the melting pot this universe was it was not unexpected per say. But I hadn't expected her to look like her Nasu counterpart, was Arthur here Arturia too. Besides my own boobturia of course.

And I also quickly sent a telepathic message to the three them to be on guard in case this got south fast, cause this was Scathach, and she only took shit from her sister, who was probably dead. So yeah she didn't take shit from anybody currently. That's why I had brought along Medea to prevent some of the magical bullshit these guys would be able to throw out.

And Okita would be able to stop any accidental Gae Bolging. If Scathach decided to take it or them out. Along with Arjuna providing long-range support.

"Medb I would question how you're alive once again, cause I would have known if your soul got pulled out of the Otherworld. Though I'm impressed, you managed to tame that wild cunt boy, even if you're a dragon." She said.

"Hey, I'm following my dear Master of my own free will. He is able to keep up with me even more than Fergus did." Medb responded to the accusation. Though she did not deny that she was a wild cunt. She would take that as a compliment.

"Good, for you. Now dragon boy, what are you and your companions doing in my sanctum?" Scathach asked me.

"I would ask what a Celtic Warrior Queen is doing in Nepal, but I'm here to propose a trade, in exchange for the temporary use of certain item in your possession. I will be let you demand one favor or item from me." I proposed.

"Interesting and what is this item that I possess, that you wish to use?"

Well, it was all or nothing either she would let us in or attack us. "The temporary use of the Time Stone?" I requested.

I saw Scathach's eyes widen. She moved her hand, and within a second a wall of glass passed through all of us. "Take them down, do not let them get the Infinity Stone!" She ordered her probably top ranking students to attacks. Well, I expected this to happen, and she just brought us into the Mirror Dimension didn't she.

I got my confirmation as the world around us began to change shape and fracture like it was being shown through a prism.

"Well, Scatach if it's a fight you want, you'll get it," I shouted at her.

I brought up my Digivice but before I could Digishift as it were my arm was grabbed by a red rope, and I found myself being dragged through the air then hit in the face by Mads Mikkelson, oh hey its Kaecilius. Going to nip that plotline in before it became a problem.

I just smiled at the Magician as I swiped, well as Uncle says, you have to fight magic with magic, in this case, High-Code Programming vs. magic.

"Execute, Hazard Evolution! MedivialGallantmon! Feel the wind."

Xxx

Scathach grimaced as she saw the dragon boy shift form to something that looked like a knight wielding halberd.

But her current focus was on two of the companions he had brought along, the Greek Witch was fighting her students. And there was also the Demi-God Archer in back, though even with her half god status she would never be hit her with an arrow inside the Mirror Dimension.

And so It seemed she was going to be fighting Medb and the Asian swordswoman personally. She had quickly separated themselves from the others as too not be disturbed in her fight. It had been so very long she had gotten to stretch her muscle.

"So Medb are you going to be fighting me with a riding crop or you going to bring out your sword." Scatahc knew Medb and that she was just as a capable warrior as her favorite student back in those ancient times. Scathach summoned a single Gae Bold into her right hand, and her left arm was surrounded by Magic Circles as called upon the magical powers of the Dimensions that surrounded them all.

"Oh no I won't be fighting you he will," Medb stated.

He? Scathach thought. What did she mean?

That thought was immediately answered then the barrier in front of her was broken by a familiar red spear. And Scatach saw the dinosaur looking Cu Chulainn. She stomped her foot down and summoned a glacier that trapped the corrupt looking Cu.

"Impressive isn't he? My very own Cu Chulainn, to use and command. My newest Noble Phantasm Cu My Love: Mad Dog Tyrant." Medb explained.

"And I didn't think you could be more pathetic Medb of Connacht, you couldn't have Setanta, so you just made your own perverted." Scathach taunted her fellow Celt.

"Don't underestimate me Scathach I'm a Heroic Spirit, I've transcended the cycle of Reincarnation and gained a seat upon the Throne of Heroes." What the heck was she talking about, did she mean the place that Shazam was in charge of? "And don't forget I'm not alone."

"Purgatory Slash!" Came the announced attack Scathach turned around to block the attack of swordswoman, that just disappeared from her vision and attacked her from behind.

It had not been a high-speed movement technique no it had been straight up teleportation, short ranged, but teleportation none the less. And to make it worse, the woman was capable of using hellfire.

"Majin Punch!" She declared as her free left hand decked in the face, she had been unable to block that due to the awkwardness of her stance.

Though Scathach quickly realized that these women were an actual threat to her, she who killed Gods and could fight the current Lucifer to a standstill.

She had thought against the devil two hundred years ago, in one of the first one-on-one Rating Games in the Reverse-World which many called Mundus.

But right now she needed to stop them from taking the Time Stone. While he had said that he just needed it for a little bit, Scathach did not trust the words of the dragon. Especially when she had laid eyes upon him, her cunt had started to become slowly wet. Damn dragons and their Aura. As I, bypassed all her mental barriers as it didn't react through the mind, but the body like a drug.

The Magic Circles around her arm disappeared and instead reappeared behind her like ready to be mentally fired. While a second Gae Bolg appeared in her left hand, she had forged many more demonic spears out the Billow beasts bones.

She flicked her hand and opened a portal to redirect one of the archer's arrows, which confirmed the fact that she had supreme bow skills and she was using a Divine and not Holy, or Demonic armament which meant it was not a Sacred Gear she was using.

But her fury increased as she saw her students being beaten and the dragon boy killing Kaecillius one of her top student's and was on the path to possibly replace her as Sorcerer Supreme in a good five hundred years. But now that career was cut short as the draconic knight form the boy had assumed had impaled him with his Halberd.

Ending his life.

"Gae Bolg Alterna-." The release command for the true power of her sear was cut short as she was body slammed by the fake Cu sending her flying, she saw him clad in armor made out the same bones that Gae Bold was.

"Sorry Teacher you lost." Said the mad dogs cold and emotionless voice. As her vision went black as she was run over by a goddamn Chariot, Medb laughed as she did so.

Scathach found herself coming, and she realized that she had been caught and tied up like she was in a sex dungeon. And considering who had caught her there was a good chance she was. Though this place looked more like one of those Japanese Love Hotels all pink and frilly.

While this was beyond embarrassing, she had enough, and it was time to escape… Oh fuck her powers were sealed, and she couldn't contact her 'Benefactors' due to the space muddling her connection to the book. That was she got for being cocky.

"Try as you might Scathach you can't escape from Medb's Chariot unless its purpose has been fulfilled." Came the voice of the dragon boy, as he entered her vision. His pre-pubescent looking body looking eye to eye with her. "Now don't look at me like that, this wouldn't have happened if you've just taken my offer." He said confidently.

"You've killed my students." She spat at him.

"A Student, the rest of them, were knocked as they all came to their teacher's rescue, I must say you've gotten rather soft as a teacher over the years."

"World is not as harsh as it used to be, no longer a need to train heroes like Setanta anymore." She answered. And that was the truth while the world was seemingly about to enter its second heroic age, it had no need for relics like her in it. She just needed to keep out those that wished to use the earth like Dormammu and Cthon.

"That's where you're wrong if you bothered to see the future, you would see the calamities that are approaching Earth, bigger than any God, or Royalty throwing a fit like in the old days. No Red Skys shall appear soon. And if you want to know Kaecillius was going to be made an offer by Dormammu and betray you the same as Mondo, who seeks to take your place by force.

"And how do you know all that?" She asked it had been so long since she had done fortune telling or any kind of future sight. Having stopped after reading her precious student's young death. That was almost two millennia ago.

"Well, you get to know after you submit to me and show me where you're hiding the Time Stone." He said.

Scathach scoffed. "I'm Scatach boy, do you think you can break me?" She taunted.

"Well, let's see about that shall we." He stated and pulled down his pants and was face to dick with his inhuman member. The draconic tool he was wielding was bigger than any cock she had seen before. Even Setanta's member.

And with it out she could smell its musk, along with feeling the full force of his Aura, making her nether regions wet.

"Now, Scathach allows me to introduce myself I'm Takato Emiya the Hazard Dragon now you're going to be mine." He said and with a single move, he thrusted his cock into her mouth as he grabbed the back of her head and the tasty cock filled her throat.

Soon precum began to flow down Scathach's throat as Takato began to skull-fuck her thoroughly, she involuntarily moaned as the pleasure and Aura was starting to affect her body and mind more. Her pussy juices running down her.

And he continued to thrust his cock into her throat again and again. Allowing her only a limited time to breath. But it finally came to an end as she felt the draconic member expand.

Takato's hot thick cum began to fill her stomach it filled her mouth to the brim as too much flowed out at once resulting in a backup that made it, so his cum flowed out of her mouth's sides and out her nose. It was a delightful feeling.

Takato pulled his cock out of her mouth and released the rest of his load unto her face and clothes.

"Now for round two." He said as he ripped her clothes off revealing her naked body and large breasts. Scathach blushed his eyes looked over her body, but she shocked her head, she wouldn't submit to his cock. She would not… Oh, he was filling her pussy up like no other had done.

She mentally screamed as Takato began to fuck her pussy with vigor. "Ah, fuck, fuck your to big you're breaking my pussy, but it feels so." Scathach moaned as she was fucked like she had never been before. Not Cu could match this cook. "Argh!" She screamed again as the first of many orgasms wracked her body.

Xxx

"Fuck me harder, breed me more, I want your cum!" Scatach screamed as I thrusted my cock into her pussy, I had completely broken her into a slut bitch that craved my dick more than anything in the world.

I had definitely changed in terms of morality upon becoming a dragon, cause doing this shit felt utter right, like I was meant to do this. The image of my large dragon form surrounded by hundreds of pregnant women that served to please me.

"Of course, but only if say what I am to you?" I inquired with a grin.

"You're my Master Takato, and I'm your Celtic slut meant to birth your eggs." She screamed.

"That's correct Scathach and here is your present," I said and unloaded my sperm into her penetrated womb. I filled it completely, staying inside of it for a few minutes until was soft enough to pull out.

The deposited cum flowed out for pussy as we both stood back up, she had long been freed of her restraints, but she had just kept riding me even after they were gone. Man, we must have been doing this for a few hours.

"Now Scathach can I use the Time Stone now?" I asked.

"Of course Takato everything in my sanctums is yours to use. But might I ask what you need it for?" She asked her personality turning immediately back to what it was before, just with extreme loyalty and care for me now. That was good I didn't want any of my girls to be cock hungry sluts 24/7 that would make conversations dull.

"I just need it to age myself, up back to my original age, cause whatever being turned me into a dragon also de-aged me," I told her.

"Is that old?" I nodded. "Then I must apologize for my own assumptions for when somebody seeks out an Infinity Stone, they really want to use it once." She explained.

"Oh, I completely understand and about Kaecillius what I said."

"Don't apologize Takato, I believe what you're saying. Looking back on it, I can see the hunger for more power growing in his eyes. But I assumed it would be a phase, and he would learn his lesson. But to partner with Dormammu. And if the same is true for Mondo, I need to clean up my students, but that can save for later. For now, let's leave this Chariot of Medb's, and you can get to use the Stone and continue where we left off, and have the others join in maybe."

"Perhaps," I said as we left the Chariot where Arjuna, Medb, Medea, and Okita where waiting for us and they giving Scahtach jealous looks as I explained that she now a part of my harem. Which Hopefully would not turn into a real-life harem with the girl backstabbing and killing each other in the hopes of being my Number One woman. And I suddenly felt sad at thinking that, didn't know why.

We made our way, into the Sanctum and where she told her remaining and now conscious students that after long hours of 'negotiating' we had come to an agreement. Where after we went into the room that held the Eye of Agamotto aka the Time Stone. Where Scathach used it to age me up back up to my original height of one-hundred and seventy-five centimeters. And fixing my clothes. Dammit, now I had to switch out the clothes that Masaki had brought for me yesterday. Well, we could always donate it to charity.

Which when resulted in a sixsome before the clothe fixing, which lasted a few more hours, before we left to go back home to see how Ichigo and Rukia were doing hoping that Urahara had fixed their shit. And I also got Scatachs phone number. For why wouldn't they? They had wifi, they weren't savages.

I shifted back into ChaosGallantmon and flew back home on Grani, pissing off the military of a few countries once again.

Xxx

Masaki left the Urahara shop with a smile on her face, as she had managed to 'convince' the mad scientist that was Urahara to give Rukia her power back. Ichigo's were much easier as he had already wanted to do that. Rukia he was less enthusiastic about as he had apparently sealed an object called the Hogyoku inside Rukia's Gigai. That grant wishes that he wanted to get rid of and that was taking away her powers. As she secretly wished that she as just an ordinary girl and not a Shinigami. But that had changed with Ichigo and her family entering her life, along with Takato according to the now breast enhanced Shinigami.

And so the guy had taken it out of her after some bullying from her, in regards to what he owed her. And so she left the shop, as Urahara began his method to wake up the two's own Shinigami powers. Though if she knew the old Shinigami Captain, Rukia was going to walk out of that session with something extra. But the girl was going to need it if the threats that Takato had told her about ever came to be.

But now it was time for her own training, at the Vizards, to de-rust as it were. She would not be the weak link in this family. While Takato's and Ichigo's power were going to dwarf Masaki's by a metric ton. Simply due to their unique natures. That didn't mean she had to be defenseless.

"You seem to be in a good." Said a black feline cat standing in front of her.

"I am Yoruichi."

"Does it have something to do with the boy you brought into your house that suddenly magically appeared in the park with women that hold immense power." She stated.

"And that boy was a dragon in the middle of 'puberty' so you can probably guess what happened."

"Oh." Was her response.

"Yep, I have never been fucked harder in my life. While still love Isshin, Yoruichi he would have wanted me to me move on and find a new love. And I have, it just so happens that I'm part of his harem that consists of my daughters and Rukia. Along with others, and probably many more." She told the former Captain.

"Masaki you have always been an unrepentant pervert."

"And proud, you know Yoruichi you should join."

"What?"

"I mean it just ask Takato, and he will give you the best fuck of your life, ruining you to feel pleasure to any other cock."

"Dirty woman, but I shall see."

"Now then what are you up to Yoruichi?" Masaki asked her friend.

"I'm going to be training Miss Inoue and Miss Arisawa in the use of their powers. And Rukia to after she regains hers. Urahara wants to be full down on Ichigo, as Rukia has formal training and has obtained her Shikai. Just to give her a few tips. And we both know that the Seireitei is going to try for her again. What about your other children, have they gained powers too, I think I sensed something I different about them. But it was neither Hollow, Shinigami or Quincy?" Yoruichi asked.

"They, have and its something different not even apart of the whole Metahuman genome that many others have been getting." She answered. "Though if you asked Takato, he would be able to explain it. Cause a part of his powers come from the same source."

"Thank you for telling me Masaki, now I have to teach a klutz and a hard ass in how to re-activate their powers."

"And I have to go and beat the snot out of Shinji."

"You say it like that is a bad thing?" At that, Yoruichi vanished in a Flash Step.

Xxx

A/N: The lesson to learn from this story is. "Being a dragon gets you ahead a lot in life." and If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. StreamingViking to support me so that I can write more


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is just a small Plot not PLOT and exposition chapter.

xxx

"So I don't know if this means I have a big Ego or I think highly of myself, heh highly," Ichigo said to herself as finally managed to enter her Inner World finally to wake up her own powers. Instead of relying on the ones Rukia had given her, cause she had apparently been using Rukia's sword and not her own.

And what she was meet with was a high rise landscape of skyscrapers. Which she stood on the side of defying gravity in its stupid face. And there was the fact they were very slowly crumbling apart. So now that she was here, how the fuck was, she supposed to wake up her power and prevent herself from turning into a Hollow.

Cause that would suck pretty, and not the suck she wanted to do around Takato's dick. God her mind was becoming dirty.

"Well, each of the building is a representation of each of your memories, their size depending upon your confidence level. And the environment changes upon your mood." Ichigo turned her head towards the speaking voice and saw. "Hello, Queen good to finally see you." Said that looked like Ichigo herself, but somebody had decided to bleach white. Though she had those hollow eyes, so that gave an idea about that her nature.

"Are, you my Zanpakuto Spirit?" Ichigo asked as Rukia had said they would meet them in their Inner World.

"Yep, one of the two Spirit living in this place."

"Wait, two where is the other one?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, to explain I'm your Shinigami and Hollow powers combined, that you got from mom and dad. While the other is the representation of your Quincy powers. But you know where those come from right?" Her Zanpakuto Spirit explained.

"Came from Juha Bach."

"Yep, as the source of every Quincy's power is a little piece of him in them. With you're unique nature _she_ became self-aware and wanted to take the reigns and pretend to be me and limit your Shinigami powers as she rather wants you to become a Quincy. But thanks to our new Lord and Master infusing us with a bit of his power, I managed to over her and take my place." She finished.

"So where is my Quincy side as it were now?" Ichigo asked.

"She is in the tentacle building." She answered.

"Wha?"

"I said, everyone, one of these buildings is a memory, and you do remember that tentacle porn video that Chizuru showed you that one time?" That Ichigo did. "So I'm trying to fuck the bitch out of her."

"Okay, so how do I stop myself from turning into full Hollow," Ichigo asked.

"You need to find my sword form in this world. Do hurry though cause I'm running out of Hazard Juice to slow down the conversion."

Well no pressure, but thankfully thanks to four-eyes Ishida she knew exactly how to locate her powers.

Spirit Ribbons.

She reached out and gripped the red and black one that, that showed her two parts of her triple, no quadrable nature cause she was still a living human at the moment.

"Oh, and by the way my name is Zangetsu." She heard her Zanpakuto Spirit announce.

Xxx

The sun was starting to go down as I returned to Japan after my little trip to Nepal and adding Scathach to my collection as it were.

But before I went to my bed and entertain my girls. I had a certain, Mad Scientist not of the clown variety though he still was one.

The Urahara candy shop.

In entered the quite literal back alley shop, and I was met with the adorable loli form of Ururu, who was just sweeping the floor. Probably out of boredom, to entertain herself, I should probably introduce Jackie to her.

"Hey, Ururu do you know where Urahara is, I need to talk to him?" I asked.

"Drinking tea in there." She said meekly as she pointed to a door.

"Thank you Ururu." I thanked the girl, I opened the door and entered the room where Urahara was sitting at a table drinking tea.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Master you've changed since I saw you two days ago. I was wondering when I would see you again. Cause you certainly left your mark on the Kurosaki family and young Kuchiki. But well I shouldn't be speaking about morality to a dragon." He took a sip. "So I guess you're here to talk to me about something or you want something from me?"

"I want to talk to about a few things, first of how are Rukia and Ichigo?" I asked.

"They have regained their powers, and Ichigo is currently asleep, Rukia went home an hour ago. I will be training Ichigo personally." He answered.

"And if Rukia has her powers working I guess you took out the Hogyoku from her body?" I asked if the Soul Stone rip-off was out.

"I did now I have to find another way to destroy it." He lamented.

"Well, I could probably do that for you." I offered up.

"Well, your welcome to try Mr. Master."

"My name is Takato Emiya, and the second do you know the great sin committed by the five Noble Houses of Seireitei?" I asked, cause depending upon his reaction it meant that, that Light Novel was in full effect.

I saw his eyes widen in disbelief before closing them. And it seemed that I was right. "So you know?"

"Yes, they made the Soul King and somehow changed the Status Quo of Japans afterlife. But I'm sparse on the details. I think of it as payment for me destroying the Hogyoku?"

"Sure thing." And then he gave me the big exposition dump, as learned how the knowledge I knew meshed with this weird world.

It apparently started with betrayal as Izanagi and Izanami were backstabbed by the Orginal Still Living Heads of the Five Houses. As they sought to usurp their power, they killed Izanami which resulted in Yumi affecting the land cursing and corrupting dead spirits. Turning them into Hollows, the chain on their chest representing the curse and their timer until they were transformed. They then turned Izanagi into the Soul King using him as a weapon against his own children. The created the Soul Society and changed the flow of Souls so that most go to them instead of going through the cycle upon dying or exorcised. There they when created their soldiers to fight against Amateratsu's Yokai, the Shinigami. Tools to be used in a war then the time was right. And with their Zanpakuto they could claim the souls of the Hollows to Soul Society to gain more potential recruits for their army. And that explained the treatment of the souls in the Rukongai the further away you went from the Seireitei. To them, they were literally useless trash. But the Soul King was fighting back in his own they, as his decapitated limbs and organs gained a life of their own.

"Thank you for telling me Urahara," I said as I left, it seemed that I had an ally in Juha Back. Hopefully, he wouldn't be a dick about it.

Xxx

Megi sat against the sofa as she drank a soda as she sat on the sofa watching TV. She had been training Yuzu and Karin their Digital Forms all day in how to use their powers and fight with them. The girls could use their powers instinctively, but they had no idea how to use them in combat. And that was what she was going to be over next week, and what would be left was for them to get experience. And she had to do the same for Takato in using the Hazard and Digi Soul properly, the Servants would do the combat.

But now she had some time for herself until Takato came home. So they could get dinner and then fuck.

But now she was just thinking about the state of the reality they were in.

That being it was the only reality, she could sense no other universe besides the one they were currently in. And even then she could sense few timelines of this universe, but it had multiple Dimensions attached to it. Just layered on top of each other. The same was true for the Digital World it was layered just like the server attached to Takato's Earth. There were even multiple Digital groups that were separated by Servers active in this Digital World at the same…

Oh, oh.

Megi thought as she realized what had happened why this universe was composed of so many different 'Franchises.' And why she only could sense this one. Cause there only was one, the World was one again.

It was once again one, instead of many and separated.

A Keyblade War had occurred once again.

The remaining Worlds had fused into one, with more from others, smaller things from those that had survived. That's why things were different, origins changed to match the world. People replaced by different ones. Why the current set of Digidestined were different people from different Earth's that had Digital Worlds. And why they had changed gender.

Megi was brought out of her thoughts as Rukia entered the Living Room. "Hey, Megi? Takato called and said he be bringing home take out. He wanted to know what kind of Burger you wanted."

Ah, something to take her mind of the mind blower she had just given herself.

"Yeah, I would like a Chicken Burger." She answered.


	13. Chapter 13

July 21, 2011

Rukia groaned and panted in exhaustion as she fell to her knee as she looked at her sparring opponent in front of her. The former captain of Squad Five Shinji Hirako, one of the members of the group known as Vizored. Shinigami that had gained the power of a Hollow, which she was technically now a part of as she had gained Hollow Powers while reawakening her own. After the Hoyoku had almost killed them and turned her into a normal human girl. To the point that she had developed a Soul Chain to her Gigai.

Rukia had kicked Urahara in the balls for that.

Though the ones they had gained from Aizen using his own Hogyoku on them, cause apparently the seemingly sweet and helpful Captain was a sadistic liar that wanted to kill all of them. If somebody had told her that three months ago she would have called them a liar. But now? She would totally believe them. Their Hollow powers were separated from in a separate being, but hers had fused with Sode No Shirayuki. Causing a few personality changes in the Zanpakuto Spirit. Making her more instinctual, Angry and mostly horny as hell. Angry for Rukia ignoring her and ignoring her own state of emotions, and horny for Takato's dick. Cause she could feel Takato when Rukia had sex. And right now Skirayuki was apparently jilling herself off to the memory of Rukia walking in on Karna, Nero, Gorgon, Martha, and Jeanne all having sex with each other.

And do to that she was training with them instead of with the person who proposed to train her, along with Orihime and Tatsuki.

Though she did have a partner in the form of Masaki, who was also getting back into shape. She herself was apparently a Fullbringer, which were humans that had gained powers by having interacted with Hollow Reiatsu, or mana as the correct term apparently was. Though hers made her more like a Vizored's own. Even being able to summon a Hollow Mask, over herself to boost her combat prowess.

Though thankfully she was not as out of shape as she had thought she was as Shinji was also heaving a bit.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. Masaki, midget I will be seeing you two tomorrow same time?" He asked.

"Watch your words piano teeth." She was spending to much time with Ichigo. Rukia mentally sighed as she realized what she had just said.

"We will be here tomorrow Shinji," Masaki said.

Rukia her way over to her body and entered it, aftward they left the underground training area and returned to the surface of Karakura Town. Or rather the abandoned warehouse district that they Vizored were using as a base to hide from the Seireitei.

"So, Rukia dear might I ask how you're doing since it happened?" Masaki asked trying to make some small talk with her fourth daughter cause that was she was.

"I'm fine Masaki, I was rather shocked when it happened, but being with you and getting my powers fixed. I definitely feel a lot better, I just hope this will soon be over, and we can live without Sou Society being too much of a factor in our lives."

"So you're really quitting being a Shinigami?" She asked.

"Well one for Soul Society, but still going to be taking down Hollows threatening people. I'm just so sick and tired of their lies and deceit the whole of it is built upon a massive lie.

"Yes, Takato dropped quite the bomb on yesterday with the truth of Soul Society and its origin. Even I didn't know all of that." Masaki stated. And according to Rukia that was a massive understatement. Her worldview had been shocked even more so. To think they were played like that, how many of them believed their mission to be true and genuine, that they were doing good work in killing Hollows and sending Souls to the Rokongai, but that was a fat lie too. They were just increasing the pool of potential soldiers and leaving the rest to rot. Like she and the others had been, like how her sister had abandoned her in the hell that was Rukongai's outer districts.

And how many knew the truth of what they were doing? Did her brother know the truth? She didn't know. And that was why Takato had decided that they should take Soul Society down and return order to what it should be. Hollows would probably always exist due to Izanami's untimely death and Yomi leaking its energy over the land. Or rather Hueco Hundo as it was known as now. But at least they would go to the correct afterlife. Except those that had committed evil in life and went to a realm of punishment, mainly Hell. That was apparently a part of the system they couldn't overtake.

"It was, and I like most of my Squad Mates they are good people, but they will fight against to defend the truth that they believe in. That they are the right one and we are the villains. And because of that, I know that a good chunk of them is going to die in the ensuing fight ten days from now." Rukia explained.

"Rukia if you want to stay out of the fight I think Takato will allow it?" Masaki said in concern.

But Rukia just shook her head. "No, I will be going with you and Takato all the way. I will not chicken out on this. I need to do this." Rukia said her voice filled conviction. She would help put an end to the Five Noble Houses and the Zero Squad. And in the end, she would be the only Kuchiki left in existence well until she was officially married to either Ichigo or Takato. Though after Urahara finished her legal papers. She was good enough to sneak her way into Ichigo's school, but she still a nonentity in Japan. Well, she shared that aspect with Takato and her fellow spirits.

Honestly, Rukia was starting to forget that she had basically died 250 years ago. As a baby but still. Cause still a teen mentally. And hanging out too much with the already living made one they were part of them. Well, she was right now closer to the living than the dead thanks to the Hogyoku's fuckery of her Soul. Perhaps she was going to gain powers in the rapid way that Ichigo did, cause living souls developed exponentially faster than dead ones cause they were kinda stagnant. As seen by her slow spiritual aging. And why she had Karin basically give her a boob job, for she got impatient with the fact her body didn't grow fast enough. And she hadn't been as lucky as Captain Hitsugaya, damn that short stack.

Though depending on how the invasion of Soul Society went Rukia in a few weeks would finding herself licking the short Shinigami out as she was inevitably added to Takato's collection of fine women.

Cause that was, what was going to happen to any women that had powers, that came into contact with him. With that being practically confirmed with the Scathach woman he had told them about that had aged him up from look prepubescent to the end of his teenage years. And boy what transformation that was from, adorable shota (The classification she had learned from Ichigo) to handsome, pretty boy. That red hair, and golden eyes of his were perfect, and she found herself lost in them more than before now.

"Okay if that is what you want to do, I won't argue with it. Are you fine with going home alone? I need to go and buy ingredients for proper dinner tonight." Masaki told Rukia.

"Sure thing Masaki, I will be seeing you again in a half hour. Though the house is going to be a bit empty now that we and the twins are the only ones current it." Cause Takato and Ichigo had gone for the twenty-four seven training routine. With Takato having gone to Iraq that morning to oversee Semiramis' thing she was making and having a place away from civilization to train with his other Servants. And that meant no dick for nine days.

And that sucked.

Masaki and Rukia split with her going home to where the twins were waiting for them to get home. And she also kinda had to hurry as she checked what the time was and realized she was going to miss her tv-show that she started to watch during her stay at the Kurosaki household.

But thankfully she had a shortcut via the rooftops of the city to cut her distance down. While she couldn't use her powers perfectly while in her body, she was still capable of a little bit of enhancement to her body.

Rukia jumped up onto the nearest roof after making sure that nobody was able to see her. While metahumans were technically a common sight, they weren't as much as in the west. And she didn't want the attention of being superpowered as the common word for it was. Maybe later down the line, she could out an be superhero or something.

Rukia jumped from rooftop to rooftop, but she came to a stop then she clasped her neck as she felt something ting it. "Bloody mosquito." She complained, and as she removed her hand to wipe away the squashed bug, she instead saw a small biological looking dart.

"Oh fuck already." Rukia cursed as she realized what had just happened. She tried to move, but her legs and arm were sluggish, and she could feel her mind going dark.

Rukia's mind was panicking as she tried to fight against the effect of the drug that was now going through her veins. She had not expected them to act so quickly to try for again. For she had talked with the guy from the Stealth Force a freaking month ago. Honestly, after that had happened, she had expected them to extract he a day or to latter but nope. Cause if there was one thing Seireitei was good at it was procrastination and taking their time. She had expected to try again for in two weeks, not two days.

Takato, Ichigo save me!

Rukia's mind tried to call for help, her mouth unable to formulate her words.

Her world went dark.

And so then Masaki arrived back home where were only the twins to be found and no Rukia.

Xxx

July 22, 2011

To say Rukia was beyond steamed was an understatement. No, she was pissed as she found herself in a cell in the 5th Division, recognizing the temporary holding cell from having visited her brother and Renji a few time.

Though thankfully it wasn't the Maggot's Nest, where the actual crazies were.

Being captured and imprisoned, wasn't the thing that pissed her of no. It was the goddamn collar around her neck that inhibited her Shinigami powers from expressing themselves while she wore, along with being handcuffed to the single bed that was in her cell.

Because there was only one person allowed to collar her and bondage her up was Takato, and she put that on the bucket list of perverted things to do with him. Hmm, could Karin do some more lewd things to her body? Wonder if she could do some pet play like he did with the lewd lizard woman that was Megi.

Her pussy was getting wet at the thought of that. And there was her dear brother standing at the door of the cell, looking at her with those cold eyes. God, she hoped that Takato's invasion would make it so that his stick got removed from his ass. She was tired of all this bullshit.

"Hello brother here to tell me what the Central 46 have decided what my sentence is going to be?" She asked and… she took notice of the figure standing behind her brother? Who the hell was that? Looks like a girl?

"Rukia Kuchiki, for crimes you have committed, of breaking the Laws of Soul Society, you have by the Central 46 been sentenced to death at the Sokyoku." Well that was extreme she had expected just a beheading, but being incinerated out of existence was also fair. "Your execution will happen in ten days from now." So that meant August 1st. They would be arriving on the 31st then. "In nine days you will be transferred to the Senzaikyu. And so until then, Hanataro here shall be your caretaker, making sure your needs are being taken care off." Byakuya said stepping to the side showing off the girl whose black hair hung down to her shoulders. Well, that meant her brother still cared for her and had ensured she got the best possible treatment. For despite his cold façade Rukia was able to read his actions like an open book. To know his true intentions. And with this, it meant he was stuck in between his loyalty to the Gotai 13 and his love for her, and didn't know what to do with those things, and which to choose over the other. Hopefully, Ichigo or Takato would be able to set him straight.

"Hello, Miss Kuchiki, my name is Hanataro Yamada, and I shall be your caretaker for the next nine days." The cute girl introduced herself, she just looked so innocent and ready to be plucked.

She was truly becoming a pervert, wasn't she? And she was had just found another Harem sister, now to corrupt her so that she was ready for Takato.

"Well, hello to you too Hanataro." Rukia greeted the girl.

"Very well, I shall be seeing you again on the day of your execution Rukia." That meant that he cared. Rukia watched as her brother left.

And then Rukia turned her eyes towards Hanataro. The girl looking rather nervous as she stood outside her cells bars. "So why did brother choose you too look over and take care of me?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I think it's because I managed to save Vice-Captain Abarai's life." She answered.

So at least Renji was still alive.

"Well, that makes sense, so what exactly are you supposed to do?"

"Well, my roles including feeding, washing you, etc." She answered with a professional tone.

Washing her eh? Hehehehe. Rukia perversely laughed mentally. "Well, speaking of food I'm hungry."

"Sure I get something for you," Hanataro said and then left the corridor.

Rukia laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes, while she couldn't express her power, she could still go into her Inner World and Master her Hollow Powers, as the collar didn't seem to block that Reiatsu. But there wasn't a reason to escape until Takato and Ichigo arrived along with the others.

July 23, 2011

"So I can't get you to let me out can I?" Rukia asked Hanataro as the girl cleaned up her crotch, this was rather embarring but naughty at the same time.

"No, I've only got the key to the Cell Door and not your bindings, and if I did, I would probably be tried for treason of helping a criminal escape, and I end up before the Sogyoku," Hanataro answered.

"Well, I might as well ask. Would you like to hear how I ended up in this situation?" Cause that was probably the fastest way to get the girl on her side. If she knew the truth. And she was rather bored and wanted to talk to Hanataro about something. And thankfully the room was not bugged as the modern slang term was. Her brother would not allow Mayuri to install hs little devices within his Division.

"I yeah, sure I'm actually kinda curious."

"Well, it started two months ago with a human girl named Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia began.

July 24, 2011

"And so she managed to save her friend from her Hollowfied brother," Rukia told Hanataro of how Ichigo saved Orihime.

"Wow to think he was able to break through his instincts and end himself like that, he must have had a pretty strong will to do that," Hanataro said in disbelief.

"Yep, his true love for his sister came through in the end."

July 25, 2011

"I can't believe that worked, but it makes sense," Hanataro stated as she heard Rukia explain what Ichigo did to Kon's body after the female Mod Soul had taken her body for a joyride, in fear of its own life. To think that Soul Society had created living beings and then condemned them to death. It was rather horrifying.

"Yep, showing it into a plush didn't think it work it either but she was able to animate it," Rukia told her.

July 26, 2011

"Wait? She managed to defeat and kill Grand Fisher?" She asked in disbelief as heard of the feat that the Shinigami of only one month had accomplished where many experienced Shinigami had failed over the course of the last fifty years.

"She did even I was in disbelief when she managed it, and thankfully also got revenge for the death of her father with that," Rukia said with a smile. As she reminisced about the look of joy on Ichigo's face as Grand Fisher's body dissolved.

July 27, 2011

"Wait, so the Quincy challenged Ichigo to a Hollow killing duel and used bait to summon them? How the hell did he not realize how many people could have died from that?" Hanataro commented at the sheer stupidity of that action.

"Ichigo and I thought the same same thing, but that day was also when we first met Takato. I before that I would say that love, at first sight, was something stupid for bad romance novels. But after meeting him, I think I believe in it."

"How is Takato then? A human with spirit powers?" Hanataro asked.

"Nope, something much more than that I tell you tomorrow. Also, that reminds me that in need to tell you about the Living World, and how much we really don't know about it. What I learned." Rukia stated, which peaked Hanataro's curiosity.

July 28, 2011

Hanataro blushed heavily as Rukia told her about Takato Emiya and his sexual prowess. And the fact that he was a dragon to think such creatures actually existed and not just a form some Zanpakuto Spirits took, like Captain Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru.

"Wow, you actually did all that naughty stuff with a person you basically you just met?" She asked.

"Yep, like I said love at first sight, or would be fuck in this case? Probably the latter, cause now I can't live without him. Heck, right now my lower regions are starving for his big fat cock to fill me out." Rukia said which caused Hanataro to blush as the image of _her_ being fucked alongside Rukia appeared in her mind.

Hanataro had to admit that Rukia was hot and beautiful especially those large breasts of hers, that totally outshined her b-cups.

Hanatatro shocked her head of the image. Though after hearing about him, Hanataro kinda wanted to meet him. Cause he kinda seemed like the perfect boyfriend, and while she would never admit it, she wanted not have one. But never got one because compared to other girls she was completely plain with no outstanding features that were attractive.

July 29, 2011

Hanataro sat at Rukia's side in amazement as she told her about the wonders of the Living World. How they had advanced in technology and what they were capable of accomplishing, of the World Wide, Web. How they could share information with each other over great distances, as they could with Hell Butterflies, but even faster.

And of the superhero, humans with powers that weren't Reishi based in anyway shape or form. But a special gene that made some even as powerful as Captains. And how there was an entire supernatural world outside of Hollows, Shinigami, Quincy. Of great races living in the vastness of outer space.

Hanatarou, as she heard Rukia tell of these marvels, wanted to experience it for herself. Perhaps she could be stationed a few months in the Human World, to at least experience a little of it, and perhaps meet Takato Emiya.

"So, Hanataro we have one day left together and over these past few days of getting to know and talking to you. I've come to see you as a friend." Rukia told Hanataro.

Which made her very happy, and made her wish that she had gotten to know Rukia earlier. As the girl was pretty much her best friend. And if she could help her, she would help her escape from here. She did not deserve to be executed. She just wanted to be with those, she loved and acted in ways that were just.

This, this was wrong. But what the hell could she do?

"Me too Rukia, I wish I had come to know you earlier."

"I would have liked that, now tomorrow I wish to tell you a thing that Takato told me. The truth behind the creation of Soul Society, the Seireitei and the Gotei 13." Rukia said in a serious tone. "But if you hear it there is no return to your usual life." Rukia lied a bit cause it was going to be torn about by Takato in two days when he finally came to save her and tear this tyranny down.

"Like I could with all that you've told me. Yes, I would like to know the truth, cause this whole situation is wrong Rukia. You should not have to be executed for the things you did, which saved peoples lives. Isn't what our jobs are, to protect the living from Hollows. You just did it your way." She admitted.

July 30, 2011

It was lies, just all lies, and deceit. All it was built on blood, betrayal, and lies.

Those were the thoughts of Hanataro Yamada as she walked back to her barracks that night after Rukia had told her the truth of Soul Society and its Origin.

They had fought and died against a self-created enemy that had appeared from the original Noble Houses upset the natural balance of the world. The repercussions from killing gods that were so closely connected to the land they operated in. That they had created.

And they were the oblivious tools to be used in a war against those that were the natural world, those that were good.

And how many knew the truth, the Captains had to know, most of them at least especially the old ones. The first Captains that were still here. Like Captain Unohana, her Captain. Sweet motherly Unohana. But that was a façade, she was a monster, a horrible monster that used to slaughter people for the heck of it. The first Kenpachi, the first Captain of the Eleventh Division.

Hanataro entered her room. And her head hit the pillows, falling fast asleep because of pure mental exhaustion.

July 31, 2011

It was soon noon then Hanataro left her room, finally after the shitty night of sleep. Due to the mental epiphany, Rukia had caused within her mind.

Who she sadly would probably never see again, as she had been carted off the Sanzaikyu early that morning. And with her new found knowledge, what the heck was she supposed to do. Continue on as normal? She couldn't do that, not anymore. Cause, cause she hated the Gotei 13 now, at least something close to it now. At least everything it stood, for cause it was all a big lie.

She could try and escape to The World of The Living, she would never be able to get he past the guards protecting the Senkaimon gates.

Hannataro really hoped that something would happen that would distract her mind.

And that was then, a large explosion was heard throughout the Seireitei, and several large Reisatsu signatures could be felt at the west gate.

"Well, it seems that I got my wish granted," Hanataro stated as she heard her _fellow_ Shinigami start to panic.

Xxx

A/N: Won't be another chapter until at least Tuesday, cause I'm going to be grinding the shit out of Nero Fest. Also, I will be begining to use dates to keep track of time. And switching the use of some word like be using Gotei, and Division instead of Squad. If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. StreamingViking to support me so that I can write more


	14. Chapter 14

July 30, 2011

"Fuck me harder Master, knock this horny demigod up!" Karna shouted as thrusted my cock in and out of her hot pussy. And I meant that literally, Karna's slick cunt was much warmer than any of my other women. Not even Nobu and Jeanne had a cunt like Karna's despite also being fire Servants as it were.

Though that fact was probably mostly because of her status as a demi-god of a Sun God. And the feeling of her warm cunt was perfect for my draconic member. For I was sure that my dear sun slut's cunt would have deep fried any other dicks besides my own.

And she truly was a slut, having surrounded her body to me and use it as I pleased when I took her female virginity. The Hero of Generosity had screamed and shouted that she wished she had been born a woman in life, though only if I had been there. I had asked her what she would do if her family and people saw me fucking her in front of them. She had just responded that the women should ditch their small dicklet husbands and ride a real cock, and she would have given me my daughters to fuck and impregnate them. Which had turned me considerably on, cause mother-daughter was the best kind of sex.

But now though I was laying on top of Karna doing her doggy style as I played with her breasts perfect orbs that hit perfectly in the palms of my hands. Twisted her and pulled at her nipples as moaned, groaned and orgasmed through the touching of her sensitive body. My aura making her and everybody else on the bed constantly horny and needy until the current Servant Orgy ended.

Cause very pent up due to not having indulged in my desires this past week only focused on my training. But now this morning I was fucking each and every single one of my Servants with the exception of Penny, and Semiramis. The two them only joining my Harem proper, after I had proven my worth to Semi, and joined Penny on a trip to Themyscira.

Right now the orgy was coming to an end, as I still had two Servants left to fuck this morning. My training had ended yesterday, and today was one of relaxation, as tomorrow we would go to Soul Society and put the fear of God into them. And rescue Rukia. Oh, boy, had I been pissed then Masaki had called and told me about it. I had just wanted to just immediately go to Soul Society, and fucking destroy them as Megidramon, setting fire to everything.

But thankfully cooler heads had prevailed after Nobu punched me in the face, and we had come up with a proper strategy and what to do in Soul Society.

Though that was a mental rant for later, right now there were empty wombs to be filled with hot spunk.

I couldn't wait.

But I could my orgasm coming as my knot was starting to expand. And before it got too big, I slammed it straight into Karna's pink tunnel. It was such a nice contrast to her white skin, the same with Arjuna's dark skin tone.

"Ah, fuck Master Takato, you stretching me so much your draconic cock is perfect there are, no other males that can compare you sexual proves. Gods of love and sex, envy how easy you can make woman orgasm so continuously, your sperm is so virile even barren woman would heal and start producing eggs, just to get impregnated by you." Karna praised me with the cheesiest sex lines I had ever heard. But damn it didn't turn me on.

"Ready to be filled like a cheap condom, Karna?"

"Yes, yes fill me up use my cunt like the sex toy that it is?" She screamed and orgasmed one more time, and I came to gallons of my spunk flowing out of my cock head that penetrated through Karna's cervix and was inside her womb. I loved my draconic biology it seemed to convert my excess magical energy into hot, sticky and fertile cum.

I could feel Karna's stomach, and womb expand as I continued to stuff it full of my cum, it was five minutes later that my knot had shrunk down so that I could pull it out of Karna's pussy.

Karna fell to the bed in sexual exhaustion, as now full pussy began to eject its content of thick cum in a small stream onto the bed.

Now onto the next two.

I surveyed the ginormous bed that everyone was lying on that was inside my bedchamber, that was one of the many rooms that existed on board the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Semiramis had finished it during my third day of training where we then had moved it to it. As took and flew from Iraq to Tokyo. Thankfully cloaked as the giant flying fortress flew over Tokyo at this moment.

I still thought that The Hanging Gardens were one of the most versatile Noble Phantasms in existence, as the entire thing was flying city. Where a hundred thousand people could easily live for their entire lives. It operated as a Tardis with Semiramis having full control over it. She could expand and create as many rooms as she wanted, many were farms, plantations. And things of that nature.

I smiled as my Servants indulged in themselves, liking and fucking each other as my aura filled them with animalistic.

Many were using strap-ons that were an imitation of my own draconic tool provided by Medb. I was beginning to think I was going to need a way to make temporary clones of myself if I want to keep my women sexually satisfied.

But there was one who currently wasn't fucking her fellow Servant with a strap-on. I moved across the bed to where Da Vinci and Hanzo currently were. With her using her real dick to fuck Danzo in her bubbly ass. As she knew that her virginal pussy was for me to take first before anybody else did. Da Vinci had decided to go the futanari route, by keeping her male cock, while still wearing Mona Lisa's body. Not that I cared, futa was my fetish, even shemale so long as they were sufficiently girly enough.

And her pussy was on a free show, as her balls barely did not cover them as thrusted into Danzo's ass. The Kunoichi moaned silently as Da Vinci's cock had taken her anal virginity. And Da Vinci did have a dick bigger than an average human did. But compared to my own cock it was much smaller.

I was now directly behind Da Vinci, and she hadn't even noticed me yet, to absorbed in her pleasure. I smirked as I thought of how to punish her.

With a single thought, my second member appeared out from my crotch, I quickly lined my now dual members up against Da Vinci's gushing pussy and puckered ass. And thanks to the fact, that Servants did not need to do number 2 so their holes were always clean and ready to be filled with my cum.

And I showed them in.

"Ah, Master what you doing I'm, I'm cumming!" She screamed as I seemed to cause a triple orgasm chain. With Da Vinci's pussy first spasming around my cock, the second being her cock as my second dick grinded up against her prostate in her ass. With the third coming from Danzo as the bio-android as her mask broke, and she began to scream like the proper slut she was.

"I'm fucking you like the slut you're Da Vinci, you naughty inventor ignoring your Master like being too absorbed with my Assassin's ass. So I decided you deserved both of my dicks." I dirty talked as I thrusted my cock in and out of her holes.

"They are fucking amazing dragon dicks are so much better than human cock." Da Vinci moaned, again the dirty talk was cheesy, but I turned me on as grabbed her hips and pulled her out of Danzo's ass.

And for that praise a reward was deserved, I took my hand wrapped it around her dick. And I began to jerk her off, her cock spewing precum from its tip as it glided around my hand to make it even more slippery.

"Ah Master its so sensitive now if you continue to do that I'm, I'm going to cum!" She screamed as she came once again all over front her spunk shooting all over her front and coating her delicious breasts. And it seemed she was spent as her cock went limp in my hand. But I wasn't done yet.

I thrusted and hilted myself completely in her two holes as I let the floodgates lose and I filled her womb and stomach with my draconic spunk making sure an egg, was going to tumble out of her in three months time.

After a few minutes, I pulled out her holes my dicks still ready for more. But Da Vinci was spent as laid on the bed asleep her soft dick laying on her stomach it seemed she was not a grower like myself.

"Danzo lick me clean before I fuck you," I commanded my sexbot.

"Yes, my Lord." She responded as kneeled down and began to use her tongue to lick my members clean of my cum and Da Vinci's and the others juices.

I moaned as her mouth practically vibrated as she took one of them into her mouth.

Xxx

"So Ichigo you've got my attention for the rest of the day until dinner. So what do you want to do?" I asked my first conquest as we walked the streets of Karakura under the noon sun.

"Well, mon took and invited Tatsuki and Orihime to dinner tonight, along with their teacher who is apparently one of her friends." She answered. And apparently, I had only just now found out that Chad was not among Ichigo's friends and she hadn't even heard of a guy named that. So that meant that he either didn't exist, or somebody had picked him up before they ever met, and my money was on Xcution, but they were a problem to deal with later. "But right now I have to go and apologize to my boss for not having shown up to work for almost two weeks. I'm probably fired now." She said.

"Wait, you have work. Isn't that kinda illegal for Japanese teenagers to work while going to high school?" I was pretty sure that was how the law was in Japan from that one chapter of YuGiOh I read.

"Only if the school staff learns, and most don't care then its low-end job." She answered.

"So what do you work with?"

"Well, my boss owns an odd job shop, where people can request to get things done for them, like shopping, gardening, walking the dog. Things like that." She answered.

Wait, wasn't Ichigo only supposed to get hired during the timeskip? Well not like that matters.

"So, why am I along for this?"

"Well, she is romantic and might forgive me if I told her that I was spending time with my boyfriend."

"Ah, to use me for your own selfish needs." I exasperated as I flipped my head back.

"Tone down the drama Takato, and it's not like I need the money anymore as it was to support mom, but then Megi gave us all the money." Yeah, the lizard had been hacking the bank accounts of a few scrupulous businessmen, such as Luthor and Minaka. And now they had millions. "So I just want to apologize to her, and I have you know that she is a single mom with an oppai loli daughter that is waiting to be deflowered by a big cock like yours," Ichigo whispered into my ears.

"My Ichigo what naughty thoughts, did you really just bring me along to watch me fuck your boss and her daughter?" I asked.

"Well, you're already going to fuck Orihime and Tatsuki, along with mom's friend tonight. So I thought you would like to have a pre-dinner." She said.

"Like I said Ichigo you're a naughty girl."

"So, onto other topics, how did your training go? Well, I assume as I can't feel your aura anymore." She asked.

"Yep, got full control of my powers and can even use them while in my human form, though not to the same effect," I said, adding to my statement by summoning my crimson red Digi Soul around my fist. I quickly banished it after quickly using it to make High-Code programing Circle showing off my skills. "So what about you I assume you got your Shikai, and to make sure how many swords do you have and what does your Zanpakuto Spirit look like?" Cause I wanted to know if the piece of Juha Bach within her had done its deception bullshit.

"She looks like me but, bleached white, and I have one sword, but she says I will get a bow then the representation of my Quincy sides stop being a bitch." She answered. Okay, so no duel wielding Zanpakuto.

"Great I just wanted to make sure, so do you have your Bankai?" I asked, cause if Shiro was in control, well Ichigo went from Shikai to Bankai in the span of two weeks in canon. And could probably have done it earlier if canon Ichigo had been told about it, and Old Man Zangetsu had not been anal about Ichigo's powers. Well even if Ichigo didn't have Bankai with Shinigami powers fully unleashed she was already beyond most captains at this point.

"I don't as Zangetsu said I was not ready for the stress it would put on my body, but she also my current level was enough for what we need to rescue Rukia. Can't believe that happened." She complained.

"Yeah, that took me by surprise too, I hadn't expected them to retaliate so quickly. I should have seen it coming and have had either Danzo or Jackie shadow her."

"Hey, Takato it's not your fault. Urahara didn't expect it either, as Soul Society is very slow on the uptake. Though he believes that it was that Aizen asshole that pushed them to act quicker." Yeah, I could agree with Urahara's conclusion. "Well, we are here," Ichigo said as we now stood in front of a rather nondescript house with a garage attached to it.

"Well, here we go," Ichigo said as she knocked on the door which was quickly opened by a tall black-haired woman with amber eyes. "Hey, Ikumi long time no see." Ichigo greeted the pissed looking woman. And Ichigo was right she was a milf, with that massive bust of hers that was not contained by a bra.

"You have some nerve to show, up here again Ichigo, for not showing up to work for almost two weeks. I was really concerned you know, if something was wrong you could have just called." Her attitude went from pissed to motherly in a second.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I've been having lots of problems, and I've come to apologize."

"Okay, apology accepted, now who is this bishy looking brat?" She asked as she looked at me and licked her lips as she did so. Good to know that my looks were all that was needed to attract a woman and not my aura. And this meant that my newest conquest here would be easier to seduce. Though still had to make a good first impression. I could be a courteous gentleman if I wanted.

"Hello Mrs. Ikumo I'm Takato Emiya, and I would say I'm Ichigo's boyfriend." I introduced myself.

"Well, I guess one of the troubles was dating him, and you've certainly hit the jackpot girl, pretty and polite I'm almost jealous. Now come inside you two. I guess you have something more to talk to me about, besides just apologizing for, forgetting to call me?" Ikumo concluded. "And boy don't call me Mrs. Just call me Ikumo okay. I might be a mother, but I don't want to feel that old." She said, and we followed her inside into the living room. Where she handed us a cola to drink and some cake on the table she was probably about to eat.

"So, Ichigo, what else are you here to talk to me about besides what I said, and introduce me to your boyfriend." She said taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah, you know how, you hired me because I wanted to support my mom and help with the bills. So I wanted to tell you that my mom came into some money and that I'm quitting. So you don't need to keep me around anymore, so you no longer in danger of being charged for child labor." Ichigo explained.

"My you're so mean Ichigo, you don't talk to me for almost two weeks, and then you come here with your hot boyfriend, and tell me you quit working for me so mean." She pointed. Well, wasn't she a giant child. "I demand compensation for my best worker leaving then."

"Aren't you supposed to give me the rest of my paycheck. You can be such a child some time? You know." Ikumo took and glared at Ichigo for that comment her stern attitude from before making itself visible again. "Well, the only thing I can give you right now is my boyfriend." She said, and I smiled well we were already moving onto that.

"Wha?" She said with a shocked expression.

"Come on you've been looking at Takato like he was a piece of meat the entire time, and he has nothing against you riding his cock for a few minutes." And that was then I turned my aura slowly up to get her motors.

"She is right, I don't."

"So Ikumi, come over here and fuck my boyfriend's fat cock, he will make you feel like a virgin again. Cause I guess you haven't gotten anything since you birthed Kaoru, and that's been what nine years." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo this is highly inappropriate, and I'm too old for him." She responded.

"No you aren't he enjoys older women, my mother can attest to that then he fucked her and my sisters. Claiming them for his harem. Just take a look at his cock." At that Ichigo unzipped me while I just enjoyed the show. As Ikumo just got hornier by the second. Her eyes widened as she saw my erection, my draconic mast at full size.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that he is a Metahuman that can transform into a dragon, even just a part of his body. That's why he got this incredible cock for us to be fucked by." Ichigo said as stroked my member making precum flow from the tip and onto my pants. "Now would you like to join his harem and experience pleasure like you never felt before." Ichigo bowed down and began to lick her tongue across my length.

"So Ikumo," I spoke. "Would you like to become part of my hoard, and experience the pleasure of becoming a holder for my eggs." And it seemed that my aura was working too well on the woman, as her mouth was wide open. As her hand had gone into her pants and was masturbating to our show. I could smell her arousal as pussy leaked her juices. Her seat and pants were totally soaked.

"Ikumo come over and ride my cock with your soaked pussy," I said with a commanding voice, and that seemed to work as within a second Ikumo was naked, and her sopping pussy was just over the head of my cock.

"Please use that bitch breaking cock of yours and fuck me stupid, Takato?" She asked with heavy aroused breathes.

"Of course Ikumi," I said and grabbed her hips and slammed her down to the base of my cock in one go. Her cunt was so dripping wet that I had already entered her womb. I have never fucked such a horny woman before. She must have been so sexually frustrated.

And like she had wished I began to fuck her, and we did so all over the living room as we moved position and act. As I thrusted my cock in and out of her.

In the meantime, Ichigo was just masturbating to me fucking her boss, after having just quit her job. Ichigo really was mean then she wanted to be.

Ikumi orgasmed several times as she clung to me and begged me to fuck her harder to, put another baby in her womb. And I happily obliged the woman as I pumped her full of cum as I fucked her over the coffee table doggy style.

And… Oh Ichigo was right, Ikumo's daughter was a pure oppai loli, thought that seemed to be a lot of children in this universe. As I had seen some, who would have been called prepubescents in my world walk around with plentiful oppai in the D and sometimes even higher range. And very provocative clothes that hugged their curves tightly but nobody seemed to really care. Karin and Yuzu here seemed to be late bloomers. And Rukia was just unlucky, and from. Though it was not that extreme in terms of overly sexual developed children. If I had to put a number to it would say something close to one-out-of-twenty children being oppai lolis.

Which was still a lot.

Now I just looked at the nine-year-old currently masturbating to me fucking her mother into a stupor her, right hand fondling her fat milky tit, while her left was down in her pussy, he fingers pumping in and out of wet cunny. I did remember from Masaki that some girls started ovulating at the age of seven and even younger. Which explained their young sexual development. And explained if this world had been made from Hentai Worlds, along with the others. This was here all the porn logic had gone too. Where I could fuck nine-year-old and wouldn't be in trouble for it. Well, as long as it was me of course, cause it was obviously the super-special MC that got every girl. Though I was already superior to any Isekai, protagonist as I did not leave my harem blue balled.

"You must be Kaoru right." As soon I said that Ikumo seemed to regain a bit of herself as she shouted her daughter's name in shock.

But that was quickly quelled as Ikumo orgasmed once more, her mind filled with the fog of lust.

Kaoru just nodded in response.

"So do you know what your mother and I are currently doing, but guessing by your current actions I guess you do," I said as Ikumo orgasmed once again.

"Yeah, you're having sex." She answered as managed to bring her inverted nipples out into the air.

"Can you tell your mother and me how you know about that?" I asked.

"I learned about on the internet, found a video that explained it, and I fond porn and began to touch myself. A few months after I started menstruating." She explained with diligence while still masturbating, but she was walking closer.

"Now Kaoru are you a virgin?"

"Haven't had flesh penis inside me yet, I've stuffed myself full of moms dildos that I've found." She explained.

"My, my, Ikumo are you hearing what a naughty girl she is, just like her mother. A big fat slut." I said into Ikumo's ear, and she just orgasmed in response.

"Now would you like to try out a real cock instead of the rubber ones you've been using?" I asked.

"Sure, thing mom seems to be enjoying it." She responded as she removed the rest of her clothing and the oppai loli stood stark naked in front of me.

In response, I pulled my cock out of Ikumo and presented it to her daughter who was looking with wide eyes at the size of it. Wow, it looks like animals."

"It is, I'm a metahuman that can turn into a dragon," I told.

"That explains a lot, got lust aura too, cause I got immediately horny then I entered the house." Well, this kid was smart.

"Well, are you going to suck or do you want me to insert my cock into that sopping loli pussy of yours?" I asked.

"Fuck me like you did my mom just pound my pussy into a mess," Kaoru begged as she took and bent over showing off her puffy pussy lips to me. Her fluids running down her rather thick thighs.

"As you wish," I said and grabbed her hips and lined my cock up with her pussy. "I'm going to breed that loli pussy of yours so hard," I said as I slammed my cock in her pussy and I came to a stop at her cervix. I was going to work that womb open before I sedded it. And still half of my cock was still outside her vaginal tunnel. And by the end of it, all of it was going to be inside. And so I continued to fuck little loli Kaoru who orgasmed around my draconic rod.

Switching between the mother and daughter as I played with and filled their bodies with my sperm repeatedly until both of them were asleep hours later. With Ichigo and me leaving their cum covered bodies on top of each other as snuggled close to each other. And I, of course, leaving my number and on their bodies gave them a womb tattoo that signified that they were mine.

An idea given to me by Megi after she developed the symbol, it was in the shape of the Digital Hazard Symbol. But it was actually an intricate summoning sigil of High-Code Programming that would allow me to summon my Harem members that weren't Servants to my side and back again. So that something like Rukia being taken couldn't happen again. For they were mine and belonged to me.

My Hoard.

Though now dinner was here and I had a pair of butterflies and cat to tame.

xxx

A/N: If you like this story or any of my other works you can support me on P A Treon and even have stuff commissioned.


	15. Chapter 15

Yoruichi moaned as she moved up down Takato's big fat member, horse cock sized draconic dick filled her cunt to the brim stretching her out harder than any dick had done her two hundred years as a Shinigami. Even in her Cat form and had fun with a few Knezals, in Tokyo's Magic Street, before she went on her trips to the Kingdom of Fiore in Mundus.

Yoruichi orgasmed one more time, as she slammed her pussy down all the way to the Base of Takato's cock stopping at his fat knot. Before starting the process all over again, she had lost count of many she had, but she knew how many loads Takato had blown over the last hour.

That being two.

Her cum filled womb had expanded her stomach so that it bounced out down like her breasts did, all six of them.

And that was because Karin Kurosaki had become a top-tier pervert with her new powers over Lust and everything associated with it. Thanks to the devilish form that she now wore as she railed her from behind with her self-given cock.

Fucking Biomancers were bullshit, thankfully the girl did not have full reign and was limited to naughty stuff, like her new breasts that Takato was playing with as she rode the best she could to achieve more pleasure. And the fact that she had also been given proper cat ears and tail, like the Demi-Humans that lived in the Kingdom of Remnant.

She came again as he took and pinched the nipples of the lowest row of her newly grown breasts.

The were so sensitive. And to make it worse her four new ones did not become smaller the lower, they were, no they were the same size as her original very top heavy pair. So right now Yoruichi though she looked the worlds most luxury's sex doll, and it turned her right the fuck on.

And that was, what she was right now. A sex toy for her master to deposit his cum inside of.

Though Yoruichi realized that she should have seen this coming, then Masaki invited her and her little students to dinner.

A Dragon during puberty. Though then she had met up with the girls outside of the Kurosaki household and getting a laugh out of Tatsuki and Orihime reacting to her human form.

Though as they entered the house after Masaki greeted them at the door, Yoruichi had learned two things. One that Masaki had a witch come by to magically expand and Ward the place, due to the companions that Takato had brought along, who now lived in the house, but not in the house at the moment. As to give them privacy during their dinner.

The second being that Takato was no longer a little dragon boy, but a fully grown teenage dragon, with full control of his aura that made females submit to him like they were horny bitches. And that was true, she and her students had submitted to it and him. Though even though it was the first time Yoruichi saw him, something about him seemed familiar, like she had somebody that looked him before? But much younger? And the name Emiya it set a few bells off in her head? Though that could be a coincidence. There were several hundred people in Tokyo with that name.

Ichigo had introduced Takato as her boyfriend, much to the shock of Tatsuki, and Orihime, who did not yet know of his existence. But after that, the dinner had proceeded as normal with little talk of tomorrow's rescue of Rukia. She had to give her Little Bee credit for how competent her Stealth Force was. Being able to sneak around in her and Kisuke's territory without being noticed. Perhaps showing her the pleasure of riding on Takato's big fate dragon cock.

But during dinner, that had changed it slow and unnoticeable in the start, but then she had noticed it had been too late, and she had walked into the metaphorical flytrap, lured like a fly to its sweet scent.

The sweet scent here being Takato's aura and draconic musk, that now filled her sensitive can nostrils as she kitty ate his big fat meat.

During dinner, she had become, more and hornier. Her nether regions becoming hot and wet. The same happening to everyone else at the table.

And so they had lost then it became dessert, and the dessert being Takato as he pulled out his fat erect cock.

Then Yoruichi laid eyes upon in the inhumanly shaped cock, that no human should be able to have without dying of blood loss due to the amount needed to keep a thing that in its current size belonged more on a horse than a human. Where he had then proceeded to let, Ichigo wetting his cock with her mouth before he moved onto the three in the house that had yet to defiled by his majestic dragon cock. And it was majestic, something to worshipped and praised. And by worship, she meant bending over and letting Takato take one to heights of pleasure you would never be able to feel except getting fucked by a dragon.

Which let to Yoruichi's current situation as happily bounced up down Takato's shaft wanting him to shoot more cum in her.

Their current position was him sitting on the sofa, while Yoruichi rode one of his masts reverse-cowgirl style. White Tatsuki and Orihime were fucking themselves on his other two members, one of them being his own. While the third had been granted by the pervert that Karin so that Takato could fuck all three of them at the same time.

Though unlike Yoruichi who still had a presence of mind due to her own sexual experiences, though none of them compared to her current fucking, her womb had been utterly violated by Takato's cock and cum.

The former virgins that were Tatsuki and Orihime, their minds had long since shut down due to the constant pleasure. Their bodies still moving on their own accord in the desire of being breed by a strong mate. Their primal instincts running on full cylinders.

"Fuck you were right Masaki," Yoruichi admitted to the woman that had arranged for this to happen. The ginger smiling deviously as her oldest daughter ate out her cunt. This family was fucking full of incestual perverts. "This cock has completely ruined, I can never find pleasure with another man. Only horses would be able to satisfy and only because of the size of their cocks." Yoruichi managed to speak in between her moans as Takato's cockhead pummeled against the roof of her womb.

"Glad you agree, Yoruichi and welcome to the Harem, your going to be laying Takato's eggs for the rest of your life." And as soon as Masaki said that, Yoruichi came again due to the sheer Eroticism of the words. She couldn't wait for then all her tits were filled with milk. Maybe she should keep her new felines part, though definitely getting her new breasts shrunk down a bit. Or only have them out for sex.

Though Yoruichi didn't think any further as Takato, her Master shoot another one of his mighty loads into her womb, making her stomach expand even more.

Xxx

I sighed as I removed myself from the pile of naked female bodies that covered me, as I left my position. Though I did aww, a little as saw Tatsuki and Orihime cuddle into each other, their breasts and nipples smashing together. They were really the perfect couple, weren't they?

Now I took notice that one was missing from my eightsome? Last night, that being the kitty herself Yoruichi.

She had probably the same idea as me after waking up namely taking a bath. Though I needed to wake up the others now or we would be late as today was our big day in giving Soul Society the middle finger and telling them I was not to be fucked with.

For you did not take what belonged to me, and thankfully the only Orange Ring and Lantern in existence belonged to Larfleeze, or else I would probably have been smacked in the head by one, by now. Along with every other Greater Western Dragon currently on the planet.

And I did not even want to think about the fact with my current track record, Larfleeze would in this really be a big breasted woman.

I shook my head and walked my naked ass upstairs to the bathroom after I had woken up Masaki, and thankfully Karin's modifications on my body had changed back, so I was not walking around with three dicks, and an enlarged ballsack.

And that meant that Yoruichi no longer had her extra tits and cat parts, which would have been easily spotted as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

"Hello, Takato its free now, and you very much need it."

"Agreed, though what did you think about last night?" I wanted her honest opinion.

"You lack technique in the foreplay department, but the actual sex was amazing. And I mean what I said, you have ruined me to any other dick in the world. Though to not talk about sex, I would like to ask you a question Takato?" Oh, boy.

"Sure ask away?" I responded.

"Why are you getting involved?" It was a simple question. One that didn't require further any expanding upon as I fully knew what she meant.

"Because I have to Yoruichi. I would very much like to live a quiet life, having sex all day, and being a lazy Megidramon. I can't cause there are so many threats out there that will take away everything I care about. So I have to fight them." God, space right now probably had to be a freaking mess with all those factions up there. "I have to get involved and be proactive, that's why I'm personally rescuing Rukia, and not just sending Ichigo to do it. I'm setting a precedence of not to be fucked with. And a part of me wants to fix things that are wrong, cause it's not wrong to help people and make them happy. To be a hero to at least one person." I answered though that last bit came really from nowhere. Sounding more something like Shirou would have said, guess my temporary installation with EMIYA effected me a little bit.

"Hmm, well I guess, you're more than a horny dragon Takato. Guess I will be staying then." Yoruichi said with a grin as she went downstairs to the others.

I smiled as I went into the bathroom, and washed the smell of sex of my body.

Xxx

A/N: A shorter chapter, next up is Operation fuck Soul Society, Seireitei, and The Gotei 13 in the ass.


	16. Chapter 16

July 31

I hummed as Yoruichi, and I waited for the others to finish their showers before we headed over to Urahara where he had the portal for us to go to Soul Societ.

In the meantime, I was going over the members of our rather large team that was going to go where. Ichigo, Masaki, Karin, Yuzu, Yoruichi, Orihime, Tatsuki, Nobu, Karna, Jeanne, Da Vinci, Danzo, Jack, Okita, and finally myself. Uryu was not on it cause, honestly I had kinda forgotten about him. And unlike canon, he had not encountered Renji and Byakuya and so he did not know about Rukia's abduction. Though he was probably going to come back to into relevancy, then the Wandenreich made their move.

All my other Servants were staying in the real world, along with Megi as she was setting up everybody's identities so that they could have their own life, and tied down by bearing near me all the time.

Though speaking of.

"Hello Orihime, Tatsuki, did you enjoy last night?" I asked the two girls as they came downstairs.

Which caused the immediate response of their faces reddening. "It felt good," Orihime admitted.

"Okay I admit that too, but what are you Takato? Cause well those weren't human dicks." Tatsuki asked.

"As you two know the supernatural is real, but it goes so much beyond, Hollows and Shinigami. I am a dragon." I told them.

"Oh, my god that I so cool can you like spew fire, and fly around, what do you look like then your not a human?" The questions spewed.

"I have several forms I can turn into," I answered.

"And is the real that all the dragons in the stories I've read kidnap princesses are because they are horny and need to fil with their delicious spunk like you did us?" She asked.

"Orihime! You just can't just say things like that." Tatsuki's embarrassment caused Yoruichi to let out a laugh, and I smirked.

"But it's true Tatsuki. Weren't you the one that ate out what was left in pussy in the shower?" Orihime asked, which caused the martial artist to blush harder. "And don't you remember what Ichigo said? That we are part of the harem, now and don't tell me you never want to be with another man beside him? Riding his big fat cock until you're bloated with cum again." Orihime said with a perverted smile.

"You're just a big a pervert as Chizuru. You know Orihime, well enough about Takato's dragon dong. We're supposed to be rescuing Rukia right? What are we exactly supposed to be doing?" Tatsuki doing.

"Like you said, taking Rukia back, and giving the Soul Society a message that says they can't fuck with us. Though is going to involve killing a few of their members, and crippling their stealth and science divisions, along with 'convincing' a few members on their side to come to ours. And before you ask you don't have to participate in that." I told them.

"Just that? No coming down like a ranging dragon and burning them down to the ground?" Yoruichi asked from her position.

"Yep, I thought about doing that, but it won't solve any problems, just create new ones. As doing that won't make Hollows disappear and like 99.9% of Shinigami are innocent." That was true, the Hollow population needed to be kept in check. My true enemies in Soul Society, was the Old Man, some of the original members of the first generation of the Gotei 13, though I didn't know if those three still were loyal to the plan. Along with the Zero Division, and the Noble Houses. Also Aizen but he was a separate issue altogether."

"Why, would you burn it to the ground? It's the afterlife isn't it, it's just that those in charge of it are assholes, that's a weird thing to say, god feel like my life was a lie before." Tatsuki said.

"Well I explain it to you when we get there, but do you know how it's described in Shintoism?" I asked.

"Yeah, the afterlife is supposed to be called Yomi, and its like how the Hellenistic one is." She answered.

"Correct, so get ready for a surprise. And it seems that others are done now, so get ready for the trip." I told the three currently in the room.

Xxx

"So," Urahara began his little explanation with all of us now present for his little science project. "To enter the Soul Society and retrieve Rukia Kuchiki you need to go through this special Senkaimon that I made that will convert your matter to spirit particles so that you can actually be in it, as it is a Spiritual Realm." He explained. "But you only have three minutes to get through the Dangai, and arrive in Rukongai, and if not well. You're going to be met with a very cruel end. So best of luck." The Idiot finished as he smiled at all sixteen of us.

"You sure you don't want to test it for us Hat'n Clogs. To see if that's true?" Ichigo snarked at the scientist.

"Maybe another time, though Takato before you leave you promised to do something for me," Urahara said as he pulled the Hogyoku from his coat contained within a box.

He threw it at me, and I easily caught the object before it hit my face. "Sure thing, let's see if this thing is a tough as it thinks it is," I said as I summoned my Digisoul, which quickly consolated into a crimson sphere, looking like the Baal's family Power of Destruction. Which was what inspired this use of the Digital Hazard. Wonder what the look on their faces would be if I showed myself off at a rating game.

My sphere disappeared, and so was the pesky Soul Stone made in China edition. "You happy now Urahara?" I asked.

"Certainly much more than a minute ago, thank you Takato for fixing my mistake. Now all of you the Senkaimon is fully charged up and ready to use." Tapped the side and it lit.

Xxx

"Okay, who I gripping my ass?" Asked Jeanne asked as we laid together in a giant pile of bodies after having dropped out of the Senkaimon, though the exit had been a few meters up in the air. And now we looked like a sketch straight from a cartoon.

"Not me."

"Not me, either."

"As if I would touch you."

"I think I am touching someone."

"Then stop and get the fuck off!" Jeanne shouted.

After that, it didn't take us to long for us to get entangled and get our barrings, and it seemed that we didn't land the same place as in Canon, but rather in one of the more further out districts of the Rukongai, going by the disheveled people and broken down houses.

"So, Tatsuki what do you think of the afterlife, is it like you imagined?" I asked her.

"Why the hell does it look like I just walked into an African slum district, or I went back to the past?" I could see her disgust as she looked at the people who were terrible at hiding from us.

"Being in the past is more accurate this place hasn't changed a bit in two thousand years. But this is probably one of the outer districts right Yoruichi?" I asked the shapeshifter.

"Yes, this should be district forty, so we are a bit away from the Shiba resident, though from our encounter with the Cleaner in the Dangai we got send a day into the past though that is to be expected, the Dangai is very temporal unstable, so being sent back or into the future not impossible but uncommon. Especially using the haphazard method that we did." She said. Which was perfect while he hadn't gone back as far the canon team had been. It was still enough for me to utilize Plan A.

"Okay, that means we got an extra day to make our acquaintance with Ichigo's extended family," I said.

"Wait, Ichigo has family here?" Orihime asked. "And, and what about my brother? Is he."

"Yeah, her father was a Shinigami, and for your brother, I'm sorry Orihime I don't know he could be in one of the closer districts, or he could have landed in Zaraki," I told her, which caused her expression to sadden before it went stern. Guess she found her resolve. "But back to what I was talking about, could anybody tell me what kind of afterlife this reminds you of, instead of being the Good Side of Yomi?" I asked.

"Samsara, this is like Samsara one of the realm at least, but its wrong, everybody is supposed to be equal if this the realm I'm thinking of," Karna said, her voice filled with sadness for these people.

"You're correct Karna, this is wrong. It's corruption of the system. Someone has taken over the normal cycle of souls and implemented this awful version of Samsara. But to make it worse, people are only supposed to go the afterlife they believe in even outside of the country of Origin. You're only supposed to experience Samsara if you believe in it. But all of these people have been forced to experience it, this Samsara Japan edition."

"Well, time to see if my muskets register these Shinigami, as the Gods of Death they think they are," Nobu commented with a wicked grin on her face.

"This is way worse than I thought it was going to be, from what Isshin told me about this place, well at least I get to meet my niece-in-law," Masaki said.

"Glad, you're enjoying yourself, mom, god this place sucks I hope I never fucking die and come here," Karin commented.

"Well, I got good news, for you and Yuzu about that as long as you have the Crests you're unaging so have fun with that tidbit," I told as they were as long as they had the Crests of Sin, they were unaging.

"Well, thanks for that bomb drop Takato," Karin responded.

"Well, you're welcome you little Lust Demon, now let's get a move on. We have a firework maker to meet." I said, and we all began to move, though with Yoruichi guiding us as she actually knew the way to where the Shiba house was currently located.

We had to go through a few districts, where we saw the gradual improvements in the environment.

Until we came to the Shiba household that still had those weird stone fists with the banner between them.

"Who goes there, state your business." Shouted two male voices and in front of landed those two weird ass guards Kukaku and Ganjo.

"Hello, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, sorry for showing up so suddenly but we need to speak with Kukaku," Yoruichi said stepping forward.

"Ah, Lady Yoruichi it has been far too long, please you and your guests may come inside, Lady Kukaku is inside having drinks with Lady Miyako." The two brothers? Spoke at the same time. Wait, Miyako? Wasn't that Kaien's wife? How the hell is she still alive, she was supposed to be dead killed by that Hollow Aizen set loose.

The two brothers let us into the house after a quick greeting, and into the room where Kukaku was sitting classically holding a bottle of Sake and in front of her was, who I guessed to be Miyako. And one could easily mistake her as a born Shiba, and not one married in, with that pretty black hair of hers. Though I didn't think she shared the same bust size with Kukaku in Canon, which cleavage I was looking at right now. And damn I wanted to motorboat the both of them. Though with what life was right now. I was pretty certain that by tonight I was going to have their tits wrapped around my dick.

"My if it isn't Yoruichi Shihoin what you doing back finally after a hundred years, it certainly can be leisure visit with that ragtag group of women and one sexy brat you brought along," Kukaku said while taking a sip.

While Miyako just gave us a wave but it froze upon looking at Ichigo. Guess she could be considered a female Kaien. As if you had just given her male form black hair, they could have been mistaken for twins.

"Correct Kukaku, we're in need of your cannon to send a part of our group through the barrier that surrounds The Seireitei," I told her.

"Well, I'm going to need further explanation on that, I need to know who you and fem Kaien over there is?"

"I'm Takato Emiya," I answered.

"That is my daughter Ichigo, and I'm finally glad to meet you Kukaku. Isshin told me a lot about his adorable Niece." Masaki said.

Which caused Kukaku's and Miyako's eyes to widen.

"Isshin… You don't mean?"

"Yep, Isshin Shiba was my husband, and he gave me my lovely daughters here."

"Was? I guess he is dead then?" Kukaku asked.

"Yes, he lost his powers and were killed by a Hollow, saving Ichigo's life."

"Well, Ganju is going to be sad now, we still hoped he was alive in the World of the Living. Guess we can have a burial for him now." Kukaku sighed. "Okay, so how can I help my family out?"

Xxx

Miyako slowly and silently sneaked through the Shiba house, as she headed towards one of the private room that one of their guests was using to sleep in.

Takato Emiya, the boy that wanted to go and save her Kaien's, dear Rukia. The girl who had put her dear husband out his misery freeing him from the Hollow that had possessed his body after I had failed to take over hers then they had gone to that mission to the world of the living a hundred years ago.

Now though Miyako was heading to his room to satisfy the lust of fire that had exploded in her pussy. A feeling that had not present in her body since her marriage with Kaien, but just being near, and talking to the boy had caused her pussy to become wet and dripping.

Her fingers were pushing up against her soaked mound, her digits slightly parting her outer lips, but not going all the way inside her delicate flower. She was on fire, and she needed to be extinguished by a certain liquid only a man could provide. And she had already worked herself to one orgasm by just stroking her erect clit.

Her nipples were also rock hard, though now free from the confines of her Shuhaksho the only remnant of her days as a Shinigami along with her Zanpakuto.

She hoped that Kaien wouldn't be mad at her for doing this, but Miyako right now wanted to be fucked hard by a man.

Though he would probably be happy that she found another person to be with if Takato proved successes full in sexually satisfying her.

Though judging by the Harem of women that surrounded him, even her extended family and Yuroichi being part of it. It was so easy to see with everyone one of them trying to please him and feeding him then it had been dinner time.

And I was clear the red-headed boy with those delicious golden-red eyes. That he was experienced with the fairer sex. It was like an instinctual thing that her mind told her, that he would be an excellent mate and produce strong children.

And finally she had come to the door to Takato's room, she opened the door, and was thankful that the rooms were sound proof, so no one would know what was about to happen.

Only to see Kukaku giving Takato a blow job, her tits wrapped around his inhuman shaped and sized cock. And underneath were a large pair of testicles, the hairless and smooth sack was about the size of her fist. She could almost see them produce the cum that was about to be unleashed down her throat.

Though it was then, Takato finally noticed Miyako stil standing in the door, while masturbating her lewd body at the sight in front of her.

"Hello, Miyako how long have you've been there. Doesn't matter but if you're going to join us, please close the door, we wouldn't want to bother the others." He spoke with that charismatic tone.

And Miyako followed the instructions and closed the door behind her as she stripped out of her clothes and made herself beside her equally naked sister-in-law, who was slightly smirking, though it was hard to see due to the amount fo Takato's animal cock that filled her mouth.

"So, what do you to do with my draconic dick first?" He asked her.

And Miyako responded by moving her head up to Kukaku's and began to lick the red meat that was not covered by Kukuaku's head.

And soon it devolved into Kukaku and her giving Takato a double paizuri with their fat milky tits their mouths sucking on the head as it shot out its third load that covered the two women in thick creamy semen that clung to their bodies in thick droplets.

Miyako was in heaven as the cum made its down her throat, the substance being the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. It seemed that she found her new husband, her new Lord, and Master. She was his cum-dumpster, a bitch to carry the dragon's young forever.

Kukaku and Miyako changed their position laying on their back and presenting to Takato their unused pussies for him to seed.

Though Miyako was a bit disappointed as Takato choose Kukaku to fuck with his fat dong first. The tipped member was outlined by her stomach as he brutally fucked her, and soon filled her with his fourth load making the outline disappear as he stomach was inflated by the sheer cum volume her could shoot out.

But thankfully it was now Miyako's turn as he pulled his cock out of Kukaku and who started to deflate, but he moved quickly and thrusted his gunk covered cock into her drenched cunt easily taking the humongous cock. All the way into her womb, as he cervix basically opened up for Takato's cockhead. To be able to seed her with his young easier.

Miyako hoped that he would take her with him. But if not she would be satisfied by being fucked by her son. She hoped she had been impregnated by, to continue his lineage.

Miyako's mind was drowned by the pleasure as she felt Takato filling up her womb.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. StreamingViking to support me so that I can write more


	17. Chapter 17

July 31

The first district of the West Rukongai Jurinran was much different from the ones we had been traveling through as we had walked to the Shiba House.

The place was actually very nice looking, being more like early Edo-Era Kyoto than the Heian Era that the rest of it was. I had thought about taking Raikou with me due to how this was basically Feudal Japan. But I had decided against that as there was a good chance her staying here for a period of time would cause Ushi-Gozen to come out and play. And that was a distraction I did not need.

Though people were keeping their distance as my Servants and I walked towards the Seireitei, Ichigo and the others preparing to use the Shiba Cannon in a two-pronged invasion.

The signal being the walls falling down from the Royal Realm, which was right now.

There was a loud boom as the walls fell down to the ground along with a certain someone, I still didn't know how the heck he pulled that off. "Who are you to try and enter the Seireitei without permission!" Jidanbo yelled as he landed in front of us. The giant of a man looked down on all us, though with how this world was there was he actually was a giant, with it being crossed with Harry Potter and general legend stuff. Though I wondered if a part of Seven Deadly Sins was part of it. As he looked nothing Harry Potter giant, and they were rather fugly. No offense to Hagrid in that statement but he was half-giant, but his mother was the one, and not his dad. And Diana was very pretty. If Seven Deadly Sins was a part of it.

"My name is Takato, and I am here to retrieve something that the Gotei 13 took from me," I said as I stepped forward.

"I can sense your power, the earth resonates with you and your group's power. You are invaders of this Sacred Realm you living Souls, you have no please here begone." Jidanbo stated as he moved his foot to the side which caused a pillar of earth to shoot up beneath our feet. Okay, Jidanbo had gotten a boost regarding power and intelligence with that eloquent speech of his.

And he was now a freaking Earthbender and was he dancing, shit he was Seven Deadly Sins style giant, wasn't he?

"Master, may I fight this one?" Okita asked.

"Sure go for it." I have permission as we landed and Okita stood in front of Jidanbo, Purgatory drawn and in her stance.

"So you are one who shall be fighting against me? Very well a one on one match it is though let us keep the fighting near the gates, so that no harm may come to the Souls who live near here." Jidanbo stated.

"I accept your terms," Okita sated as she her body flared with her power. Hell flames surrounding her body.

"So you wield the power of fire and blade, very well I shall respond." And like goddamn lighting, Jidanbo drew his axes and swung them with extreme speed.

This Jidanbo was very fast despite his large, size and moved with grace as was expected of the Dancer.

But Okita was beyond speed and nimbleness, as Furthest Earth allowed her simply to teleport, to move about instead of using a high-speed movement technique to dodge.

Though as Jidanbo had said, Okita was a user of fire and blade. And Purgatory was blade meant to channel hell-fire that Okita wielded.

And I had seen enough 1000 Degree knife videos to know what a direct clash between weapons would result in.

Namely, Jidanbo's axes being cut in half by the fiery blade, I had almost expected him to break down and cry like in canon, but this Jidanbo was not so emotionally weak. And he retaliated by utilizing the earth pillar he had made before and made a shit ton of earth spikes that he shot like a Gatling Gun at Okita the second that she landed.

Though he was a bit too, slow on the comeback as Okita appeared right next to his face and rapidly punched him in the face sending the Giant flying and landing on the ground unconscious.

Well, I knew that he would lose, but I had to give it to Jidanbo for giving it his all and being able to actually fight instead of being reverse-Worf'd, by Ichigo.

"Great job Okita, you did well," I told the former Captain of the Shinsengumi.

"Thank you for the praise my Master," Okita said while giving me a bow, before doing the same to the downed Jidanbo and thanking for being able to fight him.

"Okay, now we just have-." My Words were cut off as a loud boom sounded throughout the area. And I now felt the others in front of us. "Okay, now it's our turn to make some noise. Karna would you be so kind as to open the door?" I asked.

"Of course Takato." The Demi-God answered and walked forward her spear in hand. "Brahmastra Kundala!" She shouted as she unleashed the Noble Phantasm on the gate and utterly in incinerating it and a good chunk of the area behind it.

"Overkill much," I said as I looked at the scrambling Shinigami who had been on the other side of the gate. And to my surprise, no Gin was there. "Okay, everybody you have your missions now try to limit the casualties to your targets."

"Yes, Master." They said and at that everyone but Okita left my side.

I smirked as I saw the Shinigami mooks come rushing at us. Well, it would serve as a good warm up.

Xxx

Byakuya sat in his office piles of paperwork stacked upon his desk, all of them reports from his Division that needed to signed and then sent off to be stored.

This was one of his favorite activities as a Captain, as it allowed for complete monotony that allowed for free thinking as his body moved on its own as it stamped paper after paper.

Right now his thoughts were filled with conflict in regards to his promise to his wife Hisana and the promise he had given to her upon her death bed, to take care of the sister that she had so selfishly abandoned for her own survival. And his duties to the Gotei 13, and upholding the laws of the Soul Society.

He did not know what to do.

And to make it even worse, since her mission to the World of The Living Rukia had changed a lot, to the point that she was not the same person that had left. Both mentally and physically going by her enhanced physique that now was closer to that of Hitsugaya's own body. And she now much more snarky and sarcastic than before.

And twenty-four hours from now by order of The Central 46 she was to be executed for her crimes.

Byuakuya thoughts were interrupted by a loud boom and then a few seconds later before he had time to process the first a second explosion went of. And from the position of both of them, he easily recognized two very familiar Reiatsu signatures.

Karna and the girl that Rukia had given her powers to, but much more powerful than before. It seemed their prediction had come to rescue Rukia, but how had that girl gotten her powers back.

That should have been impossible.

Though Byakuya thoughts didn't linger as the door was opened up and a now-healed Renji was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry for the intrusion Captain, but it seems the Soul Society has been invaded, and the 3rd Division is reporting that the West Gate has been destroyed." That would be the only thing he would ever be thankful for Mayuri making, that being the implementation of radios in the Seireitei for faster communication and not wait for a hell butterfly. "And it's that Karna woman isn't it? That felt for a moment like a Captain using their Bankai before the explosion has to be her, and Ichigo somehow."

"Yes, it is Renji," And speak of the devil there was his radio calling. He picked it up and heard his current orders. "I just received information that sixteen individuals in two groups have entered the Seiretei, one group through the barrier somehow and the second through the West gate. And with Karna present the reason for the invasion is to rescue Rukia Kuchiki."

"Captain permission to speak freely?" Renji asked.

"Be free to speak Vice Captain." Byakuya gave permission, though he had a good idea what those words were going to be. Words he had just entertained himself.

"Should not act and just let them do it?"

"No, we will uphold our duty to the laws put down by the Central 46, or it would be treason." He answered.

"Thank you, Captain. Then I go see if Ichigo has somehow become strong enough to do so," Renji said under his breath as he left his Captain's office. Cause if she could not beat his newly acquired Bankai, she would never have a chance of rescuing Rukia no matter who she brought along. Cause no one could defeat a Captain.

As Renji closed the door, Byakuya sighed, and took a breath, before standing up. He had new orders to complete namely guarding the cell of Rukia Kuchiki in the Senzaikyu.

Xxx

Jeanne grinned with sadistic glee as smacked the shitty mook Shinigami around like ragdolls as she tried to find the target that Takato had given her.

A man named Shusuke Amagai, a man that would cause trouble later down the line, so her dear Master wanted that nipped in the bud while they were here.

She had been chosen due to their similarities that Takato had found funny with the both being firing using Avengers.

A sentiment that Jeanne did not share with her Master, as she was true Avenger, not one let by misplaced hatred like he was. Where as her hatred towards the ones that had burned her was very much real, as it was Gille's hatred that coursed through her body.

The flames of vengeance were waiting to be unleashed.

Though first, she had to find the user and that why she was in the area of the 2nd Division as he was currently a member of the Stealth Force. Whose leader was the Captain of the 2nd Division itself, so the were situated in the same area. At least that was how Takato had explained it to her, and thankfully she had gotten an image of the man, so she didn't have to ask the mooks for his location.

She wanted to play this game of hide and seek.

Though in the area was also little Jackie, who had been given the task of eliminating the actual Stealth Force, to further cripple the military of this sick institution.

She hoped the little abomination against God was enjoying herself, and from being able to sense that Mist of hers, Jeanne thought she was.

"Well, you must be one of the invaders." Jeanne heard a male voice speak up.

She turned her upwards to where the voice was coming from, and on top of the wall to the right was standing a man that looked to be in his thirties physically. She had found her target.

"That I am, so just to be safe. Are you Shusuke Amagai?" Jeanne asked.

"Oh, so you know of me? And for what reason are you seeking me out Invader, while tearing up my Captain's Division along with the one killing my comrades." He asked as withdrew his sword from his sheath though Jeanne could see a second blade at his hips. "But before I kill you for your crimes might I know your name?" What polite asshole.

"I am Jeanne d'Arc the Dragon Witch, my Master told me to kill, you so BURN!" She shouted as she fired a pillar of purple-black flames at Amagai who easily dodged the predictable.

But as he landed on the other side, he saw that his previous standing point was now nonexistent as the rock wall had been burnt of existence and only ashes remained.

But from seeing that Amagai had gotten a little insight into his opponent's abilities. She was a fire user and from what he could see what Jeanne wielded was capable of using that banner of hers as a polearm, and she had a sword at her side. Which meant she had three of the four ranges covered. Close, medium and long distance combat.

Amagai could sense that she was strong from that brief flare of her Reiatsu then she had called upon that purple'ish fire of hers. But besides that, she wasn't actually any Reiatsu, and that spoke of her skill, and that was troubling.

Amagai knew that he had to be careful with her- Shit! He mentally yelled as he Shunpoed to the side to avoid being skewered by Jeanne's banner as with pure speed she closed the distance between the two of them. Before destroying the section of the wall, he had been standing on was destroyed with pure strength.

Okay, she was both fast and strong.

"If you ain't going to come me, buddy, I'm going to come to you she!" Jeanne shouted as she rushed at Amagai again. And it seemed he was one those fucking watch, observer and formulate a plan bastards. Well, if he wasn't going to go and fight hand to hand with her, she was going to force him to.

"Well, it seems I have to take you seriously, Severe Raika!" He shouted, and Jeanne saw his sword transform from a katana to a long sword with a hook at the end.

"Nice thing what does it." Of course, she knew it had something to do with fire, but she didn't know how he utilized it.

"This." He answered as he swung a pure white ball of fire at her face, Jeanne tried to block with her banner but found herself knocked back as she tried to bat it away.

Okay, so he was pretty strong.

Jeanne rushed at Amagai again, for now, it was bad to let him get range.

She swung the flagpole she used as a weapon at him, but it was blocked by the fiery blade.

Their weapons clashed again and again, but neither party seemed to manage to get a hit in, as they were both experts in their chosen.

"So, tell me what are you and your group here for?" Amagai asked as he hoped to gain some information about the invaders before he killed her.

"Well, my Master is here to retrieve someone, you took from him. He doesn't like it then his possession is taken." She said.

"Someone we took? You're here for Rukia Kuchiki then?" He had heard about the adopted Noble girl, and how she had been extracted from the World of the Living after trying to abandon her duties and breaking many other laws. Guess these were some of the friends she had made while living there and some powerful ones too.

"Well aren't you a smarty," Jeanne said as she suddenly disengaged from their lock to Amagai's surprise as the woman had tried to keep close to him to prevent him using his abilities. "Well, I've played around enough, you lasted longer than I expected Amagai, guess my Master was right in saying you were Captain level. I wanted to see that Bankai of yours, but this is the end."

How the fuck did she know he had a Bankai? Amagain thought in surprise, but he was pulled out of it as he felt Jeanne's Resiatsu, increase as her flames began to flow around her and gather in her hand forming into a large ball.

This was bad. It was like she was about to unleash a Bankai or something.

Amagai quickly brought up his hand and began to chant at an incredible speed. "Air halts, wind cease. Not even the world shall pass through air so still. Bakudo Number 81: Danku!" And I front of Amagai appeared a rectangular barrier appearing just as Jeanne unleashed her attack.

"Völkermord Feurdrache!" She announced and proceed to send three dragons made of her black and purple flames at him.

They collided with his Kido barrier, and for a moment it looked like it was going to hold, before breaking a second later. They sunk their flaming fangs into his flesh before they flew him up into the air before slamming into the ground with him.

"Well, that's over let's go see what the others are up too," Jeanne said as turned away from the crater she had made, certain in her kill. She couldn't wait for Takato to reward her.

Though she only managed to take a few steps before she heard the man she was sure she had just killed yell out. "Bankai!" Jeanne turned around to see a pillar of energy rise into the air.

And from it came Amagai, his body burned and bleeding. In his right hand, he held his transformed weapon that was pointed at her. "Raika Goen Kaku! Goen Ryuga: Homura!" He shouted as he swung his longsword turned greatsword at Jeanne launching a massive fireball at her.

But instead of running away, she just smirked as her victory had now been completely ensured.

She took out her sword from its sheath.

Amagai tried to ignore the pain he currently felt as he launched his strongest attack at Jeanne, hoping to kill the bitch.

But his eyes widened as saw his attack just vanish from his vision, and he saw that Jeanne had drawn her blade. "La Grondement Du Haine!" She shouted as swung her blade.

And then his world was pure fire and pain. It burned, it burned so hot. It was not only his body that was on fire. Amagai felt like his very being was burned away.

How, how could something like this be possible.

He needed to get away from, her to get to the fourth.

"Grgh!" His mouth managed to grunt out as he saw a black spear had pierced his abdomen, which was soon followed by more spears sprouting from the ground. No not spears, stakes they were stakes. He was being burned at the stake like a European witch.

"Feel the pain of my death Shusuke Amagai,"

No, no, no he could not die here! He still had to get in vengeance on Yamato for killing his father, or every sin he had committed would have been for nothing. He could not die. Damn you witch!

Jeanne scoffed as she heard Amagai curse in his last breath of life, and he hadn't even said something original what a disappointment.

Xxx

Rukia hummed in her brand new cell that she had just been shoved into and god was it fucking boring compared to her old one already at least there she had Hanataro to entertain her and talk to.

And after a few hours, her boredom was broken as she heard two explosions occur almost simultaneously.

"Thank god they are here, well this was nice while it lasted, but its time to go home."

If anybody saw Rukia at that moment, they would have seen her pupils turn yellow and her scalera black as she channeled her Hollow powers through her body. And quickly broke her bindings, and removed her collar.

Though now she had to go and retrieve her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki was getting pissed being away from her for so long in the physical sense. She liked then she hang from Rukia's side. Though the Zanpakuto Spirit had said, she should try to train for Bankai so that she could materialize her in the real world and join in on the fun with Takato.

And Rukia wanted to feel his dick again, she was getting sex starved.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: A Chapter filled with Da Vinci-Chan only no lewds but some dirty language.

xxx

"The Research and Development Department." Da Vinci read out loud as looked at the doors to the building where all the mad science happened. The bad kind of course, not the good kind that led to funny inventions. But the ones that involved inhuman and unethical experiments on one's person.

And from what Takato had told her the guy in charge was a right bastard.

So she and Danzo had been tasked to take the place down, kill Mayuri and then take everything from the place.

"So what is the layout of the place?" Da Vinci asked the Assassin Class Servants as she appeared right next to her.

"The building is divided into various labs, separated by corridors to prevent a chain reaction in case of accidents. Mayuri Kurotsuchi is currently in the main lab, with his Homunculi Nemu." She told her. Yeah, the one he apparently abused on a daily basis. And he considered her the first true artificial being ever created. Despite being left in the dust, by ordinary humans by centuries. It just showed how out of touch the Soul Society was with the rest of this world's Moonlit World.

And now she was going to show Mayuri what a real scientist was if her name wasn't Leonardo Da Vinci.

Da Vinci summoned her gauntlet the black Mysti Code surrounded her arm and soon after her staff followed. "Open Sesame." She said as she punched the doors open with her hydraulic puncher and was met by the many eyes of the Shinigami that operated in R&D. "Hello, boys am I interrupting somebody?" She asked.

Which was responded by them drawing their swords, and yelling to sound the alarm that one of the intruders were here. "So predictable and I thought that you were smart?" She asked the pure air, as the guy that was on the way to hit the alarm was killed by Danzo from having her blade stapped thought his neck.

And so the massacre of the R&D Department commenced as Da Vinci and Danzo tore their way through the scientists. Danzo cutting them down to size, and Da Vinci just froze them to Sub-Zero and blasted them apart with small Ether lasers from her staff.

Honestly, she kept doing it because they kept attacking them despite the warnings she had been giving them to just surrender. But they hadn't.

Did, did Mayuri scare them more than the prospect of death. Okay, that was disturbing to think about if that was true.

Da Vinci and Danzo made their way deeper into building as they headed towards, the main lab as that would where the main source of information and data would be, or at least a way to find a way to it.

Da Vinci watched as one of the remaining Shinigami in the corridor that she was currently in made the smart decision and ran from her and Danzo. "Captain, Captain help us they are slaughtering us." Was all the guy managed to say before Da Vinci saw him simply explode in a puff of gore, that now coated the end of the corridor.

"Honestly so disrespectful interrupting my studies like that." The ghastly form of who Da Vinci perceived to be the Captain of the 12th Division Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"There was no reason to kill him." Da Vinci said.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical coming from you? You who have killed a great deal of my men." His raspy voice said as he pointed his long fingernails at Da Vinci.

"I gave them plenty of warning and telling to run, but seemed they rather wanted to die at my hand, than call for your help. And I have never killed a subordinate for requesting help from his superior officer." Da Vinci's voice was stern as she responded while making hand signs to Danzo to continue to look around the facility while she dealt with this mad clown.

"But he like you interrupted my fun time. And so I have to fulfill my duties as a Captain of the Gotei 13 and eliminate any invaders. At least I can have some fun with your body afterward, your certainly an interesting one with that arm and staff yours. I did not know humans were capable of using Kido even channeled through instruments." He said as he drew his sword.

"Ha, oh, you are truly ignorant aren't you." Da Vinci mocked him.

"I think you're the ignorant for actually thinking this invasion of the Seireitei was a good idea, and I am the most brilliant mind to have ever existed and have created wonders you could ever imagine." He boasted.

"Like that artificial being of yours, Nemu was it, please you're behind by centuries human alchemist have already surpassed you by miles. You still need to use drugs, to keep her from turning into a clump of tumors. How pathetic." She further mocked the scientist. She was so happy for the knowledge Takato had provided her about the man

"And now for you insults you shall die, I would never waste this one a low life like you, but you have earned my wrath." He scowled as he fully entered the wide and open corridor that connected the labs. For easier transport of materials, from what she could tell from the tracks embedded into the floor. "Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō!" Mayuri announced as unleashed the full release of Zanpakuto. To teach that woman proper respect and not mock his genius. Living humans being able to create a being on par with his Nemu. Rediculus, sure she wasn't perfect, but nothing was as there was always room for improvement. He was going to enjoy dissecting her corpse. And afterward bring her back and test his drugs on her.

"In the name of the Lord, that thing is ugly." The woman said as she looked at the majesty that his Zanpakuto standing behind him as it unleashed its poison. Filling the room put the woman seemed to not be bothered by it. Well, she would succumb soon enough if Jizo's blades didn't kill her first.

"Then you're a blind fool that doesn't appreciate art now kill her," Mayuri stated.

"I don't know art. Listen here asshole I'm Leonardo Da Vinci the omnipotent genius, and your little insect is going to fall to me." She stated, and Mayuri could feel here Reiatsu start to increase where he could barely sense any before. She was about to attack as Mayuri watched as a great amount of spiritual energy began to gather in her gauntlet hand. It almost looked like a Hollow's Cero.

"Jizo attack her now," Mayuri ordered as the woman now named Leonardo announced her attack.

"Uomo Universale!" She fired her attack a ball of energy that collided with Jizo and then it just simply went straight through his Bankai like it was made of tissue paper.

A moment later it was in front of him.

SHIT! Was all Mayuri managed to think before the orb exploded in his face.

"Good riddance to rubbish." Da Vinci muttered as she crossed the crater she made were the so-called scientist had been standing. Though he was not dead as Da Vinci looked down on the badly injured Mayuri who only had his head, the top of his chest and singular arm left as her Noble Phantasm had taken the rest of his body.

"Who the hell are you." He managed to grunt out despite not having lungs to actually speak. These Shinigami were sturdy if nothing else.

"Like I said I'm Leonardo Da Vinci, look at my face you uncultured idiot, who the hell do you think I am?" She asked the dying Shinigami.

"Impossible, not possible." He said as he finally realized who she was. "Nemu." He grunted out as he finally died.

"Well, at least he actually cared somewhat." Da Vinci said to herself as she entered the ruined front entrance of the main lab. Leaving the annoying poison that the caterpillar had generated behind her, it was going to take some time before her Golden Rule(Body) was going to filter that out. The idiot at least had some talent to make a poison that could affect a Servant. However, limited it was, at least it was not Hydra venom or something like.

The room was massive, with what looked to be a massive computer over in the corner, and spread out was various chem areas, and what looked to be an operating table. And on it was a naked woman with a rather impressive bust on size with her own chest, her hair was black and tied up in a ponytail. So this was Nemu if Takato's description of the Humonculi was anywhere near accurate.

Though with her laid out like that she had to guess that either that Mayuri had been doing some experiments on her, or he was doing maintenance.

Well, one thing was for certain, she would definitely make an excellent member of Takato's Harem. And she could always use an apprentice in the ways of proper fun mad science and, learn the magic of this world.

Though now came the trouble of waking the girl, how should she go about it? Perhaps a quick jolt to the system? Yes, that could work.

Da Vinci walked over to the naked woman and placed her non-gauntleted hand on her bare stomach and for a moment quickly filled her being with her magical energy.

And that seemed to do the trick as Nemu quickly woke and sat up, Da Vinci enjoyed the sight of the woman's breasts bouncing with those hard nipples of hers.

She turned her head to face Da Vinci, her expression cold and blank as she asked. "Who are you, and what you doing in father's lab?"

"My name Leonardo Da Vinci and I just killed your father to gain entrance." She fully disclosed. Da Vinci wanted to see how she was going to react to that. If violently she was going to have Takato fuck some sense into her.

"I see." Was all she responded.

"Wait that's it? No declaration of anger to announce your vengeance on me, or crying for your loss?" Da Vinci asked.

"My father was not a good person. He did many unethical things to me and others. So I feel no sorrow for his passing. But he was still my father, so I obeyed and followed his orders. But now that he is dead I do not know what to do. I am artificial being so I can not take control over the 12th Division nor the Research and Development department." Nemu told her in that dull voice of hers.

"Well this might sound inappropriate since I killed your father, but if you have nowhere to go you could always come with me, and my Master we would love to have you." Da Vinci suggested.

"Your Master?"

"Yep, the one I belong to."

"Is he like father?"

"What? No, no, no. He is nothing like your father. Our Master, Takato is kind and will demand nothing from you. Though like us you will probably find yourself in his bed soon, and pregnant." Which Da Vinci knew that she was, she could feel the egg within her growing. And in another two weeks. They would all be showing, and then two months after that, the egg would pop out. And they would see if one had an embryo inside.

"I see, my womb is fully functional and capable of birthing if that is needed, capable of breeding with various species. After many tests." She answered.

Okay, did not need to know that. Da Vinci thought as she heard what Nemu said. "So, you will be going with us?" Deciding to ignore what the Homunculi had just said.

"It seems so."

"Great I always wanted a student. Now could you help with the computer and extract the data from it and put on some clothes." Da Vinci said.

"Of course Mistress," Nemu said as she went over to the side where she pulled out a Shuhakshou from a locker.

After that, she helped Da Vinci begin to transfer the computer's data over to a storage device. Though she did stumble upon a literal copy of Mayuri's brain which contained all of the man's memories.

It was a bit later that Danzo had returned having scoured the facility and having subdued the rest of the scientist. Some dead some unconscious.

Though the Assassin had discovered something interesting that Nemu was talking about. "Those two are off the book experiments, the first is Nozomi the first Mod-Soul and the second is Senna, the Shinenju. I shall bring up her file." Nemu said tapping a few keys bringing up her file and the attached Log.

" _The Shinenju is a normal creation during the formation of the Valley of Screams, to hold the discarded memories of the Blanks. Though unlike normal the Shinenju did not cease to exists like it should do then the natural phenomenon ended. But somehow the being self-subbed Senna stayed around. Then she was located after the event ended we found her screaming about wanting to see a boy named Ichigo. She was quickly subdued and brought into my care to understand how she persisted beyond her natural state of being. Though officially she was executed to make sure nothing bad happened for staying around. Various plans are forming in my mind, for what to do with this non-existent entity that exists yet does not, this Nobody."_

"Okay, that is concerning. Now what about Nozomi, can you tell me more about her? You said she was a Mod-Soul." Da Vinci asked.

"Yes, she was the first Mod-Soul to be created by Project-Spear head by Oko Yushima. It was discontinued by the Central 46, but Father continued it in secret along with Kageroza Inaba. I assume you killed him."

Danzo nodded, she had seen the green haired man in the lab and killed him with her new Ninjutsu techniques she had gained from being summoned into this world. The Rasengan was an excellent technique, but the man's spatial manipulation was more difficult to fight than needed but after figuring out how it functioned he had been easy to eliminate.

"I see, might I ask who you are?" Nemu asked.

"This is Kato Danzo, an artificial being like yourself." Da Vinci answered. The ninja did not really bother speaking to people she didn't know.

"How is that possible?"

"Nemu you have a lot to learn, though for now let's go and retrieve those two girls." Their return group was going to be a little bit larger than the arrival group wasn't it? Da Vinci thought to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

"Thanks for the landing Orihime." Tatsuki thanked her friend as she slowly glided them down to the ground after they had been ejected from the cannonball after they had passed through the barrier that surrounded the Seireitei. Which was totally Ichigo's fault as the ginger could not control her freaking spiritual energy properly. Which now caused the current situation of every one of them being separated.

Well, at least she still had Orihime with her. "You're welcome Tatsuki. Though where are we currently?" She asked as her three little fairies returned to her pin.

"Not sure though we should probably try to go where Takato said they are holding Rukia," Tatsuki said, pointing towards the large white tower she could see in the distance. "Though to make it worse, this place is fucking large and structured like a maze, so there is a good chance to make it worse." And Orihime and her were not very good at sensing individual people's Reiatsu/Mana, in such an environment like this. Where to them it all blended together with only the large bleeps making a presence.

"Yeah, that sound's bad hopefully we can avoid most of the fighting," Orihime said hopefully.

"Yeah, me too," Tatsuki responded to her. Cause she knew that she and Orihime were the weakest in the group in terms of attack. With little Jackie, the psychopathic loli being stronger than both of them.

Though according to Takato, Orihime could easily rise up in those ranks, as her Fullbring as their powers were called. Allowed her to reject anything as long as she believed that she could. As long as her Will was strong and it didn't falter, she could reject anything even death.

And all freaking Tatsuki had was that she could set her fists on fire. The most basic ass superpower that even three of Takato's Servants used it. And she couldn't even go full flame on like that American Superhero, the human torch. Not even that asshole in the Hero Association.

But was going to do her best regardless, she would prove herself to Takato, that she was just as useful to as the others were. Besides carrying around his eggs that is and that would be a delight to any woman he laid with. Cause that dick was divine, even if she couldn't remember most of the fucking that had happened that night.

And so for the next two or so hours Tatsuki and Orihime were running around the labyrinth that was Seireitei.

They had managed to avoid the patrolling Shinigami that were looking for all of them. And during their hiding, they had been able to sense some of their friends fighting, with Ichigo a few unleashing a powerful attack. Along with Karna fighting somebody fighting really strong for the past two hours.

But even after having walked for almost two hours it still felt like they hadn't come any closer to the tower. "Orihime I'm going to go up on the wall to find a route and see where we need to go from here," Tatsuki said to her friend as the saw another pas by their current hiding spot.

"Be careful Tatsuki."

"Don't worry Orihime I will," Tatsuki responded as she quickly used Light Bringer to jump up onto the wall to survey the area.

And it seemed they got the jackpot, as they just had to take a few turns, then sneak through a compound but they could take the roof way. And then a road would lead directly to the tower.

Tatsuki was about to job down again, but that was interrupted as she felt several sharp things sink into her back.

"Argh." She screamed out in pain as fell to the ground with a thud.

"Tatsuki, what happened," Orihime asked as she heard her friend yell in pain and fall. And as Orihime saw her, back, she saw several small blades had stabbed her, though luckily none of them in the spine. "Don't worry Tatsuki I'm going to heal you." She said. "Soten Kisshun I reject." She chanted and two of her fairies Shun'o and Ayame appeared and formed a barrier that proceded to Reject the damage that she had suffered.

"How fortunate for you to encounter I Jirobo the Kamaitachi invaders for I shall grant you a swift death." Said… honestly, the only Orihime could only compare him to those ugly bastards in hentai. And those lips, was she allowed to be offended by his lips? Was she even allowed to think about that? And all around him, Orihime could see spinning blades that were the same as the ones that had pierced Tatsuki's back.

He had hurt her. He was the one that had harmed Tatsuki.

The one who was currently causing her friend pain.

Orihime felt her anger rising at the man that had almost killed her friend by attacking her from behind. Didn't he know the rules you challenged people up front, backstopping were for pussies who couldn't take a hit. That's why she all either played a tank or mage. Rogues were for bitches.

She quickly brought up her shield to block more of Jirobo's blades. "I see that you have Powers of your own human. Though they will not help you survive. Now pay for the pain you have dealt my brother!" He shouted.

"Koten, Zanshun," Orihime said quietly as Tsubaki struck and severed the Shinigami's hand from his arm.

"Argh!" Jirobo screamed in pain as he clutched his bleeding wrist.

"That's for stabbing me in that back asshole," Tatsuki shouted as Orihime just finished healing her. Her right fist covered in her glove ignited into flames as she rushed and punched Jirobo in the stomach her flaming fist sinking into his flesh and launched him into the nearby wall.

The fire around Tatsuki's fist quelled as she turned around to praise her friend. "Thank's for the Orihime."

"It's nothing Tatsuki you were hurt, and I just reacted." She muttered and pressed her fingers together in embarrassment.

"And nice reaction it was, come on let's get moving before more Shinigami spot us," Tatsuki said as she grabbed her friend's wrist.

"Ah, okay." She responded, and soon the two of them followed Tatsuki's planned route, though they encountered a problem as Tatsuki carried Orihime on her back as they moved across the roof the large house to reach the main road towards the tower.

Namely that a part of the structure Tatsuki had chosen to jump from wasn't as sturdy. And so both of them fell through the roof. That Orihime would have found comical if had been in a cartoon, but this was real life and so falling hurt.

"Ouchie!" She stated as she and Tatsuki sat up from their position.

"When I get guests they usually come through the front door." Said a male voice and the two teenagers quickly stood up and turned towards that voice. On the floor, they saw a man with pure-white hair man sitting in front of a sitting table with what looked to a cup of tea on it. "No need for violence, I'm not going attack you."

"As if I'm going to believe that," Tatsuki responded as she looked at the white-haired man who wore the white cloak that Takato had told them all they wore. "You're a Captain, and we are 'Invaders.'" She said with sarcasm.

"Correct but I am far to sick to be able to fight you properly." Well, then he said that Tatsuki could see that he looked like death warmed over. But with him saying he was to sick to fight, Tatsuki knew exactly who he was. For Takato had given them a briefing of all the big players of Soul Society last night.

"Wait, that means you're Ukitake. Rukia's Captain." Tatsuki addressed him.

"Right, Takato did mention him," Orihime commented.

"So, you know who I am? I guess that you're here to rescue Rukia, if so please do the thing that I can't." Ukitake said solemnly as he bowed his head at the two teenage humans, that had well… Balls that he didn't.

"Yeah, I'm going to call bullshit on you not going to be able to do anything to save Rukia, and you being to sick to fight us. You're one of the Captains, that butchered the Quincies two hundred for trying to set things right again." Tatsuki felt her anger rising, at the man who seemed to take her and Orihime for idiots.

"True, but I think you're mistaken about the last part, the Quincies were going to destroy the world."

"No, they weren't." Said Orihime, Takato had told them the truth and she believed her master above almost anyone. Her friends had just as a high priority. "We know the truth of this awful place, what your Nobels did to Lord Izanagi."

That caused Ukitake's face freeze at that as he didn't expect anyone to know except… Huh, Ukitake still causing discord even then he was gone. "I have no desire to fight, Lady Ameteratsu. I follow the Head Captain out of loyalty to him, not the Central 46. Now then you should hurry up and rescue Rukia would you?" He asked of them once again. "But take this along with you." Ukitake reached underneath the table and then proceeded to throw Rukia's Zanpakuto at them. "This is Rukia's give it to her would?"

"Sure thing you weirdo," Tatsuki said as took the sword and grabbed Orihime before leaving through the hole they had made.

And as soon as the two of them left Ukitake sighed as he sensed the various Spiritual Pressures around Soul Society. And sensed that a good fifty lives had been taken though mostly over in the twelfth. And he could no longer sense Komamura and Mayuri so they were probably so dead, or so weak that he could no longer detect their Spiritual Pressure through the Old Man's and his opponent. And there went Kenpachi.

Honestly, they had brought this upon themselves, he had voted against extracting Rukia from the World of the Living. Due to whoever controlled that Karna woman that had prevented the original one. And he had to guess it was that concentrated pillar of pure hate and wrath currently walking through Soul Society. Some time Ukitake hated the abilities that came with being the host of the Mimihagi.

"Though Lord Izanagi there seems to be others that know of your plight, besides your children." Ukitake said as he touched his chest, where the right hand of the Japanese God resided

Though a few seconds later had left Kiyone entered his office.

"Captain, I have your medicine oh my god what happened here?" She asked as she looked at the hole in the roof. "Two of the invaders crashed through the roof, and we had a little chat, and they left to rescue Rukia." He said calmly.

"How can you act so nonchalant Captain the enemy was in your room what if they had attacked and killed you?" She asked in concern as she walked over to him and began to prepare his medicine.

"Kiyone you worry too much me. I'm not that sick." And it was there universe decided to prove him wrong by then having him cough and then spit out some blood.

"I think I should go prepare your bath, now you said that they were here to rescue Rukia?" Kiyone asked.

"They are."

"Thank god hopefully they succeed." For Rukia was her friend, and she didn't want to see her die due to some stupid mistake.

"Me too, Kiyone. Me too."

Xxx

Tatsuki and Orihime ran through the barren main road that let up to the hill where the white tower was located.

"I still can't believe he actually let us go, along with giving us Rukia's swords," Orihime said as she clutched said blade between her breasts as she ran beside Tatsuki.

"Yeah, we… I was kind of insulting. I wonder why such a nice guy is working with these assholes." Tatsuki responded to her friend. Hopefully, they would find Rukia soon and get home before dinner. Miyaku was waiting for them in the Shiba House with the families own private Senkaimon. The Central 46 had broken theirs then they were banished but, Takato and Da Vinci had fixed it up in a spiffy.

God, was their magic shit bullshit to the highest degree, and she only had fire. Yeah, she was going to harp on that shit until the end of fucking days. Cause she kinda felt cheated out in the power department.

And wait?

Was that Rukia running towards them?

"Hey, Rukia you managed to escape. I'm so happy!" Orihime shouted as ran past Tatsuki and hugged the kidnapped Shinigami into her bosom.

"Orihime. Can't. Breath." Came the grunts from Rukia as she tried to get out of Orihime's bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, sorry Rukia." The voluptuous women apologized as she let go of the smaller woman.

"No worries Orihime, great to see you and all but where are the others?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo." Was all Tatsuki responded with and Rukia completely understood.

"Orihime is that my sword?" She asked as she looked at the familiar blade in the ginger's hand.

"Yep, got I from your Captain after we just crashed into his room, guess you were going to get it since you were running this way," Orihime asked.

"Yeah, but we have to get going before he-." Rukia's voice came to a halt as a male voice spoke up from behind her.

"You've gotten quite good at hiding your Reiatsu Rukia, but this game of cat and mouse has come to an end."

Rukia turned around to see her brother standing in front of the three women.

"Oh, we're fucking dead aren't we?" Tatsuki said as they looked at the Captain before them.

"Brother don't you dare," Rukia growled as she quickly took her sword from Orihime.

"Scatter, Zenbonsa-." Fortunately for the girls, the release command was halted by a familiar voice shouting.

"Getsuga Tensho." A pure blue beam cut trough the ground making a little canyon in between Byakuya and the girls. The canyon wouldn't hinder him in any way, but it was more symbolic than anything really. A statement about the fact that the Captain would be unable to go any further.

"Ichigo!" They shouted as the hybrid landed in front of Byakuya.

Byakuya was just kind of looking at the teenage girl with slightly wide eyes. "You just fought Kenpachi, how are you still standing?" Cause even he going all out against that berserker of a man would have resulted in him being hospitalized for a good two weeks. How the hell was she standing without a scratch on her?

"Fuck you that's how," Ichigo responded as she held up Zangetsu in front of her, the large Zanpakuto smiling in glee as she couldn't wait to fight the asshole that had broken her.

"Ichigo for the laws you have broken, and aiding a criminal I sentence you to death," Byakuya stated calmly.

"Try it shit-sibling. Tatsuki, Orihime can you grab Rukia and leave, don't worry I'm going to join beat into this bastard the proper meaning of being a big brother." She said to her friends.

"Sure thing Ichigo."

"Hey, what are you two doing let me go."

Ichigo smirked as she looked at Byuakuya that was scowling. Though she didn't know she could actually beat Byakuya. She had spent a lot of her energy fighting Ikkaku, Renji and then Kenpachi all in a row in the span of a few hours. And also then healing her wounds with High-Speed Regeneration.

Xxx

A/N: Hopefully there should only be one more of these, chapters before going back to Takato's perspective, and then lewds. For I do want to develop girls a little, but we soon come to and end of this arc. And moving onto the next one and more girls. My plan for this story is for it to be separated into arcs that focus on a 'Franchise' within this mega cross-over. Kinda how like Marvel and DC does their various titles. And have it come together for events. Influenced by the other but kinda separate from the whole. If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. StreamingViking to support me so that I can write more


	20. Chapter 20

Nobu just scowled as she tore her way through the Seventh Division on her way to the target, her Master had given her. The Captain of the Seventh Division one Sajin Komamura, who Takato theorized was a Yokai or least some kind of Werewolf.

Well, her Tenka Fuba Skill would be able to discern his nature, like she had the Shinigami. They were certainly not Divine in the slightest, but the did possess a great deal of Mystery to their nature though mostly through their blades as some of their Souls weren't even two decades old. Their swords, their Zanpakuto had a two-thousand-year-old mystery attached to them.

She fired another one of her rifles and shattered the knee of a random mook. She hadn't killed anyone yet, just mostly crippled them hard.

Here Nobu really wished that she had any talents in sensing magical energy besides what she got as a Servant. As she could detect shit from the Shinigami due to the environment brimming with mana. This placed just muted her senses and drowned them, in quantity.

"Invader you're under arrest if you surrender now you will receive a just sentence." Said a deep male voice and a second the body that it belonged to appeared in front of her.

The form was giant compared to her own rather smaller stature, his face was covered by a helmet that hid his identity. Though not that it helped as her Skill worked anyway to determine what kind of Mystery his being was composed off.

And it seemed her Master was correct as always about the nature of things, but that was how Meta knowledge worked. So unfair.

"As if I'm going to surrender to a traitor like you," Nobu stated as she drew her own katana.

"I have no idea what you speak of Invader, but I will let you know that I gave you a choice. Men take the wounded and retreat from this area." Komamura ordered his men.

"Yes, Captain." They responded on soon the area they were in, was cleared of the lowly mook Shinigami.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about wolfy." Was all Nobu managed to say as she found herself send flying, as she blocked a swing from the Captain after he had used that Shunpo technique of theirs to appear within arm's reach.

Nobu stabbed her sword into the ground, bringing herself to a stop.

Okay, so he was both strong and fast, duly noted. Nobu thought as she looked at Komamura now standing a good hundred meters from her.

"Ah, is the doggy mad? You want a treat? Who is a good boy." She taunted him.

Though this time Nobu managed to dodge the attack as she had predicted he Shunpoed and attacked her again.

As she was in the air, she summoned a muset and fired it at the Captain's helmet destroying the piece of armor that concealed his literal lupin face.

"Now isn't that much better? Now you got a clear vision then I kill you, traitor!" She growled as she replaced her musket with another one.

"Traitor? How dare you disgrace me with such a name I am utterly loyal to the Gotei and its Justice." Komamura said a low but angry tone of voice, though he was also kinda confused as to why this Invader was calling him that.

"But you are aren't you a traitor to the entire Shinto Pantheon by siding with those that killed those that created Japan. Yokai!" Nobu shouted as she fired at the Captain again but blocked it with his sword.

Now while Nobu hated the Shinto- and Budishim teachings for creating the concept of Harmony that infected Japan and creating a shit Caste System, though it had gotten better. There was one thing Nobu hated more than that, it was traitors. And Sajin here was one, as even the pissiest Yokai and Kami had loyalty to the Shinto-Faction in this world.

"So, you know that. Very well according to the laws laid down by the Central 46 a swift execution shall be commenced, for would we not side against those that cursed our blood. Roar! Tenken!" Komamura shouted as he activated his Shikai, manifesting Tenken's arm and sword.

Motherfucker did have a fucking Stand! Nobu though as she saw the partially manifested being behind the Captain.

"Argh," Nobu grunted in pain as she slammed into the wall by the massive sword. "Okay, not slow lessoned learned." She grunted as she left the dent created. It was time to take of the kid gloves.

"Do, you surrender!" The Captain roared as he brought up his arm for another strike, the lith female was definitely tougher than she looked.

"As if I'm barely getting started. Time get serious. Papiyas!" Nobu announced as she activated her second Noble Phantasm her Reality Marble. Within a second a ring of fire consumed both her and Komamura dragging them into her mental world, the image of her conquest and burning of that temple.

"What? What is this?" Komamura asked as he looked at the inferno that now surrounded the two combatants. This was an image of hell itself, and it felt like he was near the Head Captain's Shikai due to the heat of the place his fur felt like it was about to combust into flames if it got any hotter.

"This is my one of my Noble Phantasm, my Reality Marble now feel its burning inferno!" Nobu shouted. "Enjoying the feeling of being cooked alive?" She asked.

"Who are you, Invader!" Komamura asked as he readied his sword. He was getting to unleash his Bankai, for going by the damage his Shikai had done to her his Bankai would kill her in one hit.

"Fool have you not realized, I am Oda Nobunaga, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven," Nobu revealed herself.

"Impossible, you were sent to Hell after your death."

"And wouldn't you say we're here? Now let's finish this. Unleash that Bankai of yours." She roared as she began condensing the flames of her Reality Marble into a singular form behind her.

"As you wish. Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" Red Reiatsu surrounded his form as his Bankai materialized behind him. The massive giant standing proudly. His Bankai in the entirety of theGotei 13 was the one that possessed the greatest physical might.

He would squash her.

"Alright let's go NOBUNAGA THE ROCK 'N' ROLL!" She shouted as her own Stand materialized to counter the sword swing of the Bankai. The entirety of her Reality Marble's power concentrated into a single powerful hit.

A massive Shockwave echoed through the no longer burning temple, as the two clashed. The two attacks seemingly matched in physical strength as the skeletal fist and sword were in a lock.

But Nobunaga grinned as the conceptual power of her attack took hold, heat, and fire bolstered by the Mystery of the opponent. And Sajin Komamura, Captain of the Seventh Division being brimmed with it.

This was why her dear Master had sent her after him. A strategy she approved of, cause the only correct way to fight, was to fight dirty.

And so the collected heat within Papiya's fist spread from the sword into the giant, which in turn affected Komamura.

Nobu watched the Yokai panic as he disintegrated into ash.

A second later she dropped the Reality Marble and was back in the street where she had thought the Captain.

Her mission was accomplished now she just had to go and find the others.

Though as she took a few, she heard a voice that wasn't her Master's seemingly speak in her head.

Xxx

A/N: Short Chapter this time, just wanted to get something out and keep the juices flowing so much for this being the last of this kind of chapter for a while. Still, have Masaki and the twins to go through, and the start of Ichigo's then she landed along with her compatriot.


	21. Chapter 21

"So Yoruichi where are we currently?" Masaki asked her friend as the two of them walked sides by sides, punting the low ranked Shinigami into the ground with various kicks and punches.

"Just a moment," Yoruichi said as she bowed down and looked on the inside of one of the Shinigami's Shihakushō. "We are in the eighth division currently, and Masaki saying it once more, it's totally Ichigo's fault that we all got separated."

"Oh, I agree," Masaki responded. "She is going to get some immediate lesson in Mana control for the next few weeks before she even thinks about achieving her Bankai." Masaki used the more commonly known word for magical/spiritual energy that the rest of the world besides Soul Society used.

"Yeah, though not like she needs it at the moment. From what Kisuke told me before we left, she is on the level of a Captain with her Mask on. Though maybe more if her battle with Kenpachi at the moment is anything to go by." Yoruichi said as they felt the Spiritual Pressure from the fight.

"So, should we just try and head towards the tower now? We have been dilly-dallying around for a bit now?" Masaki asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Though we have been polite so far, so how about we take a shortcut." Yoruichi said as she pointed at the wall to their left.

Masaki responded by destroying a part of it with a single kick shattering the stone. "Yoruichi this is the last time I let you choose a shortcut," Masaki said as she who was one the other side of the all sitting in a courtyard with a bottle and Sake bowl next to him.

"Oops." She just responded. As she looked at Kyoraku, who was looking at them with surprised eyes, while above him was his current Vice-Captain who was showering him in rose petals.

 _And his signature concealment is as good as ever. I didn't even sense him._ Yoruichi thought.

"Don't oops me," Masaki said as she walked towards the show off Captain. Masaki knew who he was, of course, Isshin had told her a lot about his former co-workers, so she knew all about what the Captain was capable. And with Shinigami being slow to change she was sure that the man hadn't gained any new abilities in the last twenty years.

"Puh, well isn't this a surprise, I never expected to see you again. Especially to invade us, so why are you here? And who is this lovely lady beside you?" He asked the playboy that he was.

"Were not really invading my new boss is just here to retrieve someone, and this here is my new best friend, Masaki." Yoruichi introduced her.

"I'm guessing you're here for Rukia?"

"Correct, we do not wish to fight you Kyoraku." Masaki, said as she pulled out her Cross that allowed for the manifestation of her Fullbring. What once was a tool for Quincy Powers now was a tool for the use her Hollow ones.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't let that happen you two." He said as he stood up. "Nanao get to a safe distance."

"Stubborn and loyal just like Isshin said, even if you don't agree with the orders," Masaki said as her Fullbring manifested for the upcoming battle.

White material spread across her body from the Cross, granting her armor and two horizontal blades coming from her forearms. Masaki now looked much more like the Hollow that had attacked her twenty years ago.

"Isshin?" Kyoraku asked as he drew his blades.

"My husband," She answered along with firing one her blades at the Captain, starting of the battle properly.

"Of course running from his station to live with a pretty lady sounds just like him." He said as he Shunpoed to dodge the attack.

Xxx

"Are you done having your fun, Sis?" Yuzu asked as she sat on a wall while fiddling with one of her revolvers as she watched Karin test out one of her abilities.

"Hmm, just a moment Yuzu." The Demon Lord of Lust replied as she slammed her hips down her pussy gripping the pathetic dick inside of her, to at least get a little bit of pleasure it, before she sucked him dry literally. "Cum."

"Argh." And the did and loaded all of his essences into Karin's womb, while his body shriveled up into a dried husk.

Karin stood up with a tired sigh, her stomach a bit swollen with the Shinigami's life energy, due to the amount she had sucked out of him. But it was watery and especially thick, the total opposite of her dear Master's luscious seed.

Karin's stomach swelled down as she converted it into Digisoul and absorbed it. It was a pathetic amount but, now she knew she could succubi it up. Along with inducing lust in others like Takato could. Perhaps she could use it to convert a female Shinigamis to their side and be part of the Harem.

"So, can I have the body now that you're done?" Yuzu asked as she was now the Digital Worlds representation of Gluttony itself she felt a constant low burning hunger. And now the thought of cannibalism didn't even bother her. As Megi had explained in some of the Layers/Zones of the Digital World, it was possible to consume the Data of other Digimon to increase their strength. And with her being Gluttony, even if her form wasn't the one of Beelzemon, the Digital Form ranted by the Sin Crests were more like what fit them instead of the other way around. She gained the powers of whatever she ate like she was Kirby.

And now she had some 'Data' to consume, but they were on a schedule, so she didn't want to take her time with this one.

Yuzu clenched her fist and the seated officer's body shattered in particles that were then absorbed into her body.

 _Well, that is how this works._ Yuzu thought as this was the first time she had done this. While they had spent the last ten days training on and on with Megi. It was mostly learning how to fight, they hadn't gone around to testing their more exotic abilities.

And now with the Shinigami absorbed all of his abilities were transferred to her and adapted to suit her Digital Form. Now she could do a lot more things with her Digisoul.

"So what should we do now?" Yuzu asked.

"Try to get some fighting experience maybe?"

"I don't know aren't we a little bit too strong for most of these guys?" Yuzu asked the memory of them going full out still clear in her mind.

That poor mountain.

And Takato had said that in terms of pure power her and Karin were number three and four.

"Just fuck around with them until we get the signal to head back, then they get Rukia."

"Yeah, we can easily regulate ourselves."

"So just go and find us some Captains and Vice-Captain?"

"Sure thing, something to do besides our usual sisterly bonding." Karin gave Yuzu a fanged grin. Which caused the Demon Lord of Gluttony to look away with all three of her current set of eyes.

"If it is a challenge you're looking for, you shall have it, Invaders." Said a female voice, which caused the twins to look towards the voice. "What are you?" Came the added question.

On top of a higher wall, stood four Shinigami. A female Captain with black-haired twin-tails. A dude with sunglasses, two emo looking dudes. One had an impossible angeled hair in front of a single eye. The other just looked like a Linking Park fan, with a '69' Tatoo on his check, along with grey stripes.

"Demons," Karin answered the Captain's question while she seductively licked her Nazar Nail.

"Vice-Captains we shall finish this quickly as apparently my men are being killed left and right." Spoke the Captain.

 _Right, Jack is doing her mission right now._ Yuzu thought.

"Yes Captain Soi-Fon," The three men acknowledge, and drew their blades along with the Captain and unleashed their Shikai.

"So, I take the Captain and blond Emo, and you take the other two?" Karin suggested as she pointed at them.

Yuzu turned her head towards the Emo Scythe wielder and the sunglass Shinigami, spinning the chambers of her Rizoma de Loto.

"Guess stereotypes exist for a reason." Yuzu said as she pointed her gun at the scythe-wielding Shinigami.

She fired a single bullet that flew at the Vice-Captain, who tried to parry the shot, but as it approached the blade, the bullet moved slightly to the side and hit him the shoulder, making a nasty flesh wound.

 _Tough they are so weak, and I was holding back by ninety percent._ Yuzu thought disappointedly while she wasn't a fight maniac. She still wanted to be tested, and the Vice-Captain's in front of her would never give her any challenge.

Maybe she should just go and pick a fight with a Mega Level Digimon for shits and giggles. _Though this form does make me more aggressive than normal, along with bloodthirsty._ Yuzu thought's were cut off as she heard, Karin sigh in disappointment.

All the while lazily blocking the attacks of the sunglass-wearing Shinigami.

Yuzu watched as the blond emo crumbled to the ground unconscious and a second later Karin sunk her fangs into the Shinigami's neck and pulled them out a second later. And she to collapsed to the ground.

She would have to ask Karin what that was later, but it was probably something lewd.

And she was bored.

Yuzu fired a bullet into the third Vice-Captain's leg, and the twin's left the four Shinigami utterly humiliated and defeated.

 _Maybe we should go and see what Jack is doing?_ Yuzu thought as the two of them flew towards one of their comrades.

Having wings was fucking awesome.

Xxx

Karna was impressed.

Heck, she was beyond impressed.

And that was no easy feat, as there were not many things she knew of that had the capabilities of fighting her at this level.

But the Head-Captain of the Gotei 13 a soul of over two-thousand years of age, was capable of matching her blow for blow.

She would not have been surprised if the man had been a demi-god in life, perhaps one of her Half-Borhters even. Going by the flames that his Zanpakuto was producing capable of matching her Mana Burst(Flames).

'Reduce all of Creation to Ash' indeed.

Though thanks to their fight the Squad 1 training grounds were a burning inferno that would look like the bottom of Naraka.

Karna blocked another swing from the old man's blade making her sink into the ground a bit due to the force behind the swing.

"I will admit you're the greatest opponent that I have faced in the last one thousand years," Yamamoto spoke for the first time since the fight had started. Focusing all of his attention on taking down the intruder.

"I will say the same, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought as another of my father's children," Karna answered. Which raised Yamamoto's curiosity as to who this person, along with the many others were that had invaded his Seireitei.

He was about to swing again, but he stopped as he felt the familiar effects of certain Kido being used, as a familiar voice spoke inside of his and probably Karna's head.

Well, it seemed he would have to cut the fight short, dealing with a traitor was more important than stopping them from rescuing Rukia Kuchiki.

Xxx

"Man did we get left in the dust," Kukaku spoke to Hanatarou the helpful Shinigami who had wanted to assist her and Ichigo in the rescuing of Rukia. They had met her after they had beaten the snot out those two idiots from the Eleventh.

And now deserting as they ran back towards the west gate, as they heard Aizen speak inside their heads revealing to all his Master Plan.

She hoped that Takato slaughtered the smug asshole for what he had done, epically for what he had done to Kaien.

"Well, we're kinda superfluous in the grand scheme of things, but I do hope that Takato will allow me to come with you guys." Hanataro hoped.

"Just ask, and he will let you come. I've known him only for a day, and I can already tell he is not the guy to tell you off if you ask for help." Kukaku reassured the now former Shinigami of the Gotei 13.

"Well, that is good too." Whatever Hanataro was about to say was cut off as a massive roar echoed throughout the Seireitei.

"Think that Aizen just pissed of Takato something fierce," Kukaku stated the obvious.

Xxx

Byakuya breathed heavily as he bleed from various wounds that had been dealt to him by Ichigo, and the girl did the same.

While he had still plenty of energy left, she looked like she was about to collapse due to exhaustion.

Even if it was hard to tell with that Hollow Mask covering up her face.

And hadn't that been a surprise she had pulled out of after he activated his Bankai, while Ichigo didn't have one of her own. That Mask of her's allowed her to basically have one with ou having one.

Byakuya wondered what kind of monster in terms of raw power she would become if she ever learned that, though with her having seemingly gone from being a little bit stronger than Renji at 1/5 of his power in Shikai. To almost matching him, he guessed less than two months.

Though she had definitely proven herself worthy of being able to protect Rukia and keeping her safe. Ichigo Kurosaki had shown her resolve to him and it was mighty.

And so in this fight, Byakuya had made up his mind.

Now he just needed to lose or something interrupting their fight causing it to end.

And it seemed the second one came true as he heard Aizen's voice through the use of someone using Tenteikūra.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I surrender this battle to you. Take care of Rukia from now, I no longer can." He said as he Shunpoed away from the fight.

"The fuck?" Was all Ichigo said in response as her Hollow Mask, crumbled away.

 _Fuck am I exhausted, gotta go meet up with the others. While the place is distracted. Takato is going to deal with Aizen._

Xxx

A/N: The end of the perspective Chapters for now. Next time back to a little bit of lewd, and ending the Soul Society Invasion Arc.


	22. Chapter 22

"Is there something on your mind Okita?" I asked the Counter Guardian as we walked towards the Central 46's building.

We had run into a few seated officers, but Okita had batted them away easily, as I couldn't be bothered to do so myself as they were all so beneath me.

It was arrogant to think that way, and it hammered in how much my draconic nature had changed _me_. But I wasn't quite me anymore was.

No, now I was Takato Emiya, and that wouldn't change anytime soon.

"This organization this place reminds me of my Shinsengumi." She answered, and she was probably right, as Kubo then he had written the original story had probably based the Gotei 13 on the State Police Force.

"Yes, they are similar in many regards though chronologically speaking this was made first from this Universes perspective and not-." My words were cut off as something or rather someone ran straight into my side from the left of the crosssection we just walked into.

Though the only one that fell was the one that had run into me, Okita and I turned our head to see who it was, and my mouth became a smile as I recognized the small frame of Momo.

The Vice-Captain of the Fifth Division.

Well, I could waste some time having fun, and I would be so sad to see her potential wasted, as she had a great affinity for Kido and probably other forms of magic.

I brought my hand up in a stopping motion signing Okita to not do anything.

"Urgh," Momo grunted as I watched her daze disappear. "Did run straight into Captain Zaraki." That was then her head snapped up and looked directly in my eyes.

"Hello, Momo, would you like to know the truth about your dear Captain Aizen," I said with a calm tone.

"Invaders are-." And like that, I released my aura and forced it onto Momo. "-Here, AHHHH!" She screamed as my aura gave her the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced in life and death. Though that would probably be topped pretty soon.

Momo's body was continuously wrecked with orgasms as I continued to work my aura through her body and mind. This could be considered brainwashing to most, but I was pretty much just speeding up the inevitable mind break then I started fucking her. Like what had happened to the others.

I watched as Momo's hands found their way to her breasts and to the sobbing crotch I could now see as she laid on the ground and started to masturbate despite us being there.

Momo tore off her top and molested her titflesh, her breasts were about the same size as Rukia's current size. Her other hand meanwhile was pumping two of its fingers into her plump and pink pussy.

She was a fountain of sexual fluids as she moaned and panted.

"W-wha-what did you do to me, ah." Momo as she continued to masturbate.

"Making you mine, now as I said I would tell you the truth," I said. Megi had taught me a lot of neat tricks one could do with High-Code Programming, one of which was to transfer memories.

I picked Momo by her waist, she was still masturbating even while I held her due to the amount of lust flooding her mind. Though she was going to have something else on her mind soon. I conjured the circle of Digi-Code above my palm and transferred the selected memories to move. Those of her being used and abused by Aizen.

"Arghh," I heard her cry out in lust and despair as her world was pretty much shattered, now I just had to put her back together.

"Don't worry Momo I will never betray you like that. Now I'm going to make you feel really good." As I said that my erection broke my pants as my draconic length burst out and up between us. My member grinding up against her hand and sobbing pussy.

"What was that? Was that even real?" She asked between her sobs and moans.

"It something that could have been, but no longer will Momo," I told her. "For you're mine now." I continued to grind my cock on her covered mound.

"Who are you?" She asked while still moaning.

"My name is Takato, and I am your Master."

"Master?"

"Yes, for you're mine now, I own you. But don't worry I will take of you Momo I will not hurt you like he would, no you will only feel pleasure." I wanted to puke on the cringe that was coming out of my mouth, but whatever got Momo cunt around my member faster was worth the bile currently in my mouth.

"But it's so big, it never fit." She said with shock as she finally took notice of my draconic member.

"Oh, yes it will. Just remove your hand."

Momo hesitated for a moment, but a second later she removed her hand from her pussy, and I acted immediately and showed my length up into her tight, warm and wet love tunnel.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she orgasmed convulsing around my cock as with one move, I had penetrated her cervix and entered her womb.

Almost the entirety of my horse-cock sized dragon dick inside of tight as fuck cunt and womb. I could easily my cock outlined by her stomach as I began to fuck her womb sore.

Though the O-face that she was making was probably my third favorite, I had seen so far, though as I looked at her face, I swore that I was her pupils turn from round into hearts.

"Oh, Master your fucking me so good, so hard. My pussy is cumming all over your fat cock." Momo spoke like a wanton whore, she was now broken and mind fucked to be me loyal cock-sleeve.

I twisted Momo around so that I was now fucking her from behind, giving Okita a good show of Momo magnificent O'face as she bounced up and down my cock.

"Get ready for the first shot Momo, I'm cumming," I announced.

"Yes, Master fill me with your seed!" Momo moaned as I shot my first load into her womb filling it to the brim and swelling as I finished my first orgasm. But I wasn't done yet as I continued to cum inside of Momo over and over again expanding her womb with litters of thick, sticky cum.

"Hmm, Master I'm so big now. My stomach looks like I'm about to give birth to your babies." Momo said as I saw her pat her expanded belly that did look like she was like nine-months pregnant. There wasn't any baby yet, just lots and lots of sperm.

"Oh hey Shiro." I heard Momo say, and I looked over my shoulder to indeed see a female Toushirou and Rankigu standing in front us. Their faces and bodies flushed with arousal, their nipples stiff and poking through their clothes.

Well, this would be easy.

Xxx

A/N: A short chapter as I'm losing steam for this story a little bit and will be taking a break to finish up some of my SFW Stories, and writing a few chapters for some that haven't been updated in a while. So I hoped you all liked this little Momo smut chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Hitsugaya Toshiro had lost that much was apparent to anybody if they were able to see her now. To see her beneath the one that had invaded the place she had sworn to protect. Stripped naked of all her clothes and down on all fours as the invader took and pounded his massive cock in and out of her pussy. Her vaginal muscle contracting around the massive member as her body orgasmed again and again. Due to the stimuli and the aura of domination that he exuded.

Though this was to be expected, especially in regards to Toshiro as the enemy was a not a normal human like his current outward appearance suggested but a dragon.

And it was even worse for her as she too was a dragon internally as represented by Hyourinmaru, she didn't know how our why that was. She had always been special as she had Hyourinmaru before she ever had gotten Ausuchi, which should have been impossible. As one could not get a Zanpakuto Spirit before getting one. But Toshiro had believed that Hyourinmaru had been a carryover from the time she had been alive, but even the dragon inside her didn't know.

Though why being a dragon made this loss more inevitable was because when two dragons met the one with lesser power submitted to the one with the higher power, and that was how it worked most of the time.

And the one that had invaded Soul Society was one that was on a completely different level than her. So when his aura at a distance had already made her horny beyond measure and when Hinamori greeted her, while stuffed with the intruders fat cock.

She submitted right then and there, her mind, body, and soul changing allegiance from Soul Society to him. Toshiro just dropped to her knees and started masturbating showing of her breedable to her new Master.

But despite her willful showcase he hadn't started fucking her when and where like Toshiro had hoped for.

Instead, her Master had chosen her dear Vice-Captain instead, leaving Toshiro to watch him fuck the big tittied redhead into his loyal cum-dumpster. After he had filled her with so much sperm, she looked nine months pregnant and probably was.

It was finally Toshiro's to get dicked.

And she loved it.

She loved how her Master's cockhead plowed through her cervix and straight into her womb over and over again. Revering her already messed up mind into being utterly loyal to her new master more than she already was, while still leaving her personality as it was, except when being breed by him.

Toshiro didn't know how she knew that, but she didn't care she just wanted her Master a man, a dragon she didn't even know the name of fuck her until she was filled with a dozen of his eggs.

"Aw, please don't." Toshiro moaned in disapproval as her Master pulled his dick out her well-fucked cunt leaving his thick sperm to leak out of her overstuffed womb and birth canal.

"Thanks for that dears." Her Master's voice spoke. "Now my name is Takato Emiya, and you all belong to me. I own you three." _Yes, yes you do Master mark me as yours._ Toshiro blissfully thought. Her body edging out another orgasm at the thought of her Master marking her like a farm animal. Though at least now she knew his name. "I will be leaving you for now. I have still things that need to do here in Soul Society. So, for now, you're my spies here until it's time for your defection."

Toshiro could deal with that.

Her hand went down to her pussy where she began to scoop some of the cum up to eat as she watched her Master and his companion leave the three well-fucked Shinigami to their own devices.

Xxx

The Central 46 was the governing body of the Seireitei responsible for the archaic laws of the place. Though in the end, they were just puppets on strings controlled by the noble houses of this twisted afterlife. I was pretty sure the Jade Palace had less political bullshit going for it than this place.

But I needed to be here as Aizen was done here at the moment pretending to be said governing body. If things had been different, I would probably have helped Aizen in his quest to replace the Soul King, but here in this world, he was still as big an asshole about doing everything as he was in the original timeline.

So, right now he and Tousen were on the chopping block, and I could go deal with the Arrancars at a later date when either Ichigo could make Garganta's, or Urahara did it. But this trip to Soul Society had been a very successful endeavor according to the reports I had gotten from the others about completing their missions. Along with getting more girls for my collection with surprises I had not expected. With female Toushiro being one of them, and three girls Da Vinci had picked up.

I hadn't expected Nemu to betray Mayuri like that and go with Da Vinci, though maybe the way she had woken the Artificial Shinigami up had done something. Well I had to figure that out later

Senna and Naozomi had also been a surprise, as it seemed the girl made of memory was able to remember canon. As she asked about a 'male' Ichigo. Which was very interesting and when there was the Mod-Soul who I really liked, so hopefully we could make it so that she could access the full power of her original self without becoming that person.

But now I had something else to attend to than my own musings.

"Hello, Aizen." I greeted the Shinigami Captain as stood down here in the deeper levels of the complex on his left and right side stood Gin and Tousen respectively.

But as I looked the man and Gin something seemed off about them.

"Oh, you weren't the one I expected to come down here. But I guess that you're the so-called 'Master' am I correct?" He asked with that annoying polite tone of his.

"Oh, so you know who I am?" I myself asked as that did surprise me. I had wanted to utterly surprise him. But I could still do that, couldn't I?

"I overheard a conversation between Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki. After he had not divulged, you're existence to the other Captain during his rapport." Well plus one of Byakuya I guess. "Though if you're here to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, aren't you a little wrong direction her prison is a little bit above the ground."

"I am, but I am also here to teach the Seireitei a lesson when you take which belongs to me, and of course here to kill you as a favor to all the people you've fucked over Aizen," I said with a sharp tongue.

I adjusted my senses to see what could be seen with normal eyes. Ah, so that's why they felt off.

"Ah, so Kisuke told you about what I've done. So, guess you had something to with the Hogyoku not being in the body of Rukia Kuchiki. If so, I have to get from the Living World at a later date. And if I might ask how did you know, I would be here." Hot damn he sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, not going to answer that. But you shouldn't bother Aizen I destroyed the stone before coming here." I told him, oh this would piss him off.

"Impossible the Hogyoku cannot be destroyed by anime force in the world, it is an indestructible object. So I am sorry your bluff will not work on me." Aizen responded.

"HAHAHAHAHA." I just laughed in response.

"What are you laughing about?" Aizen asked.

"Your ignorance Aizen, you might be brilliant Aizen and a genius, but you know nothing of the world, nothing about the cosmic scale you're on. You're an ant, and Soul King only a little bit higher on it. Santa Clause has more power in his pinkie than you currently have in your entire being. Now run from wherever you currently are hiding Aizen for I am coming for the real you." For the Aizen and Gin, I was currently talking too was just a projection and I was about to go and track down the real ones. With Tousen being the only one actually here, probably meant to kill anyone that find out their plan, while preparing their leave. As things hadn't gone according to canon, with Aizen not able to fake his death and work in peace. But why even bother with the projection and not just have Tousen down here?

And the conclusion I came to was ego, and his incessant need to boast and monologue in front of people.

"Tousen kill him and his companion, and then return to us, we are leaving," Aizen spoke as his and Gin's projection disappeared.

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

"Okita return to the others this shall be over soon," I ordered my Counter Guardian.

"Yes, Master." She responded as she teleported out.

"Bankai!" Came the quiet words from the blind Captain and I found myself with three of my main senses gone and a few lesser ones.

Well, I was certainly surprised that Tousen's Bankai actually worked on me, and this was definitely a novel experience.

I felt my arm being cut, blood spilling from an artery.

Well, there was one easy way to solve this.

I began to channel the Digital Hazard through my body, and it began to transform not into my purely digital forms, but my flesh and blood dragon one.

My body expanded and I felt Tousen getting aggressive trying to kill me as I grew larger my wings and tail appearing. And I had gotten enough of the fly buzzing about me.

I breathed in, and hellfire came out, as the most simple way to deal with Tousen's Bankai was just to destroy everything around himself and get the man in the collateral or pull a Kenpachi.

My senses returned to as the effects of Tousen's Bankai vanished as he had been incinerated by my breath.

Now it was time to try and kill Aizen before he escaped to Hueco Mundo, and that would be soon as I could hear his little goodbye speech to the Seireitei.

I craned my neck up, as much as I could as there wasn't almost room for me in the chamber that I was currently in and I breathed again burning through the roof and out for me to fly through, well crawl really.

My claws dug into the side of the tunnel I had made, and a few seconds later I broke out of the Central 46 building with a massive roar as I set off to where I could sense Aizen.

And where else would he but Sokyoku Hill, what a fucking drama queen.

My anger flared as I saw I had messed around too much with Tousen as I saw Aizen and Gin being lifted out of the air by those golden beams Gillian could use.

"Raaaah!" I roared as I let loose my breath once again upon the shield, creating minimal cracks in the Love Train like barrier. Not enough pure Hazard in my fire. "You shall not leave here alive Aizen."

"Yes, I shall, and I shall surpass everyone. My war on you all starts now." He said as the Garganta closed down, and I let out a roar of frustration. This my fuck up, I had to rectify this later. Next time Aizen would feel what like it meant to truly die twice, as I showed Quo Vadis up his ass.

Though for now, I had a speech to make as I landed in front of the now utterly humiliated Gotei 13.

"Gotei 13, I have retrieved what you had taken from me, if you act against me or what belongs to me you will lose much more than a few Shinigami. Do you understand me Head-Captain?" I asked the old man. My now draconic face a meter from his body as I bared my teeth at him.

"Yes, I do." The old man answered, and I could tell he just wanted me gone so he could get to deal the shit that had happened in the last two hours. Which I had spent most off fucking three of his highest ranked soldiers.

"When we have an accord. But do not worry about your recent traitor. I shall handle him as he has personally offended me. You just continue your job probably." I finished as I lifted off and set off towards the Shiba estate, towards home.

Xxx

"Welcome back everybody, and it seems you brought a little more back home than you set out to get." Urahara greeted us as we all walked through the Senkaimon, back in the World of the Living. And what a great feeling that was to my lungs.

"Well, you know how it is, you go out shopping, and suddenly you see some nice wares on sale." I jokingly responded back. Which earned me a hit on the shoulder from Kukkaku. "Joking, joking. Okay, so do you want me to compare you to an expensive wine instead?"

That just earned me another hit. "That's for calling me old. But thanks for the underlying compliment."

"I'm just glad I got to come along. I didn't want to be there any longer." Hanataro thanked me. And that had been another surprise, that one I had to thank Rukia for.

"The two of us are just confused to what's going, but thank you for rescuing us," Senna said with confused eyes lingering on Ichigo. And Nozomi just stayed quiet along with Nemu, though she was probably waiting to be talked to first.

"Don't worry I explain later. For now, let's get back to base and unwind." I told everyone, though I wouldn't really get to relax as I had a lot of 'thanking' to do over the next few hours, for the good job that my Servants had done. Along with the others of course.

I could already feel my dick getting sore.

Xxx

A/N: A little new years chapter for you all. Though don't get your hopes up for the next chapter anytime soonish.


	24. Chapter 24

"I've got to find a way to make clones of myself if I wish to satisfy them all within a reasonable timeframe," I muttered to myself as I left behind my room in Hanging Garden, leaving behind the sounds of content moaning. I had just spent the last few hours fucking the group I had brought along for the Rukia rescue mission as the reward for their participation.

Hopefully, they now knew not to fuck with me, and I had really come on top in that situation hadn't I with all the new people that I had recruited and turned to my side. Along with one that would be joining us soon, thanks to Karin. She wouldn't tell me what she had done to Soi-Fon, only that the Shinigami would come to me begging to be fucked and bred.

Now though I had to deal with four of the nine that had joined my group and come with me as they had been last-minute additions to my collections.

They were all currently in one of the many rooms within the Garden that Da Vinci had thrown them into before jumping into my bed to get pounded by me.

"Sorry about leaving your four hanging and I guess you have a lot of questions you want to be answered?" I asked the four that being Nemu, Hanataro, Senna, and Nozomi, all of them, sitting in various chairs as I took my own seat.

"Yeah, I have a lot who are you? Why is everything so weird and how is Ichigo a girl?" Senna asked, and yeah see semed to be able to remember the original timeline.

"First of my name is Takato Emiya, and I am the leader of this mismatched group. As for you other questions well the rest of you might not believe this, but Omniverse kind of rebooted and the previously separate universes and world fused into one universe many stacked dimensions. Of course, not everything fits together perfectly, and so changes happened that caused stuff to deviate." That was how Megi had explained it to me, of course, she hadn't told me the reason for why this had happened or how many worlds had survived to form this one. But that was a thing I would document later.

"That sounds ridiculous," Nozomi spoke with skepticism in her voice.

"It is our choice if you want to believe me or not. But Senna you seem to be able to remember the original timeline like myself. Probably due to your nature as the Shinenju though with the melding of worlds your nature became something else, which was probably why you didn't disappear like a Shinenju. Though your previous life experience made it, so you were different from the other Shinenju."

"I see thank you for explaining. But like she said it sounds ludicrous, but my memories are very much giving me evidence to believe your explanation, cause-."

"Ichigo didn't have a pair of milk tanks?"

"-Yeah that," She said with a blush.

"But what about now? You rescued her and me? But what are we supposed to do now?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, that is your choice. You can leave if you want, and I even give you the resource you want to survive in the Human World. Or you can stay and get to know everyone here, though do be warned. I am not a human, but a dragon so it might not be long before I have you moaning in pleasure." That caused the three of them to blush heavily. Except for Nemu whose gaze was absolutely passive as she just observed.

"Pervert," Nozomi muttered.

"I am well aware of that fact."

"Well, I'm going to stay Rukia is my friend, and I would like to get to know you, Ichigo and everyone else better. And after Rukia opened my eyes to the truth of Soul Society, I realized I'm not very educated about the Human World like I thought I was." Hanataro admitted.

"Well, Hanataro I be happy to have you on board. And since you look the same age, I can have you join Ichigo and Rukia's class when it starts up again." I told her.

"I would like that."

"And I think I take that offer to while I would like to explore the world, I know nothing about and have nowhere to go," Nozomi added. With Senna giving a nod in agreement.

"Even if Ichigo doesn't look the same from my perspective it's still Ichigo, isn't it?" I nodded. "Then I stay to for I don't want to leave Ichigo's side again."

"Good to hear, I make your new identities as soon as possible and have Urhahara fix you up a Gigai for you to use. But Nemu what you? You haven't spoken a word, and I like to know why you betrayed Mayuri? I thought you were incapable of such an action?" I was very much curious about that.

"I would like to know to Miss Kurotsuchi, you seemed rather loyal to the Captain?" Hanatarou asked.

"I was very much capable of such an action, but I had no reason to do so. But when father had rendered me unconscious for maintenance and experimentation, but when Miss Da Vinci awoke it was, I saw my entire life flashed before my eyes from an outside perspective, and so I choose to no longer follow father as I realized what kind being he was. But I still desired to follow and assist someone, and I have chosen you like my new Master." She simply exposited.

"Well if it's your choice I accept your decision." But to my ears and mind, it was obvious that an outside force had meddled to force this outcome to occur. The most likely explanation was that it had something to do with the reboot, but I had no way of confirming that theory.

"Well, I will be talking to you all at some other point separately, now I have to deal with a snobbish Queen. But if you wish to leave the Hanging Gardens, there is room down the corridor that will teleport you down to the Kurosaki household." I told them and left, as I went to deal with Semiramis.

I fulfilled her task despite my desires to break her, but if she did not submit, I would show the Ancient Queen why you didn't offend a dragon.

I entered the central chamber, and there Semiramis sat upon her throne with a bored look upon her face. "So I fulfilled my task Semiramis, so are you going to accept your position as my Servant and lover," I spoke with a tone filled with ham as I approached the Assyrian Queen.

xxx

"I would normally give my body to one, such as you so easily, but your presence and actions have heaten my body quite up," Semiramis spoke with a tone that matched what her Master had spoken with. She could easily do some roleplay sex with him. Takato had very much proven herself to him, with how he had handled the rescue of his kidnapped lover. And shown his dominance upon those fools that had twisted the natural order of this land.

She spread her legs apart, and Takato got to see her glistening cunt, that leaked its juices showing how needy she was for his draconic member.

A great deal of fantasies had played through her head about which way he would take her. This had certainly been worth the wait.

"Now come and make love to your queen Master, give me what I need," Semiramis spoke, her voice filled with lust as she pulled down her dress for him to see her perfect breasts. Their size would perfectly fit in the palm of his hands.

"Oh, do not worry my queen this session will be one you will never forget." He said with a smirk, and Semiramis suddenly got concerned. _What did he mean by that?_ She thought and soon after she got her answer and as she saw him transform into his flesh and blood dragon form.

The western dragon taking a seat and where she saw the massive draconic member emerging from his sheath. "Master you better not do what you're about to." She panicily spoke as she realized what he was about to do to her. But with the musk now filling the air and his aura a part of Semiramis' mind wondered what it would feel like to be truly used a sex toy for her Master to pleasure himself with.

But her Master ignored her words, and his massive clawed hand gripped her torso as she tried to bargain with him, but he did not care. No, the dragon was fully ready to utterly break Semiramis as she felt the tip of his enormous cock start penetrating her cunt.

"Argh!" She screamed in pain and pure ecstasy as with a single move he sheathed the entirety of his draconic cock within her. If she had been a human Semiramis knew she would have died, as her body would have been torn apart. But as a Servant, her body, stomach, and womb simply stretched like a condom around his member.

"Oh, god, oh, god." She just moaned in continued pleasure as she saw how skin stretched and hugged his cock. How it rose above her her head, and she could easily see the rigged member through her stomach and womb. She reached out with her arms as she began to stroke the member through her body. Semiramis realized what her current existence was meant to be and that was to be the sex toy of her Master's large draconic form.

Though her 'handjob' soon came to an end as her Master began to move her up down his immense shaft. Right up to the head and all the way back down to the now huge knot that was at the base of his member.

Semiramis felt herself going in and out of consciousness as her Master used her like a cheap toy until he finally came. And through her half-open eyes, Semiramis watched her stomach bloat up like it was a blimp and as she was filled with his seed. And at that, her mind went blank, but she knew her Master wasn't done with her yet.

Xxx

I leaned comfortably against the sofa that was located in the Kurosaki household watching tv while Masaki made food for most of us. I had made my way down here after I had finished using Semiramis and leaving her in her throne room as a cum filled blimp. Though it would take some time for all that to leak out of her womb.

Now though I was just waiting for the news to turn up.

"Well someone looks satisfied?" Megi asked as she joined me on the couch.

And she… "Well, you look a little bit different?" I asked as I took notice that her human form was a little bit different from what it had been before. It was no longer the genderbend Emiya form with attached Guilmo parts put a little bit different with somethings being the same like skin and hair color. But it definitely felt more her than before.

"You like?" I nodded. "Well, the look just didn't fit me, so I changed it to something more me. But I still love the ability, great to use outside of my digital ones. Still, don't know why you gave it up?" She asked as she pressed her large chocolate milk breasts against my side, her hard nippled pressing through her clothes.

"Didn't need it and besides, I wanted you out here than in here," I said as pressed my finger against my head.

"And I appreciate that."

"So what has my favorite dino been up to?" I asked, and at that, she transformed back into her Guilmon form and grinded her scaly body up against mine.

"Oh, had some fun with a grey-haired crow, such an angry woman, but a strong one. And I hacked MBI's servers and got some delicious information from them, some you may or may not find frustrating." She told me as planted the back of her head on my lap.

"I deal with that later, and sexy stuff too."

"Aww, is my body not sexy enough for you I thought you loved it you deviant or do you need to grow a more pregnant stomach and leak milk. Cause that is sure to happen to most of us soon enough." She teasingly spoke.

"You are, and I would like to watch the news first, and I need to recharge after breaking in Semiramis," I told her.

"What did you… wow, I never expected that from you how kinky." She said in surprise.

"Hey, no, reading my memories."

"Sorry, such a bad habit." Megi fake apologized as he turned around to look at the tv while she was still in my lab. And despite my earlier words, she had used her claws to guide my hand down to her scaley pussy to jerk her off. My fingers penetrating her slick folds.

And the news began to play.

"Good day and welcome to JNN-Network." Spoke the female news anchor.

"Today's news brings several important happenings in Japan. First, the current Prime-minister Genbu Kururugi and his niece Kaguya Sumeragi have returned from their diplomatic visit to visit the Prime Minister there and his father King Charles vi Britannia of the British Iles. Prime-minister Kururugi has given no commentary so far about what was discussed outside of a small comment that two of the King's daughters might be coming to live in Japan for the bettering of diplomatic relations, due to the friendship his daughter and niece formed." The male co-host took over.

"On the matter of the Business-side of things, it seems that the recent Hacking-incident where several Millions worth of Yen was stolen from the Gatou Shipping Company had wider ramifications then first seen. The loss of such amounts of money caused various rivals like Frost-shipping and Kaiba Corp to take advantage of the weakness, which caused a quick fall for the Company. Company-head Gatou retaliated brutally, by hiring several Assassins to go after his business-rivals to remove them forcefully, probably due to a psychological break after receiving news of his financial ruin. This seemed to have backfired as one of the Companies apparently retaliated by sending a Squad of Super-villains after Gatou. Gatou's hired Mercenary-unit known as the Seven Swordsman of the Mist led a strong resistance but were eventually defeated with three of their members found dead together with Gatou himself in his mansion. The whereabouts of the remaining Swordsman are currently unknown." The camera returned it's focus to the female anchor.

"Finally on the Hero-side of things the Infamous Hero-Killer Stain caused a large incident in Nagasaki where he killed three of the local Heroes named "Spring Mustachio," "Pineapple" and "Dynamite Man." The interference of the Heroes "Captain Mizuki" and the recently famous "Child Emperor" managed to drive Stain back and prevented several more casualties, but with the man still on the loose there is much cause to worry." She continued on. "Though in more positive Hero News. The Hero Association seems to have taken a page out of their American counterparts the X-Men. By opening a school of their own to train and educate Metahuman children who wish to pursue a Hero Carrer. The Doors of UA will open next then the school years starts a new. With the entrance exam happening in the start of February."

And then the camera returned to the male. "And in big sports news, there are talks of starting cups and Olympics for Metahumans and Metahuman designed sports. With the first confirmed sporting event to have a Metahuman counter to it. Will be the World Martial Arts Tournament, having their Super World Martial Arts Tournament a week after the mundane one which will happen in three months. This decision was made after the previous one four years ago was kinda dominated by Metahumans. And so this will be made to have a fair compensation for both types of humans. And us to shall report live from Shanghai in three months."

I looked at the news anchors who were finishing with a few more smaller tidbits which were uninteresting for me with a twitching eyebrow. Finally, no longer being to take it, I face-palmed.

"Fuck!" And I looked down at Megi in my lap. "Okay, I need a list that has all the 'Franchises' that made at least the ones I am able to identify and the true why of it all."

Xxx

A/N: I rise from the grave. The idea for the news section was provided by one of my lovely readers.

And I also have a question for all my readers. Do you want me to have a pool so that you can vote for which story I'm going to write a chapter for? And I mean all the stories I have on FFN, and Spacebattles allowing with starting new ones if those are the ones voted for. Of course, it will be done via P A Treon which you can join for only a dollar.

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	25. Chapter 25

Soi-Fon's face was impassive as ever to those that looked at her, as she stood and waited for the remaining Captains to arrive for the second emergency meeting in a short timespan. It was, of course, needed after the utter loss they had gone through in terms of moral and men.

And all the while, Soi-Fon tried to ignore the burning feeling in her nether regions, as lust flowed through her body despite having masturbated for hours last night. She didn't know what that demon woman had done to her through that bite. But she knew it had something to with the symbol that had formed on her crotch. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was the source of her current lust. As it seemed to stimulate her womb, and making her want to ride a cock. Specifically, the one who was responsible for this current mess. Several images of her submitting to his fat cock made their way through her mind at various points, but with her iron will training, she was able to suppress her thoughts and urges.

"Now let the meeting commence." Spoke the Head-Captain as he stomped his staff into the ground.

"Old Man I have to ask what the hell happened yesterday? I'm having trouble still processing it myself." Spoke Captain Kyorakyu his attitude still brazen but still shaken by the events of yesterday. Soi-Fon didn't know what he went through, but at least he wasn't staining his underwear with sexual liquids.

"We were made an example of by an unknown foe, as you might have realized there is more to his world than Hollows, Shinigami, and Quincies. Though for that is our purview, other forces keep other elements in check. And we just stepped on the toe of a dragon that considered Rukia Kuchiki a part of his hoard. But we will deal with the dragon later, he is not a priority right now. I want a damage report and information on the other Invaders. I want a verbal now and written one later. Captain Soi-Fon?" The Head-Captain asked for her to begin.

"Of course Head-Captain. The Invasion force consisted of eighteen individuals, some of those being the Traitor Yoruichi Shihoin." She couldn't believe that her mistress had been here, and she had missed her! "Kukaku Shiba went to check the estate, and it was found empty. The one that prevented the first retravel of Rukia Kuchiki, Karna. And the human Kuchiki gave her powers too. As for losses my entire Stealth Force has been killed along with a handful of my normal squad members. Captain Komamura being another casualty, along with one of three traitors. Many others were just beaten bloody and injured. Though the greatest loss was in the 12th Division with Captain Mayuri being kill-." Soi-Fon's report was caught of like the doors to the meeting rooms were opened up, and one previously thought dead Mayuri walked in.

"It seems that the rumors of my death have been exaggerated." The pale Captain spoke as he took his place among their ranks.

"So, you're still alive?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course I am, do you think I would be killed so easily. Though will admit it was close, that technique of the one that invaded, devastated my Division, stole valuable research subjects and almost did me in. Though thankfully she didn't truly confirm my death, and so by using one of my serums, I liquified my body so that I could escape and regenerate." He explained his survival.

"Very well, do you have anything else to report about the Invaders or our traitorous Captains?" The Head-Captain asked.

"My surveillance equipment managed to gather a lot of data about them, so we are prepared for those a little better. And it seemed Aizen was the one that orchestrated this scenario as he killed the Central 46 and pretended to be them."

"Thank you for this information, Captain Kurotsuchi. With this, I will declare Martial Law until a new Central 46 has been formed." The Head-Captain announced.

"Though speaking of traitours, we have to question Captain Hitsugaya's loyalty alongside his Vice-Captain. And Aizen's." Mayuri spoke with a _delightful_ tone of voice. And Soi-Fon saw her fellow female Captain turn as red as a tomato upon Mayuri speaking his words.

"And why is that?" Kuchiki asked as he turned to face the scientist. "Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Matsumoto did not leave with Aizen and Gin. And has upheld the laws even condemning her former Captain for abandoning his post."

 _Yes, traitor was the last word Soi-Fon would ever use to describe Hitsugaya. She was too truthful and naïve to do that._ Soi-Fon thought to herself.

"Well if you believe that I have a very interesting video of the Captain encountering who I believe to the leader," Mayuri said, but at that moment, Hitsugaya final spoke up.

"Yes, I did encounter the Invasion leader alongside my Vice-Captain and Vice-Captain Hinamori. And thanks to that I learned his name was Takato Emiya. And the situation itself I will report to the Head-Captain privately. If that is okay sir?" She asked for permission.

"Yes, you can explain the meeting to me afterward."

"Thank you, Head-Captain." The young Captain giving a bow in response.

"Now the rest of you."

And so the rest of them explained the encounters they had with the invasion force, and Soi-Fon could tell that they were leaving out a lot of stuff about their encounters. But Soi-Fon didn't say anything in response to the omitted truths for that would hinder Lord Takato.

What no, he was not her lord. The only one she would ever serve was Lady Yoruichi. But she seemed to be serving Takato, and so he was also her Lord wasn't he.

Soi-Fon immediately suppressed her thoughts, and waited to the meeting was over, where she immediately returned to her room, and she would deny to herself that she masturbated to thoughts of Takato. Of her having sex with Takato alongside Lady Yoruichi. Their rows of tits being pressed together.

 _Wait, are they bigger?_ Soi-Fon thought to herself, the fantasy stopping as she grabbed her breasts, her nipples utterly stiff.

Xxx

"Just one piece remaining," Minaka muttered to himself as he tried to finish the card caste he was assembling.

But that dream was sadly killed prematurely as the door to his office was opened and clipboard went through his creation, and it crumpled.

"Aww, honey, why did you do that I was almost finished." The CEO childishly complained at his ex-wife.

"I am not your honey anymore you belligerent moron," Takami responded. "What I want to know is why you haven't done anything about the data theft yet?"

"Well, it's not really a theft really it's only theft if you take something that isn't yours she just copied the data." He responded casually as he leaned back against his chair.

"She 'copied' our entire local data storage after breaking into our facility and beating Karasuba in a sword fight. And now she just uncountable demanding to be sent after her and have a rematch. Have you even found out who that person is yet? She beat a Combat Sekirei, she beat Karasuba. And that doesn't concern you at all?"

"Nope. And I cannot find her at all."

"When what about the money that was stolen."

"What, about it? We already made the money back and thanks to that hack the moron Gatou is finally out of business. The Habour is now ours." The midget had been in the way of his take over of Tokyo, so Minaka was glad he was out of the way.

"Yes, that is good news. But you dare change the subject." Takami pointed her finger at the man.

"Just let it go Takami. That woman is not our concern right now if she shows up again, it will. But for now, we just need to focus on the Sekirei. How many been adjusted?" He asked.

"We are above fifty now." She answered.

"Great to hear we're still on schedule. So Takami forgets out our little intruder for now, and focus on your job."

"Yes, sir." She disgruntledly responded, leaving his office.

Minaka knew she would try to find the woman, but she knew she would get far without a Sekirei helping her. And for that, she needed Matsu, and she didn't know where the tech Sekirei was. He knew of course and had gotten her assistance by threating to send Karasuba over the Inn and kill her for stealing one of his Jinki. He didn't really care, but it served as good enough threat to make her comply.

And so he found out where his money had gone and where the person who had beaten Karasuba was. But he did not care as it was clear to his eyes that the tanned and silver-haired woman was part of the supernatural.

Minaka knew about the other things that existed between heaven and earth, thanks to the two criminal organizations that had a stake in his company and the Sekirei. Of course, they believed him to their tool and puppet.

But Minaka was no one's tool, they did not use him, he used them. And soon both the Hand and the Foor would learn what it meant to fuck with him. His Sekirei would not be tools for their deluded plans of world domination. They were his too finally ascend humanity to the needed level to eliminate the supernatural from the world. The Metagene or the X-gene as it was also called was a nice step in the right direction, but it was not. But with it and the tech and genes of the Sekirei, humanity would come out on top and soon would dominate the rest of the Galaxy.

That was his dream, and no one would stand in his way.

Xxx

August 5th

 _ **The Franchise list by Megi and Scathach.**_

 _Naruto._

 _Bleach._

 _Highschool DxD._

 _Dragonball._

 _Sekirei._

 _Yugioh._

 _Digimon._

 _Percy Jackson._

 _Dragon Ball._

 _One Piece._

 _Marvel._

 _DC._

 _Transformers Prime._

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

 _RWBY._

 _Final Fantasy._

 _Overlord._

 _Rosario Vampire_

 _Fairy Tail._

 _Familiar of Zero._

 _Pokemon._

 _Mario, Zelda, Sonic._

 _Kingdom Hearts._

 _Various Disney Stuff [Note: Made other successful animated films. Same for Nintendo and their games.]_

 _Star Wars._

 _My Little Pony._

 _My Hero Academia._

 _One-Punch Man._

 _Monster Girl Encyclopedia._

 _The Seven Deadly Sins._

 _Hellsing._

 _Harry Potter._

 _Fate/ Stuff._

 _Blue Exorcist._

 _Code Geass._

 _Fullmetal Alchemist._

- _All that we could find._

This was the bullet point list that Megi had made in corporation with Scathach to determine how many crossovers there possibly were. They had used my memories to find as many matches as possible. Megi using the net and Scathach utilizing her knowledge of the supernatural and the Mundus place which contained a lot of them.

And there was a high chance that there were more, but ones I didn't know about, or they had not found a match for yet. If the situation the story of a franchise had come about had not happened yet. And they had only told me about the titles, and not how they had changed or mow much of it was present. Cause apparently I needed to learn on my own so that I got a sense of discovery and cringe.

And finally, Megi had explained the how, the reason for this fucking melting pot of a universe had come about. That being via a Keyblade War. Which made sense too as that was one of the only things that could cause this much damage and make this situation happen if an idiot fucked about with Kingdom Hearts and the X-blade.

Though the Star Wars and TMNT confirmation had been provided by Minaka as the information Megi had stolen from MBI contained many reports and scientific things. All of which had been forwarded to Da Vinci, as they were of no use to me.

Only one report had any worth to me, and it was one that told me about how the space stuff was. Well, at least what it used to look like. For the information he had gotten about it had been from the Sekirei ship and that thing was old from a human point of view, so some of the information was a bit dated.

I picked up the report switching it out with the list as the boat I was currently in hit a wave. Penthesilea and I were currently on our way to Themyscira like I had promised her.

 _Minaka report 3:_

 _The recent information which we acquired from the Spaceship which we found was extremely interesting. It contained much information about the state of the Galaxy a few hundred years ago._

 _Apparently, the Galaxy was pretty much divided into four parts._

 _The Western, Northern, Eastern and Southern Quadrants._

 _Earth itself is apparently located close to the middle of the Galaxy but still part of the Northern Quadrant._

 _Fortunately, the North is a rather peaceful area thanks to the Green Lantern Corps and the Kryptonian Empire keeping a tight grip on things._

 _The Western Quadrant where the Sekirei came from was unfortunately for them the opposite. From the data which we acquired, it became clear that the Ship was one of several Evacuation ships which were fleeing their home-planet which had been attacked by a species of Aliens called the Skrull._

 _This species was apparently famous for enslaving countless species and planets which they sold to other species in the entire Galaxy. The Sekirei with their strength and beauty would most likely have been sold to other species living in the various Quadrants for breeding purposes due to an extreme genetic compatibility with other species._

 _The escape-ship was the Sekireis last hope to escape this fate._

 _Still, stumbling upon this ship was certainly lucky for me as it gave me access to the necessary technology to build my budding Company MBI._

 _No matter._

 _For it seems the Western Quadrant is a battlefield where four large Empires has waged wars for Millenia. The Skrull, the Kree, Shiar and the Reach have all fought each other, even before Humanity came into existence. A curious thing._

 _The Eastern Quadrant is no less uncomfortable, being ruled by the Cold Empire who regularly wipe out countless species to sell the planets and their Henchman species with the most notable ones being the so-called Saiyans._

 _Finally, the Southern Quadrant. It is definitely more stable than the Ease and West according to the Data, as the Grand Republic has a powerful Order of Warrior-Monks called the Jedi keeping the peace, so if that is true, their stability is not surprising._

 _And there is also the mysterious fact that many of the species cataloged much like the Sekirei look exactly like humans on the surface. But beneath that, they are very much not, truly a fascinating phenomenon._

 _All this data is truly fascinating, but for now, I have decided to concentrate on the Sekirei. The approaching armies are too large to combat alone, so I fear we will need to awaken the Purple-haired woman from the Stasis-pod._

 _Report End!_

While old it gave a lot of insight into the universe, even if the data was a little bit outdated, going by the fact, there was Kryptonina Empire, but something told me that no longer existed. And the information made me conscious of the fact that the Milkyway Galaxy was much, much bigger than the one I knew. As in it was five times bigger at the very least. I was like if it had absorbed the five nearest galaxies, which could be true as Andromeda apparently wasn't a thing in this World.

I put the printed out report down and went up on the deck of my newly bought Yacht, which Drake really liked as she now had a boat beside her Noble Phantasm.

"So are we there soon?" I asked the 'young' Amazonian, who was dressed in more casual clothes and not her battle bikini.

"One can enter our land from any place on the sea, you just have to sail with purpose, and knowing where the doors are." She said.

"Now, what about you Penth are you feeling alright?" I asked her.

"Master, I am bother nervous and excited at the same time. Excited to be home again, nervous about meeting my people." She answered.

"I think those are very reasonable things to be feeling but don't worry, I will be by your side the entire way," I reassured her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for the support Master I appreciate it." She said a she looked at the waves of the sea.

"Well, you better get ready you two cause we're here!" Drake shouted, and suddenly we passed a foggy barrier and then looked upon a clear sea and massive island that screamed paradise.

"I'm, I'm home. Sister, I am back." Penthesilea said in shock as she looked upon the home of the Amazons. "Rider take us to the port. Hopefully, they won't sink us."

"They can try!" She said as they sailed towards the active harbor.

Xxx

A/N: And the outline of the Minaka report was written by the one who also did the outline for the news section last chapter.

If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	26. Chapter 26

Penthesilea couldn't almost believe it.

She was home, she was finally home.

Sure this wasn't her Themyscira the one she had been and raised on. The one she had learned the ways of combat on. The one she had left to go participating in the Troyan War and then dying a humiliating death at **ACHILLES'** hands.

But that didn't matter to her, even if this was a different Themyscira, one that had different Amazonian sisters, one that had a different Hippolyta living there. One that hadn't died due to Heracles' actions in taking her girdle.

All of that didn't matter to Penthesilea all that mattered was that she was finally home. And she had her Takato Emiya, her Master to thank for that. And she would have to reward him for that later for he certainly deserved a reward. And there was the fact that due to him being a dragon, he could actually impregnate a spiritual being such as herself, which would result in very strong children. Though only if the eggs she would lay were fertile ones. But she was sure that her younger form would be able to handle his draconic lust. At least she wouldn't break like Semiramis had.

Penthesilea had seen the aftermath of the Assyrian Queen getting violated by his flesh and blood draconic form. Though she, herself, was much more interested in his Digital Form, that Megidramon form was fierce and thoughts of it taking her made her quite wet.

Though those fantasies were for later, first she had a sister to hug, and if what Takato said was true she had a niece to spoil. Though perhaps they would be accepting of joining her in bed, it wouldn't be the first time Penthesilea and her sister had shared a lover at the same time. But that had been hers, but if this Hippolyta was similar to hers, she was sure that this world's Penthesilea was similar to her as well.

Though she probably had to calm down her Amazonian sisters first, as it looked like they were about to attack their ship. And she did not want to start this coming relationship on bad first impression.

And she could understand why they were prepared for combat, for the information she had gotten from Takato. These Amazons, while still being warriors, lived a peaceful life on Themyscira one they did not want to be disturbed. And these were different Amazons from herself having learned this information from Scathach, while they all shared the blood of Ares. These Amazons had been blessed by the five Goddesses to be eternally youthful and even stronger. And had stopped having children when their numbers reached five thousand. With Diana being the first to be born in the last thirty years, due to her sister wanting to experience motherhood once again. Though her birth had been special as she was clay infused with her sister's blood which the goddesses had then brought to life.

The Sorceror Supreme had also informed her that her sister Antiope had left Themyscira to create her own nation of Amazon in the Reverse-World on an island called Amazon Lily. But doing that had cost her blessings, and so those Amazons were closer to her living self.

Penthesilea turned all of that information around her head as Drake was about to dock at the port.

"Well, it looks like it will be a warm welcome," The Rider spoke as she had her hand on her holstered gun.

"There shall be no need for that Rider, Master may I take the lead?" She asked respectfully of her Master, she did not want to undermine his authority, by taking charge.

"Of course Penth this is your home, after all, I'm the guest here," He responded. His red animalistic eyes starring right at her.

"Thank you, Takato." She said in response as the yacht came to a stop.

"All on board the ship named Little Hind, make your presence known." Penthesilea wanted to cringe at the name of the Yacht. Drake had come up with the worst name for it naming it after her own Noble Phantasm. Massacre Queen was a much better name. Well, it was time to do her job.

Penthesilea jumped off the Yacht and landed on the moat in front of the group of Amazon warriors. "Calm yourself, sisters, we are not enemies. I have invited these two as guests to our nation." She explained as Drake and Takato joined her on the moat.

And she saw their eyes go wide as they seemed to recognize her. "Lady… Penthesilea?" One of them hesitantly asked.

"Yes, it is me, my fellow Amazons. I have returned to this world, and I am happy to be back home." She said with a smile for she truly was and the land seemed to recognize her presence though. If it did her presence here could very likely be felt by the gods. Not like they could threaten her or demand anything of them, as her Master was much stronger than them in terms of destructive power. "Now could you show us the way to my sister Hippolyta, I heard that I now have a niece to spoil rotten."

"Of course my Lady, you and your guests just need to follow us." The Amazone that had asked if it truly was her, told her.

"That is great… sorry, my sister, but what is your name?" Pethelsilea asked. "I do not recognize you?"

"Ah, I was born after you and your warrior's presumed death in the Troyan War, and my name is Pantha." She answered.

"Well, thank you, Pantha." Penthesilea thanked her as group lead her towards where her sister currently was.

"Well, you handled that well." Takato praised her, and it made her feel tingly all over.

"I'm sure it only worked because they could recognize me even in my younger form."

"Well, how do you think your Hippolyta is going to react?" He asked.

"Hopefully, with acceptance and with love." She wished.

"Well, if she doesn't, I show her my form of love to accept you." He whispered into her ear.

"Perverted Master," She muttered in response as they continued to walk through the large city towards where Hippolyta was.

And on the way she could hear the Amazons, they walked by talking to each other, about them. Most of it being shock at her appearance and her Master that there was a man on the island.

And finally wafter scaling one of the larger mountains they arrived at the main temple, and she could remember it. This was here they used to rule from.

"Queen Hippolyta, we have bought the arrivals," Pantha spoke as they entered the temple.

And upon the throne surrounded by armored Amazons sat her sister, and she was as beautiful as ever. But she did not look like her Hippolyta, but the aura was still the same even if her hair was a golden color and flowing in the wind and her dress that nicely hugged her large breasts. Takato was going to love playing with those.

Penthesilea watched as her sister stood up and walked over to her with wide stopping until she stood in front of her, though now much taller than her. Her hands-on her face as if to check if she was not an illusion.

"Penthesilea is it truly you?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Yes, Sister, it is me." She answered.

"How?"

"You have him to thank for this miracle he is responsible for me being back," Penthesilea responded as her head turning to her Master.

"Happy to meet you, your Majesty. My name is Takato Emiya, and I am the one responsible for your sister's return as a living being along with a few others, such as her." He pointed to Drake.

"Hello you all, the name is Francis Drake, and I haven't seen this much Greek since I punched that douche nozzle Poseidon in the face." She commented though, from her tone, it was a statement to elicit reactions from them. But it only caused her sister to raise an eyebrow.

Though as she removed her hands from her cheeks, she spoke once again. "Those who were once dead being truly back. You must be the reason why our Gods are so up in arms."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Takato asked, and Penthesilea was not as confused as he was. It seemed that the Gods had already sensed her, and the other Greek heroes reemergence into this world then they were previously dead. Altera probably being the one who had allowed to be zoomed in on them quickly, due to wielding the sword of Mars.

Though before her Sister could respond to her Master. Another female voice spoke up.

"Mother, what is going on? Why is the island all up in arms did something happen." And Penthesilea watched as a black-haired Amazon walked into the room, and wasn't she a beauty? And weren't those some excellent breasts.

"Ah, Diana I'm glad you're here. Today is a great day for Themyscira, for today my Sister, your aunt has returned to us. Diana met Penthsilea and her guests, Takato and Francis."

"Just call me Drake."

Xxx

 _Certainly more interesting than I expected._ Amaterasu the Goddess of the Sun and currently designated as the mother of Japan. Thought to herself as she observed the small house that contained the people that had caused such a great uproar in the divine section of the supernatural community.

It spoke of their strength that even from the distant Skyscraper that her wolf from stood on top, she was able to sense their souls. Especially the three that felt similar yet different from what she recognized. Nobunaga, Yorimitsu, and Okita.

Amaterasu knew that these people of her nation were not the one she knew, as they were all female. But that did not matter to her, for they were still of Japan and such she had denied any all official requests from the other pantheons to enter her nation and investigate the group.

Amaterasu sniffed the air once again detecting the scent of the dragon that made Karaura Town and that house its nest. But right now she could detect that he was not present currently.

And she was rather disappointed by that fact, cause she had been planning to talk to him in hopes of making an alliance.

For the Shinto Faction was currently at the weakest, it had ever been, due to a steady decline that had happened over the last few millennia more so than any other Pantheon. It all starting with the traitors that had ensured the death of Mother and the capturing of Father, which had resulted in the afterlife of Japan being messed with and the birth of Hollows happening. One half of Yomi becoming Hueco Hundo to house the newly born spiritual race. And it was made even worse by the coma of Sakuya the great Guardian Tree-Spirit of Japan which occurred after being poisoned by some unknown perpetrator. She believed it to be the traitors. And because of that outside supernatural evils could enter the country which, allowed Devils and Demons to enter and wreak havoc, and Hollows to act with greater freedom. And so for over five hundred years, she had to watch as the Devils poached her people. Her children that had blessed with Yahweh's Sacred Gears, her Youkai and now some of the newly born Metahumans. All of them being turned into Devils. Thankfully the Kaguya's children had not been discovered by them, and so the five great elemental ninja cities were allowed to act in the shadows. To help wherever they could while her own hands were tied with maintaining the systems that now remained.

And she would love nothing more to seem them all removed from her nation. And that was why she wished to ally with the dragon who carried destruction as power. As his group would strength her faction. There was also them, but that group was too young to join this conflict even if their accomplishments in the Digital Realm was something to be respected.

And while she couldn't enter Soul Society, it and the Rokoungai could still be observed via Scrying and she seen his attack on the traitors and that had very much endeared him to her, oh how fun it was to see him ruin them and even convert some to his side through that delicious looking cock of his. Thought of that and having sniffed and basked in his aura caused her now canine shaped cunt to throb a little in excitement. While that domineering aura his flowed through Karaura town a few feet away from the source it would become much less powerful. So the sexually mature females of Karakura Town only suffered dreams involving him fucking them. But the fact that she carried the dragon trait made it affect her much more than it reasonably should at this range and dilution.

But he would probably appreciate a wet and ready count to fuck, wouldn't he? Cause Amaterasu knew that is there, this would be heading. Cause if an alliance were to be made, he would want something in return for his assistance. And that would probably be her body, not that she minded that she hadn't had sex with another male in so long the only sexual relief being her Kyubi priestesses eating her out. And speaking of Kyubi, she should probably sweeten the deal and fully insure the alliance by adding Yasaka and her daughter. For he seemed to like young sexually mature woman, going by how young Kaoru was carrying one his eggs in her womb.

Amaterasu also wondered which form he would like to fuck her, would he do her in wolf, anthro or human form. She would have to ask him later.

She just hoped Takato would return soon.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories.

Also it's way to fucking hot here in Denmark to get anything done Jesus Christ.


	27. Chapter 27

"Wait? So you're saying that the Greek/Roman Gods are all up in arms, along with a few other pantheons because they were able to sense Photon Ray, Medea, Gorgon, Nero, Penn, and all the others?" I asked Hippolyta for clarification as I took another sip of my Mokai. After introductions were over and she approving of my presence. She had announced to the entire island that a party celebrating her sister's return was to start immediately. And boy did Amazons know how to party, and boy was Medb and Nobu going to be pissed when they were going to learn they had missed out of free booze. Well, at least Drake was enjoying herself as she had already drunk five Amazons under the table. I was definitely bringing her along when I decided to go to the Grand Line at some point.

Under normal circumstances, I would not have partaken in the alcohol as I hate normal beer, but apparently like the Wakandians did Hippolyta sent out her Amazons out to update herself on the outside world, and bring back goodies. One those trips made last year had brought home numerous alcoholic beverages. Mokai, the only one I like being amongst the cargo.

"That is correct, I accidentally overheard Hecate complaining about it, how Amaterasu kept denying their requests to investigate, and so are thinking about sending a little group of their Demi-Gods from Camp-Half Blood into the country undercover." She informed me, and I had to sigh at that if the Sun Goddess found out she was going to be pissed, though hearing that she was apparently 'protecting´ us. Big air quotes around the protecting part I had to have a talk with the leader of the Shinto Pantheon at some point. "Though I didn't hear anything about the Roman Emperor or my Sister's return from her ranting. That is why I was rather accepting of coming through my door."

"Ah, I see and thanks for telling me, though I should really have seen that coming." I really, of course, beings high up on the totem pole was going to notice my Servants. But if tried to harm them, they were going to face the might of the Digital Hazard, and I was itching to try out Quo Vadis. With Aizen already selected as a recipient of my spear.

"Though I have to ask how did you manage to bring my sister back to life, I had thought that her soul had already gone through the Reincarnation Cycle after a millennium in Elysium. And what exactly are you? I can tell that you're a Dragon that much is obvious, but there is something else to you that malicious aura of hate just beneath your skin." She asked, and I saw no reason to be dishonest with her, she was too grateful to have her sister with me to think of thoughts of betrayal. And with how this going she would soon never think of such a thing, with how my sexual aura was spreading through the temple at a low output.

"Well, to be truthful I did nothing, someone else and I have no idea who." I had thought Zelretch initially, but I annihilated that thought immediately not in character for the guy. So I literally had no idea how my situation happened. "But I can tell where she came from. There is a place called the Throne of Heroes." No idea if it still existed. "It is a place where notable individuals from Human History is stored and removed from the Cycle of Reincarnation. And from there they can be summoned if you have the know-how to assist you. And that is all I can really tell you as I don't know how to access it."

"I see, I see. So what about yourself what exactly are you Takato Emiya?"

"I am a person who has access to the Digital Hazard, one of the most destructive forces in existence. It is the incarnation of destructive hate itself. That is the malice you can feel, constrained hate for all things, and it is also the reason why I am a dragon as it carries that attribute at its core. For to use it you must be it." I told her as I finished my can and opened another one.

"Again, I see, so what do you exactly plan to do with all that power you possess?"

"Ensure I live a life of peaceful sloth," I told her, and as I finished I heard Penthesilea speak loudly, she was apparently telling them all about my epic ownage of Soul Society.

"He when landed in front of them with his mighty wings spread to enforce how inferior they were, to know that they were at the bottom of the food chain that they were only alive because of his mercy." Well, Penthesilea wasn't exaggerating what happened, but she was dramatizing it to hell and back.

And she got responses in the form 'wows' from the Amazons who had been listening to her story.

"So, Takato are you really a dragon?" Diana asked as she turned from her aunt to me.

"Yep," I responded and further augmented it by having my wings grow out of my back. An act which was met with further 'wows' from the women that surrounded me.

"Wow, so Penthesilea?"

"Please, Diana calls me Aunt or Aunty," Penthesilea responded with a slight smirk upon her lips, her words getting a blush of embarrassment out of the princess.

"Well, Aunty I would like to ask what your relationship with Takato exactly is are you like friends or something?"

"Well, my niece if you wish to know Takato is my lover." She announced so loud that everyone could hear.

Oh boy.

"Really!" They all shouted in response like this was a comedy routine.

But the reaction was not as severe as I had thought, no picking up pitchforks and cursing men. Guess these Amazons had more calm tits and not as much man hate, they just wanted to be left alone really and interact with the outside world as little as possible.

And I could respect that as that what I to wanted.

I just wanted live a quiet life my women, but that could not happen there was way to much shit that wanted to have a piece of me or would want to kill me as soon as the learned of my existence due to being a threat to their plans.

Well, until I eliminated all of them. Then I could live my life after I had gathered a big enough collection, of course.

"You have chosen him as your husband Sister?" She asked her eyes going up and down my body as Hippolyta seemed to take me fully in. To some that had sounded to disapproval but to me that sounded like jealousy as it seemed she to wanted a piece of my ass.

"Of course I choose him, sister, he is the perfect mate. Takato is an incredibly powerful being. And the children I shall birth from his injected seed shall be the most powerful of all time." She proclaimed which caused all the amazons present to blush like school girls.

"When have you consummated that relationship sister or do you still blushing like a virgin maiden when it comes to that stuff and won't do it. Cause I'm sure, you never lost your virginity before your death at Achilles' spear." Hippolyta goaded her Sister.

"Very well if you insist Sister then I shall." She declared and walked over to my seat, spun me around laid me on the ground while pulling down my pants, and free my half-hard member. Of course, it was anything but soft, I was surrounded by hot women, of course, I would be aroused, and now blood was flowing down to make it fully erect. And shortly after before anyone stopped her.

Penthesilea tore off her jeans and panties in one rip, revealing her bare glistening cunt to everyone that was present.

And then she impaled herself fully on my oversized dick compared to my current body as eighteen inches was ridiculous. But Penthesilea could easily take it, the Amazon moving her body up and down my shaft, coating it in her juices as my cockhead spewed pre-cum into her womb, the head inside and not going out.

"What do you think now sister and I virgin maiden embarrassed by the male member," She spoke in between moans, and she was probably finding it hard to keep her thoughts in check due to the pleasure of taking all of it in. And also my Aura had increased in power, affecting her and the others even more. And this was going to be a fuck fest with how I could see the few Amazons from position licking their mouths in lust as they wanted a piece of what their Diarch? Was getting were they technically a Diarchy now that Penthesilea was back.

"Well, I guess not my dear Penthesilea. But don't hog you him to yourself, I have been eyeing him like a well-cooked boar the entire night and wanted him in chambers. But if my dear sister wants to make this a public affair, I will have no choice but to partake also." I heard Hippolyta speak and I wondered how she was going to do that.

And I got my answer quickly as I heard her footsteps, and a second later I literally saw what she was about to do. Namely having me eat her out as I saw her flooded pussy descend upon my face.

Oh, and she apparently shaved, and that was another weird thing I had noticed. That seemingly none of the women have any hair downstairs, they all as smooth as a babies ass.

Hippolyta's soaked cunt touched my lips, and I set to work by having my tongue become its draconic-self, and it ascended up her tunnel as I drank her nectar.

"Fuck, Takato you're going in deep, just keep going, by the gods it has been too long. I've almost forgotten how good this feels." Hippolyta moaned as I continued to eat her out all the while Penthesiela still rode me like a bull.

Though it didn't take long for me to let loose my first orgasm, and we all three moaned at once as I came and flooded Penthesilea's womb, and my tongue vibrated inside of Hippolyta due to that.

I didn't know what Penthesilea currently looked like as I finished cumming, but if my previous sessions were anything to go by, she was looking a little bloated to the others.

"Wow, put on a few pounds, sister?" Hippolyta teasingly asked while moaning as I hadn't stopped fucking her with my tongue.

"Argh," I heard Penthesilea groan, man, it sounded like she was completely out of it.

"Oh, you couldn't handle it could you still a virgin, now can someone pull her off, and Diana dear come over here. I believe this is a prime opportunity to teach you about a man's body and how to derive pleasure from it." Hippolyta spoke with pure lust in her voice.

 _When did I turn into a doormat or was this just Amazonian Snu-Snu presence_ , I thought as I heard Diana respond to her mother's words and approached the two of us.

And so I became the guinea pig for various Amazons in how to learn how to sex throughout the entire night.

Not that I minded in the least.

xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories

So to all that is reading this story and all my other ones, I'm going to be moving on Thursday to my new apartment and so I probably won't able to update any of my stories until the 15th as that is when I get my wifi set up. Unless I got to the nearest McDonalds and do it or coffeeshop. Or my neighbors have unprotected wifi I can leech of, so yeah. Also, I will be rebooting my Gacha Power story as some of the elements I am just not satisfied with, and I find them unnecessary for the story so look forward to that.


	28. Chapter 28

August 6th

"Yeah this is the life," I muttered as I laid on the rather pleasant ground surrounded by literally hundreds of pussies. Last night and most of yesterday were kind of hazy for me, but I could clearly see the end result being hundreds, no thousands of well fucked Amazons. As the female bodies that surrounded me had cum leaking out of their pussies in a slow tickle as the baby-making cream was to thick to rush out of them, and in conjunction, their pussies probably tried to keep it inside of them.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure I just fucked every single Amazon on the island in one heck of a sexual frenzy that resulted in this being the outcome. And it also seemed that I went full Dragon on a few of them, judging by the size of their cum stuffed bellies.

And for the first time since becoming conscious in this new body of mine, I was actually fully and utterly spent in terms of sperm storage. My magical dragon balls, _heh._ Being utterly drained of every single ounce of sperm they had produced since I had awoken.

Cause as I looked at the what I had done, I was not getting an erection even though I reasonably should get a hard-on at the sight of all these delicious naked women, and the sounds of unconscious moaning. But my body was saying 'no stop buddy I can't anymore,' and I decided to listen to it. It would probably take a week of non-sex to get my volume back up to a reasonable level.

And it seemed that my little rampage across the island had yielded some collateral damage besides the filled Amazonian wombs. For one of the five bodies currently attached to own. The four of them being Diana and Hippolyta attached to an arm each as the snuggled against it. And the other two who were attached to hips and legs were from what I could see from my current position was Drake and Penthesilea.

And finally laying on top of my chest with her head against it was Hestia the goddess of the Hearth, looking extremely content. And I knew that this was Hestia because one, I could sense the Divinity, and two she looked exactly like the Danmachi one, so I guess that designed had overtaken whatever Marvel, Riordan, DC, or DxD design she may have had. And so now looked that Hestia with just as big tits, though this Hestia might have bigger pair, sexuality was turned up to eleven in this World. For Orihime who had the biggest pair, was a cup size or three larger. But they were still so firm and perky and gave excellent tit jobs.

I should get another after I recovered.

Though she might have Hestia here beat in size of tit flesh, Hestia had much larger nipples, ones that could easily turn into a nipple fuck. For the were large and juicy.

But soon the goddess began to stir, yawning as her eyes began to open up to see the morning sun that shone into the temple and my face.

Her blue eyes blinked a few times as she looked at me, and then just stared silently for a few seconds as she seemed to process what had happened yesterday and what she had gotten involved this. Cause this virgin goddess was no longer a virgin.

"Well, morning to you Hestia. I guess you wish an explanation for yesterday?" I asked her.

That was when she began to scream in terror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-"

Xxx

"-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-" She continued to scream and had done so for so long that every Amazon had awoken to her scream, cleaned themselves and the entire clean of last nights fun, get dressed, and continued their daily life. Their ability to deal with bullshit situations was outstanding, Hestia had continued to scream and still was when we were all sitting in the now cleaned throne/banquet hall temple. "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Augh!" She finally screamed in pain as Penthesilea had smacked her in the face to get her to stop. And it had only hurt a full-fledged god like her due to Penthesilea's increased strength due to my Digital Hazard slowly hacking their Saint Graph to give more physical power that is more equal to what a hypothetical fully summoned Heroic Spirit should have. And they needed it, especially the durability to survive hits from the real heavy hitters in the universe.

"Are you done, Goddess Hestia?" Asked Hippolyta but her tone was filled with annoyance, but it seemed Diana standing next to hear had been smarter than anyone of us and promptly removed earplugs, though I would ask where she had gotten those, the answer was probably a thing gotten on an expedition.

"I am, but auchie." She complained, but quickly composed herself. Though that didn't improve her image as the goddess was still buck naked and caked in my cum from top to bottom, strands clung to her black twin-tailed hair and fat tits. And some was still seeping out of her cunt, though her stomach was flatter than most women here, especially Hippolyta who looked pregnant. Her womb still filled with my loads, she was keeping it in there for in her own words. "I want each everyone one of my eggs to be penetrated and ensure I'm actually pregnant." Though an egg would be laid no matter what in three months, only when one could check if it was a fertile one. And then wait for another six for the kid to be hatched. "So, you're one that's made a mess out of Olympus? The place hasn't been so frantic since Kronos almost destroyed the place two years ago."

"It seems so, though how come you're the only one down here? I'm pretty sure that they, or at the very least Ares would be able to sense Penthesilea down here, especial here on Themyscira?" I asked cause when Hippolyta told me about the shit storm I had created.

"If he focused, he could sense, but since there are so many people here already sharing his blood, she blends into the background. But he probably won't as he along with the others are too focused on Photon Ray and Medea, talking about sending poor Percy into Japan to find out the truth, hasn't the poor girl been put through enough. Anyway, ss for why I am here? I got bored of listening to them complaining, and I wanted to get some human food, and I didn't want to go to Camp-Half Blood. And then I walked into your ongoing orgy, and overwhelming lust overtook me, so much so I thought I had just turned into Aphrodite."

"Yeah, sorry about." I apologized.

"You should be sorry for what you've done! How can be a virgin goddess if I'm no longer a virgin?" She complained while giving me a glare and outing, but she came off as adorable instead of intimidating. And the fact that once again she covered in cum and naked did not improve her image.

"You're a god, can't you just re-virginize your body once you lay the egg?" I questioned.

"Yes but it's the principle of the matter, freaking irresponsible dragon and his stupid Aura." She muttered in anger. "And speaking of eggs, how long is it going to take for it to be laid?" She asked as she touched her stomach.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it varies from dragon to dragon." And mine was probably a little bit weirder due to the fact I was also a Digimon. If the egg turned out to be fertile, what would actually a come out? A Digimon, dragon, what the mother was or a hybrid of all those combinations I didn't actually know, and neither did Megi or Medea. "But for me, the egg will fully be developed in three months, and six months later a baby will hatch if it is determined that the egg is a fertile one after laying it."

"That is fine I just wished to know the time, thankfully I didn't put my dress back on, or it would have been ruined." She said, and my eyebrow rose.

 _What was she about to do?_ I asked myself, and I soon got my answer as moans left Hestia's throat as I watched Hestia's stomach expand rapidly becoming larger and larger. The same happened to her breasts, though not as drastic. But I did see them increase by two more cup-sizes, her tits almost covered the entirety of her torso now, due to how small she was. What lovely hentai Oppai Loli Goddess she was. Milk began to leak from her tits also like a faucet had broken inside of the udders, she leaked the probably sweet substance onto the floor. And it all culminated in a massive orgasm from her she squirted from her breasts like an actual faucet now, as out of her pussy came the egg I had just put in her last night.

"My breasts are so sore now." Now she complained as she picked up the egg while massaging her left tit, making even more milk spill out.

"Did, did you just accelerate your body forward by three months?" I asked in shock as I looked at the naked Goddess.

"Yep, a technique developed by Aphrodite to avoid those pesky pregnancies, and birth the child as fast possible, though with this egg going to the ninth month is not possible. Taught it to all female gods, which included me if I ever wanted to lose that pesky Virgin Goddess title. Which I have."

"Gods, are such bullshit." I heard Drake complain, but she really shouldn't be the one to do so considering what one of her skill was that she had accomplished something impossible. And it was actually bullshit of the reality fucking kind.

"We are. And it seems I did pull the jackpot, I come around with your kid in six months." She said her body flashed twice once to clean and put her dress back on, and the second was her teleporting out. Before I had a chance to taste some divine milk… I felt short-changed.

"Well, that was certainly a spectacle." Diana finally spoke as she held her hand to her stomach.

"Yes, the gods are flighty beings." Added Hippolyta.

"Anyway, while this has been a delightful time we will be taking our leave now," I told Hippolyta.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, Sister, while it has been good to be back home, we have other obligations that need attending, and adventures that need be had. But do not worry Hippolyta I won't disappear, and I will visit again soon enough." Penthesilea reassured her sister.

"Thank you for easing my fears. Sister, I will see you later. Now Diana, my dearest daughter." Hippolyta addressed her daughter.

"What is it, mother?" She asked.

"How about you go with Takato here? You talked about exploring the Outside World, the world of men as it were. And here is your chance, if Takato allows it?" She turned her head to me, and so did Diana.

"It's fine with me if she wants to join," I responded.

"Really mother I can come along?"

"Yes you can, and do not worry about us we will have our hands full. So then you return you might have a baby sister waiting for you to meet. And I, of course, my granddaughter if I am lucky." Hippolyta said with a smile.

"Mother!" Diana's embarrassment over her mother's words made itself known with her pink cheeks.

"Okay, that is settled. Let's head back home, everyone. For I have a certain Goddess of the sun, I need to speak to."

Xxx

"We're back!" I announced as we entered the now much expanded Kurosaki Household, the much smaller building having been magically expanded to absurd length to accommodate all the new occupants by Medea and Da Vinci, even more so than it had been previously this was our personal home while The Hanging Gardens were our floating base and country. Cause I was going to make my own little private nation, just for the hell of it. With, of course, the actual rulers that were my bitches commanded it. I was just going to be an in name only King, for I did not have time at all for that. A thought had occurred of also just taking over the planet, but that was so cliché I killed the idea immediately and besides it would just be cumbersome to do it that way. So, maybe I should just put in my own women in positions of power and let rule the world. Semiramis would probably be delighted about that idea.

So much to do in such a short span of time.

"Yeah, Mommy is back!" Shouted Jack as she jumped up into my arms.

"Hello to you to Jack," I responded back as my hands squished that soft loli ass of hers.

"Ahh, Mommy's hands are being naughty." She pouted at me. I just couldn't get her to call me Daddy she did for a few hours before reverting to calling me either mommy or Mother again. So, I had just given up on correcting her, but thankfully she not out on a murder spree which would hamper then she started school at the beginning of September cause I wanted the small Serial Killer to experience something that resembled a childhood, even if it was an extremely sexual one.

"Well, Mommy just can't help himself then his dead soft behind." I complimented her as I gave it another squeeze, but afterward, she left my grasp and returned to the table where she was writing out sentences and drawing pictures.

"Sup, Master, so how was Paradise Island?" Nobunaga asked as she laid on the sofa with a red t-shirt that said 'Buster' on it. And that was the only thing she was wearing, and from current position, I could see that hot cunt of hers. Sexual taboos had kinda gone out the window in the house since I arrived. So it was not unusual to see the Servants and others walk around naked or barely in any clothing. Like Raikou and Masaki who I could see in the kitchen cooking food wearing only an apron.

"Well, it was a nice place lots of strong women, brought one of them back cause she wanted to see the outside world for herself."

"Great for can't wait to meet her, though I was more wondering how many of them you banged?" Was the question not if, but how many. Cause the Demon King knew that I had at least done one of them.

I answered her as I took my new favorite seat in the house. Gorgon's lap, the Avenger Class Servant in her Lamia form, was sleeping against the wall and had tail coiled in such a way I could it there with my head in between that massive cleavage of hers. After her bloodlust and hate had been quelled a bit by my magical dragon dick. I had come to learn that the Goddess of Demonic Beast was extremely slothful. As she spent all her time sleeping, heck she had not moved from her current position after we had taken off towards Themyscira.

I was a little worried she was going to receive Belphemon's Crest. But that hadn't happened, so it had probably gone to someone else, or it had not chosen a host yet like Lust and Gluttony had.

"All five-thousands of them," I told

That caused her to do a spit take. "Holy shit dude how are you even walking and here I thought I knew what getting fucked feels, but damn you surpass even the gods with that act." She told me.

"Probably and it has cost me, I can't even get an erection right now." And those words seemed to summon Raikou out of the kitchen as she rushed into the living room.

"Are you hear Master, do you need Mama to heal you up, it would make me so sad to know you were hurt." Raikou cried as her breasts bounced inside of her apron.

And seeing her like that made me feel sad about not really needing her, but there was one thing she could give which I craved, that Hestia had denied to me due to not acting fast enough.

It's just sexual exhaustion I recover Raikou. But if you wish to speed it up then give me your milk mother?" I asked of her, and that seemed to work as she whipped her tears, and revealed her inverted nipples to me.

"Please drink as much from your mother as possible, my dear child." She spoke as I took her breast into my mouth as I used my tongue to free her imprisoned nipple that sealed away, which I desired.

"Argh, no fair. I can give I to you too, Master." Nobunaga said as she stood up. "Watch this. Special Demon King Technique: Breast Expansion Nobbu Jutsu!" She announced, and I watched as her breasts expanded in size, stretching out her t-shirt and soon the area around the nipple became darker as milk started to leak out of them. And soon enough I was enjoying two milk filed pair of tits. With Nobunaga and Raikou competing about who could give the most milk to me.

And as I did, I could hear Masaki announce something to me from the kitchen. "Also Takato it seems that Lady Amaterasu had sent you an invitation to meet with her in Kyoto when you have time."

Well, I had been planning to seek her out on my own, but I guess this worked as well.

Xxx

A/N: And if you didn't notice I am back to puplishng chapters with 50/50 internet and my own apartment. If you like this or any other of my stories, you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	29. Chapter 29

August 10th

I had decided that four days were enough for me to recover my sexual stamina having been proven by Ichigo this morning with her soft lips and throat wrapped around my dick. She was completely and utterly addicted to my dick having had gone for days without my cum in one of her holes, and so the powerful hybrid had reached a breaking point and said fuck it quite literally as she had soon after switched her mouth and throat out for cunt. And she had ridden me until my second orgasm, and I watched her already pregnant stomach swell with cum.

She and the others were coming along nicely, and soon they would all be beautifully round.

But today was the day I decided to take Amaterasu up on her invitation to Kyoto and talk with the Sun Goddess of Japan. Though for this trip, I had bought alongside some companions as they were relevant to some of the questions I had for the Sol Deity.

Though my number of tagalongs only numbered in three with those being Danzo for I wanted her to learn Naruto Ninjutsu and I wanted to know where that was possible. For I myself wanted to study the Shadow Clone Jutsu at least its composition so that I could replicate it with Digisoul. The second being Raikou for she wanted to know about the state of Onis in the nation. For the third, I had wanted to bring along Ichigo, but after our session Yoruichi in all her now seemingly permanent multi-breasted glory had pulled the girl of me. So as to get back to training so that she could actually handle the strain of using her Bankai. Yoruichi, along with Urahara, Masaki and Vizoreds had all met the goddess before so there was no need for them to come with. The other Servants didn't want to come along. Megi had taken Yuzu, and Karin down into some of the lowers layers of the Digital World for more training in using the more exotic effects of their Sin Crests. Though thankfully away from the Server deities couldn't watch them.

Probably needed to take a look at how Ken was doing for she, yes she. For of course Ken would be a she, should be in the middle of her whole Kaiser thing, though timeline looked a little screwy as it seemed that '02' would start in September instead of Spring.

A concern for latter but it seemed I would have a very busy fall, and so much pussy to fuck like one wouldn't believe.

I had also asked Orihime and Tatsuki, but while they would have liked to have come along, they still had lives of their own they needed to attend. Like Orihime had a Cram Cooking School she was going to attend. And Tatsuki was going on a vacation with her family. Which was fine I never expected to be around them constantly.

So, in the end, I had gone and asked my favorite Oppai Loli if she wanted to go meet the nation's goddess. I was so happy that Masaki had properly brought them into the fold and explained exactly what was going on, and all that jazz. For Kaoru and her mother were the only ones in my harem without any powers. But while Ikumi was satisfied with her unpowered-self Kaoru was less so, and then I explained to her who we were visiting, she gained her own reason for coming along.

And that was to ask Amaterasu for powers of her own, since she had neither, Quincy blood, Fullbring, Metagene or even a Sacred Gear to her name. She hoped that the Sun Goddess would be able to grant her what she desired for it was easy to tell that she wanted to be useful to me and not just a burden on me.

Which she wasn't but I would never be able to convince the girl of that.

So now all of us were walking through Kyoto after I had opened a data tunnel to take us there.

"Wow, I've never been to Kyoto before it's really pretty even if the Sakura trees aren't in blossom," Kaoru said in wonder as she looked around the city a mix of new and old, her large and braless breasts bounced in her shirt as she looked around the place.

"It has been a long while since I've been to this town, and it had truly grown so much," Raikou spoke in a town of nostalgia as like Kaoru she looked around the place. Her breasts barely constrained by the sweater she was wearing. The Minamoto was no longer wearing her tight spandex outfit but more casual clothes a purple sweater that clung to her tits, and a pair of jeans that I swore were giving her camel toe despite that not being at all possible with those kinds of pants.

But porn logic.

Danzo was silent the Assassin Servant in Spirit Form ready to strike at anyone that dared to harm me. Which was really sweet, but there was very few… Okay, not technically not true there were many capable of harming me, but out the total amount of lives that exist in the universe, it could only be considered 0.1 percent and even less. But that was actually still a large number.

Though after our arrival, it did not take long for our 'guide' to arrive.

She stood before in a dark cloak covered in red clouds that showed off her cleavage and soft-looking breasts, her orange hair tied up in a knot. Her face was pierced with dark rings, her ringed eyes looking straight at my soul.

It was very easy to recognize this as Pain's Animal Path, from the Manga, but yet it was not I could not sense any form of energy being transmitted to this body, heck I could tell that this was not a puppeted corpse.

"My name is Pain, and I shall lead you to Lady Amaterasu and Lady Yakasa," She told us, and she turned her eyes to where Danzo was standing. But her eyes returned to me, seemingly ignoring the hidden figure.

"Then show us the way," I politely responded.

Pain turned around, and we all followed the woman through the city until we ended up in front of a very large western-style Mansion in stark contrast to its surroundings. And I could sense some powerful individuals around. I was getting som much better at the whole sensing magical energy thing.

The rest of the trip was further silence as we were let through the gates and into the estate and into a large hall filled with statues of various Yokai and people. Which at the end was a large gate-like door which was guarded by none other than Konan.

The Blue Paper Angel was wearing the Akatsuki uniform and just like with what seemed to be female Nagato it showed off her cleavage and large breasts.

"They are waiting for you inside honored guests." She spoke softly.

"Thank you, and thank you for showing us the way," I said as we went through the door and entered a large decorated hall which at the end looked to be a mixture of a bed and an Alter.

Which upon sat a large white wolf the size of myself, covered in red tattoos. It was easy to tell besides the divine aura which too had surrounded Hestia, that this was Amaterasu in how she was depicted in the Okami games.

At the bottom of the Alter sat to other figures on the left sat Yasaka, a nine-tailed fox, a Kitsune Youkai and appointed leader of the Yokai faction and the strongest one so long as she was within Kyoto.

And on the left sat Kunou, Yasaka's daughter and like her mother she bore nine flowing fox tails sprouting from her back, and of course, she possed very large breasts. Which was an irregularity amongst Kitsune as the number of tails a Kitsune had showed cased their power and age? So one at the age of twelve, having all nine already showed the immense power that the girl wielded. Though this irregularity existed because the girl alongside her mother would be classified as Demi-Gods. As in this universe, instead of the special bloodline that allowed their family to just birth Kyubis. Here it happened because of Amaterasu as Inari impregnated each leader with the next one, resulting in a natural-born Kyubi. Though due to that instead of like with normal Kitsune having a millennia-long life span. These ones only had one that was similar to humans.

"The dragon known as Takato I thank you for accepting my invitation," Amaterasu spoke softly as her canine head looked down on me, and I looked up at her.

"When the Goddess of the nation you live ask for your presence, it is rude to deny her. Though sorry for the delay, I needed to recover," I told the god.

"Recover? Were you injured on your trip?" Of course, she knew about my little trip.

"More like recovering from sexual exhaustion. Doing the entirety of Paradise Island was quite a task," I informed them. And all three of them blushed at my exploit and didn't know fur could too.

"I, I see. So you might be wondering why I called for a meeting with you Takato?"

"A little bit though I guess it has something to do with me and mines presences in your country?"

"It is and before we continue, even if you're not the ones I knew it is still good to see you here Yorumitsu and you too Danzo."

"It is an honor to meet you as well oh Goddess," Raikou responded as she gave the goddess a respectful bow, Danzo appeared and did so herself. "But please refer to me as Raikou."

"If that as what you wish, and little Koaru. I did not expect you to be brought along but is a pleasure to see you in the flesh, my child," Amaterasu smiled at her.

"You know my name, Great Goddess?"

"Of course I know all the names of the children of my nation," She responded. "But now that introduction are over let's get to the meat of this meeting. Takato oh great drake who has taken up a nest in my nation I wish to propose an alliance between you, and Shinto Pantheon and Yokai Supernatural Faction. You've already dealt a great blow to the traitorous Shinigami, and so I wish your help in eliminating them and other evils which have taken root in my nation."

"Well, if we're going to have an alliance I expect something in return?"

"Of course anything you wish to have?" She asked.

"I want information," And I saw Amaterasu blink her eyes in surprise. "I want to know precisely what happened to create Soul Society and what Juha Bach's deal is. Raikou, Danzo, and Koaru things to ask of you."

"Of course if you wish to know."

And so Amaterasu began to tell what happened all those thousands off years ago.

Xxx

Gorgon slumbered soundly as she sat in her favorite spot all the while her hands were on her stomach as she could feel the eggs inside of her grow. Those lovely eggs that her dear mate had impregnated her with. She just hoped that they would hatch into lovely children after she had laid them, and not barren ones.

Though sadly Gorgon's peace and slumber was interrupted as she smelt a familiar stench intruding upon her mate's domain.

It was a disgusting stench, the stench of a Greek Demi-God, and to make it worse, it also carried the stench of Poseidon.

Gorgon opened her eyes and growled she knew that they would detect them soon or later, that would be inevitable with them being active in this world. But a part of her had wished that they would just have ignored her but seemed they had sent someone to intrude upon her mate's Domain.

Now she would have to hunt a rat before it could inform it's brethren about what had been discovered.

Gorgon stood up, and her legs emerged from her tail as she became bipedal once more.

"Huh, Gorgon where are you going?" Masaki, the wonderful and concerned woman, asked, Gorgon had meet few as kind as her.

"There is some trash that needs to be cleaned up, Altera," Gorgon addressed the King of Destruction. Who was currently trying to build a fort using Lego.

"Yes?" The doll-like woman asked.

"Come with, Greeks are intruding upon our mate's domain."

"Yes," She simply stated as she stood up and her Sword of Mars manifested.

Xxx

A/N: No lewds this time. If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories


	30. Chapter 30

"The start of all this happened millennia, and honestly even I do not know all the details of what made this occur, or how they even accomplished what they did to my father. During that time, humans of our nation lived alongside Youkai and Oni, though there was a small wall of separation between the three groups, we fulfilled our duties in maintaining our nation. But then five human families alongside the Komamura Clan came together for unknown reasons a bit for power is the most obvious one I can think of. But together they committed a sin, not one of morality but one against nature itself. Somehow I do not know-how, they found a way into Yomi and killed Izanami while she isn't we call her mother, and captured Izanagi, our father. And in doing so, they managed to take control over the flow of souls and using father's body and power they created their own heavenly afterlife, where those that should have gone to the right side of Yomi's river now ends up, a perverse parody of our Hindu neighbor's Samsara." Amaterasu sighed in sadness as she continued to explain. "Thankfully, sinful souls are still sent to whatever punishment realm they have the most belief, even the Hollows slain by their Zanpakutou."

"Speaking of Hollows, how did human souls end up becoming such creatures?" Raikou asked. "For they are clearly not a natural thing, I would classify them as Vengeful Spirits, but that only happens to souls to filled with negative emotions. While those do hasten the process, it still happens even if they are the happiest person, and just stay around too long."

"You're correct in that assessment Hollows are not natural creatures, and perhaps the worst thing that came out of this entire situation. My poor children," Amaterasu lamented. "They are a product of a curse, a curse born out of the death of Izanami that covers the entirety of Japan. And also due to that Yomi has become what you now know as Hueco Hundo an almost endless desert illuminated by a single moon created by my sister Tsukuyomi to watch the place and give that dark world a little bit of light."

"I see," I responded as I went over the information and it looked to be matching what Urahara had said and what I had theorized the situation to be, but there was one thing I was still a bit confused about. "Now, Juha Back how does he and the Quincies figure in, in all of this?"

"They could not contain all of my father's power, so they mutilated his body and separated some of his limbs from his body, but they became their own existences like myself and my siblings born from his eyes and nose. His right arm became the Minihage, a healing god of Stagnation that assists the suffering souls in Soul Society's Rukongai. His heart became like a Sacred Gear reincarnating into several humans through time bolstering any ability they may have. And then the Left Arm, it became a god of progress by the name of Pernida. He went to Yahweh and together they created a miracle child Juha Bach, a person meant to replace father and try to put our nation back into balance. Well as much as possible, you could actually consider him to be Joshua's brother. What a kind child he was," Amaterasu's voice was filled with nostalgia as spoke of Jesus motherfucking Christ himself. And I guess I had to put Juha into the ally slot. "He tried to fight them a thousand years ago with most of those who had received a Schrift from him, the rest was assisting the Angels in the Christian Faction's Great War, and because of that, he lost. And so he has been in recovery since then, and he will try to conquer their precious Soul Society this coming spring." There was a taste of sadistic glee in her voice as she spoke those words, I could feel the hate she felt for the Shinigami and those that mutilated Izanagi.

"And did so by absorbing the powers of every mixed-blood Quincy?" I asked.

Amaterasu grimaced at those words. "You live with Masaki, of course, you know of that. From what he explained to me, he did not do so with the intention to harm them. Some were just so frail that, that act killed." She explained and apologized on Juha's behalf, which confirmed to me that the two of them did not know what happened to Quincies after a non-lethal Auswhallen. The formation of that silver which would then lead to a heart attack. Guess Masaki only survived due to her now Hollowery nature.

"It isn't me you have to apologize to it's to the ones that lost their powers and then died that should be apologized to," I told her.

"You are right Takato apologizing to you serves no meaning, but after your actions against the Soul Society he will probably contact you and establish an alliance."

"Wouldn't an alliance with you also an alliance with him?" I asked.

"I would say yes, but my 'brother' wouldn't count that as being one, seeing his Quincies and himself as a separate faction from us."

"Ahh," I responded in acknowledgment.

"Now onto other subject matters now that I have explained what has happened to the best of my abilities." Amaterasu continued on. "Raikou what is it you wish to ask of me?" She asked.

"Lady Amaterasu I just wish to know the state of the Oni within the nation?"

"Onis are almost non-existent within Japan; it has been over a hundred years since I've encountered that kind of Youkai. Their number's dwindled to nearly nothing since Onigashima sunk into the sea. And those are still alive have fled the land or gone into deep hiding. And the most powerful that popped up since your time other humans have taken care of and sealed away." She explained, great she was talking about the Jinchuriki.

"I see," Raikou responded.

"Though if you wish to assist there are evils which you can purge from the land, which is what this alliance is primarily about. About five hundred years ago, Sakuya the Great Guardian Tree Kami of Japan was poisoned and went into a coma, and so the protection she administered to keep out foreign supernatural evil has fallen. And so Stray Devils and Demons have set their sights on my home seeing it as an easy target, the Hollows not making it any easier to deal with them. So, if you come across any feel free to deal with them," Amaterasu said, giving us permission to annihilate the intruders.

"What about Gremory and Sitri?" The two fo them had popped back into my head after she had mentioned Stray Devils.

"Of course you know of them, just ignore them. They were kind enough to ask for permission to stay in Kuoh and watch over the place. Even if they are filthy Devil's, but she is protecting the Himejima girl so I can't be to disgusted by Gremory at least, " Was her simple response.

"When I shall behead any evil, I come across Lady Amaterasu." Raikou gave the Sun Goddess a bow as she responded to her words.

"Thank you, Raikou. Now Danzo what is it you wish to ask of me?" Amaterasu asked, turning her attention towards the gynoid.

"I wish to learn the Chakra Ninja Arts that exist within this world to better serve my Lord." Danzo's words were simple and forward, getting straight to the point of the matter.

"I see… that should be possible going to have to talk to Kaguya about granting you the ability to mold it," She responded.

"And I would like to at least study some of the techniques myself, though I have no need of the energy myself, though why does Kaguya need to be involved?" I asked though more of a clarification for the others, as I had a good idea of how the Rabbit Goddess had been changed to fit this world.

"She is mine and Tsukuyomi child, a Goddess born with unique ability to blend together Mana and Ki to form the energy we call Chakra named after the central Chakra's of the body as it is there it is formed. And she can even give that ability to others, and that is how our great elemental ninja villagers were formed, for something tells me Takato you already know of them."

"I do, but I have no idea where they are, so you can rest easy about that."

"That makes me happy we like to keep their locations a secret." She gave us a teethed smile, her canine jaw being pretty damn bad it too, making her look like she was about to wolf us down. "I shall contact you the next time I meet with Kaguya."

"Thank you, my lady, that is all that I wish for," Danzo responded as she gave a bow in response to Amaterasu.

"Now, when little Kaoru? What is it you wish to ask of me?" Amaterasu's tone was now one of pure kindness as she spoke to Kaoru, different from the polite and respectful tone she had just used when she talked to me and the others.

"I, I…" Kaoru fidgeted with her fingers as she stepped forward the nine-yeard-old oppai loli shaking with nervosity as she tried to looked at the sun goddess.

"It's okay Kaoru, you can ask of me whatever you like, I will not be mad at you," Motherly kindness just seemed to radiate from the goddess as she reassured Kaoru, making me smile in return at the exchange.

"I, I would like to know if you could grant me some form of power, cause unlike Takato's other girls I don't have anything, I'm completely and utterly useless to him," She almost shouted out her feelings of frustrations. Something that a nine-year-old shouldn't have and shouldn't be dealing with. But like with their bodies, the girls seemed to be more mature in some areas while being childish in others.

"Kaoru, you're not a burden to me, you don't need any powers, and you should be focusing on school," I told her.

"I know, but I want to be more than just girl you visit, hang out with and then fuck even if that is nice. I want to be something more. I don't have magic, the metagene, a Sacred Gear, Shinigami or Quincy powers. I'm just an ordinary girl, and I hate it. I want some form of power so that I can be more useful to Takato and protect mom when he can't. She might be okay with being ordinary, but I am not." She declared.

And I just sighed, I this was what she wanted then I would let it happen, even if Amaterasu wouldn't be able to grant her wish I would find a way to do so. Which probably involved finding a crest or ripping out some dudes Sacred Gear and giving it to Kaoru.

"If that is what you want, then I shall grant your wish, and I believe that I have the perfect gift for you. Yahweh gave this to me as a gift before he died," She was quiet for a second before speaking again. "And guessing from your reaction, you already knew. As I said this was a gift, and I don't know what to do with it, so giving it you will be a proper use for it, and I sense compatibility between it and you." Amaterasu raised a paw and above it appeared a shinning orb looking almost like the sun.

"So, is that my new power?" Kaoru asked as we all observed the glowing orb, which had apparently belonged to the biblical god.

"Yes, you just need to accept it into your body, and it will be yours."

"So how do I do that? Do I just ugh!" Kaoru groaned as the orb flew into her body and was absorbed by her heavy chest. "Oh, wow I can feel it inside of me! So much power," Kaoru's words were ones of amazement as she touched the area in between her breasts.

"So, what was that exactly? You said you got it as a gift from Big G, but what kind of blessing is it?" I asked.

"That was Sunshine the power used to belong to Helel before he became Lucifer after he fell it ended up in the hands of a man named Escanor and then Gawain. God picked it up after the death of the Sun Knight." Amaterasu explained, and my eyes bulged at that information as I looked at Kaoru, well, that was definitely a strong as power. Heck, I would even go as far as to call it power itself. "He thought it would be funny if it were guarded by a Sun God, though I did manage to modify it a bit so that it has an on and off function so just don't go max power then it reaches noon."

"So what exactly is my power?" Kaoru asked.

"The closer it is to Noon, the stronger you become in every physical aspect along with being granted pyromancy."

"That sounds awesome!" Kaoru grinned as she looked at her hands.

"Yes, I guess it is, though don't use it while inside please," Amaterasu warned her.

"Okay," The Oppai Loli responded as she gave the Goddess a bow in thanks. "Thank you for giving me this power."

"You're welcome Kaoru, now I believe that was everything, wasn't it?" Amateras asked me as her eyes focused upon me once more.

"I believe it was," I responded as I looked up the wolf guise that the Sun Goddess wore.

"So the dragon known as Takato do we have an alliance with each other, you will assist the Shinto Pantheon and Youkai faction in exterminating invading evil and the traitors. And in return, we will help you in whatever you desire and grant your group any wish we're capable of granting." Honestly, there was no real need for her to say that, the information she gave and the promise of studying Naruto ninjutsu a bit and letting Danzo learning it, and giving Kaoru motherfucking Sunshine. Was enough payment for my consciousness.

But if she felt it wasn't enough and to give me more in wasn't going to object it was her choice after all.

"Now let us fully seal the deal," Amaterasu spoke.

"Like with a geass contract or something?" I asked.

"Or something, this will be another incentive to keep this alliance going, and it was why I asked Yasaka and Kunou to come here besides being witnesses to the formation of this alliance. And that is that our bodies will be yours too with as you please, you can violate our bodies in any way shape or form." Okay, I did not expect that from her, though blood started to flow to my member as she turned around and presented her flooded canine cunt to me. The triangular animal pussy seemed to seep out her juices, and it was second later the smell became apparent to me. The little wolf had been using a spell to keep the scent of her aroused nether hidden from me. "Now let's seal this deal by inserting your cock into my cunt," Amaterasu almost begged.

And I just smirked in response I had expected this to end in sex at some point, but I had assumed I needed to put a little effort into seducing the begging goddess before me. But nope she just threw herself and her family at me, for me to sex them up. Well, kind of sexual dragon was I turn these lovely ladies down. "If you insist Lady Amaterasu," I responded as I moved closer to the submitting goddess while I took my clothes off. My now erect draconic cock springing free from its cloth prison and ready to fill this horny animal's cunt. Thankfully Amaterasu was a rather large wolf, so I could stand straight and shove my cock into this horny wolf's cunt.

And I did.

Xxx

Amaterasu moaned as Takato's draconic cock the size of a goddamn horsecock was shoved into her quivering pussy in one single stroke.

Amaterasu had opened herself to Takato's desires, gods like herself were ruled by the beliefs of the masses if enough people also believed her to have domain over the sea, she would gain such power. But here she had connected her appearance to his desires so she would become whatever he wanted her to be. For she had forgotten to ask Takato what he wanted her to look like.

Amaterasu had assumed she would have taken on a more humanoid appearance for him to fuck, but she hadn't.

She had stayed in her canine form as he inserted his cock into her sopping hole, and she continued to remain in this form as he fucked her hard. His cock going in and out cunt at rapid speed, it's entire length penetrating her utterly, even going so far as to enter her womb, and hitting the wall. And then pulling it out before ramming it back in.

Which meant Takato wanted to fuck her like this like she was now. He wanted to fuck her like the animal she looked like.

 _And I am loving it!_ She mentally shouted as her tongue lolled out her mouth as moans and yiffs left it. The pleasure was almost too much, she had never felt anything like this before, not even having sex as Inari had felt this good.

Takato's cock was fucking magical. That was the only explanation Amaterasu had for how he made her feel this way. Cause a divine being like her that was not composed of lust itself should never succumb to it so quickly like this.

She had already orgasmed more than five times, and Takato had yet to come once, though that quickly changed as he showed his knot into her tunnel. "Gargh!" She grunted out at expanded flesh entering her, despite her canine cunt being designed to take knotted cocks Takato's was far, far too big for pussy to handle and it stretched to accommodate the bulge.

She was going to be so lose then all of this was over.

And the Takato came, Amaterasu's eyes almost rolled back into her skull as her womb expanded to accommodate the release of sperm inside of it, and she was most definitely pregnant now as every inch of her womb was filled with cum.

The bliss was so high that Amaterasu didn't notice that one part of her body was changing to fit Takato's desires.

He teats were starting to feel a bit tight now.

Xxx

Yasaka sat and watched as Takato fucked her father, lover, husband, goddess. There were many words that could be used to describe her relationship with Amaterasu. Though soon it would be fellow cumdumpster alongside their daughter. Both of them were perfectly willing to let Takato have his way with them to make this alliance work, and layin a few eggs once every month wasn't the biggest of inconveniences.

But Yasaka hadn't expected to feel this level of lust as she watched the depravity unfold before her, all the while Takato's domineering aura pressed on her mind and soul exaggerating her lustfull state of being. She found it difficult to stop herself from masturbating to the sight before her, to relieve heat that was building up in her loins.

Kouno, however, did not possess the mental strength that she did and had started masturbating not even a minute into the show that Takato and her 'father' put on. But her jilling had soon been stopped by Kaoru, who had become just as horny as her fellow girl, and now the two were engaged in a six-ninety position licking out each other's cunts.

The only ones not doing anything sexual besides herself were Takato's Danzo and Yorumitsu. Even Pain and Konan had fallen to their own lustful desires going by the sounds coming from the other side of the door, and they only had to deal with the auditory stimuli and Takato's aura. But Yasaka guessed that thing turned up at maximum would have turned her into a horny bitch in a second eager to please him and only him, and it was so much stronger than what other dragons possessed. aAd Yasaka had been with a few in her life, her favorite time still belonged to Seiryu. But someone else was about to take every single number one spot on her various best fucks lists.

"Aghh!" Yasaka heard Amaterasu scream as Takato showed his dragon knot into her cunt and a second later she watched as her stomach began swell and expand with cum.

Yasaka almost made herself orgasm at the mere thought of seeing her womb and stomach swell like that.

And then she watched as Amaterasu's breasts began to expand in size, her rows of nipples becoming easily visible as the titflesh continued to grow, and grow. She watched as her goddess' breasts almost became ludicrous in size compared to her body as the spilled out to the side and in between her legs. All eight of her tits were capped with thick nips that if given a single tug would spill milk.

Amaterasu had changed her form to what Takato wanted her to be, a brood mother meant to pump out egg after egg. One with massive udders that would feed the children hatched from those eggs.

And Yasaka found this visage and transformation fucking hot, and she wanted to experience it for herself.

It was so difficult to not just let go and touch that furnace that was between her legs, perhaps get Raikou to eat her out like, Kaoru was eating out Kunou and vice versa.

"Thanks for that, Amy, certainly a different experience for me," Takato spoke as he pulled out his draconic dick out her goddess' cunt. The shaft was still seemingly rock hard as cum and pussy juices clung to the crimson member. And soon after pulling it out, cum started to flow from her lover's pussy leaking onto her bed alter.

And then he turned to her, and Yasaka guessed it was her turn. "How do you wish to be serviced, Lord Takato?" Yasaka asked as he stood before in a few steps, his hard cock throbbing right in front of her face, pre-cum running down the very long shaft. Her tongue almost leaped out of her mouth to lick up the liquid.

Takato responded by grabbing one of her breasts, freeing it from the confines of her kimono. "Ah!" She moaned in response as he pulled on her breast his fingers sinking into her flesh. The hand shaping it like pudding as small dribbles of milk left her fat pink nipple attached to that all-encompassing areola of hers that covered the front of her tits. They were proper motherly tits that even after twelve years still lactated that sweet nectar for her daughter to consume.

"definitely big enough."

 _What does he mean by that?_ Yasaka asked herself as Takato continued to play with her breast, but then he did something that Yasaka thought her body wasn't capable of.

Nipple Fucking.

Without any fanfare, Takato inserted his cock into her nipple, and it just swallowed it up without any kind of pain, and soon enough most his cock was inside her breast, fucking it, fucking it like it was her pussy.

Yasaka orgasmed as Takato began to fuck her breast with long pulls and fast thrusts, his ball sack smacking against the underside of her breast.

Yasaka had never experienced anything like this, this was entirely new experience for her as Takato's cock stretched her tit. He was fucking ruining it, mutilating to make it become his own personal onahole. Her breast was going to become deformed after this, he didn't fuck her right tit, this one would forever be different from the other.

And then Takato came a second time, and Yasaka watched as her left tit swelled in size as it was packed with a ludicrous amount of cum, quickly becoming bigger than the right. It felt like her breast was going to explode from the pressure inside of it, but it never happened her tit just kept expanding as Takato emptied his over productive balls into her milk chamber.

"finally got around to doing that, though I had to make your tit super elastic for it to work," Takato said as he pulled his cuck out of her tit. And somehow he had managed to change her body without her noticing. He would indeed be an excellent ally and lord if he could pull that off without her noticing.

Yasaka collapsed to the ground as she caressed her now one oversized tit, that spilled the cum that had filled it up like it was being milked of her breast milk.

She was so drunk in her bliss that she almost missed the sound of her daughter now being fucked by Takato's massive cock. She heard the sound of Kunou's voice begging Takato to fuck her even harder.

The girl had been penetrated once by the draconic cock, and Yasaka could tell that the girl had already fallen for him and it. And was now a proud worshipper of the draconic cock that was about to impregnate her. And Yasaka felt a pang of envy towards her daughter, for she had gotten to be fucked in the pussy before she had chance to. Leaving the heat in her loins unclenched, her now thrusting fingers did nothing to help as heard her daughter orgasm over and over again.

Yasaka thought after cumming inside of Kunou he would return to her and stuff her womb full of his cock and cum.

But instead he turned his focus towards his companions, and then Pain and Konan. Yasaka watched as he opened the door and dragged the two ninjas inside after leaving Raikou a bloated mess next to her.

 _You're a cruel, cruel man Master._ Yasaka thought as she masturbated to Takato throat fucking Konan. The paper angel repeatedly orgasming as Takato abused her mouth, dumping load after load into her stomach. But it was simply too much for Konan's body as the pressure increased and Yasaka saw cum begin to leak out of her ass.

She just hoped he would have the stamina to at least leave a minuscule amount of cum inside of womb her for an egg to develop inside of it.

Though from his boast of fucking every Amazon on Themyscira in a single night, she knew there would at least be some for her.

Though Yasaka's optimize began to drop slightly as the next load he released wasn't as big as his previous one when he finally had moved to Konan's unshaved blue-haired cunt.

Her new Lord and Master was indeed a cruel one.

Xxx

A/N: If you like this or any other of my stories you can donate to my P A Treon. com (Slash) StreamingViking and read commissioned stories.


End file.
